


Feared Love Divided

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667), Weatherman667



Series: Feared Love [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 89,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/Weatherman667
Summary: A book purported to lead them to the source of nightmare takes the friendship on various different quests, all across the world.Takes place in 5 interleaving stories:Twilight, who takes Starlight and Trixie with her, to resolve two quarrelling cities beyond the edge of Equestria.Spike, who learns the true meaning of Dragon freedom.Discord, who learns to use chaos constructively in an oppressive state.Rarity and Rainbow Dash, who bring wonder to a listless little village ignorant to their own natural beauty.Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack bring joy and friendship to a town lacking any sort of community.
Relationships: Rarity/Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Feared Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658965
Kudos: 1





	1. Volcanic

Rarity threw open the curtains, letting the light into their volcanic lair. This caused Spike to grumble from their bedsheet... groundsheet... dragon bed... "Come on, Spikey-Wikey!" she exclaimed, and he groaned in reply. She walked up to the ground sheet and shook the two Changelings.

"I would love to help, Mistress," Ainé replied, "but... he kind of has a hold of me..."

"Fibbing." Rarity delightfully said to her.

"Okay, I admit it, I just don't want to escape." Ainé replied.

With this Spike stood up and let out a mild roar. "Morning." he stated.

"Morning, Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity repeated.

"Morning, beautiful." Spike replied.

"I have had hardly a moment to make myself beautiful..." Rarity mumbled.

"You!," Spike exclaimed, "are always - beautiful!"

"He makes it sound like he would tear down heaven to face anyone who disagreed." Ainé voiced.

"I can see him picking a fight with the sun." Solace added.

"Celestia is the sun..." Spike grumbled.

"And if you had to pick between the two?" Solace asked him.

"Celestia, of course." Spike replied.

"You would actually fight the sun?!" Ainé asked him.

"When I was a whelp," Spike replied, "we fought a manticore, sea serpent, multiple adult Dragons, quarry eels, timber wolves, a corrupted god-princess, a god of chaos, a haunted forest, and the dark shadow of our greatest fears AND our greatest desires. A sun seems paltry..."

"Well," Rarity added, "let's hope you don't have to pick a fight with the sun, because it's such a beautiful day."

"Does everything make her so happy?" Solace asked.

"Only when she's around Spikey-Wikey." Ainé voiced, and Spike looked at her. Yes, the look was terrifying, but Spike was always terrifying. She had come to recognize this as Spike simply showing uncertainty. He looked at her for a moment, and nopony made a move or a sound, not even a breath. Eventually Spike moved, looking away, and Ainé had gotten away with it.

"Congratulations." Solace said to her, and Ainé looked back at her with a wicked smile.

"Spikey-wikey is quite benevolent." Rarity said with glee.

"He is a noble Dragon." Solace added.

"I have tried to style myself as such for my entire life." Spike stated, "Dragons have a code. While the code might vary between Dragons, they will always hold themselves to it. My code was the benefit of those around me."

"I need a nickname..." Solace said to Spike.

"Pet." Spike forcefully replied, but for Spike was a tone of affection.

"Nickname for you..." Solace continued.

"Other than Master, presumably..." Spike muttered. "It is something that only you can do."

"I know... but... it lacks... intimacy..." Solace uttered.

"And you are the grand master of a chivalric order." Ainé stated.

"Well?" Rarity asked, "What other words are there for spike?"

"Lance, skewer, spear," Spike listed, "prick, thorn?"

"Thorn?" Solace asked.

"Thorny?" Ainé asked.

"That... might lead to misunderstandings..." Rarity voiced.

"I don't know." Ainé stated, "He is quite horny." Spike looked at her with a steely gaze. "Three mares have trouble keeping up with you." she added.

"Even Twilight threw her hat into the ring a few times." Solace added.

"You are not calling my husband horny." Rarity admonished.

"Thorn it is." Solace said to her master. He looked at her to momentarily think it over before quickly looking away. With this Solace did a little giddy dance.

The sound of Spike stretching echoed across the room. "I am going for my workout."

"Can I come, Thorn?" Solace asked, and Spike nodded.

"How about me?" Ainé asked.

"Ainé!" Rarity admonished.

"Mistress?.." Ainé voiced.

"I did not know you want to play rough in the dirt?.." Rarity circuitously asked.

"I am worried if I will have to protect you, Mistress..." Ainé voiced.

"I had no idea you felt that way about me..." Rarity said with teary eyes.

"Of course you did not, mistress." Ainé said to her, "You are too sweet to think of such things."

With this Rarity began to sniffle.

"Thorns's workout is... intense..." Solace nervously stated.

"If you follow Solace," Spike said to Ainé, "that's not a concern." Spike then looked at Rarity. Something was amiss, and not the obvious. "It there a problem?" Spike asked.

"Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity whined and ran over to him, and he clutched her dearly.

"If you don't tell me what the problem is, I can hardly help you?.." Spike whispered.

"Oh, it's... silly... Spikey-Wikey..." Rarity moaned.

"Do you think that's going to stop me from worrying about you?.." Spike whispered.

"Oh, go and have fun." Rarity sniffled. "I will be quite alright."

* * *

Rarity heard the thump of boulders being thrown about as she walked through the volcano's corridors. She fretted, but still took a moment to marvel at how well she had decorated the Dragon's cave into something fitting of a palace. She continued on as she continued fretting until she spied Sonet, and waved her over.

"M'Lady?" Sonet asked.

"I... have a favour..." she nervously stated.

"Of course, M'Lady?" Sonet asked, and Rarity shuffled forward to whisper to her. Sonet looked at her with wide eyes, "I am a dame, M'Lady?" Sonet asked.

"I know I promised to be the one to feed Spikey-Wikey, but he just eats... so much... and Ainé decided to join him for his exercises..."

"And why me?.." Sonet asked.

"It's just... that... when asking a stallion for help... I would always..." Rarity voiced, "you know... flirt with them. Spikey-Wikey has never said anything, but he does look..."

"Stern?" Sonet asked.

"Lost?" Rarity said with a quavering voice.

"I will help you..." Sonet said with a sigh.

"Oh, thank you, so much!, Dearie!" Rarity replied.

"Anything to see a smile on Lady Rarity's face..." Sonet quietly replied.

* * *

The two fluttered about the kitchen, and Sonet oddly found herself smiling. It might be how Rarity was musical in almost everything she did, but she could not remember a single time she was having this much fun in a kitchen.

"Oh, darling," Rarity said to her, "I'm going to have to find a way to thank you!"

"That... is not... necessary..." Sonet voiced.

"Oh, perish the thought!" Rarity quickly replied. "Oh, I know, how about a fabulous dress?"

"I... am... a Dragoon?" Sonet asked her, "We... have to always be ready... for conflict... Do you not remember His Lord's speech? Let sleeping dragons lie, strangling bears from a dead slumber?.."

"How?.. about?.." Rarity asked her, "a gown made out of those dragonscales you love?.."

"They are incredible armour..." Sonet replied. "Wait, a gown made out of dragoon scales?"

"What are the scales made out of, darling?" Rarity asked, "They feel like they give to the touch?"

"The original ones were bronze..." Sonet stated, "but the newest ones are orichalcum. Has His Lord not discussed this with you?.."

"I'm sure he has..." Rarity mumbled, "I hope you won't feel less of me if I ask this..."

"M'Lady?"

"But could I feel your drag **oo** n scales?" Rarity stressed, to correct her earlier error.

"M'Lady?" Sonet repeated, as Rarity approached her ever closer.

"I promise to be gentle?" Rarity salaciously voiced. Sonet swallowed but said nothing. Rarity started to rub herself all over Sonet's dragoon scale armour. She rubbed her neck along Sonet's before pulling half way. She kissed her quickly on the lips before pulling further away. Sonet just simply stared at her without moving. "Those scales are remarkable." Rarity said with a smile.

Sonet stared for a few moments before she could say anything, "I did not know you were into mares?"

"I am and I am not." Rarity replied, "I still love stallions, but mares... have a certain character I just absolutely love. Mares are soft and sweet and fragrant... I remember my spa days with Fluttershy... they were the height of my weeks. And I apologize for distracting you... and myself..." Rarity stated as she returned to work. "So, a gown made of dragoon scales?"

"Would... would... it not get caught?.." Sonet asked, and Rarity smiled a wide smile. "M'Lady?" Sonet asked.

"That's not a no." Rarity said brilliantly. "I could shorten it to more of a party dress. Oh, it will be fabulous!"

"Everything you design is fabulous..." Sonet voiced. "Compared to you, I might as well be a stallion..."

"Did you want to be more feminine?.." Rarity asked, and Sonet paused for thought.

"I would love to be as fabulous as you..." Sonet voiced. "I have just never lived a lifestyle condusive to fabulosity..."

"Well, now you can, as long as you are in the lair!" Rarity exclaimed, "I could ask Spike to have you assigned to ward duty."

"To be honest, M'Lady," Sonet said to her, "until now... I did not care what posting I had... I had never expected... to become... den mother... There are far more charismatic Dragoons..."

"I see how much you care for them..." Rarity voiced, "and that is what truly matters. If you'll let me, I will teach you to let it out. You will be a fabulous den mother."

"Never as fabulous as you..." Sonet voiced.

"Did you hear that roar?" Rarity asked.

"He is done with his exercises." Sonet added. "How do I know this?"

"Spike does like to communicate in grumbles." Rarity beamed, "This just proves how much you pay attention to those around you. As I said, you care!"

"How can you be so giddy?" Sonet asked.

"Because I have my Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity extolled.

* * *

"You can come in!" Halfire shouted, and Rainbow Dash with Sprite appeared around the corner into the workshop.

"How'd you know we were here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The power of love." Halfire said, without looking up from his creation. "You exhude... energy... excitement... Plus Fawn was surreptitiously looking over at the doorway while trying not to be caught."

"Fawn!" Rainbow Dash cried, and Fawn looked away nervously.

"She was trying to keep your ruse..." Halfire voiced, as the Pegasus and Changeling walked up to him.

"So, Doc, are you going to tell me what you are working on?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You've been locked in here for... like... a week, now... I'm just glad Fawn's been here to look after you."

"Thank you..." Fawn nervously stated, and in the blink of an eye Rainbow Dash flew out beside her, and was craddling her with her wing.

"What are you doing?" Sprite asked, and Halfire looked up from his work.

"Fire horseshoes." Halfire stated.

"Like jumpjets?" Sprite asked.

"Ideally?" Halfire asked, "Yes."

"Weapons?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes." Halfire stated. "And tools."

"Wait?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Does that mean I can fly super, super fast?"

Halfire sighed. "You can already fly super, awesomely fast, and I doubt anything I could create could assist this. As it is your ability to fly so fast defies what we know of physics."

"Aw, Doc..." she said shyly, and tried to hide behind Fawn.

"It amazes me every time you do that, Doc." Sprite stated.

"Honestly?," Halfire asked, "me as well."

"Oh, Doc..." Rainbow Dash nervously stated.

"Could we use them?" Sprite asked.

"Of course not!" Halfire stated, "Sorry, I mean, it requires Unicorn magic to function. There is no literature on how Pegasi nor Changeling magic functions."

"Aw, no fire horshoes for me?" Rainbow Dash asked, and Halfire looked at her, pausing to think it over.

"Don't worry, Doc." Sprite said to him, "I know if Rainbow asked you, you would spend the rest of your life trying to figure it out."

Halfire looked at her for a moment before speaking, "And you as well." he replied.

"What, me?" Sprite asked.

"You are part of the family." Halfire replied, "We need to severely refit the definition of family, but our life would not be the same without you."

"What about Fawn?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I probably would have starved to death over this past week..." Halfire stated. He looked at Rainbow Dash who seemed to want him to say it explicitly. "Our family would not be complete without Fawn, either. I think this calls for a group hug." he stated, and used his telekinesis to pull Sprite into him.

"Doc?.." Rainbow Dash whined, but did not resist as Fawn pushed her over. Once she was close enough, she found herself being pulled into Halfire, the same for an eager Fawn a moment later.

"Best friends for ever." Sprite stated.

"I doubt most best friends engage in the kinds of things we do." Halfire grumbled, and Sprite squeezed herself into him even harder.

"What else should we call ourselves?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Concubines is the most accurate." Halfire stated, and the group pulled itself apart.

"I'm okay with that." Sprite stated. She looked over to Fawn who eagerly nodded.

"I love you all, dearly..." Halfire stated.

"Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You, trailed off there..." Sprite voiced.

"I am... feeling... paternal..." Halfire said, sounding as if he were swallowing air after each word.

"Doc..." Rainbow Dash nervously said.

"I did... tell you this... when we started our relationship..." he added.

"I know... I know... I'm just... scared..." Rainbow Dash stuttered.

"It's not as dangerous as it used to be." Halfire stated.

"That's not what I'm scared of!" Rainbow Dash shouted, and was nearly brought to tears. "I'm afraid of me... I mean, what kind of mother am I going to be?.."

"If I had doubts about that, I would not have married you." Halfire answered. "Mayhap simply asking that question is enough."

"How can you be so sure, Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I am sure of very little..." Halfire replied, "a consequence of a lifetime as an equipologist. But I know there is nopony I would rather do this with. Besides, worst case scenario, Twilight offered to foalsit."

"Twilight is rad like that..." Rainbow Dash nervously stated. "You... trust me Doc?.."

"I trust you with my life," he replied, "and the lives of our children."

"Children?.." Rainbow Dash nervously asked.

"At least two." he stated.

"At least?.." Rainbow fretted. "Just how long as you going to keep me bare-hooved, pregnant, and in the kitchen?"

"Like a pregnancy would stop you from flying." Halfire dismissed as he shook his head. "I doubt it would have any effect until the third trimester."

"But what about our foal?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"So long as you don't pull out of a Sonic Rainboom, or something, exercise is good for both mare and foal." Halfire said and paused, "Did they not teach you this in Cloudsdale?!"

"I told you I wasn't the best schoolfilly," Rainbow Dash admonished, "and it's not like I was going to get pregnant right out of flight school, like some fillies..."

"Do you trust me?" Halfire asked her.

"With my everything." Rainbow Dash replied with teary eyes.

"Then trust me," Halfire continued, "we will be fine. You will be a fine mother."

"I am awesome and amazing..." Rainbow Dash sniffed. "Alright, alright, you win Doc, but what will the Dragoons do without a Wonderbolt?"

"Maternity leave?" Halfire asked, "We also could use more trained to work with us."

"Doc?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Our reach has grown fantastically." Halfire said firmly.

"Alright, alright, I'll get an underwhatever..." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Understudy." Halfire replied.

"There's studying?!" Rainbow Dash asked, and Halfire just moved forward to kiss her.

"Besides," Sprite added, "you have two aunts to help you."

"We get to be aunts?!" Fawn exclaimed.

"Indubitably." Halfire said to her.


	2. A Good Book

Twilight grabbed a book from her castle's library. "Why is this here?" she asked, and pulled it out, looking at the title on the front cover. "Treatise on Dark Magicks, by... Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed. "No, not princess?" Twilight asked, and looked inside the cover, "Student of Starswirl the Bearded?! How old is this book?" She flipped through the first few pages, "Old enough to not have a publication date. Well, obviously. Is this how she knew about his unfinished spell?!" She closed the book and moved towards a desk to sit and read it.

* * *

Before Twilight knew it she started to lose daylight and momentarily looked up from her book. Before becoming a princess she simply would have kept reading, but she was a princess now... and had to keep more reasonable hours... Badb appeared behind her and she knew it was time to head to bed.

* * *

Twilight sat at the table in the grand chambre as she drank her coffee, when Starlight Glimmer appeared bearing the book. Twilight smiled at her and she smiled back, leaving the book on the table.

* * *

Twilight read the book on her throne in her audience chambre, when Badb approached her. She placed the bookmark and handed it to Badb, as it was time to see audiences.

* * *

Twilight sat in her sky court, reading the book in front of her.

* * *

Twilight turned the book over to Starlight, as Badb was ushering her off to bed.

* * *

Starlight sat down at the table beside Twilight, as she drank her morning coffee. "Are you going to tell us what the book is about?"

"It is..." Twilight voiced, and paused as she thought it over. "It's hard to describe, as it covers so much... It focuses on the time that Celestia studied under Starswirl the Bearded, but... it... covers so much more. It covers their studies into darker magics, and Nightmare."

"What is it?!" Starlight asked.

"They... don't know..." Twilight said to her, "The book instead covers what they know it is not... It's a truly fascinating read."

"I imagine it would be..." Starlight stated.

"Oh, yes, of course." Twilight said to her, "Of course I'll let you read it... as soon as I'm finished..."

"Of course..." Starlight replied.

Twilight leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I've missed having your around."

"I've missed you too..." Starlight stated.

* * *

Twilight found Starlight in the library and gave her the book.

* * *

Starlight pored through the book, absorbing as much as she could.

* * *

Twilight heard a knock at her chambre doors, and used her telekinesis to open the doors. Starlight walked inside. "This book is so fascinating!"

"I know!" Twilight exclaimed, "It's like I have a new understanding of the cosmos!.. without understanding anything about what Nightmare is."

"I know," Starlight repeated, "but I think the book is even more useful."

"Useful?" Twilight asked.

* * *

The two stood in the Chambre of Friendship, and the map of Equestria pulled up from the floor. Starlight placed the book in the centre of the map, and areas became highlighted, or shadowed would be a better word.

"It's not Nightmare?" Twilight asked, "But what is it?"

"We should go." Starlight said with a smile.

"I haven't used this since... we lost Rainbow Dash and Rarity..." Twilight voiced. "I did not think the map could work without all of us... We do not have the whole of the fellowship..."

"We could always go ourselves." Starlight said with glee.

"We could?.." Twilight asked, "Though I doubt Tournesol would simply let me slip away..."

"I know someone who could..." Starlight voiced.

"That's not the point..." Twilight admonished, "But I suppose she could come..."

With this Starlight's face brightened even more.

* * *

Trixie opened the door and saw Starlight Glimmer. "Starlight!" she exclaimed, and then saw Twilight, "And how can the great and humble Trixie help you?" she asked her.

"How you would like to have some fun with us?" Starlight asked, and Trixie nervously looked between them.

"It's time to prove how great and humble you are." Twilight said to her. "We face a looming darkness..."

With this Trixie slowly started to close her door.

Starlight put her hoof in the door and pleaded with her, "Please?.."

"If you ask like that..." Trixie nervously stated, "the great and humble Trixie can hardly refuse... Trixie understands why Starlight wants her to come... but... why does Twilight?"

"Because you are, or were... a vagrant." Twilight said to her.

"Trixie is no longer like that..." Trixie murmured.

"You still know the road?" Twilight asked.

"Trixie does, doesn't she?" Trixie asked. "And what will Trixie have to do on this journey?"

"Be Starlight's friend." Twilight said with a smile.

"Trixie will do her best." Trixie replied. "Trixie will admit she is not very good at being a friend..."

"Shh..." Starlight said to her, and stepped forward until they were inches apart. "Trixie is a fantastic friend, at least for me."

"Starlight is also fantastic friend... for Trixie..." Trixie said, and sniffed, "Trixie is not crying. Trixie simply has to go powder her nose." she said, and disappeared into the back.

* * *

The three along with Badb stood in the map room and Starlight placed the book on the map. This time, instead of simply dark forms, the symbols of friendship also appeared. Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie appeared in one location, and looking over they could see Rainbow Dash and Rarity, along with one that looked like green fire. "Spike?" Twilight asked. The symbols then started to move. Hers, along with Starlight's and Trixie's moved to the north... then north west. Rarity and Rainbow started to leave Spike's lair and travel to the east, beyond the Castle of the Four and beyond the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie traveling to the south west. Another appeared in the Everfree Forest, from the Castle of the Four. "Discord?" Twilight asked, used her telekinesis to poke the form, and Discord appeared above the map.

"Caught me." Discord stated.

"Is this some kind of prank?" Twilight asked.

"Hardly." Discord stated, "I genuinely want to help."

"Princess?" Starlight asked. Twilight looked at her and then followed her gaze. The green fire was moving, far to the southeast.

"Spike's not going to like that." Twilight voiced.

"Neither will we, princess." Tournesol stated, and she turned to look at him. Twilight sighed but nodded.

"I am curious?," Badb asked, "how come you let her go to Nifl's Gate without an escort?"

"Simple." Tournesol said with a flat voice, "One, she was headed to Spike, who can fight as well as an army of Ponies. Two, at the time the Crusaders had not yet formed, and we were only tasked with protection of Twilight's Castle. Third, the princess if more than equiped with deal with malevolent forces. The best the Crusaders can do is protect her from more mundane things."

"You have faced Dragonfire." Psyche said from behind him.

"My point remains valid, not the least of which," Tournesol stated, "is because the princess tends to rely upon diplomacy."

"You are a better diplomat than you give yourself credit for..." Psyche said to him.

"Ability is not the problem..." Tournesol voiced.

"No one's paying attention to me..." Discord whined.

"We're sorry." Twilight apologized.

"Thank you." Discord said to her, "As I was saying, I would like to help, and I think the map agrees with me."

"So it does?" Twilight asked. "What could this mean?"

"If I had to guess?," Starlight asked, "Starswirl the Bearded's Final Spell linked you with all Ponies. Or to put it another way, the Princess of Friendship is friends with all Ponies."

"Decent supposition." Twilight replied. "Tournesol, collect the others."

"Your majesty." he replied, saluted, and turned to leave.

Twilight then used her telekinesis to pull over a scroll, quill, and inkwell.

* * *

"Mistress?" Ainé asked.

"Yes, Ainé?" Rarity asked.

"You are glowing, mistress." Ainé said to her.

"I do feel divine..." Rarity said with glee and flipped her hair.

"She's being literal." Solace added, and Spike belched out a scroll.

"Oh, dear, I am glowing?" Rarity asked.

"What does it say?" Ainé asked Spike.

"Dispatch from the map of friendship." Spike voiced, "Rainbow Dash and Rarity together, and one... for me..."

"Your! -" Rarity exclaimed, "First - Quest!"

"Dispatch." Solace added.

"Still, this is wonderful!" Rarity added.

Spike let out an affirmative grumble. "Solace?" he voiced.

"Thorn?" she replied.

"Fetch Rainbow, would you?"

"Of course." she said with a wide smile.

* * *

A darkened rainbow blur flew into the room and paused, revealing Rainbow Dash and Sprite.

"Spike's got all kinds of awesome!" she exclaimed, and held her hoof up for a bro hoof, which Spike quickly returned.

"You and Rarity." Spike stated, "And me by my loansome."

"Sprite's not coming with us?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course they are." Rarity affirmed.

"It's not like the map refutes it." Spike added.

"Does that mean I can go with you, Master?" Solace asked.

"Of course." Spike stated.

"No faith in the map?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I have the upmost faith in the map." Spike replied, "I also have faith in my Dragonfire, and of the two, my Dragonfire is the more specific."

"I do trust my wings," Rainbow Dash stated, "and Sprite more than I do a map that doesn't exactly talk to us... even if... you know... it's always been right..."

"If the map didn't want our Changelings to come with us," Rarity voiced, "it should have said something. I, for one, am taking Ainé." she said firmly but warmly.

"I would feel uncomfortable otherwise." Spike added. "I would feel more comfortable still if you took Halfire and Fawn with you."

"That we can do." Rainbow Dash spoke. "Stupid map."

"The map knows what we need to do." Rarity voiced, "But does not say anything about others accompanying us."

"Yeah, touchie." Rainbow Dash said, touching her nose.

Spike grumbled.

"Say it." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"Touché." Spike replied.

"yeah, that." Rainbow Dash said, and touched her nose.

Once again Spike grumbled.

"That's... not... what it means..." Solace stated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatver, egghead..." Rainbow Dash said dismissively, and turned to leave, but paused. She then turned back, "Did I just call a Changeling an egghead?"

"I take it as a compliment." Solace replied.

"yeah, whatever." Rainbow Dash said and turned away again, "Eggheads..."

* * *

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy ran into the castle, breezing past the guards on their way to the map room.

"Alright, what have we got?!" Applejack asked.

"Four different places." Twilight stated.

"Four?" Applejack asked, "we not even going to partner up?"

"Spike and Discord will be on their own..." Twilight added.

"I'm sure," Fluttershy voiced, "that Spike will have Solace?.."

"Doesn't Discord have that scholar guy Pony?" Applejack asked.

"Gerandquill." Twilight stated.

"Gerandquill is fun." Pinkie Pie added.

"He is?" Applejack asked. "The only thing he does is read them books. Uh, I mean, no offence..."

There was a moment of pregnant silence.

* * *

Discord appeared in the library of the Castle of the Four, right behind Gerandquill. "Good news!" he exclaimed, and Gerandquill looked at him. "We're going on a mission of friendship!"

Gerandquill looked at him for a solid minute before saying anything, "I can't tell if you are serious or not?"


	3. Luncheon

Rainbow Dash and Sprite flew passed Rarity, Halfire, Ainé, and Fawn, before quickly banking back around for another pass. "Don't tucker yourself out, dearie." Rarity voiced.

"Uh-huh..." Rainbow Dash dismissed as she flew passed.

"Why don't you find us a nice place for lunch?" Halfire asked, and Rainbow Dash paused as she was flying passed, fluttering beside them.

"Only if you promise me cuddles." Rainbow Dash added.

"Until Nifl's Gate," Rarity voiced, "I would have never thought I would hear her say that."

"Yeah-yeah..." Rainbow Dash dismissed, "cuddling's awesome... At least with Doc..." She then took off, Sprite a moment behind her.

"I didn't hear Halfire promise anything." Ainé stated.

"I didn't, did I?" he asked with a smile.

* * *

"Trixie forgot how beautiful the sun was..." Trixie voiced.

"We really should get out more." Starlight added, and Twilight looked about for a moment. "Twilight?" Starlight asked.

"Just remembering when I had to control both the Moon and the Sun..." Twilight voiced.

"It's so easy to forget that Twilight Sparkle is a princess now..." Trixie added. "No offence, princess."

"None taken." Twilight replied. "I am less than formal when it comes to being a princess... though the Crusaders might take offence..."

"Working with you, Your Majesty," Dandy Lion stated, "we have learned to eschew formality..."

"She has to be the most cuddly of the princesses..." Monolith added.

"You would be surprised." Badb added, and they looked at her questioningly. "What?" she asked, "Did you think I could reveal anything more?"

"Twilight Sparkle does seem rather cuddly..." Trixie added.

"All in due time..." Twilight voiced.

"Trixie is unsure of how she feels about that." Trixie replied.

* * *

Spike flew with a simulacrum of Cloudchaser just behind him, with the vastness of Equestria passing below them.

* * *

Discord and Gerandquill appeared on a cliff overlooking a valley.

"You would think you could get us there is one go?" Gerandquill asked.

"Travel should take time." Discord replied.

"And in the meantime we enjoy the magnificent view." Gerandquill said.

* * *

Ainé and Fawn stopped, and Halfire unhooked them from the cart.

"Are you quite alright?" Rarity asked them.

"I am quite alright, mistress." Ainé replied.

"No fibbing..." Rarity stated.

Ainé and Fawn shifted their wings about without saying anything.

"Is it chafing?" Halfire asked them, and they said nothing.

"No - fibbing!" Rarity repeated.

"I'm... sorry... mistress..." Ainé voiced.

"Fawn?.." Halfire admonished.

"I apologize, master..." she stated.

"Well, we are in for delightful repose," he stated. "but when we continue our journey, turn into something without wings, like a robust Earth Pony."

"Anyone in particular you want to see me as?" Fawn asked him.

"I had not thought it over..." Halfire voiced.

"We both know that's a lie..." Fawn said, looking him in his eyes as he tried to look away.

"That sort of fibbing is quite alright." Rarity voiced. "No Pony can expect to have eyes for no other, but we can certainly pretend we to do make our very special somepony feel loved."

"I know Doc loves the fillies," Rainbow Dash stated, and they looked up at her, "he doesn't need to hide anything from me."

"But?" Rarity asked, "doesn't it make you feel wonderful to feel like the only mare in the world?"

"It does feel kind of awesome..." Rainbow Dash voiced, "But I know what Doc used to do and all... and I'm just thankful he can love a filly like me. I mean, he's from Canterlot, they have much more fabulous, feminine fillies..."

"But not caught my eye... nor soul... as you have..." Halfire replied.

"Oh, Doc..." she breathed.

"Yes, yes," Rarity voiced, "he is quite a dashing and debonair knight."

"Baronet." Halfire stated.

"Yes, my apologies, Baronet." Rarity added, "but Rainbow Dash you don't HAVE to get lost in his eyes everytime he stares at you." Rainbow Dash said nothing in reply, "Rainbow Dash?" she asked.

"Hm, what?"

"Mayhap we should prepare for luncheon." Halfire said to her.

"Uh, right, on it." Rainbow Dash replied.

"We haven't heard who Doc wants to see?" Sprite asked, "I really want to know."

"Sprite!" Rarity admonished, and Sprite just laughed at her.

"I am immune to your whines." Sprite replied.

"I - do - not - whine!" she exclaimed, and looked between Rainbow Dash, Halfire, and then Fawn, and none of them said anything. Her face grew distraught and her eyes moist.

"Wait-wait-wait." Sprite continued, "I'm not holding it against you."

"Fibbing?" Rarity asked.

"Of course not." Sprite added. "Even your whining makes the world better."

"If does?" Rarity asked.

"I honestly do not understand why..." Sprite continued, "but that doesn't make you any less wonderful..."

"Really?" Rarity asked.

"It took a bit of getting used to..." Rainbow Dash mumbled, "but yeah, you're cool enough. One flip of your mane and every stallion in the room is staring at you... and most of the mares..."

"Doc?" Sprite asked.

"I have to admit I'm curious." Rainbow Dash added.

"If... I had to pick an Earth Pony... it would be..."

"Yes?" Rarity asked.

"Octavia."

"How am I supposed to compete with Octavia?!" Rainbow Dash asked, "I mean, even I want Octavia!"

"Now-now." Rarity admonished, and Rainbow Dash looked at her, "Who was the one who asked the question?"

"Actually, it was Sprite..." Rainbow Dash tried to say, but Rarity just shook her head, and Rainbow Dash winced. "Yeah... yeah... I did want to know... but, Octavia?!"

"Rainbow Dash." Rarity admonished.

"Like you would be fine with Spike and other mares?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We have... had... fun... in our chambre..." Rarity said, but was overcome with a blush. "I could not possibly..."

"Literally." Rainbow Dash said to her.

"Let's get to lunch." Ainé loudly stated, "Unless Fawn wants to turn into..." she said, and saw Fawn turn into a copy of Octavia.

* * *

Twilight looked at Starlight and Trixie. "So?.." she nervously asked, "who... is going to... cook?.."

"Trixie is too humble to boast about her cooking," Trixie voiced, "and will let her food speak for itself."

"I will be sous-chef." Badb said with glee.

"Trixie will enjoy the company." Trixie added.

* * *

Spike landed on an overlook with Solace landing behind him. He picked up a leaf and blew it with his dragonfire. A moment later he belched out piping hot bread which he caught and sat down. "I did not know that Sonet was such a skilled baker?" he asked.

"It seems she just needed Rarity's push." Solace said to him.

"Rarity?.." Spike asked.

"It happened just before we received the dispatch." Solace added. "Rarity has taken Solace under her wing, so to speak." she said, as she looked at Spike's wings and then back into his eyes.

"Is that why Rarity asked for her to be the lair's ward?" Spike asked, and Solace nodded. "Still, she wouldn't have had time to teach her? She had to already know how to bake."

"She had a nurturing heart." Solace said with a smile, as Spike passed her a loaf of bread. "Rarity just encouraged her to stop ignoring it. Sonet was afraid that being a nurturer might undermine her being a knight."

"I don't see why it would..." Spike voiced.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Solace asked. "But, you are a Dragon and not a Pony."

With this Spike grumbled. "I've never spent time around Dragons..."

"But that doesn't stop you from breathing dragonfire." Solace said with glee.

"No... it doesn't..." he sighed. He stared into nothingness until he realized he was being watched and focused on Solace, "hmm?"

"Your mind is roaring..." Solace said with a brilliant smile.

"Bread is life..." Spike mumbled. "It is... one of the best ways... to help Ponies... Fetch my writing kit."

"Thorn." she affirmed.

* * *

Sonet opened the doors to leave Spike's chambre when she heard something emerge from the hearthstone. She did not know how it worked, other than it drawing heat from the mountain itself. From the heartstone came a scroll. She used her telekinesis to open it up.

-Dearest Sonet,

"Dearest Sonet?" she asked, and paused.

-I know that you have been helping with the research of the other Dragoons but yet to have one of your own. I feel that bread could be one of the greatest ways to help everypony, and would approve any and all research into it's development.

-His Lord, The Most Honourable Marquess Spike

Sonet stared as his claw print on the scroll, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Spike belched so loudly that it echoed. "That was delicious." he stated, and Solace nodded.

* * *

Gerandquill looked about their newest location and sighed. "The... Castle of the Four?" Gerandquill asked.

"No." Discord said simply, and Gerandquill looked around some more.

"A copy of the castle of the four?"

"Yes!" Discord exclaimed.

"In what world does that make sense?" Gerandquill asked, and Discord said nothing in reply. "Of course it doesn't make sense..." he sighed. "I will remind you that I am a Royal Scholar..."

"Nope." Discord said with a smile, and Gerandquill sighed once again.

"I am... your friend..." Gerandquill grumbled. "I honestly do not imagine how I did not expect travel... For the love of all that is holy, I did not expect to be in a copycat castle with the god of chaos."

"I'm not a god..." Discord mused.

"You prepared a castle, but did you prepare luncheon?" Gerandquill asked.

"I thought we might make it together." Discord replied.

"It's not like this will affect our travel time..." Gerandquill voiced.

* * *

The false Cloudchaser flew up beside Spike. "Thorn?" she asked, and he grumbled in reply, "What do wild Dragons eat?"

"I do not have the slightest..." Spike voiced. "But that is an intriguing question..." His voiced echoed about. "They cannot possibly eat enough to maintain their forms... In all this time... you have earned your name..."

"Thank you, Thorn." she said giddily.

* * *

"This - is -fantastic!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yes, well..." Trixie replied, "Trixie has worked long and hard at being as good as Trixie claims she is. Many Ponies have challenged Trixie to cooking. At the time Trixie simply copied the Ponies and made tiny changes to the recipe. But now, the Great and Humble Trixie has become THE MOST FANTASTIC COOK IN EQUESTRIA!"

Twilight's smile grew even wider as Trixie said this.

"Food fit for a god-princess..." Twilight voiced.

"Why was that sarcastic?" Trixie asked, "Twilight Sparkle is an Alicorn! Twilight Sparkle is what Trixie always..." she said and paused, "always said she was... Trixie now knows she will not have the power of an Alicorn, but the Great and Humble Trixie can become absolutely fantastic at other things. Trixie also... has a confession she would like to make." Trixie looked to Starlight whom looked back nervously. "Trixie does not want to be Starlight's friend, or even best friend..." she said, tears forming in her eyes, "Trixie wants more. Trixie misses Starlight more than Trixie misses the Alicorn amulet. Every day Trixie is without Starlight is a day Trixie wonders why she is alive. Truthfully, Trixie learned to cook to see Starlight smile." Trixie then used her telekinesis to pull out a ring and showed it to Starlight. "Will Starlight make Trixie the happiest Unicorn in the world!? This might not be the best time, but Trixie has trouble with these things..."

"Of course I will!" Starlight Glimmer exclaimed.

"Then?, then?, then?.. why did Starlight leave Trixie?!" Trixie asked.

"Because Starlight," Starlight replied, "did not think Trixie felt the same way as she does. Starlight is so confused... but Starlight loves Trixie."

"Uh?.." Twilight asked, but quickly paused, not wanting to interupt them. Badb just leaned up against her. The two silently knew it was to keep themselves quiet and simply watched the two Unicorns as they wept at each other, and they did nothing but weep for what seemed like minutes.

"Simple solution," Twilight stated, "I can offer Trixie the position as palace chef."

"Does... does that mean?" Trixie asked, "You will not marry Trixie and Starlight?!"

"Of course I will." Twilight stated. "I'm trying to assure you that it would... okay, I'll just quietly be happy for you, eating my cake... Continue staring into each other's eyes..." Twilight said, and they did.

* * *

"So, uh, Rar?" Rainbow Dash asked, "When are we, you know, going to eat?"

"All in due time, dearie." Rarity replied.

"Yeah, uh-huh..." she said dismissively. "I don't know about you guys, but I worked up an appetite."

"Not afraid of seeming unladylike in front of your beau?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow Dash looked over to see Halfire lie against a tree, with his rifle balanced over him, "Doc's seen me do many unladylike things." Rainbow Dash looked back to Rarity and developed a wicked grin, laughing under her breath. "Oh, the things I've done for him... things I never thought I would even consider..."

"You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself." Sprite added.

"Seemed?" Rarity asked, "We could hear you from the other side of the volcano."

"yeah, well..." Rainbow Dash replied, "It's not like the entire Crystal Palace was shaking, or anything..."

"It what?!" Rarity exclaimed.

This time Halfire started to laugh without looking up, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm sorry it burns, M'Lady." and looked up. "I am truly sorry."

"Everypony?!" Rarity quivered.

"Dragon's aren't exactly subtle." Ainé stated.

"Ainé!" Rarity admonished.

Halfire sighed. "There's a reason nopony had said anything..." Rarity looked at him, as if she were about to burst into tears, "Respect for for the lord and lady."

"You are adored..." Fawn voiced.

"You too, Fawn?" Rarity sniffled.

"I might be..." she uttered, "the newest... in the family... but that gives me a view no other Pony has... I can feel the love of everypony for our lord and lady."

"Every... Pony?.." Rarity asked.

Fawn turned into Spike to speak, "EVERYPONY!" she cried, her voice reverberating through their very bones, and reverted to being her meek self, moving to hide behind her master.

"How come Fawn gets to cuddle?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Because you - have not - asked." Halfire said firmly.

"Doc?.." she whined.

"Did you want something?" Halfire voiced, and looked about non-chalantly.

"He has to know what she wants." Ainé stated.

"He just wants her to say it." Rarity voiced, as neutrally as she could. She walked up to Rainbow Dash and gently pushed her forward.

"huh?" Rainbow Dash asked her, and looked Rarity in the eyes. It was clear Rainbow Dash knew her meaning and dropped her head, walking over to Halfire. "pl... please..." she whispered, and Halfire kissed her on the lips before laying back down, forcing Rainbow Dash to move over on her own and cuddle into him. "The things you make me do..." she whispered.

"You quiver just thinking about what I'm going to make you do..." Halfire whispered, and she smiled and quivered in reply. All he had to do was breathe over her ear to cause her to quake.

"Halfire?" Rarity called to him.

"Her responses aside?," Halfire asked, "have I done anything inappropriate?"

"It seems," Rarity replied, "that Rainbow Dash is the inappropriate one."

"Oh, blow it out your butt." Rainbow Dash voiced, looked at her, and stuck out her tongue and imitated a fart.

"As uncouth as ever..." Ainé voiced.

"yes, well..." Rarity voiced, "trivial minutiae that we must accommodate in the pursuit of friendship..."

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked Halfire.

"Those things all your friends do that annoy you." Halfire stated

"Ah, gotcha." Rainbow Dash stated, "Yeah, that. Like Rarity's prissyness."

"Yes..." Rarity voiced, "That..."

"You should never apologize for being fabulous." Ainé warmly said to her.

"Thank you." Rarity sniffled.

"Yeah, yeah, cuddly and whatnot..." Rainbow Dash stated, "Lunch, anyone?"

"In a but a moment, darling." Rarity replied.


	4. If you go down to the woods today...

Rainbow Dash walked leaning alongside Halfire, who had his rifle cradled over both of their backs. Behind them nervously walked Rarity and Ainé, and behind them a pair of Applejacks tied to a cart.

"I can HEAR you shaking." Rainbow Dash said without looking back.

"Yes, well, it is... the EVERFREE FOREST!" Rarity exclaimed. "I cannot believe how carefree you two can be about it."

"Whatever will be will be." Halfire replied.

"We got it." Rainbow Dash added.

"All tension does is make you jump at shadows." Halfire voiced.

"Shadows that can... ATTACK US!" Rarity exclaimed.

With this Halfire use his telekinesis to ready his rifle and fired a flare off into the forest, lighting it up. "I can, indeed, fight shadows."

"That's not very reassuring." Ainé added.

"It was not meant to be." Halfire voiced.

"We do have a Wonderbolt and a Dragoon!" Rainbow Dash added.

"And three Changelings." one of the Applejacks added.

"Yes, well... Sprite..." Rarity grumbled, "not all of them have been trained to fight like a Dragon, like some Ponies have..."

"We can fight like Changelings..." the second Applejack stated.

"And how, exactly, do Changelings fight?" Rarity asked, "because I remember in Canterlot..."

"We apologized..." Sprite as Applejack whined.

"That was not my point," Rarity continued, "but even a mare as fabulous as myself was able to fight you off."

"That doesn't count." Rainbow Dash stated.

"And why not?!" Rarity asked.

"Because," Rainbow Dash continued, "they threated to hurt a scale on Spikey-Wikey's head. It was no longer Rarity, but, like, Rarizilla, or something..."

"How dare they treaten to hurt Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity exclaimed, "No offense..." she voiced.

"None taken." Ainé said from beside her.

"We sow confusion." Sprite stated.

"Yes..." Rarity uttered, "I... remember that..."

"Remember that manticore?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, yes." Rarity nervously stated, "And I remember how... cuddly... Fluttershy thought it was..."

"Yeah, well," Rainbow Dash continued, "Imagine if there were two manticores!"

"Oh, my!" Rarity stated.

Halfire turned around and readied his rifle, shooting just past the pair of Applejacks. As his bullet struck, the timber wolf fell to pieces. He drew his bolt, aimed, and took out a second timber wolf in less than a second. The other timber wolves looked frightened and ran away as Rainbow Dash charged towards them. "Sprite!" Rainbow Dash called out, and Sprite had already cleared herself from the cart, reverted, and moved to join her. The two flew off to chase the timber wolves away. Halfire turned around and looked just over his rifle's sights, looking back and forth at the woods. Fawn broke free and turned into a timber wolf, rushing to the back to keep watch. Rainbow Dash and Sprite quickly returned, as Ainé tried to reassure a shaking Rarity.

"We've cleared everyone out." Rainbow Dash said to her. "We won't be seeing anyone for a while."

"You... are... quite... sure?.." Rarity asked.

"I'd bet my rainbow Cutie Mark on it." Rainbow Dash replied, and Rarity began to quiver. "Oh, come," Rainbow Dash continued, "you weren't THAT bad."

"She what?" Halfire asked.

"I was... briefly..." Rarity uttered, "in charge of weather... in Ponyville..."

"How?!" Halfire asked, "Why?"

"It was some kind of side effect." Rainbow Dash stated, "Of Twilight's big spell."

"Big spell?" Halfire asked, "Starswirl the Bearded's unfinished spell?! THE SPELL THAT TURNED HER INTO AN ALICORN?! Pardon my... enthusiasm..."

"I love when you get passionate." Rainbow Dash said to him. "Even if it about egghead stuff. It's surprisingly cute."

Halfire stood, looking at her, unable to find something to say.

"He's dumbstuck!" Rarity shouted.

"Doc is anything but dumb..." Rainbow Dash said with great annoyance.

"She means mute." Halfire said, "That's what dumb actually means, and..."

"Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked him, but he could not say anything more.

"He is just adorable." Rarity voiced.

"Have you never been called adorable before?" Ainé asked him.

"I have," he replied, "but it has never meant as much as to me as it did just now."

"You two are so cuddly," Rarity added, "that it almost makes me jealous."

"Do you not cuddle?" Halfire asked her.

"Cuddling is a bit different when it involves a Dragon." Ainé added. "On the plus size he's big enough to cuddle all of us."

"Okay," Halfire stated, "now **I** am jealous."

"Yeah," Sprite stated, "but this way we have room to cuddle you as well."

"Sprite!" Rainbow Dash admonished.

"You are both so adorable." Halfire stated.

"You guys are going to make me blush." Rainbow Dash said as she quickly looked away.

"Shouldn't we worry about the Everfree forest?" Rarity quietly asked.

"We never stopped." Halfire said, looking at her before looking back at the forest. "It's a knight thing."

"Always on their vigil." Rainbow Dash stated. "Doc's ears are always listening for anything about us."

"Mayhap we be attacked at any time." Halfire stated. He removed the magazine from his rifle, pulled the bolt to clear the chambre, and aimed to fire the empty weapon. He then proceeded to recharge the magazine.

* * *

"Is it me?," Halfire asked, "or is the forest starting to look more and more haunted."

"It's been looking haunted the entire time..." Rarity whined.

"Aw," Rainbow Dash added, "this is nothing like when we faced Nightmare Moon."

"Pinkie had us giggling up a storm." Rarity voiced.

"Giggling?" Halfire asked.

"It seems silly..." Rainbow Dash stated, "but poof, the haunted woods was gone."

"Laughter?," Halfire asked, "is one of the elements of harmony; it has the power to lighten Ponies' hearts... To think it could dispel the darkness... While I can make a filly squeal, laughter is not one of my strong suits."

"That's why you have me." Fawn said from beside Rarity, and bounded ahead of Rainbow Dash and Halfire, letting out a delightful giggle. Within a single moment the darkness of the forest seemed to dissipate. "I do appreciate when you make me squeal..."

"Fawn." Rarity admonished.

"We are in the middle of the forest." Fawn replied, "I doubt the trees care."

"I, for one..." Rarity replied, "would not be so sure..."

"Also," Sprite stated, "following Pony social structures, we are ill suited for an orgy."

"Sprite is as filthy as you are, Rainbow Dash." Rarity said to her.

"She learned from the best." Rainbow Dash said with a snicker.

"And you are the best?" Rarity asked her.

"By Celestia, no." Rainbow Dash replied, "Doc is the master of perversion."

"And she makes a good apprentice." Halfire stated.

"You are nothing but a bunch of ruffians!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Act all hoity-toity," Rainbow Dash said to her, "but you melt as soon as Spike grumbles."

"You have to allow a lady some indulgences..." Rarity replied.

"The best part," Halfire voiced, "is that you are both just as coy..."

"What?!" Rarity and Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"It is delightful." Halfire said with a smile, but we should continue.

* * *

The Ponies and Changelings sat around a campfire as their meal warmed their stomachs. "So?," Halfire asked, "who wants to tell ghost stories?"

"Is this really the time and place?" Ainé asked.

"I think this is the perfect time and place." Halfire said to her. "Campfire stories are a tradition passed down from the earliest of Ponies. While Ponies instinctively huddle around fire, beasts do not. For us it brings comfort, for them it brings fear. Every Pony society has known the power of fire to keeps beasts at bay."

"So primal..." Rarity voiced.

"It makes me feel connected... to the old Pegasuses..."

"Pegasi." Rarity corrected.

"Yeah-huh..." Rainbow Dash dismissed. "Do you think there was a Pegasus mare traveling with her very special somepony Unicorn stallion?"

"What I think is irrelevant." Halfire replied, "There are several stories of such."

"Are you serious, Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Would I lie to you?" he asked, and Rainbow Dash simply looked at him as if she were deciding. "The answer is of course not." Halfire stated. "I have never had a desire to change your heart."

"But you loved me?.." Rainbow Dash asked. "love me?.."

"How your heart found mine is an inexplicable serendipity." Halfire stated.

"you're like a walking T. rex." Rainbow Dash stated, and he looked at her questioningly. "T-saurus?" she asked.

"Thesaurus." he stated.

"Yeah!, that!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"He does have the gift of a silver tongue." Rarity added.

"I would prefer purple." he stated."

"Oh, my?" Rarity asked, "Purple it is."

"I would love to hear the old stories." Ainé stated.

"Good thing I have a few of the old story books with me." Haflire uttered, and used his telekinesis to pull a book out of his saddlebag.

* * *

Halfire woke from a dead sleep and used his telekinesis to pull and push the bolt, readying his rifle. The thoughts of Fawn filled his head, those thoughts were of a cockatrice. He threw his ammunition pouch over his back and dashed out of the tent beside Fawn as a timber wolf. 'Guide my senses' he thought to her and she replied in the affirmative, 'and please wake the others.'

Fawn thought to Ainé and Sprite and the pair roused, quickly rousing their mistresses.

"hm?" Rarity mumbled, but Ainé quickly shushed her, looking out of the tent. Rainbow Dash followed the gaze and saw Halfire and the simulacrum of a timber wolf alert in the darkness, but not... seeing... What were they doing?

"Cockatrice." Sprite whispered her to her. Rainbow Dash looked determined while Rarity began to shake.

"Keep your eyes closed, Mistress." Ainé whispered, and Rarity quickly closed her eyes. "I will stay with you."

Rarity quivered but nodded in reply.

Rainbow Dash and Sprite exited the tent, but eyes closed, floating above the ground. Sprite turned into a bat and let out her echo location. This information was passed along to Fawn's mind who passed it onto Halfire. He aimed his rifle and waited for the second ping. The ping struck the target and he fired a flare, driving the cockatrice off.

"Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let's speak in the morning..." Halfire voiced. He walked up to Fawn in her timber world form and rubbed his neck up against hers.

* * *

Halfire yawned as he stepped out of the tent. He used his telekinesis to remove the magazine from his rifle and work the action. Behind him from the tent, with his telekinesis he pullled a pouch that had his cleaning supplies. He stopped as he nearly bumped into Rainbow Dash. He finished his yawn and opened his eyes, only to see Rainbow Dash's eyes inches away from his. "Morn..." he voiced, and yawned once again. "You... want an explanation... but I think I have a right to some coffee before we get into anything too heavy.

"In a minute." Ainé said, beside the relit fire.

"We will have a wonderful meal for you." Rarity added. Halfire looked around sleepily, but could not find Fawn. "She's still on patrol." Rarity replied. "It seems there is only one Pony to get her to stand down."

Halfire stretched for a moment. "Let's stow the tent, and she can sleep in the wagon."

"Yeah, yeah." Rainbow Dash said to him, "Let's get going, Doc."

* * *

Fawn, as herself, was asleep in the wagon as the others sat around the fire with their breakfast. Halfire drank deeply from his coffee and breathed for a moment before turning to Rainbow Dash. "I allowed Fawn to mesmerize me."

"Doc?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Cultural relativism is essential for a cultural equipologist." Halfire replied. "I know she would do me no harm so, I allowed her to sneak inside my mind. She's always there, but I would never worry about her delving too deep, at least for naught but her own sanity."

"So?" Rainbow Dash asked, "She can read your mind?"

"And I hers." Halfire stated, "The Changelings are also connected to each other, at least the ones from the same colony... or the ones with the same affinity..."

"An apt description." Ainé stated.

"Could me and Sprite do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Sprite made to say something, but Halfire jumped in before her, "You don't need to. You and Sprite have an intuitive connection, that speaks volumes without words. As Rarity does with Ainé. Me, mayhap?," he asked, "when lives are on the line, I get standoffish... which is exactly the wrong time to do so..."

"You make it sound like some sort of disability." Rainbow Dash added.

"How could it not be?" Halfire asked. "It stops me from doing something that needs to be done with all haste, lest lives be lost... Fawn... keeps me grounded."

"And I don't?" Rainbow Dash asked, and this caused Halfire and Sprite to burst out with laughter.

"Grounded is the last thing you do for him." Sprite snarked.

"Oh, come on, Sprite." Rainbow Dash admonished.

"You don't need to get after her." Rarity interjected. "One of the first things you did was quite literally pull him into the clouds..."

"I did, didn't I?.." Rainbow Dash asked. "Twilight did help."

"Yes, yes." Rarity playfully dismissed.

"Each connection with a Changeling is unique." Halfire offered.

"Exactly." Sprite added, "I would not trade my relationship with mistress for Halfire's with Fawn."

"Aww..." Rainbow Dash said to Sprite.

"I love you both." Halfire stated, and the two found themselves enveloped in his telekinesis, only to be quickly pulled into a group hug. In reply, Ainé approached Rarity from behind and embraced her.

"You know..." Rainbow Dash said, "I can remember... it seems like so long ago... when you could not catch me dead in a group hug..."

"You've become... a lot more... obedient..." Halfire said to her, and she giggled in reply.

"No one in all of Equestria could say that to her," Ainé stated, "without getting a hoof to the face."

"I don't know what to say." Rainbow Dash voiced, "I just love what Doc does to me. It makes me feel... whole... like something I had been missing..."

"And I'm going to stop you there," Rarity interrupted, "before you say something untoward..."

In reply Rainbow Dash let out a nervous laughter.

"I think it's time we made for the road." Halfire stated.

* * *

Fawn stirred in the carriage and stretched, quickly taking flight. Once she got her bearings she fluttered over to beside Halfire and landed next to him. "Morning, master." she eagerly said to him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept quite well." she eagerly replied.

"You would never lie to me, would you?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry, master." she nervously stated. "I... tried to sleep... but..."

"Trying is fine." he gently said to her. "You can catch up your sleep later, but just don't lie to me."

"I'm... I'm... sorry... master..." Fawn quietly stated.

"You don't need to be so harsh on her, Doc." Rainbow Dash interjected.

"I am hardly being harsh." Halfire stated. "You had the same problem in Nifl's Gate."

"Do-ooc..." Rainbow Dash whined.

"Oh, come now, Rainbow Dash," Rarity lightly admonished, "a lady does need her beauty sleep. I'm quite sure that - Doc - loves you when you are beautiful."

"I'm hot exactly a fabulous fashion mare..." Rainbow Dash replied.

"You are far more of a frolicking filly than you know." Halfire added.

"Doc!?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I love both sides of you, but your frilly filly side is the one least seen, which is why I endeavour to draw it out."

"You don't want me to see me in a frilly dress, do you?" Rainbow Dash asked. In reply Halfire said nothing, but the wide smile spoke volumes. "Do-ooc?!" Rainbow Dash whined.

"It's not like he's forcing you." Sprite stated, "Like I want to..."

"Why would you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"On one hoof," Sprite continued, "it would be hilarious, on the other hand it would be SEXY."

"No?.."

"Even the tomboy Changeling thinks you would look fabulous." Rarity added.

"I want to see it as well." Ainé voiced.

"And what does Fawn think?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"I think I would have trouble not ravishing you if you did so." Fawn voiced.

"How did you become so much of a pervert?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You used to be so quiet."

"I still am." Fawn said shyly, "But, for the pervert, I learned from the best."

"Doc is pretty perverted." Rainbow Dash said with a nod, but Fawn shook her head and just looked at Rainbow Dash. "What?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Me?"

"Of course you." Fawn replied, "You think Doc is perverted, but he just draws out your perverted side."

"Yes, yes..." Rarity voiced, "you are all fine, upstanding perverts..."

"What you do with Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You can't exactly talk."

"I don't..." Rarity muttered.

"Now that Fawn is up and about?.." Sprite asked.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash stated, "me and Sprite can go and do some scouting."

"Agreed." Halfire stated, and they all stopped. Rarity and Halfire used their telekinesis to untie Sprite (as Applejack) from the carriage.


	5. Barren

"You might want to put your book away." Discord stated, and Gerandquill put the book in his saddlebag. In a blink of an eye they appeared in some dense, stone city with colossal... Horses around... Gerandquill also noticed that he and Discord were wearing peaked caps of military significance.

"Papers!" one of the horses demanded, and Discord handed the papers over. "A commissar!?" the horse asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Discord curtly asked.

The Horse looked at the papers for Gerandquill before handing the papers back. He then turned to walk away. Gerandquill looked about to find them in a street among buildings built entirely of stone.

"Is there a place where I can scream spectacularly?" Geranquill whispered.

"Of course not," Discord replied, "but I can pause time." The rain above them paused in the air.

"Horses?!" Gerandquill exclaimed, "Horses are not myth, but real. We are among horses! What have you gotten us into?"

"An autocratic state." Discord answered. "Freedom is not even dreamt of here. The citizens are monitored at every moment, to the point many think that even thinking in an unapproved fashion will be punished."

"Oh, well," Gerandquill answered, "that answers all of my questions except for one. Who the hell am I? It seems you are a political officer."

"And you are my secretary." Discord replied.

"Simple enough." Gerandquill answered, and then looked back at his saddlebags.

"What books you pull out will depend on your intent." Discord said to him, and Gerandquill looked back.

"So, if I want to subversively draw my own books, they are the ones that will appear, if I have a need or desire to draw properly government approved literature, that is what will appear?" Gerandquill asked.

"Precisely," Discord said with a smile, "though it can draw a copy of any book from the Castle of the Four's library." When he finished speaking the rain resumed and Gerandquill had to use all of his will to not respond other than letting out a simple sigh. "Let's head to the turnip lines."

"Turnip... lines?.." Gerandquill asked.

* * *

It was exactly as expected, a line... for turnips... Gerandquill tried to contain his seething outrage at something so banal and horrifying as they waited in line for their turnips. Slowly the queue dwindled and near and hour later they had their handful of turnips. Gerandquill's seething depression was visible on his face, but as he looked around, it seemed no different from any of the Horses around him, in their drag and dreary world, bereft of any colour or vibrancy.

They proceeded to walk down the street, clump of turnips in Discord's hands. Not one soul in this city seemed happy. Not one of the Horses they passed seemed happy. He was going to say rich or poor, but they all seemed poor. Not only were they not rich, they were not rich in spirit as poor Ponies often were. They had... no single aspect that defined them...

They found themselves in a drab, stone building and climbed the drab, stone stairs and came to a drab, stone room that was so bereft of any single quality he could hardly define it. "I have to ask," Gerandquill stated, "why are we here?"

"This will be my base." Discord stated. "As a commissar, I have access to every aspect of Tartarian society, and I intend to use it. I will ferret out information from all corners, as will be expected by a commissar." he said with a wicked smile.

* * *

A Horse appeared in the room, but Gerandquill could not tell what it was he did. They were all dressed identically, and all had identical levels of depression. "Name?" Gerandquill asked.

"Boris Borisov." the Horse replied, and Gerandquill wrote this down.

"Profession?" Gerandquill asked.

"Turnip distributor." Boris replied.

"I am Commissar Discord, Comrad Boris." Discord stated, "There have been allegations that you have failed to properly distribute turnips."

"Lies!" Boris exclaimed.

"Everyhorse must get the exact same number of turnips!" Discord shouted.

"I know this!"

"So?!" Discord asked, "You claim you did not give any Horse extra turnips, even in a misbeguided belief that the turnips they were getting were undersized?!"

"I would never do anything to draw the ire of the commissars." Boris replied.

"Dismissed." Discord stated, the Boris disappeared.

"Remarkable." Gerandquill voiced, but forced himself to say nothing more.

Another Horse appeared in front of them. "Name?" Gerandquill asked.

"Major Ivan Federov." he replied.

"Deployment?" Gerandquill asked, as he wrote it down.

"Third Tumen, Third Aravt, Fifth Zuut."

"You are accused of cowardess." Discord stated.

"We won the battle!" Major Federov stated.

"After you retreated without authorization!" Discord shouted.

"It was a withdrawal, not a retreat, and it was to out flank the enemy!" Major Federov shouted.

"Is that your excuse?!" Discord asked, "Fearless Leader did not authorize such an action."

"I could win for the people or die for Fearless Leader!" Major Federov spat.

"We all fight for the people..." Discord grumbled, and the Horse disappeared.

* * *

"Name?" Gerandquill asked.

"Olger Ivanov." the Horse replied.

"Position?" Gerandquill continued.

"I work in a horse shoe factory." Olger voiced.

"And why?," Discord asked, "on your production line, have there been five defects in the past week?"

"The quality of the iron ingots being brought into the factory has diminished." Olger replied.

"You would blame your failures on someone else?" Discord asked.

"We've been working round the clock trying to make up for the low quality of the iron." Olger said to him, "Several workers have collapsed from exhaustion."

"I wasn't asking for excuses." Discord stated, and Olger just glared at him. In a moment Olger disappeared.

* * *

"Name?" Gerandquill asked.

"Vasili Romanov." the Horse replied.

"Profession?" Gerandquill asked.

"Farmer." Vasili stated.

"Primary crops?" Gerandquill asked.

"Turnips, rye, oats, cabbage, and beets." Vasili replied.

"That seems excessive." Discord stated.

"I am fully permitted to grow them." Vasili said to him.

"But you have reached over two hundred percent of your quota..." Discord added. "How is it possible for one family to grow so much?"

"My family have been farmers for generations." Vasili stated.

"So, you are saying you are better than other farmers?" Discord asked him, and Vasili could not think of anything in reply. Gerandquill was as amazed as he could see the expression on the Horse's face change as every emotion passed through him. Gerandquill tried to hide his own emotions as the realization came over him, this was a place where unauthorized success was considered treason.

* * *

"Name?" Gerandquill asked.

"Slava Artyonova." the Horse replied.

"Profession?" Gerandquill asked.

"Guardsmare." she replied.

"Post?" he asked.

"The southeastern gate at Mikhailograd." Slava stated.

"Tell us," Discord said to her, "how a Pegasus was able to get past the gate?"

She looked at him for a moment without saying anything. "You are compelled to reply." Gerandquill admonished her.

"How can I stop a Pegasus?" Slava asked.

"So?", Discord asked her, "you admit to failing at your assignment?"

"I wasn't even given a bow." Slava stated.

"A failure of logistics does not excuse you from duty to the motherland." Discord said to her.

"I nearly face starvation every month..." Slava stated.

"So, now it's a lack of food?" Discord asked, "What excuse will you come up with next?"

"It never occured to you that we soldiers did our job?" Slava asked him.

"No, it did not." Discord stated. "We both know you have hated Fearless Leader. You've criticized him in public on numerous occations."

Slava quieted down and looked away. "Do you promise to keep my family out of it?.." she nervously asked, and Discord just looked at her. "I will confess to... speaking... against the leader..."

"You will be banishsed to Maregadan." Discord muttered. "In light of your confession, we will do nothing more than a cursory inspection of your family."

* * *

Gerandquill and Discord appeared in a strange space, bereft of anything but them, but constantly shifting and turning.

"You might think I am being cruel..." Discord voiced, "but these interviews happened, largely the same way as they happened here."

"We were seeing the past?" Gerandquill asked.

"So to speak." Discord added. "And this is why I need your help. I can create chaos..."

"But not to an end?" Gerandquill asked, and Discord shyly nodded.

"We don't need to tear down the country, but they need..."

"Je ne sais quoi?.." Gerandquill asked, though not expecting an answer.


	6. Freedom

Spike and a simulacrum of Flitter flew over the stone hills and valleys, flying towards the volcano in the distance. Something in his heart drew him towards the volcano, and seemed a likely place to find whatever it was they were looking for. He landed on the rim of the caldera to look around, when he saw something blue there. It was a Dragon with a staff... it was Dragonlord Ember...

"Spike?!" Ember asked him, and he paused as he looked at her. She had grown, much as he had... but it was definitely her... not that a Dragon could ever mistake the Dragonlord... "What are you doing here?" she asked him, and he looked at her for another moment before replying.

"The map of friendship dispatched me." Spike replied.

"And what is that?" Ember asked him.

"What is a Dragonlord?" Spike asked in reply.

"The Lord of Dragons, obviously." Ember replied.

"What gives the Dragonlord power?" Spike asked her.

"I had not thought of that..." Ember quietly answered. "Though it is good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well." Spike replied.

"And who is the Pegasus?, a Pony friend of yours?" Ember asked, and Solace reverted to her Changeling form. "More interesting..." Ember stated.

"This is S..." he said, but decided to rephrase it, "my Solace." he added.

"I thought you had a Pony or two you were enamoured with?" Ember asked.

"We married." Spike said, as he used his claw to hold an enraged Solace back. "I would advise you to not insult Rarity in her presence."

"Spirited, isn't she?" Ember asked, as she leaned down to look the Changeling in the eyes.

"I did learn under a Dragon." Solace uttered.

"Speaks her mind, too." Ember added.

"My master would not have me any other way..." Solace muttered.

"I like her." Ember replied, and looked at Spike, "I see why you like her."

"The name started as a forced affectation, but..." Spike tried to say.

"It turned real?" Ember asked him. He barely moved, but it was enough for Ember to accept as an affirmative. Maybe it was a Dragon thing. "I have... missed..." Ember said, only to stop as she found herself in a powerful Dragon hug. She paused as she looked at him, not even realizing he had let her go. "You would do that to the Dragonlord?" she asked.

"I would do it to a friend." Spike replied, and she swore she felt her heart flutter. She was too flustered to say anything, so it had to be Spike, "So, what crisis brings me here?" She just stared at him, but had nothing to say. "The Map of Friendship always has some crisis to resolve, and always knows exactly who should do it." Again, Ember had nothing to say.

"Thorn?" Solace asked, and he did not look at her, but she knew the sign to continue, "Perhaps we should invite her for tea."

"You still eat?" Ember asked him.

"I don't see how I could not." Spike replied.

"How much food do you require?" Ember asked him.

"It is considerable." Solace stated.

"Then you are the catastrophe." Ember simply said to him. "I will join you for tea." she stated. "Where do Ponies take tea?"

"Wherever has the best view." Spike said simply.

"I enjoy the view down the southside this time of day." Ember stated, and took wing. Spike and Solace behind her. They flew around the caldera once before landing facing south, and Spike had to admit the view was beautiful. "I do not see your tea set." she stated, and Spike belched out flame. From his Dragonfire appeared a table, table cloth, and tea set. Solace went about making the tea, but it took Ember a moment to recover. "I have never seen or even heard of a Dragon with this ability."

"It started with scrolls." Spike stated. "When I was Twilight's assistant, Celestia taught me to send her scrolls. This allowed the two to always be in contact. Once I left Ponyville out on my own, I learned to do other things with it."

"Where does the tea set go?" Ember asked him.

"I do not know." he replied, "Someplace that magic cannot reach."

"And you can keep your delicate, Ponyish tea set?" Ember asked him.

"I have developed a taste for delicate Ponies." Spike replied.

"From what I hear," Solace said between snickers, "you had it when you first arrived in Ponyville."

"Yes, well, while it was love at first sight, I knew just as quickly how delicate she was." Spike responded. "I grew up with Unicorns in Canterlot, but even among them, she was delicate."

  
  


"And then Spike learned the important lesson," Solace said from beside the fire as she brought the kettle to boil, "that Lady Rarity is not as fragile as she seems. Whenever anypony threatens to hurt a scale on Spikey-Wikey's head, Rarity turns... feral?" she asked. "Still somehow remains glamourous... Truthfully, it does explain why a Dragon would fall in love with her..."

"She knows me better than I know myself..." Spike uttered.

"Spikey-Wikey?" Ember asked, and Spike glared at her, but... from Solace's point of view, it was not an angry glare... it was as intense as Dragon glares were... It was... curious to her... Was there room in his heart for the Dragonlord? The two Dragons stood quietly, overlooking the world below them, as Solace brought the kettle to boil and then prepared the tea. The two saw her moving to the table and moved to the table themselves. They sat down as she passed them their cups, placing the tea pot in the table with the remaining tea.

"To Ponyfancy." Ember stated. "To the most Ponyish Dragon I know."

"To the sweet and humble Dragonlord." Spike stated, and the two raised their teacups, before taking a sip. Spike placed the teacup on it's saucer, "The Map of Friendship is a fruit of the Tree of Harmony, the tree that had given Twilight and her supporters the Elements of Harmony."

"Whatever happened to them?" Ember asked.

"They no longer need them." Spike stated, "As now they always carry the powers with them. The Elements joined with them for Twilight's accension to becoming an Alicorn. Discord had interfered with the Tree of Harmony, and once this interference was removed, the tree's true power was released, creating her castle with the map. The map knows which of the Supporters of Friendship are needed, and where they are needed. The map has always been right."

"The map just sends you?" Ember asked him, "And you follow?"

"It has always been right..." Spike grumbled. "I had expected... some villain to fight... but the villain seems to be me..."

"Clutching your Ponyish teacup." Ember said with glee.

"I... have always tried to be a noble Dragon..." Spike mumbled.

"Years ago I thought your Ponyish nature was a weakness, but..." Ember said and paused, "it seems to be a strength. Despite being a Dragonlord, there... are none to help me... Ponies and Dragons are just so different. How can you stand to spend time around them?"

"Are you asking how my master can love Ponies?" Solace asked.

"Not at all, considering how cuddly they are..." Ember stated, "aren't you... afraid of stepping on them?, of turning too quickly and striking one with the barb on your tail?.."

"Growing up around Ponies has given me a sixth sense for what might be underfoot..." Spike mumbled. "It does take quite bit of concentration..."

"Which you think is worth just to be around them?" Ember asked him. He did not reply, but did not have to. It was obvious for him to spend so much time around Ponies. They meant enough to him to sacrifice so much of his freedom... freedoms Dragons held so dearly...

"Master's... vitality?.." Solace asked.

"Ah, yes, yes." Ember stated, and drank more of her tea, "I... could honestly get used to this... Most Dragons simply happen upon it themselves, but I guess being distracted by your Ponyness... you will need... a Dragon... to teach you... and that Dragon will have to be me."

Solace looked at her with a serious gaze and Ember gazed back, but nothing was said.

"The most interesting part is that you already use your Dragonfire in the most mysterious way." Ember continued.

"My Dragonfire?" Spike asked.

"First," Ember said to him, "you need to learn freedom. Before we do this, I have a question, does your pet need to eat?"

"I?" Solace asked, "Do not." Spike looked at Solace with a grim gaze., "Thorn?" Solace asked him, "I am your pet. Concubine if you would prefer, but I have absolutely no issue with being your pet. Ponies love their pets as part of their family. I would love for you to dote on me as if I were your pet." Solace then turned back to Ember, "Changelings survive on love. Food is simply an affectation from my master."

"Then we learn freedom." Ember said with glee. "Use your magic to put your... tea set... back... where it came from... and we will depart."

"If you give me a moment to clean it." Solace stated.

"Whatever you Ponies do..." Ember stated, "or not you Ponies... but whatever..."

The Dragons took a moment to look out around them as Solace cleaned everything up. She then arranged everything on the table, standing clear to let Spike envelope it with his Dragonfire. Ember took wing, Spike a moment later, and Solace turning into Fleetfoot to keep up with them the moment after. The things they saw were incredible to her. She had never flown this quickly nor this freely. They had no destination; everything they did was simply for entertainment. She had never even thought of flying like this. Spike caught up with Ember and the two flew in tandem, almost as they were dancing in the skies and valleys, between the peaks and down the mountain sides. She struggled to keep up, not from the pace but from the... freedom... Dragons somehow seemed to know where each other was going, but did not know where they were going. It flustered her and made every movement difficult for her to mimic and so she gave up and simply followed them along, zig-zaging after their every turn. She felt more like a lightning bolt than a Pegasus, as lightning was dragged towards it's target, moving to and fro.

* * *

The Dragons landed on a tor overlooking an escarpment, the light of day long forgotten. The tired Solace, as Solace, fluttered into her master, who embraced her. He lied down to sleep, clutching her closely. Nearby Ember curled up herself, and the three went to sleep.

* * *

Solace awoke to the sun rising, and it was so beautiful. As per usual, she was effectively trapped under her master, but as per usual she did not even think of struggling.

* * *

An hour later, Solace was a mite worried, as he master had not made any signs of rousing. He was in perfect health, however, so she did not know what to do.

* * *

Midday arrived, and Solace still found herself trapped in her master's clutches. Not that she objected in the least, it was simply... unusual... Her master was normally so filled with life. Still, in his sleep, he filled her with love. Her neck was exposed and she could move it around, but other than that made no attempt to be free.

* * *

Solace opened her eyes as her master finally started to rouse. As soon as he let her go she was awake and awing, buzzing about. Spike let out a horrifying yawn, or at least it would be if Solace had not grown accustomed to it. Ember roused beside them.

"How long did I sleep?" Spike grumbled.

"Does it matter?" Ember asked him, and as Spike thought for a moment, it... did not... They were alone, no one depending on them. His head jumped to look at Solace, but remembered Ember asking if she had to eat. She did not... and apparently neither did he. "Why does your Dragonfire not consume you scrolls?" she asked.

"I assumed it was a vehicle for magic..." Spike grumbled, and Ember looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes?" he asked her.

"How could you understand that, but not understand how to draw magic from the world around you?" Ember asked him.

"I... do not know?.." Spike asked.

"Our Dragonfire IS magic, in a form." she stated. "Not a form that Ponies could hope to control, but..."

"Dragons do not even try to control it?" Spike asked, as he clutched his chest.

"Yes!" Ember exclaimed. "It fuels us; it drives us."

"All of these years I have metaphorically described as being driven by Dragonfire..." Spike stated, "it was true..."

"YES!" Ember exclaimed. "Dragons need to let it build up..."

"Hence why adult Dragons spend so much time asleep or in repose?" Spike asked.

"YES!" Ember exclaimed. "Sorry, I thought this would be a bit more difficult. The amount of magic you can build it is based off you, but largely your size," Ember voiced, "but it doesn't affect how much time it takes to build."

"So?" Spike asked, "the larger you get, the more time you have to spend in repose?"

"YES!" Ember exclaimed.

"But the more energy you can spend while awake..."

"Yes." Ember repeated.

"This is what lets Dragons embrace such explicit freedom?" Spike asked. "You... we... need not even worry about food..."

"We can go where we wish." Ember said with glee.

"Mayhap..." Spike grumbled. After a moment he turned to Solace. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes, Thorn." she stated.

"You had no problem being trapped all day?" Spike asked her.

"Of course not." she replied.

"And... not hungry?" he asked her.

"As I said," Solace continued, "food is simply a form of affection for us. Cuddling much more so."

"Duly noted." he stated.

"I was quite alright." Solace said with a smile.

"She does adore you..." Ember uttered.

"And he adores me." Solace said with glee. "Being a Changeling, I can feel all of the love he has for me... and for you..."

"For me?.." Ember nervously asked.

"Ponies have an expression," Spike stated, "absence makes the heart grow fonder. You are now, and will always be my friend."

Ember wanted to say something in reply, but was too nervous.


	7. Spire

Twilight, Badb, Starlight Glimmer, and Trixie stood in front of the awe-inspiring spires as they spiraled up a tor. It was a walled city.

"That flag?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Don't keep Trixie in suspense." Trixie voiced.

"The flag of Unicornia!" Twilight added.

"I am a bit fuzzy on my foundation myths..." Starlight voiced.

"The three tribes of Ponies: Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies," Twilight said to them, "blamed each other for the growing winter, but in truth it was their strife."

"In truth?" Starlight asked.

"We encountered Windigos." Twilight uttered... "They nearly tore us apart... the worse the fight, the more ice and snow, until the three tribes nearly destroyed themselves. The three tribes left to found a new land. The Pegasi called their new land Pegasopolis, the Earth Ponies, Earth, and the Unicorns..."

"Unicornia?!" Starlight asked.

"It cannot be?" Trixie asked.

"The three tribes eventually came together to found Equestria..." Twilight stated.

"So, some of the Unicorns were dissatistied?" Starlight asked.

"And founded their own principality." Twilight nodded. "That is the most likely case. But this asks a disturbing question, the Unicorns from before Equestria did not grow their own food..."

"Trixie is not shaking in her hooves..." a shaking Trixie voiced.

Twilight walked towards the gate, the other three quickly joining her. They approached the gate, and nothing happening. Not a creak, not a groan, not a shout from the parapets. The gate was simply closed.

Twilight used her magic to feel the gate, and sensed something only a Unicorn could sense. She poured her magics into something... and eddy in reality, and the centre of the gate started to glow. The glow spiraled out until it reached the edges, at which point it opened as an iris. The four walked inside and looked around, a moment later the gate closed once again. Inside the gate, the buildings seemed to be designed with aesthetics in mind, but... seemed to fail at their aesthetics... It was dull and dreary... nothing like the splendour of Canterlot. Nothing like even Carousel Boutique in Ponyville. There were a number of doors into the walls of the narrow streets, but none of them seemed to go anywhere, and so the four simply climbed the stairs, hoping to find some sign of life, a public forum or square... something to say Unicorns still lived here.

"A Pegasus!" a mare shouted from above them, but they could not see what was happening. Badb quickly took wing and fluttered up, to find a dull salmon-coloured Unicorn.

"My mistress is an Alicorn, not a Pegasus," Badb stated, "and one of the four Princesses of Equestria. She wishes to speak to whomsoever is in charge of your city."

"Our one princess to your four?" the mare asked.

"I am Badb." she stated.

"I am Salmon Mana." the mare replied, "If you think your one princess can..." she snidely said, but stopped and shrieked as a simulacrum of Spike floated in front of her.

"You would do well to reconsider!" the false Spike bellowed.

"Badb!" Twilight admonished, and Badb returned to her Changeling form.

"We did not know what to expect when we came here," Badb continued, "but now my mistress finds her lost kin and you try to reject her."

"She has wings..." Salmon Mana replied, "Only ruffians have need for wings..."

"Just please take me to your leader!" Twilight said, as she floated in front of Salmon, causing Salmon to shriek once again. "We come in peace." Twilight stated, "Take me to your leader."

"I... I will..." Salmon nervously said to her, "I will... see you... below... like a proper Unicorn."

"Of course." Twilight replied, and started to descend, Badb coming behind her.

* * *

They heard the sound of hoof-falls approach and one of the doors opened, Salmon Mana coming out. She closed the door and used her magic to seal it behind her. How trusting these Unicorns were of each other... Starlight scarely believed they could use magic with how isolating they were... "This way." Salmon Mana stated, and walked up the narrow, spiraling stone steps, the four following behind her. The slope was so steep, and narrow, and twisting for any of them to make move all too quickly.

"Badb," Twilight voiced, "I can't believe you did that."

"Trixie can." Trixie stated, "Badb is as bold as Twilight needs to be be."

"You haven't known her that long..." Twilight muttered.

"Trixie has talked to Starlight." Trixie replied. "Not the first time that Badb has been Spike if Starlight did not lie."

"True..." Twilight grumbled.

"Salmon was trying to dismiss Equestria." Starlight added, "This was likely the quickest way to prove you are not to be triffled with."

"I doubt they would have triffled with me..." Twilight mumbled.

"Salmon was." Trixie stated.

"Uh?.." Twilight asked, but could not say anything more and so simply paused. "You.. did good..."

"Thank you, Mistress." Badb said with glee.

* * *

It took an hour to climb the stairs, and in that time they saw narry a soul, though they did hear shuffling and murmurs behind them. They reached what seemed like the top of the stairs, but the building that stood there was modest and drab. Salmon Mana used her telekinesis to ring the bell, and they waited, and waited, and waited, until several minutes later the door finally opened. Inside stood a sour and bedraggled version of Princess Platinum. "I am Princesss Twilight Sparkle of Equestria."

"I am..." the other princess quietly voiced, "Princess Platinum of Unicornia."

"She dares to take Princess Platinum's name?!" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"A Pegasus dares to insult a Unicorn?" the false Princess Platinum asked.

"I - am - an - Alicorn." Twilight said firmly.

"Have they forgotten what Alicorns are?" Badb asked.

"Trixie is startled." Trixie stated.

"I will have you thrown in the!.." the false Princess Platinum tried to say, but Twilight stepped inside the door and she stepped back.

"You are living worse than the ancient Unicorns did when they were living as their own tribe." Twilight said to her. "I cannot let Unicorns live this way." Twilight slowly continued inside and the false Princess Platinum slowly backed away. They quickly reached a modest chambre, which seemed to be the entirety of the palace. "Trixie, show her Canterlot."

"Trixie cannot..." Trixie tried to say.

"If there's one thing we can trust Trixie to do," Twilight stated, "it's illusions."

"Well, yes, Trixie is good at prestidigitation." Trixie stated. She concentrated and used her magics to create a glowing illusion of Canterlot.

"Impossible." the false Princess Platinum stated.

"It was founded by your namesake." Starlight stated.

"Are those Pegasi?!" the false Princess Platinum asked. "You live with those ruffians?"

"In Equestria," Twilight said to her, "the three tribes live in harmony."

"Impossible!" the false Platinum exclaimed.

"We are stronger together than we ever were apart." Starlight announced.

"And Earth Ponies?" the false Platinum asked, "Constantly covered in mud... and who knows what else?.."

"Even Earth Ponies." Twilight voiced.

"We even have a Dragon, Zebra, and Changelings." Starlight added.

"Impossible!" the false Platinum shouted, and then regretted shouting in such a small space.

"What do you eat?" Twilight asked.

"Grass, of course." the false Platinum stated. "What does anypony eat?"

This caused the four others to snicker, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Most of the Unicorns of Canterlot would turn their nose up at grass." Starlight stated.

"They get the finest tributes from Earth Ponies?" the false Platinum asked.

"No." Twilight said, and gently shook her head, "They pay for them."

"You raise and lower the sun for free?!" Princess Platinum exclaimed.

"Princess Celestia raises the sun," Twilight replied, "Princess Luna raises the moon. We work under Celestia's wonderful day, and sleep under Luna's beautiful night."

"Our rituals mean nothing, then?.." Platinum asked.

"I have not felt any magic since coming here..." Badb voiced.

"Of course we have magic..." Platinum stated, and used her telekinesis to lift a blanket.

"That's telekinesis." Starlight stated, "That's not magic. Have you forgotten magic?"

"I thought I came here for diplomacy..." Twilight stated, "but I have to teach you about friendship."

"Friendship?" Platinum asked.

"Friendship is magic." Twilight said with glee.

"Quite literally." Starlight added.

"We are weary from the road..." Badb voiced, "As much as my mistress would love to delve right into the lessons of friendship, we should probably settle in for the evening."

"There are empty houses just beneath me." Platinum stated.

"How... many empty houses... are there?" Badb asked, but Platinum said nothing in reply.

* * *

Twilight looked at the houses, doors side by side. She and Badb went left while Trixie and Starlight went right. Trixie paused and turned to Twilight and Badb. "Twilight?" she asked, and Twilight turned to look at her. "Trixie would love to cook for tonight. So just settle in, and Trixie will come and get you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you." Twilight said sweetly.

"It's Trixie's pleasure." Trixie replied.

They smiled and turned to their separate houses, and Twilight sighed.

"Mistress?" Badb asked.

"I was... hoping... for some... sort... of bed..." Twilight stated, "How could Unicorns not have a bed?!"

Badb turned into Spike and laid on the ground, and Twilight laid down on the false Spike's side.

"I can't always use him as a bed..." she murmured.

"Just relax..." Badb said to her, "I can feel your body aching from the road... Would you care for a massage?"

"If I had one of your massages..." Twilight grumbled, "I probably wouldn't get up for dinner..."

"Of course, mistress..." Badb voiced.

* * *

Starlight let Twilight and Badb in before closing the door, and Twilight paused. "I don't know why..." Twilight stated, "but for some reason I was expecting a table. What kind of Unicorns eat off the ground? We know that the ancient Unicorns had tables. Did they forget how to make tables? Or was i the Earth Ponies who made the tables?.."

"Sit." Trixie said to them firmly, "Trixie won't have her food getting cold."

"I got it..." Twilight mumbled as she walked over and paused, slowly lowering herself to the ground.

* * *

The food was as fantastic as Twilight expected. "We will have to show Unicornia what true food should taste like." Twilight stated.

"Trixie's food is what food should taste like?!" Trixie excitedly asked.

"Of course it is." Twilight stated, "The trouble is ingredients... and a place to feed them all. Do they not even have a court?!" Twilight asked.

"Tomorrow," Starlight said to her, "you can teach Princess Platinum. Trixie and I can explore the city."

"It is dark and dreary," Trixie stated, "but Trixie is curious. Trixie cannot work her magic without good ingredients. Not that Trixie is magic..." she uttered.

"Oh, hush." Starlight said to her. "You are loved, and that has to be some kind of magic."

"Maybe some kind of Earth Pony magic," Trixie stated, "that works without being understood, and Trixie still does not understand what Starlight sees in her."

"Just know you are beautiful to me." Starlight stated.

"And me." Twilight added.

"Twilight likes Trixie?" Trixie asked, "Like Starlight likes Trixie?"

"Not quite," Twilight said to her, "but you are still so beautiful, and I can see how much work Trixie has put into herself; that is part of the beauty."

"Why don't we call it refined?" Badb asked.

"Oh, that is perfect!" Starlight exclaimed. "Trixie has aged like fine wine."

"Trixie does like to feel precious." Trixie replied.

"Oh, you are." Starlight said to her, "More precious than any jewel."

"A lesson the Unicorns here need to learn..." Twilight grumbled.

"That Trixie is more precious than any jewel?" Trixie asked, and Twilight just shook her head.

"Friendship." Twilight stated.

"Well, yes... friendship is wonderful..." Trixie voiced, "Not as wonderful as Starlight."

"Nor as wonderful as you." Starlight stated, and kissed her deeply.

Twilight stood and Badb stood as well, and the two turned to leave, and they all said good night.


	8. Amberton

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy approached a town, with Applemite, Aderyn, and Carys behind them. At first glance it seemed bright and cheerful, but the Ponies inside were anything but. They were sour and angry, and snapped at each other for the tiniest cause.

"Well," Applejack stated, "it's obvious why Pinkie's here."

"It's party time!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"oh..." Fluttershy voiced, and the other two looked at her. Carys stepped up behind her and gently pushed her forward. "They... don't... want... to party..."

"Who doesn't want to party?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Just look at 'em." Applejack stated, and Pinkie looked back to the townsponies. Two did not even bump into each other, but almost did, and started to shout at each other. "I'll admit," Applejack continued, "they need a party, but at the moment they can't even stand each other."

"But... but..." Pinkie Pie stated.

"You just have to butter them up." Aderyn stated, and Pinkie Pie looked back at her.

"Darn tootin'." Applejack stated. "We'll, you're the expert. What do we have to do to get them talkin' to each other?"

"I don't know..." Pinkie Pie voiced, "I'm going to have to work at getting them to even talk to each other..."

"Alrighty." Applejack stated, "You do yer thing. I'll find us a place to bed down for the night, and a place to hold the shindig."

"I... don't know..." Fluttershy voiced, "what I should..."

"Kindness..." Carys whispered to her.

A determined look appeared on Fluttershy's face. "I just need to show them kindness..." Fluttershy voiced.

Pinkie Pie literally dove into a crowd leading to an explosion of balloons.

"Maybe we should hang out over here." Applemite stated. "They are probably going to be be suspicious of us."

"Yeah-yeah..." Applejack stated. "They are snapping at each other enough..."

* * *

"Excuse me?!" Applejack called into a crowd. Many of them completely ignored, her others turned and sneared. Only one of the Ponies stopped, a golden mare. "Could ya tell me if there's a hotel around here, or some'in?"

"Why would we have a hotel?" the mare asked.

"In case somepony wanted to visit yer charmin' little town?" Applejack snarkily asked.

"Why would anypony want to visit us?" the mare asked.

"I'm startin' to ask that, m'self..." Applejack mumbled. "Alright, is there a barn or somethin' that we could borrow?" she asked, and the mare said nothing to her. "Alright, let's try this." Applejack stated, and held out her hoof, "Name's Applejack."

The Pony hesitated before taking her hoof, "M... Marigold."

"Ain't you a cutie?" Applejack asked. "If all y'all don't have any place we could stay, could ya lend me an axe or somethin'?"

"Are you planning to build your own house?" Marigold asked with shock and awe.

"At least get us a roof over our heads." Applejack replied.

"How?.." Marigold asked her, "do I know... you aren't just trying to steal my axe?"

"Because lyin' ain't really ma thing." Applejack replied, "I ain't so good at it..."

Marigold paused for a moment as she thought it over. "Give me five bits in case you run off with it."

"Deal!" Applejack shouted, and shook her hoof once again. "I assume ya keep it at home."

"Yes..." Marigold replied.

* * *

A tall stallion was knocked over and Fluttershy quickly rushed to his side. "Here you go." she said as she helped him to his feet, and he simply looked at her. He did not smile, but his frown softened. He seemed genuinely confused. "Are?.. are you?.. are you alright?.." she squeaked, and he simply looked at her.

"Why?.. did you?.. help me?.." the stallion asked.

"I was worried you were hurt..." Fluttershy nervously stated.

"I... am quite alright... uh... thank you..." the stallion said to her.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked, and he finally smiled. The tiniest of smiles, but it was still there.

"Mouse." he stated.

"I'm Fluttershy!" she stated.

"a... pleasure..." he said, and turned to walk way.

"Same!" Fluttershy shouted.

* * *

Applejack walked into what seemed like the mayor's office.

"Who are you?!" a dark blue verging on indigo mare shouted at her.

"Hi ya!" Applejack cheerfully replied, "Name's Applejack."

"Lavender Love." the mayor replied.

"Me and ma friends were interested in hosting a shindig." Applejack stated.

"And you came with an axe?.." Lavender Love asked

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Applejack stated, "Axe has nothin' to do with this."

"So?" the mayor asked, "What do you want me to do about this?!"

"Do y'all have a town square or barn we could use?" Applejack asked.

"I couldn't ask my citizens," Lavender Love stated, "to give up their square for a festival."

"But?.." Applejack asked.

"Unless you can get enough of the citizens to agree to it..." Lavender stated

"I gotcha." Applejack stated.

"As for barns..." Lavender continued, "You would have to take that up with the owners."

"Ya can't, you know, point me in the right direction, or anythin'?" Applejack asked.

"Of course not." the mayor stated.

"Of course ya can't..." Applejack said with a sigh. "Well, thank ya for helpin' me."

"Yes, yes." the mayor curtly stated and went back to work.

* * *

Applejack wandered around town until she found Fluttershy tending to a dog. "Well, ain't she a cute little girl. Aren't ya?" Applejack asked.

"Excuse me?!" a stallion shouted at them, and turned to see a brown stallion and auburn mare walking towards them.

"Oh, um..." Fluttershy voiced while the dog ran up to the pair.

"What did she do you to, Roxy?" the stallion asked.

"His..." Fluttershy mumbled... "collar... ch... chaffing..."

"It was?" the mare asked.

"Just a... little bit..." Fluttershy continued. The dog ran up to her, wagging it's tail, before running back to the pair.

"He does... seem... to like her..." the stallion uttered, while the mare bent down to look at the dog.

"I think the collar is the perfect tightness..." she stated, and looked at Fluttershy. "Uh... thank you..."

"Oh, it was nothing..." Fluttershy voiced, "I'm just happy I could help her."

"Yes... well..." the stallion said to her, and the two walked way.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack asked, and Fluttershy looked at her. "We can get the town square if enough of the Ponies sign off on it. I'm headin' to the outskirts to see if there's any barns we can borrow."

"Oh, um?.." Fluttershy asked, "if you don't mind my asking?.." she continued, and kept looking up to look at Applejack's axe.

"Couldn't find no place for us to stay." Applejack beamed, "So I'm gonna make us a little somethin'."

"Oh, um, yes..." Fluttershy voiced.

"Could ya tell Pinkie?" Applejacks asked, and Fluttershy nodded.

* * *

A mare stormed into city hall and up to the mayor's desk. "Mayor!" she shouted.

"Yes?" the mayor asked, looking up from her paper work."

"There's a mare in the town hugging everyone!"

"She just ran up and hugged you?" the mayor asked.

"Well, not me?.." the mare stated.

"So, other Ponies..." the mayor continued, "Why aren't they the ones complaining? I've got enough work to do without having to get involved in every little thing."

The mare looked at her for a few moments before saying something. "Aren't you going to stop her?"

"If any of the Ponies she hugged complain, I'll do something." the mayor stated.

"Well... well..." the mare voiced, "there's a mare handing out balloons?!"

"Selling balloons without a license?" the mayor asked.

"Well, not selling them..." the mare stated.

"Is she forcing them on anypony?"

"No?" the mare asked.

"You are acting like it's illegal to be happy around here?" the mayor asked. "It is unusual... come to think of it, there was that mare from earlier... Alright, I'll see what's going on..."

* * *

Lavender Love walked up to the bright pink Pony. "Want a balloon?" she asked the mayor, who just looked back at her sternly. "No one wants a ballon..." Pinkie Pie said with a huff.

"Why are you giving out balloons?" the mayor asked.

"Well, duh!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "To make Ponies happy!"

"That's it?" the mayor asked.

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"This isn't some kind of scam?!" the mayor asked her.

"Nuh-huh!" Pinkie said, and held a red balloon out to her.

"How much?" the mayor asked.

"Free, silly!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Free?" the mayor asked, "As in, zero bits?"

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie exclaimed, and the mayor paused for thought. She eventually extended her hoof and Pinkie handed her the balloon. She looked at it, and the barest form of a smile appeared on her face. She steeled herself once again and looked at Pinkie Pie.

"I receive a report that a mare was hugging Ponies." the mayor stated, "Was that you?"

"Nah." Pinkie Pie stated, "That was probably Fluttershy."

"And where is she?" the mayor asked.

"I think she went that-a-way!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

* * *

Lavender Love walked up to Fluttershy. "And you are?" she asked.

"Oh, um..." Fluttershy stated, and paused to catch her breath, "I'm... I'm Fluttershy..." she nervously replied, eyes looking everywhere but the mayor.

"And you've been hugging Ponies?" Lavender Love asked.

"If they could use a hug." Fluttershy stated, "I've also been helping anyone who falls down, made some animal friends... anyone who needs a bit of kindness."

"Kindness?" the mayor asked, as if the word were foreign to her.

"Everyone needs a little kindness..." Fluttershy stated.

"That's all you are doing?" the mayor asked.

"uh?.. uh-huh..." Fluttershy stated.

"The mare with the axe?" the mayor asked. "What happened to her?"

"Pinkie Pie..." Fluttershy replied, "said Applejack was going to try and find us a barn... or... you know... something..."

"That is what she said." the mayor replied, and turned to leave.

* * *

Lavender Love was walking down the country path when she heard somepont chopping wood. She approached to find Applejack. "Excuse me?!" she asked.

"Oh, hiya mayor!" Applejack said, and waved.

"What are you doing?" the mayor asked.

"Oh, well, you see, you ain't got no hotels here, and I couldna find any people letting use some barns... but there was this hardly friendly mare who said I could use some of her deadfall to make ourselves a lean-to, if I cleared the rest of it up for her."

"We are on Pumpkin Pie's property..." the mayor stated.

"Yeah, that's her!" Applejack shouted. "It was nice enough of her to let us stay here, consider... all... you know..."

"I know?" the mayor asked.

"Y'all are hardly the friendly type, here an' all." Applejack stated.

"Well, that is true..." the mayor stated.

"Do ya think she's got any relatives out by Ponyville?" Applejack asked, "Or, you know, works on a rock farm?.. Pinkie's a Pie as well, and wasn't sure if they were related or all."

"I... never... asked her about it..." the mayor quietly stated.

"Well, thanks anyways." Applejack stated.

"You are genuinely thankful, aren't you?" the mayor asked.

"My dear departed parents always taught us to say thank you to anyone who helped you."

"But... I didn't help you?.." the mayor stated.

"Oh, come on, now, ya'll were plenty helpful." Applejack stated, "But if ya will excuse me, I've got to get back to making us our lean-to."

"I will talk with Pumpkin Pie..." the mayor stated.

"Yeah, yeah, got to make sure I'm not a rapscallion, or anythin'." Applejack dismissed. "Good thing Rarity ain't with us, because she's not exactly the type to enjoying roughin' it..."


	9. Filly Falls

Halfire and Rarity walked up to the town. Rainbow Dash and Sprite were flying about, with Ainé and Fawn pulling the carriage, though disguised as Daisy and... he knew Fawn most definitely had some alterior motives for disguising herself as Octavia.

The town had a waterfall in it's center, beautiful rainbow in the warm light of the day. Halfire craddled the rifle over his shoulder as he spoked, "Quaint little town." he stated.

"I think it's charming." Rarity beamed. "Rainbows are so beautiful. What do you think, Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Rainbow Dash stated, "rainbows are beautiful and whatnot."

"My thoughts, exactly." Halfire stated.

"Do-oc!" Rainbow Dash whined.

"What?" he asked with a wide smirk, "I'm agreeing with you."

"That's not what I meant..." Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"Rainbows are exceptionally beautiful..." Rarity stated.

"Not you too, Rar?!" Rainbow dash asked her.

"Is it not breathtaking?" Rarity asked.

"I'm a Wonderbolt..." Rainbow Dash snarked, "nothing takes our breath away."

At this point she felt a slap on her rump, and only then realized she has nearly dipped to the ground. She tried to say something, but had to pause to take in the breath. "That's cheating..." Rainbow Dash lightly admonished.

"And that gives me no incentive to play fair." Halfire stated.

"Isn't that like a knight thing or something?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"We might talk first, but a fight is a fight." Halfire stated, "We can't exactly expect to take a Dragon by playing fairly. My master's fighting style focues on striking before your opponent even knows what's happening. He has given me multiple lessons in not thinking and simply tally forth."

"You do tend to overthink things." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"Did he really say tally forth?" Rarity asked.

"No." Halfire said to Rarity and turned to Rainbow Dash, "Lucky for you." Halfire said to him.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Mayhap it was the Dragon's courage that let me seduce you."

"Oh, come on, Doc," Rainbow Dash coyishly stated, "with all the fillies you've had, you can't exactly call yourself shy."

"None of them have ever meant a thing to me." Halfire sighed.

"Except Dahlia." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Except Dahlia." Halfire affirmed.

"Are you ever going to tell me the story?" she asked.

"Do you want me to?" he asked her, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the truth.

"It is also one of the only things I am truly regretful of..." Halfire grumbled, "truly ashamed of..."

"Then perhaps we should continue on?" Rarity interjected.

"Mayhap?.." Halfire asked as he looked into the distance to see Ponies approaching them, "The first rule of diplomacy is to have them come up to you. Hail!" he shouted, and two of the mares nervously approached him. "To make this short and sweet, do you blindly follow Harmony Undivided?!" he called to them.

"What kind of question is that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The most pertinent one I could think of." Halfire replied. The mares looked at each other before looking back to them questioningly. "Since I have already spent my introduction, I will leave it to Rarity for the time being."

"Uh, hello?.." Rarity asked, "I am Rarity. I am from Ponyville, but for a time, I was the toast of Canterlot?" and batted her eyelashes.

An awkward silence followed.

"Alright," Rainbow Dash stated, and landed between the two groups, "I'm a Wonderbolt, Doc's a Dragoon, and Rarity is... well... she makes dresses..."

"You could introduce me as a countess." Rarity huffed.

"Uh-huh." Rainbow uttered, "Big, important hoity-toity. Anyways, we're here to save you!"

"From... what?.." a yellow mare asked.

"That part we don't know," Halfire interjected, "but Princess Twilight herself believes it to be true, and obviously the Marquess Spike." He looked at them, but they had no recognition of the latter, "yes, well, Earth Ponies are oft detached from the goings on in Canterlot."

"You're from Canterlot?" a blue mare asked.

"A few years hence, but yes." Halfire replied. "Before being knighted as a Royal Dragoon, I was a doctor of equipology at Canterlot University. The Wonderbolt is from Cloudsdale, as can be expected."

"So, what are you doing here?" the yellow mare asked.

"If you would do us the courtesy of introducing yourself?" Halfire asked.

"I'm Miss Missie." the yellow mare stated.

"And I'm Bea Beata." the blue mare added.

"Charmed." Rarity said, as she walked towards them. She held out her hoof, and the two shook it in turn. "And I'm afraid we have had a long journey, so is there any place we could maybe sleep for tonight?" she asked, once against batting her eyelashes.

"We have a hotel?" Bea Beata asked.

"That would be wonderful." Rarity stated.

"Room sufficient for six?" Halfire asked.

"Blah-blah." Rainbow Dash stated, "We aren't afraid of cuddling, so as long as you have a couple of rooms, we'll be fine."

  
  


"I... can show you the way..." Miss Missie nervously stated.

Rainbow Dash looked back at Halfire whom had a smirk on his face. "What?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you later." he smiled.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that..." Rainbow Dash nervously voiced.

"You always say that, but always do." Halfire beamed.

"Perhaps you two could contain yourselves enough for us to get to the hotel?" Rarity curtly asked.

"Yeah... yeah..." Rainbow Dash mumbled. "I will say the rainbow from the waterfall is wicked cool."

"Some would all it beautiful." Halfire said with a wicked grin.

"If you say so." Miss Missie stated, and Halfire developed a perturbed expression, though tried his best to hide it.

"Fawn, Ainé?" he asked, "could you check us in? I'd like to have a look around the town."

"Of course..." Fawn replied.

"Don't worry." Ainé stated.

"I think I'll accompany them." Rarity said, looking towards Halfire, Rainbow Dash, and Sprite. "If I can make a Dragon's lair fabulous, imagine what I could do for a couple hotel rooms?"

"Is that all she thinks about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The map of friendship moves in mysterious ways." Sprite snarked.

"Yeah, yeah." Rainbow Dash affirmed. "Where we off to, Doc?"

"Mayhap a vantage point." Halfire replied.

"I know just the place!" Rainbow exclaimed, and swooped over, grabbing Halfire, and flying away.

"She?.. just?.. got?.. here?.." Bea Beata replied.

"I'm afraid that she is prone to... being a bit excitable..." Rarity voiced. "Now, yes, if you could show us to the hotel?"

"Oh... yes..." Miss Missie mumbled.

* * *

"Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked, leaning slightly towards him, but stopping herself from leaning any more.

"hm?" he replied without looking at her, and she leaned a little closer.

"It's just so beautiful." he uttered, "I cannot fathom how they cannot see it?"

"uh-huh?.." Rainbow Dash asked, leaning a bit closer.

"Did you want something?" Halfire asked her.

"Not playing fair, Doc..." she breathed.

"uh-huh?.." he voiced.

"Do-oc?!" she whined.

"You know what he wants." Sprite said to her, and lightly pushed her flank on Rainbow Dash's.

"cuddle me..." Rainbow Dash mumbled, and Halfire instantly moved into her. As soon as he touched her wing she felt her legs getting weak and nearly collapsed. He breathed over her muzzle and she had to lie down. He and Sprite lied down on either side of her, snuggling up.

"As soon as you recover..." Halfire mentioned to her, "I will need your eyes."

Rainbow Dash breathed in deeply and reopened her eyes. "What do you need me to see?" she asked him.

"Does anyone look happy?" Halfire asked, "Engaged?"

"Like we are?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We're married." Halfire stated.

"He means energetic." Sprite added.

"Uh-huh..." Rainbow Dash voiced, and looked about. She looked back and forth a few times, each more urgently than the last, before inhaling deeply.

"They do not know joy..." Halfire uttered.

"How did you know, Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I'm sure you two could have figured it out on your own." Halfire replied, "Here we can do this from a beautiful view with a lot more cuddling."

"Why don't I ever get tired of you, Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have not the foggiest..." he voiced, "I find it startling... and perturbing..."

"You don't like me, Doc?" Rainbow Dash nervously asked.

"No, I love you dearly..." he replied, "I just wonder... how... such a wonderful... dynamic... mare like you... could... be happy... with a fuddy-duddy like me..."

"We have more threesomes than twosomes." Rainbow Dash said to him, "You are hardly boring."

"I thank you for saying that." Halfire replied.

"I'm not just saying it, Doc." Rainbow Dash lovingly said to him. "Just promise you won't tell anypony about how girly my voice can get."

"That I will promise." Halfire stated.

"Doc has opened my eyes," Sprite said from beside her, "for more things than I can fathom."

"I try to have that effect on Ponies." he stated.

* * *

Rarity opened the window to the hotel room and looked outside. "Hey, Rar!" Rarity heard from outside the window.

"Rainbow Dash?" she asked, "I should not be surprised."

"c'i come in?" she asked.

"There is a door, you know..." Rarity mumbled, "but if you insist." she added, and stepped back from the window. A rainbow blur came inside and spun around he roof a few times before landing.

"Guess what?" she asked, "Doc figured it out?"

"He did?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, the town has no energy..." Rainbow Dash added.

"It is absoluely dreary..." Rarity grumbled, "I did not want to bring it up... as I figured... you... would just laugh at me..." she pouted.

"I'm sorry for any time I've done that." Rainbow Dash apologized. "You know I never meant anything by it..."

"It's good of you to say..." Rarity uttered, "but I've learned just how wonderful you can be, if you are a bit gruff around the edges and all..."

"And you are fabulous," Rainbow Dash stated, "and the first time I've meant that as a compliment."

"Thank you." Rarity warmly to her.

"I know how much being fabulous means to you..." Rainbow Dash added, "and it's saved us enough time for me to not question it anymore. Besides, if you promise not to tell anypony, I do love... being beautiful..."

"Especially when Halfire sees you that way." Rarity said with glee.

"I will admit it." Rainbow Dash added. "It doesn't matter how fabulous you make me, he never thinks of me as being any less powerful. I never knew how powerful being all girly and feminine could be..."

"Yes, well," Rarity said, and flicked her main, "being fabulous is perhaps the second most powerful thing in the world."

"Don't know if I'd go that far." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.


	10. The Moor

As soon as they appeared, Gerandquill could taste the salty air under the darken skies. They were a great distance from where they had been. How large was Tartaria?

"Papers?" a Horse asked them. Gerandquill looked at the Horse, and once again could not tell any distinguishing features. Gerandquill used his telekinesis to pull them from his saddlebags, all the while wearing a annoyed frown. Luckily for him this seemed to be the default expression in Tartaria. The Horse checked the papers and quickly returned them.

"Commissar Discord would like to speak with Comrade Slava Artyonova," Gerandquill stated, "preferably somewhere isolated."

"We're in Maregadan!" the Horse replied, and momentarily broke a smile. He quickly reformed his stern look. "Of course."

* * *

Discord and Gerandquill had walked to a tor with a view of the sea, and on the top was an isolated cabin. "It is isolated," Gerandquill stated, "and a ten minute walk from the city. Can we speak freely, here?" he asked.

"If anywhere in Tartaria, it's here." Discord replied. "I'm all aquiver. I have not brought chaos on this scale since, well... the Age of Chaos... Such a delightful time."

"Do try to contain yourself until we get things going." Gerandquill snarked.

"Yes-yes." Discord dismissed. "This time it's chaos with a purpose."

"Remember, this country will likely punish Horses for enjoying themselves." Gerandquill stated, "We will have to tread lightly."

"Or float above the floor." Discord stated, as he started to fly. Gerandquill tried looking at him with a sour face but the face quickly broke and he smiled widely.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Come!" Discord shouted, and the door opened. In walked Slava Artyonova. "Close the door!" Discord bellowed, and she did. "Look out the window." he said to her. She did and saw the turning, churning colours outside and immediately turned away. "As you might expect I'm hardly a commissar." Discord said with great delight, and Slava found herself sitting on a chair, unaware of how she got there. "Go on, say it."

"Who?.. are you?.." she asked.

"Discord. The Ponies consider me to be a god of chaos or somesuch."

"I can attest to his chaotic nature." Gerandquill added. "Before the rise of the Two Sisters, Equestria was filled with chaos and bedlam."

"Why?" she frightfully asked, "are you here?.."

"Oh, don't worry." Discord said with glee, "I've been mostly reformed. Now I only use chaos for constructive purposes." A table appeared in front of her filled with her favourite Tartarian foods.

"Why would you give me such a feast?" Slava asked.

"I'm trying to butter you up into betraying your own country, of course." Discord replied, and she quickly looked away. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not trying to tear down the government or anything, I'm just trying to get rid of some of this rigid conformity. Laughter, sunshine, chocolate milk rain."

"Chocolate... milk?! Milk rain?!" Slava asked him.

"Of course, if I made it rain chocolate milk, the government would probably think it was some sort of evil conspiracy and who knows what they would do. We need to get to the point where Horses will giggle at the thought of chocolate milk rain."

"I..." Slava voiced, "don't even know what chocolate milk is..."

"Ah, yes, sorry." Discord said, and pulled a glass with brown liquid. The fact that he pulled it out upside down and reversed it made no obvious affect on the liquid disturbed her as much as anything else. He placed it on the table in front of him."

"It is quite safe," Gerandquill stated, "and delicious."

"Delicious?" Slava asked, and licked her lips.

"Let's put it this way," Discord stated, "if i was a commissar, refusing to drink it would mean what for your family?"

Slava looked at him nervously, then at the cup. She slowly picked it up and tipped the glass until she had drank it all in one go. "Delicious!" she stated.

"I know!" Discord exclaimed. "With your help I want to introduce such chaotic joys to the lives all the Horses of Tartaria!"

"All?" she asked, "ALL?!"

"Yes." he said with a brilliant smile.

"You are mad!" she exclaimed.

"Quite." Discord simply replied, "Though I do have some wonderful friends to keep me grounded."

"And?.." Slava carefully asked, "What?.. do you?.. want?.. from me?.."

"I want to make you happy!" Discord said excitedly. "Though not enough to make you the subject of an investigation. The only obvious solution is for you to become a commissar's mistress..."

"I have to?!" Slava asked.

"Oh, no. Terribly sorry." Discord said to her, "Free will is one of the most powerful things known to Ponykind. All you have to do is pretend, and you can be well fed and giddy. Just keep attending to your commissar, and everypony will assume."

"And what do I have to do?" Slava asked.

"Help me find the strings to tug about Tartaria," Discord replied, "to unravel the horendous state of things."

"I can't promise I will be very good at it..." Slava nervously stated.

"You were punished for questioning the insanity of the regime." Discord said to her, "As somepony who is quite insane, I understand the value of that."

"You... want me to... question... your insanity?" she asked him.

"Yes!" Discord exclaimed, "I've pledged that my insanity should only be used for constructive purposes."

"How about turnips!" Slava asked.

"What about turnips?" Discord asked.

"Give everyone a box of turnips!"

"That's easy enough." he said, "done."

"Maybe you should eat up," Gerandquill stated, "and see if something else comes to mind when you are not hungry."

"I spent hours in an alternate dimension slaving away at a stove." Discord muttered, and Slava started to eat in earnest.

* * *

"Now that my stomach is full for the first time in..." Slava said, and trailed off for a moment. "Wow." she uttered. "So, um... why don't you go after the corrupt government officials? They hoard everything instead of making sure it's distributed properly.

"And how should I do that?" Discord asked.

"Take away their vodka?" Slava asked.

"That's easy enough to do." Discord said.

"Can we see them?!" Slava asked.

"No need to get ourselves involved." Discord said with a smirk, and a curious expression appeared on Slava's face.

"I can hear them!" she exclaimed.

"Yes." Discord said with glee. "Tomorrow we should go inspect them."

* * *

The door slammed open to General Antonov's office. "Comrade Andriy!" Discord exclaimed as he strode into the room, Gerandquill immediately behind him. The General's initial look was disgust, which quickly changed into fear. He fried his best to hide his fear, but Discord could taste it about him.

"Who are you?!" the General pretended to ask, but Discord saw in his eyes that he had recognized the uniform.

"I am Commissar Discord." he stated, trying his best to hide his glee. "We need to talk about the disturbance last night."

"Who talked to you?!" the General asked.

"I am a commissar." Discord said, with a wonderful firmness he had not summoned in many years. "Every..." he said, and paused, correcting himself, "one - speaks to me! You are here to maintain public order!"

"Yes..." the General quietly stated.

"Then how could you possibly excuse last night?!" Discord shouted, and stopped time so he could smile with glee. Once he retained his stalwart face he resumed time.

"Someone stole my vodka!" the General shouted.

"You would blame other for drinking too much?!" Discord asked, "You are supposed to be an example for your soldiers, for the Horses of Maregadan!"

"Someone... stole... my vodka..." the General repeated.  
"You - are - a - disgrace!" Discord shouted. "If anything like this happens again, I will be making a report to the Politiburo!"

"You can't!" the General exclaimed.

"I - can't?!" Discord asked. "My sole job is reporting to the Politiburo! If I have to come all the way out to Maregadan, I can at least make sure the general responsible for protecting it is loyal to the people."

The General had nothing to say in reply. He was obviously furious, but could not think of a single thing he could say that would not make him an enemy of the people.

* * *

Discord, Gerandquill, and Slava stood in the cottage.

"I haven't had that much fun since the age of, well, me!" Discord exclaimed.

"I was concerned there for a minute..." Gerandquill voiced, and Discord appeared beside him, picking him up in a hug.

"Oh, don't worry." Discord said to him.

"It was... constraining, no?" Gerandquill asked.

"Quite the opposite." Discord said with glee. "I defeated him with nothing but carefully chosen words." A heavy stone appeared above Discord and appeared to crush him, "I crushed him with his own crushing bureaucracy." The stone disappeared only to have Discord pushing a miniature version of it on the miniature figure of the general. "While I might have developed a respect for Ponies and how much they struggle in their lives, but the Horses of Tartaria are quite mad in their lack of madness. They make Big Mac seem talkative. They make Dragon Lord Ember seem social. They make Pinkie Pie seem sane."

With this Pinkie Pie appeared beside, "My ears are burning!" she said.

"What just happened?" Slava asked.

"It's best not to dwell on such things." Gerandquill said to her.

"Want a balloon?" Pinkie asked, and Slava wasn't sure what to do.

"If you don't say yes, this might get quite drawn out." Gerandquill stated.

"Then I will have a balloon." Slava added, and Pinkie Pie gave her a balloon before disappearing into thin air.

"Laughter was always a favourite of mine." Discord stated.

"Favourite of what?" Slava asked.

"Oh, the elements of harmony, of course." Discord replied.

"I will explain in all due time." Gerandquill stated.

"He is a royal scholar." Discord added.

"It occurs to me," Gerandquill voiced, "we have told her little if anything about Equestria."

"Unfortunately," a perturbed Discord stated, as he leaned his head down to her level, "knowing might be a bit dangerous for her. Quite dangerous for her, in fact."

"I am a Royal Scholar, you know." Gerandquill stated, "Sharing knowledge is kind - of - my - thing!" he continued with punctuated emphasis.

"The fact that I am here is dangerous enough." Slava stated, "I want to know what nefarious scheme I am a part of. You did kind of force me into it, you know."

"Are you not having fun?" Discord asked.

"My belly is fed..." Slava replied, "and everything else has been quite fun. But I am Tartarian, fun is hardly the most important thing of my mine.

"Dreary," Discord stated, "but true... I'll go and draw things on the steppes that can only be seen from the sky."

"W?.. Why?.." Slava asked.

"Why not?" a confused Discord replied.

"Could you conjure us some cocoa or something?" Gerandquill asked, "So we can sit cozily by the fire so I can tell my story?"

"Ah, yes." Discord said, and with a wave of his hands cocoa, marshmallows, a kettle, and a couple mugs appeared.

"Now to tell you a story at least a thousand years old." Gerandquill stated.

* * *

Discord appeared with his own armchair and blanket around the fire, looking as if he had been there for sometime. They might have believed it if they could not still feel the air moving from his arrival.

"Did you have fun on the moors?"

Slava shook her head and looked out the windows, "Isn't it night?"

"Minor details..." Discord dismissed.

"There is one quibble..." Gerandquill voiced. "There... is only one bed..."

"I've never had a bed..." Slava sheepishly voiced.

"It is sized for a Horse, which is colossal by our standards..." Gerandquill stated, and Slava jumped with a start.

"And you broke my glamour..." Discord mumbled.

"Was I looking like a Horse?!" Gerandquill asked, "All tall and dashing?!"

"Not the words I would have chosen..." she nervously stated, "but looking at you now... yes! Now you just look adorable."

"Adorable is still a compliment." Gerandquill stated, "Especially undestandable coming from a Horse. I suppose from your perspective we must be toddlers, or something..." With this Discord appeared in front of him appearing as a Pony toddler. "It's called hyperbole..." Gerandquill grumbled, and Discord grew so large that he burst through the ceiling and it seemed as if they were staring at some far off stars. "That was... hyperbolic..."

Discord returned to his ordinary size. Slava looked at the roof and it seemed no different from when they had arrived. "So, if Comrade Gerandquill..."

"Please don't call me that..." Gerandquill said to her.

"It..." she tried to say.

"It does make good practice." Discord stated.

"Touché." Gerandquill replied.

"If?.." Slava asked, and looked between the two to make sure they had nothing to add, "If Comrade Gerandquill..." she said, and he shuttered, but said nothing, "will have the bed, then I guess I will be... sleeping outside?.."

"Who decided I was sleeping in the bed?" Gerandquill asked. He looked at Slava and she just looked lost in reply. He looked to Discord who just shrugged. "No one." he said, satisfied. He then turned back to Slava, "We are still deciding that, but I seriously doubt either of us will be sleeping outside. If you have no problem, we could share the bed... Assuming there's enough room for me."

"I'm not that big..." Slava stated.

"She is a delicate little thing." Discord stated, and the two turned to see him in a bed that had appeared out of no where, with a dozen covers ready for the night.

"Then I would not want to soil her." Gerandquill quipped.

"Soil me?" Slava asked, "Ponies actually talk like that."

"Ones with rods up their spines, do..." Discord grumbled.

"How did you two become friends?" Slava asked, "If you do not mind my asking?"

"I said his name backwards." Gerandquill simply stated.

"That was enough?" Slava asked.

"I do appreciate whimsy." Discord added. "He also taught me about how chaotic the world was from Pony eyes, and how every day of their life is a struggle against the creatures of the Everfree forest."

"You struggle against creatures?.." Slava nervously asked.

"They struggled against each other." Discord said to Gerandquill.

"Like the time before the Two Sisters!?" Slava asked.

"Somepony was paying attention." Discord stated.

"Proof you choose the right Horse." Gerandquill added.

"Indeed?" Discord asked. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." he said, and he and the bed he was in both disappeared.


	11. Wanderlust

Spike had completely lost track of time, of day and night... and... he had never felt more free. They roused when they wanted to rouse, slept when they wanted to sleep, and flew when and where they wanted to fly. They flew as much under Luna's beautiful night as they did under Celestia's wonderful day. They flew up to the tallest mountains and down into the deepest valleys. The Dragons came to rest on a rocky island, looking out at the waters around them.

Solace, as Spitfire, flew to catch up to them. She found herself being grasped out of the air and reverted as Spike brought her in for a cuddle.

"It always amazes me..." Ember voiced, "how something so small can be so dear to you. It's also amazing how something so small can be so unafraid of you."

"A lifetime among Ponies has made it easy for me." Spike grumbled. He then intently looked at Solace. She felt his burning gaze without seeing it and turned to look at him. She gently craddled his face and pulled his jaw open, staring into his gaping maw with teeth that can cut through stone. She then gently closed it and looked at Ember.

"I will admit, it took a lot of getting used it..." Solace voiced.

"You did a great job of hiding it." Spike voiced.

"You would probably be the only one to say so..." Solace uttered, "I can still feel myself shaking..."

"So can I..." Spike grumbled, and at that moment Solace felt herself shaking once again.

"I... I didn't mean..." Solace tried to say.

"Shh..." Spike softly said to her. "Please just finish your story."

"If you insist, Thorn." she replied, and turned to Ember. "I will admit at first he was... large, powerful... and worst of all, intense... But then, all too quickly, that I nearly forgot my fear, he treated me like a precious jewel... Okay, maybe I should rephrase that, consider Dragons eat precious jewels..."

"Maybe we don't need to bring that up..." Spike grumbled.

"Bring what up?" Ember asked.

"The fact that he sometimes eats me like a precious jewel." Solace warmly, enticingly stated from within his grasp.

Ember looked at first her, and then them, with a confused expression on her face.

"Maybe Dragons do not know of such things..." Spike uttered.

"Or maybe she has never?.." Solace asked, and Ember looked about nervously.

"B... being a Dragonlord... makes it hard... to..." Ember nervously uttered.

Spike looked at her intensely before looking away.

"Not going to say anything?" Solace asked him.

"If she wants to share, she can, if she wants to keep it to herself, she can." Spike said dismissively.

"That's not what I mean." Solace stated, "I can feel how much she loves you."

"I do n!.." Ember exclaimed.

"I... can feel it... as well..." Spike grumbled. "But you know I would never... without..."

"Without Rarity's permission..." Solace voiced.

"Permission?" Ember asked.

"I am faithful to my wife." Spike said to the Dragonlord.

"You want me a beg?" Ember asked, "To a Pony?!"

"I said no such thing..." Spike replied, "other than that I am faithful to my wife. That is what marriage means."

"Do Dragons pairbond?" Solace asked Ember.

"Only those raised by Ponies, it seems..." Ember grumbled.

"Freedom has a price, it seems." he uttered, "As much as I have enjoyed my time..."

As he said this, Ember tried to hide her gasp.

"My life is not complete without the most precious gem of all..." Spike said to her.

"But, your freedom?.." Ember asked.

"Means almost as much to me as Rarity does... as nobility does... I cannot keep to myself any longer. Equestria needs me."

"What if someone else needs you..." Ember uttered.

"Do you have any idea of what Ponies face?" Spike asked. "Even as a drake we have Dragonfire. Ponies are naked and alone."

"Funny you call them naked," Ember added, "as they are the only ones who wear clothes."

Spike let Solace go who quickly fluttered away, and as soon as she was out of range he stood up to his new height, thrice that of Ponies. "This means I get to play scholar! It has been some time, but this seems like a great place for tea."

"I can hardly deny you." Ember grumbled.

* * *

The Dragons sat around the table as Solace poured their tea. Spike looked at her for a moment. "Are you cold."

"I... am..." Solace nervously replied. Spike waited for her to finish pouring the tea before using her wing to pull her in. "The breeze off of the sea is quite cold. Now, Ember, what does naked mean?"

"Without clothes?" Ember asked,

"Without protection." Spike replied. "Clothing protects Ponies from the world. It protects them from the cold and the hot. Even dirt is abrasive."

"I suppose that Ponies don't Dragonscales, but I figured their fur gave them some sort of protection."

"When they are running wild on the steppes..." Spike stated, "But Ponies are explorers. And this might not seem like much to a Dragon, especially not after you taught me a Dragon's freedom, but Ponies have to struggle through every façet of life. If they do not grow enough food, they starve. If they don't get enough fire wood, they will freeze. Everything in the world can hurt a Pony."

"And that's why he protects them." Solace said, head poking up from under his wing.

"For creatures so weak to control the sun..." Ember uttered. "Your princesses control the sun and moon, don't they?"

"Sun and moon," Spike repeated, "but Princess Luna also guards the night against our darkest imaginings. You probably cannot even fathom it... I wouldn't either, if I had not gone with Luna on her nightly journey through our dreams."

"You've flown through dreams!" Ember asked him.

"And nightmares." he replied. "I have had a privileged place among the princesses... seen more than any one Pony could imagine..."

"Have you ever thought?," Solace asked, "why it's the 'fraidy-Ponies who control the sun?"

"If I had to guess?.." Spike asked, "Dragons do not care if it is day or night. We can see nearly as well at night, and do not need day to warm us."

"I have never thought of that!" Ember exclaimed. "Ponies are so afraid of everything, they worked to changed their environment? Dragon society did not develop, because we did not need to?.."

"It's amazing what knowledge you can just stumble upon if you let yourself go for a ramble." Spike beamed.

"You thoroughly enjoy this, don't you?" Ember asked.

"I was raised in a library." Spike stated, "I grew up as Twilight's assistant. I have several published papers."

"He founded an order of scholar knights." Solace stated. "Knights-scholar?"

"Both are valid." Spike lightly replied.

"So, that's a yes?" Ember asked.

"Have you never wondered about the nature of the world?" Spike asked.

"Yes, but I never thought I could change it." Ember replied. "You seriously grew up thinking you could change the world?"

"You are the Dragon Lord?" Spike asked.

"I never thought about being the Dragon Lord when I was a whelp..." Ember stated. "I honestly did not think of it until I saw you. You were so small... Dragons in the creche are not summoned, but you were, and you stood among the much older Dragons as an equal."

"You can choose who is summoned?" Spike asked.

"Not choose..." Ember stated, "Adult Dragons are not summoned, as only drakes can become the Dragon Lord. Whelps are kept in the creche, guarded by the older Dragons. This is what stops them from being summoned."

"What stops adult Dragons?.." Spike asked.

"The laws we are bound to." Ember stated, "No Dragon knows what they are, and we only discover what they are when we run into them. One of the most important ones is Offright."

"What?" Spike asked.

"We cannot attack..."

"That's not what I mean..." Spike uttered, "I only challenged the Gauntlet of Fire to protect the Ponies of Equestria!"

"That's why you did it?" Ember asked, "After all these years, it came down to friendship with Ponies?! I honestly do not know why I am surprised... Everything you do seems to be for Ponies..."

Spike looked at her as he thought he heard something in her voice. Was that... jealousy? "I love them... dearly..." Spike uttered.

"Clearly." Ember replied.

"So?" Spike asked, "We are fettered?"

"A sad consequence of our freedom..." Ember stated, "We can do what we want, so long as we leave this freedom for others."

"But what about the Dragon who fell asleep over Ponyville?," Spike asked, "who nearly covered Equestria in a century of smoke?!"

"Sleeping does not count as an attack." Ember said with glee. "We don't know how the rules are enforced, just that they are."

With this Spike looked distant and simply drank his tea. "Thorn?" Solace asked, and he looked at her. "Would you care for a massage?" He did not reply, but his face showed how much he wanted one. He finished his tea and withdrew from the table, laying on the rocks overlooking the waters. Solace turned into Fluttershy and flew up to his back. All the while Ember watched as Spike groaned gleefully from her ministrations. Solace, as Fluttershy, looked over at Ember before whispering something to Spike, and he grumbled and nodded. She flew over to Ember, who looked at her quizzically, and the simulacrum of Fluttershy smiled widely.

"Lay down and enjoy yourself." Spike bellowed, and Ember slowly moved to comply. The massage was indescribable. So wonderful, in fact, that she fell asleep from contentment.

* * *

Ember awoke to hear something great splashing about in the waves, and opened her eyes to see Spike frolicking with a Sea Pony. She was taken aback for a moment until she figured the Sea Pony was simply Solace. She stretched and groaned in an unladylike fashion and paused, remembering just how good the massage way. She felt as if she were made of clay. She was surprised that Spike could recover from the massage that quickly. Ember stood up and walked to the edge of the island. Once she was awake enough to feel, the only thing she felt was jealousy and longing.

The Sea Pony noticed her and Spike followed her gaze. He burst from the water and flew into the air, spiraling around the island before landing beside her. "It's been wonderful to see you, again." Spike said to her.

"No..." she quietly replied.

"I... um... appreciate... what you have done for me..." Spike continued.

"Why does it sound like a goodbye?" Ember asked.

"Because I have my quest." Spike replied, "And I want nothing more than to see my very special somepony."

"Why?.." Ember asked, "can't I?.. be... your very special... some... pony?.."

"Because he already has one." Solace said, fluttering beside her, and this gave Ember quite the start.

"To think I could be afraid of a Changeling?" she asked.

"Ponies are afraid of what they do not understand." Solace lightly added.

"Are you saying I'm as afraid as a Pony?" Ember asked.

"You don't have to hide it from my master," Solace stated, "or from me. I love him, and he loves you."

Ember was taken aback by this and could do nothing more than sit on the ground.

"I'm sure if you ask," Solace continued, "he would let you come with him."

"Of course I would," Spike stated, "but you love freedom, and I love duty."

"You... you wouldn't mind?.." Ember asked him.

"There is something I would miss..." Spike grumbled, "but..."

Solace whispered into Ember's ear, and she immediately grew flustered. "He does have a Dragon's appetite." Solace added.

"Wouldn't your Ponyish politeness have you stop her from saying that?" Ember asked Spike.

"She doesn't even deny it." Solace said with a wide smile.

"Pony politeness works for Ponies..." Spike muttered, "but it just... fetters... me... I can do more for Ponies if I am less polite... I have grown accustosmed to being feared, and no longer fight it."

"They are afraid of you?!" Ember asked.

"Of course they are!" Spike roared, "I'm a Dragon! I could fit most Ponies in a single claw. I could destroy a town if I wanted to."

"You... have..." Solace lightly added, and Spike visibly winced.

"The Ponies have every right to fear me..." Spike grumbled, and clutched his right claw into a fist.

"But you still fight for them?" Ember asked.

"I am a noble Dragon." Spike stated, as if that were reason enough.

"Noble Dragons fight for Ponies?" Ember asked, "I know how much you love Ponies, but just Ponies?"

"Any who need protection would qualify." Spike stated. "The strong protect the weak."

"It's amazing you are able to." Ember stated. "Our laws should stop you from interfering, but they do not..."

"Maybe Dragons were meant to protect?" Solace asked, and the two Dragons looked at her curiously. "Why else would they exist?"

"Why do Changelings exist?" Ember asked.

"To steal love." Solace simply replied, and Ember was surprised she could not answer it. "Though..."

"Though?" Spike asked her.

"Now, maybe Changelings exist to earn love. It feels so much more wonderful being earned than stolen."


	12. Empty Plains

Twilight used her telekinesis to open the great gates to Unicornia and stepped out. Two of her Crusaders came dashing up to her and bowed. "Dandy Lion," she addressed, "Monolith, report."

"Aren't you going to ask how they are?" Starlight Glimmer asked as she walked through the gate.

"They are the ones who insisted they stay outside." Twilight answered, and then looked back to them, "Besides, I trust them with my life... I kind of have to trust them with their own, as well. Right?" she asked the two, and they saluted.

"As you have ordered, Princess." Monolith replied. "We value our lives as much as we would anypony else."

"It wasn't... too cold... was it?.." Twilight asked.

"We are knights." Dandy Lion replied. "As long as we don't go too long without a proper bath, we will be fine."

"That might be a problem..." Twilight uttered. "They are less developed than we expected."

"And that's saying something." Monolith stated.

"How poor are they?" Dandy Lion asked, and saw her face sink. "I spoke out of turn."

"You spoke accurately." Starlight Glimmer stated.

"From our records," Twilight continued, "they are less developed than the Unicorns of the Time of the Tribes."

"What can be done?" Dandy Lion asked.

"That depends on your report." Twilight replied.

"Oh, yes, Princess, it's largely as we thought." Dandy Lion stated, "There is vast moorland that produces plentiful grass and sedges, but none of it is really arable."

"We should," Monolith said in his dour monotone, as he looked at Dandy Lion, "say fallow. With development, it could be made arable."

"With considerable effort." Dandy Lion added.

"That is an understatement." Monolith said to him.

"Other than grass, there is little of any immediate interest." Dandy Lion continued.

"Unicorns normally only settle in areas with significant mineral wealth?" Starlight asked.

"Without a minerological survey, we could only guess." Monolith stated.

"I don't suppose you would do that?" Starlight asked.

"By myself?.." Monolith asked, "It would... take..."

"Considerable." Dandy Lion added.

"Time..." Monolith finished.

"They finish each other's sentences?" Trixie asked as she approached.

"It's like speaking to a wall!" Dandy Lion exclaimed.

"Then... my parents... named me... appropriately..." Monolith uttered.

"Would it kill you to show some emotion?" Dandy Lion asked.

"It very well might." Monolith non-chalantly replied.

"Boys?" Twilight addressed them.

"Princess?" they affirmed and bowed.

"Anything of military interest?" Twilight asked.

"Significant." Monolith stated.

"Not really." Dandy Lion stated, "I doubt she's asking about defensive positions, but about potential dangers."

"Ah?" Monolith asked, "In that case, nothing. It would be prime real estate for Ponies... if... perhaps... we were still savages..."

"Live - a little." Dandy Lion said to him.

"By doing what?" Monolith asked him, "Eating grass?" He then turned back to the princess, "There is considerable military potential." he droned on. "With fortifications, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies to work the land, this could turn into a self-contained city-state. Like the ancient poleis."

"It would be rather romantic." Dandy Lion stated, "Like the Crystal Empire. Until we built the railway."

"It does provide considerable efficiency." Monolith replied to Dandy Lion and turned to look back at the princess. "Given the faux Unicornia, it seems likely that there is significant mineral wealth here. Even if it were not for the Unicorns, I would recommend settlement. The only question is why the Unicorns have not developed it?"

"Because they are Unicorns." Dandy Lion said to him, and quickly turned to Twilight and bowed, "No offence, Princess."

"As an Alicorn," Twilight said to him, " I represent all three tribes of Ponies. All of whom have their own flaws..."

"Equestria only succeeded," Starlight added, "because the tribes worked together."

Once again the two Crusaders bowed. Twilight stood by for them to stand, but they did not.

"I think they want orders." Starlight said from behind her.

"Oh, yes, right." Twilight stated, "I trust you two to protect the city as best as you can."

"Of course." Monolith stated.

"We have taken your orders to care about ourselves to heart." Dandy Lion stated. "We have set up a camp in the lee of the hill. We can watch the valley and maintain our patrols."

"I hope it's not too chilly?" Starlight asked.

"Trixie has been chilly for too many years..." Trixie voiced. "Nopony whould have to face that."

"We'll be fine." Dandy Lion stated.

"The lee of the hill is sheltered from the wind." Monolith added.

"Good..." Trixie stated.

"You are sure you will be fine without us?" Dandy Lion asked, and looked up as he saw a great shadow decend upon them. The great shadow appeared to belong to Spike, but quickly reverted to being Badb.

"We'll be quite alright." Badb stated.

"Of course." Monolith added.

"If that is all, Princess, we will let you get back to your duties." Dandy Lion said to her, and Twilight sighed audibly.

"Yes... I have to convince the Unicorns... teach the Unicorns what they can truly be... How the hell do you be a Unicorn?!" Twilight asked.

"Having a head stuck in an ivory tower is a start." Trixie stated. They all looked at her. "What?" Trixie asked, "Trixie speaks the truth. Unicorns tend to be anywhere but here."

"Future?" Badb asked. Twilight looked at her as the thoughts entered her head.

"They need a future?!" Twilight asked. "Unicorns don't look to the problems of the present, but the problems of the future!"

* * *

Twilight groaned as she climbed the city's many stairs. "Why do Unicorns love stairs so much?" she asked.

"It's probably simple practicality." Starlight stated.

"Of course it's simple practicality." Twilight grumbled.

"It does make Trixie feel important." Trixie added.

"You are a Unicorn princess." Badb said to Twilight, "Why don't you tell us?"

"I'm not the Princess of Unicorns." Twilight stated, "I'm the Princess of Friendship."

"Why don't you just fly?" Starlight asked.

"You couldn't exactly come with me." Twilight grumbled.

"Why don't you use magic?" Trixie asked. "Or was that some sort of lesson in friendship that Trixie was supposed to learn..."

"I honestly had not thought of that." Twilight stated, and paused. The other three stopping behind her. She was concentrating, and silently chanting. A moment later a bubble of violet energies appeared around them. They floated up, away from the spire and spiraled around it, moving ever upward. They looped around the spire above the faux Princess Platinum's abode and circled around, landing in front of it. The door opened up, and the faux Princess Platinum looked around it.

"Who else did she think it was?" Trixie asked, but Twilight glared at her.

"Platinum, we are here to give you the long history of Equestria." Twilight said to her.

"And we're here to make it spectactular." Trixie added.

"She does make wonderful spectacles." Starlight added.

"I'll take Starlight on a tour of the city." Badb added.

"Come... come in..." Princess Platinum said to them.

* * *

Badb and Starlight Glimmer walked down the stairs, as Starlight looked about nervously. "Everyone's staring."

"You have nothing to worry about." Badb said to her firmly.

"But?.." Starlight asked.

"Not only are we not in Equestria, but the Ponies of Equestria have forgiven you, fully." Badb stated, "All in all, they are quite the forgiving bunch... even going so far to forgive us... Besides, I doubt any of the Unicorns here have any idea what you have done."

"Then why are they staring?" Starlight asked.

"Maybe because I'm a Changeling?" Badb asked.

"Why don't you simply hide?" Starlight asked.

"I serve the Princess of Friendship." Badb replied, "I do not do so from the shadows. Twilight also believes it is easier for Ponies to trust us if they don't try to hide the fact we're Changelings. If... they discovered it later on..."

"Good point." Starlight stated.

"I have to admit that so far... she's been right." Badb stated. "I maybe did not need to scare Salmon Mana... but it did work..."

"It's easier than having Twilight actually show off her phenomenal power." Starlight added.

* * *

The two stood in front of an opening, almost a cave with a glimmer of light from within. "Remember," Badb stated, "do not be surprised by anything we find in here."

"You make it sound like you know what we'll find." Starlight stated.

"I don't have the rose-tinted view of Ponies that most Ponies have." Badb stated, "You seem to think of yourself as immune to depravity."

Starlight paused for a moment to catch her breath. "You are going to have to tell me what you expect to find."

"Put simply?" Badb asked, "Slaves."

Starlight breathed in deeply once again. "Slavery... was... a common practice... in the time of the Three Tribes..."

* * *

Shortly inside the cave they found guards and a sealed vault. "I am Starlight Glimmer," Starlight said to the Unicorn guards, "attachée to Princess Twilight Sparkle. We have the freedom of the city."

"You would go among the savages?" the guard asked.

"We need to see everything." Starlight stated.

Another guard stepped up to them. "We cannot guarantee your safety... down there... among them..."

With this Badb turned into a simulacrum of a teenaged Spike. The Spike she had first met those years ago.

"We don't look forward to tell your Princess what happened to you." the first guard nearly spat, and the faux Spike breathed out a plume of green flame.

The guards used their magics to open the vault to the deep, and inside they saw nothing but darkness. "Hurry inside." the first guard said.

Badb and Starlight looked at each other and quickly moved inside. Starlight's horn began to glow, "Don't." Badb whispered as they moved inside. Starlight stopped the spell and shivered as the vault was closed, finding herself in absolute darkness. "Changelings can see perfectly in the dark, and I know you can copy spells like the Princess can."

"I... wouldn't want to impose..." Starlight nervously voiced.

"Imposing would be the furthest thing..." Badb stated. With this Starlight breathed in deeply a few times before quietly incanting. Despite the quiet, the sounds echoed as if for miles. After a moment the spell was complete and Starlight looked Badb in the eyes before looking back around her.

"Is this how Changelings see?"

"It's one of our senses." Badb replied, and the two looked around some more. It was an open chambre, obviously of hoof-worked stone. There was a tram rail on the ground extending down the tunnel.

"And why?.." Starlight asked, and paused, "as... convenient as this is..."

"If you used light, we would be visible for everypony down here." Badb stated. "For miles..."

"Understood." Starlight stated. "Shall we?"

"I would recommend a spell that can silence our hoof-falls." Badb as Spike stated, and once again Starlight began to quietly inchant, and once again the incantation echoed as if for miles down the caves. Badb took a step and it made no sound, and so began to walk down the cave, Starlight nervously following her. Every step was foreign, as it did not matter how hard it landed, it made no sound, and was disorienting.


	13. Heartfelt Dash

"Who wants to race me?!" Rainbow Dash shouted about the town square, but no one responded. "What?!" she shouted, "Nopony thinks they can take me?! I'll even tie up my wings!"

"What are you doing?" Rarity asked.

"Tying up her wings." Halfire stated.

"I don't think she was serious..." Rarity voiced.

"Oh!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "I'm serious! Tie me up, Doc!"

As soon as she finished speaking, Halfire's telekinesis snaked the rope around around Rainbow Dash before tying her tightly.

"That was... quicker... than expected..." Rarity stated.

"Suffice it to say," Halfire replied, "I have some experience tying up fillies."

"I never thought having my wings tied up could be so comfortable." Rainbow Dash stated, and then looked at Halfire. "Wait, Doc, this experience?.."

"Did you want to experience it?" Halfire asked.

"Now is hardly the time." Rarity quipped.

"Doc always finds a way to get me going..." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"I'll remind the two of you later." Sprite stated.

"Right!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, as she began to run in place, "I've got a race to win!"

"And who are you going to race?" Ainé asked.

"That's a good question." Rainbow Dash replied, and looked between the Earth Ponies around them. "Her!" she exclaimed, and Sprite flew over, landing just beyond her to prevent her from escaping.

"Uh... yes?" the Pink mare asked.

"My mistress would like to race you."

"Why... uh... me?.." the Pink mare asked her.

"Because you look pretty fast." Rainbow Dash said as she approached.

"I... do?.." the Pink mare asked.

"Oh, you do." a passionate Rainbow Dash said with a smile. When she had approached she grabbed the mare's hoof, "Rainbow Dash." she said as she shook it.

"Pri... m... Primrose."

"Great to meet you!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Primrose made to say something, but nothing came out, and after a moment simply closed her mouth. "Let's have a little race."

"Wh.. where... why?" Primrose asked, and Rainbow Dash quickly moved up along side her, pointing her head up to the overlook she had visited the day before.  
"I've... I've never been there..." Primrose mumbled.

"What do you mean you've never been there?" Raibow Dash asked, "It's right there. I bet you could make it there in a half hour."

"You really think so?" Primrose asked, and Rainbow Dash's smile grew even wider.

'Spark.' Rainbow Dash thought. "Tell you what. I'll give you Sprite."

"Sprite?" Primrose asked as she tried to turn to look at her, and Sprite moved into her field of vision.

"I'll be your scout." Sprite said to her, "I'll find you quickest path."

"How do I know she won't cheat?" Primrose asked Sprite.

"Because I want a challenge." Rainbow Dash stated, "If I wanted bragging rights, I would have done a Sonic Rainboom."

"A sonic what?.." Primrose asked, trying to turn her head towards Rainbow Dash. Rainbow let her go and Primrose looked her in the eyes.

"It is quite spectacular." Rarity warmly said as she approached the group.

"Care to join in the shenanigans?" Halfire asked Ainé.

"And get mistress' dress dirty?" Ainé scoffed.

"Dresses can always be cleaned." Halfire stated.

"That... is... true..." Ainé voiced.

"Are you trying to turn her into some sort of rapscallion?" Rarity asked.

"Did you hear that?" Halfire asked, turning towards Rainbow Dash, Sprite, and Primrose.

"I do like the sound of that." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I did not..." Rarity tried to say, "mean... I meant... present company excluded of course."

"Too bad." Rainbow Dash said with glee, "You said it. I'm a rapscallion. That sounds a lot more cuddly than a ruffian."

"I can attest to that." Halfire said with a smile.

"She does giggle a lot more than she used to." Ainé stated.

"Not now, Ainé." Rarity.

"Yeah, right now we've got a race to run!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I should probably find her a path, first." Sprite stated, and turned into a copy of Spitfire.

"Right, right..." Rainbow Dash voiced. She then turned to Primrose, "Yeah, you can quit staring, changing is kind of the Changelings' thing an' all."

"Changling!" Primrose asked.

Sprite changed back to her Changeling form, "What did you think I was?' she asked.

"I had not..." Primrose mumbled.

"There is hardly anything to worry about." Rarity's singsong voice said, as she slowly, elegantly approached. "They have time an again proven their loyalty, and all we have to do in return is adore them."

"She means that quite literally." Halfire stated. "Changelings need love to survive." he said, and Fawn flew over beside him, pushing up against him. "These ones have found it easier to earn love than to steal it."

"My life is filled with wonders I've never dreamt of before." Fawn stated. "As the Ponies say, the cockles in my heart are perpetually warm. Before, even on the best of days we were nearly starving."

"It still... takes time... get used to..." Primrose mumbled.

"We are used to that." Ainé voiced.

"I'll be back before you know it." Sprite stated as she turned back into a copy Spitfire and turned to fly away.

"And now what do we do?" Primrose asked

"We can talk about fashion!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Or equipology." Halfire stated.

"Equiwhatery?" Primrose ask.

"I ask charming questions about how this town is run." Halfire continued.

"I could use a spot of tea." Rarity stated, Ainé?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Ainé stated.

"That won't..." Primrose tried to say, and simply looked up at the overlook.

"That works as well." Halfire stated.

"I could still use some tea while we watch the athletes be athletic." Rarity said to him.

"That does sound lovely." Halfire replied.

* * *

"Tell me?" Rarity asked, as they sat upon the table the Changelings had set up.

"M'Lady?" Halfire asked without taking his eyes off the race. Without taking his eyes off her grace.

"Why do you have to be so gauche?" she asked.

"The simple answer," he replied, eyes still on his beloved, "is that she enjoys it... and I enjoy it when she enjoys it... Despite wearing her heart on her sleeve, she doesn't... believe in her emotions. It is a startling paradox. Just as startling as you, if I might be so bold?"

"I am a paradox?" Rarity asked.

"You are her opposite, at least emotionally." Halfire replied, "You don't necessarily show your emotions, but you trust them dearly. It is honestly intriguing. Now that I've said it, I wonder how I fit into it?" Rarity politely said nothing in reply, but nothing is a reply in of itself. "As I feared, I neither trust nor show my emotions. How could a dame like her see anything in a simple scholar like me?"

With this Rarity giggled. "You call her a dame, but you are a knight." she said with glee.

"Wonderbolts are akin to knights." Halfire stated, "We are different, but the mutual respect is undeniable. But I am stalwart and she dynamic..."

With this Rarity giggled once again.

"Pardon?" Halfire asked.

"Perhaps that is why she likes you." Rarity smirked, "Ponies rarely fall in love with themselves... which I will admit... might have... happened... to Rainbow... a bit... Anyway, I'm sure she loves you because you are such a perverted fuddy-duddy... She needs someone to keep her grounded... among other things. I did not expect... the ropework..."

"I have experience..." Halfire quiped. "They claim it is oddly freeing..."

"Being tied up?" Rarity nervously asked. "Freeing?"

"Freeing from responsibilities..." Halfire continued, "it does take a great deal of trust..."

"I must say I am interested..." Rarity voiced, "which you are sworn to silence about."

"But of course." Halfire replied, "Such things are best left to the couple in question, though I question whether a Dragon will have the patience for intricate rope work."

"Doc can tie me up." Sprite stated, as she flittered nearby, and looked at Ainé.

"Changelings... can... share... information..." Ainé uttered. "If Mistress wanted me to..."

"Sprite forgets something..." Halfire voiced, as he looked at her, and Sprite developed a wicked grin.

"I might have an alterior motive, as you are fond of saying." Sprite eagerly said to him.

"The nights are long here, without my workshop..." Halfire stated.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Ainé asked.

"He and I share a special connection." Fawn replied.

"I've let her into my mind and soul." Halfire added.

"Meaning," Fawn continued, "Sprite just wants to experience it first hand."

"I think that is quite enough." Rarity stated. "I know I am the one who opened the door, but..."

"The topic has reached it's conclusion." Halfire acknowledged.

"Maybe we should focus on the race." Sprite stated.

"I have not taken my eyes off of her." Halfire stated.

"It." Sprite stated.

"No." Halfire simply stated. "How is Primrose doing?"

"Rainbow is obviously giving her a handicap." Sprite stated, "I don't think she does much experience racing."

"Then it's fantastic she is doing as well as she does." Halfire stated, "Do they not gallop here?"

"I think there's a great deal they do not do here." Ainé quipped.

"Fawn, to the finish line." he ordered, and she turned into Fleetfoot to fly away. She bolted up to the overlook to watch the Ponies neck in neck as they galloped towards her. Rainbow Dash gave a last burst of strength and made it to the overlook with Primrose right behind her. Rainbow Dash was breathing deeply, but Primrose was gasping for breath.

"See, I told you," Rainbow Dash said to her, "that you were fast."

Primrose tried to reply, but was busy trying to swallow as much air as possible. It took nearly a minute for her lungs to catch up with her. "How do you... why did we?.." she asked.

"Wasn't it fun?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It was?.." Primrose asked between huffs, "it was." she asserted. "Is that why we did it?"

"You act like you've never had fun before." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I honestly... have not..." Primrose replied. "How fun is it to have your wings tied up like that."

"Doc is amazing at it." Rainbow Dash said, briefly looking back at her wings, "I never knew having my wings tied up could make me so comfortable... could make me feel so much like a mare. I've never been the feminine sort, you know?"

"Not really?" Primrose asked, and Rainbow Dash nodded her head.

"I never thought about it, but now I've got to walk all the way back down..." Rainbow Dash stated. Fawn stepped up to her and whispered something in her ear. "No?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It is your choice." Fawn said to her.

"But..." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"What's up?" Primrose asked.

"Nothing!" Rainbow Dash snapped at her. "Uh, yeah, sorry... I'm going to head back..."

"What should I do?" Primrose asked.

"Enjoy the view." Rainbow Dash stated, and turned to walk down. Fawn flittered into the air and followed her down.

* * *

Rainbow Dash trotted down the hill and up to Halfire. "So, uh, Doc?"

"Yes?" he asked her, and simply stared. She paused for a moment before continuing.

"Are you going to... untie... me?" Rainbow Dash nervously voiced.

"Am I?" Halfire asked.

"I don't think I want to know the answer." Rarity stated, "If you'll excuse us?"

"Of course." Halfire replied, and looked back to Rainbow Dash with a wicked grin.

"What... should I do?.." she asked.

"For now, just follow me around." Halfire stated.

"For how long?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"For just long enough for Ponies to question it." Halfire smirked.

"Where are we going?" Rainbow Dash asked, but Halfire just turned to walk away and she quickly moved to catch up.

* * *

"This place is so bleak and dull." Rarity grumbled. "It could really use a bit of decorating."

"It really could." Ainé stated, "Good thing you brought your sewing kit and bolts of cloth."

"Good thing." Rarity said with glee.

* * *

Rarity hummed as she sowed, and paused, looking at Ainé, "Do you... think... our Spikey-Wikey?.."

"Our?" Ainé asked.

"I certainly noticed what you did before we left." Rarity said firmly, and Ainé looked about sheepishly. "But about the... tying... Do you think Spikey-Wikey would want to?.. Would he want me to..."

"I would think... of course he would..." Ainé voiced, "I know how much he loves to ravish us..."

"He said it was... somehow... freeing..." Rarity murmured.

"Can't you just feel yourself safe and warm, bound in his arms?" Ainé asked, and Rarity moaned. "Can't you feel yourself..." Ainé said in a breathy voice, "giving him your everything?.."

"I... I can..." Rarity moaned and nearly shuttered.


	14. A Mare With Needs

"Can I get y'all's attention?!" Applejack shouted into the village centre. "This here are our friends. There all as sweet as Granny Smith's apple fritters, so don't be afraid of them at all, ya hear?!"

With this Pinkie Pie pushed the Changelings forward.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads," Applejack said to them, "Y'all will be fine."

"Hello." Carys said to the Ponies who were vaguely paying attention to them, until they started shifting form. They each shifted between a few Ponies before reverting back to being Changelings. The crowd said nothing, but were obviously afraid of them, shaking with fear or simply looking away.

"They just need time is all." Applejack stated.

"That or pitch forks and torches." Aderyn voiced.

"Oh, come on!" Pinkie said as she leaned over Aderyn, "Can't you think positive?"

"With you around?" Aderyn asked, "Absolutely not. You think positive enough for twenty Ponies. I just don't want to see it bite you in the rump."

"I never knew you felt that way?" Pinkie asked, "You think I'm TOO positive?"

"I never said I wanted you to change." Aderyn said with glee. "But somepony has to watch over you."

"It is a bit of a challenge." Applejack stated. "She has a tendancy to dive headfirst into foolhardyness."

"Like you don't?" Applemite added.

"Well, yeah, but Pinkie literally dives." Applejack replied.

"It is fun to watch her." Applemite added.

"We should have a pantomime!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"A pantie-whosit?" Applejack asked, "Alright, that didn't exactly come out like I thought it would..."

"You would look good in pantyhose." Aderyn stated.

"I would not!" Applejack shouted, but it seemed like Aderyn meant no insult. "Wait, what? I ain't sa purdy as Rarity or anything."

"Assuming stallions don't like a fit mare." Aderyn added.

"Ya pullin' my chain, ain't ya?" Applejack asked, but again Aderyn was not joking.

"We can feel love you know?" Carys asked, "Source and target, and there is plenty of love directed to you... plenty of forceful, gnawing, overwhelming love."

Applejack then looked to Applemite, clear she wanted her to add something.

"Of course they do." Applemite stated, "We honestly... did not know... how you felt about it..."

"Ya could have told me," Applejack replied, "that everypony who was staring at my rump wasn't exactly staring at my Cutie Mark."

"We're here to help you," Applemite stated, "but pairbonding is something we do not fully understand."

"Ya had to know I was a might lonely..." Applejack sighed.

"We just did not know how to fill that void." Applemite replied, "Or whom you would like to fill it with."

"Where'd y'all learn that fancy talkin'?" Applejack asked.

"You?.." Applemite asked, "you... friend... library?! Princess?! Dragon!" Applemite shouted and paused for breath, but could not coordinate her words, causing Applejack to snicker. "Answer!" Applemite screamed, "Stallion or Mare!"

"How am I supposed ta know?" Applejack asked. "What if'n I just want somepony to sweet talk me?, or be sweet on my, like Sugar Belle is with ol' Big Mac. What does Big Mac have that I don't?" This caused the others to giggle. "Alright, I asked for that one." she said with a snicker.

"I know!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Ya do?" Applejack asked.

"Why don't you just put on pantyhose and see who stares at you?!"

"That actually makes sense." Applemite said, and looked closely at Pinkie Pie, stepping up close to her to look deep into her eyes.

"Hello?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I can't tell." Applemite stated, "I _seems_ like Pinkie."

"uh-huh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I'm not exactly good at dollin' myself up." Applejack stated.

"And who do we know who is?" Applemite asked her.

"That persnickity Unicorn?!" Applejack asked.

"I'm sure she'd love to help you..." Fluttershy voiced.

"That's what I was afraid of..." Applejack replied. "She's going to dress me up all froo-froo-like, ain't she?"

"I'm sure you can come to some middle ground." Applemite added.

* * *

Pinkie Pie stormed into the mayor's office. Lavender Love looked up at her. "Why does everypony keep doing that?!" she asked. "Doesn't anyone knock any more. Were you Ponies raised in a barn?!"

"Applejack resents that remark!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"No I don't." Applejack added as she entered the room.

"Really?.." Fluttershy nervously asked from behind her.

"Okay... maybe... just... a little bit... and all..." Applejack added.

"What do you Ponies want from me?!" an exacerbated Lavender Love asked. "I have better things to do then constantly deal with you.

"Really?" Applemite asked.

"Not helping." Applejack said to her.

"I want to do a pantomime!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed to the mayor.

"A what?" Lavender Love asked.

  
  


"You know?" Pinkie Pie asked, "When you get on-stage and do a silly dance to make the Ponies laugh?"

"No." the mayor replied.

"Tough room." Pinkie Pie quipped, as she looked away.

"Who is she talking to?" Lavender Love asked.

"We honestly don't rightly know." Applejack stated.

"Whatever it is, we don't have a stage..." the mayor stated.

"I can build us one!" Applejack exclaimed.

"From what?!" the mayor asked.

"I haven't worked that part out, yet..." Applejack stated.

"And where would you build it?" the mayor asked.

"That's the question." Applemite stated.

"I suppose you could build it in the commons..." Lavender Love voiced. "Is that all?"

"Thank you so much, your mayorlyness." Applejack said with glee.

"Would there be a problem?," Applemite asked as she walked into the office, "if we cut down some trees from the forest?"

"The forest is a dangerous place." the mayor quickly stated, causing Applejack and Applemite to giggle.

"This ain't got nothing on the Everfree Forest!" Applejack exclaimed.

"The Everfree Forest?!" the mayor gasped.

"My family's orchard is right on the side of it." Applejack said to her, beaming with pride.

"You live right beside the Everfree Forest?!" Lavender Love asked. "How could you survive?"

"We Apples are a tough bunch." Applejack said, beaming with pride.

"You're going to fall your own trees?, cut your own timber?" the mayor asked, "and carry it to the commons?!"

"We Apples are a tough bunch." Applejack repeated.

* * *

"I'm not much... of a... carpenter..." Fluttershy muttered.

"I'll help as much as I can!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Y'all can just what do you are good at." Applejack said to them, "Me and Applemite can do the heavy liftin' an all."

"You're sure you will be alright?" Carys asked.

"We Apples are used to a little bit of hard work." Applejack replied.

"And what do we do?!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Get ready for the pantomime?" Aderyn asked. "Fluttershy could help us with the costumes?"

"mhm." Fluttershy quietly affirmed.

"As long as I don't have to wear anythin's too froofy." Applejack stated.

"You'll be Pierrette la Fou!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I don't rightly know what in Celestia's name that is, but it's in that fancy froo-froo language." Applejack replied.

"It's a fool." Aderyn stated.

"So all I gots ta do is bumble around stage and whatnot?" Applejack asked, "I could probably do that. I've never been the dancer in the family. Oh well, I'll let y'all get all the froo-froo plannin' out of the way. Me and Applemite got work to do."

"E-yup." Applemite uttered.

* * *

"I can't help but feel somepony is watching us." Applejack stated, as they put down the timber in the grasses of the commons."

"That's because they are." Applemite added. "I take it they don't get much entertainment 'ere. They all have a sour look, however."

"They all have a sour look." Applejack stated, "I doubt it's because of us. Let's hope that Pinkie's li'l shindig bucks them up some."

"I'd love to applebuck her." Applemite replied.

"Applemite!" Applejack exclaimed.

"What?" Applemite asked, "Everyone else is applebucking."

"I'm just a down-home farm filly..." Applejack said to her. "I just ain't so comfortable... with everythin' that is going 'round..."

"You just like it one step at a time." Applemite said to her. "Nothin' wron' with that." she added, and nodded her head towards the woods. They put one hoof in front of the other and walked back towards it.

"I'm just small town filly..." Applejack uttered.

"Small town mare." Applemite corrected.

"Small town mare never been touched by a stallion..." Applejack nearly pleaded.

"How about a mare?" Applemite asked.

"Are ya trying to seduce li'l ol' me?" Applejack asked.

"Little?" Applemite scoffed. "You are an amazonian mare." Applemite replied. "That's what me, every stallion, and half of the mares love when they see you."

"Ain't that many of y'all starin' at me..." Applejack stated, "There can't be... Ifn' there was so much of y'all, they why ain't anypony say somethin'?"

"I... am?.." Applemite asked, "And you are quite intimidating.

"There's no way I'm..." Applejack tried to say. "Are ya sayin' that y'all are intimidated by my downhome country charm?!" she shouted.

"Not me." Applemite replied.

"If ya ever did catch me?" Applejack asked her, "Just whatin you do to me?"

"In a word?.." Applemite asked, "spoil you for stallions."

"Ya just made ma heart skip a beat." Applejack stated. "I ain't just lookin' for a roll in the hay?" Applejack asked.

"I am pledged to you forever." Applemite stated.

"Aw... shucks... ya don't need to go and say it that way..." Applejack stated.

"I do love you..." Applemite said to her, "And you love me... but even if not that way, we can do what the others have..."

"And that is?" Applejack asked.

"Find you a very special somepony," Applemite stated, "and have me join in your fun."

"Just because it worked for Twilight... and Rainbow Dash... and Rarity... and Spike, it doesn't mean it will work for us."

"I'm willing to try." Applemite said with a smile.

"Where did ya get such a dirty mouth?" Applejack asked.

"Just saying things you wish you could say." Applemite replied.

"Isn't honesty kind of my thing?.." Applejack asked, "like literally... power of... element of harmony?.."

"You might be honest with others," Applemite said to her, "but you still lie to yourself."

And what in tarnation is that supposed to mean, Applemite?" Applejack asked.

"You are a mare with needs."

"An' I just might need to find a stallion to scratch them..." Applejack replied. "I doubt I'm about to just run into one, like Rainbow Dash did."

"You might need to use your lasso."

"And you might just need to quit running your mouth." Applejack replied.


	15. One Smile

Gerandquill felt Discord's displacement and tried to rouse, but could not. It was then that he realized he was in bed, cuddled up to the amazonian Slava... at least from the perspective of a Pony... As he woke he realized he had never been so content.

"So, did we sleep well?" Discord asked.

"Never..." Gerandquill tried to voice, but was stopped as Slava rushed to her feet. She stood up and saluted.

"There is no need," Discord said, and then looked at Gerandquill, "and I think he had something to say."

"I find that a cat has gotten my tongue." Gerandquill said from the bed.

"Or maybe a mare?" Discord asked him.

"Wait, me?" Slava asked. "I couldn't have..."

"You could have." Discord said to her. "It seems he's quite the shy, bookish sort."

"But he's so tiny..." Slava voiced, "to him... I'm what, a giantess?"

"Look into his eyes." Discord stated, and she did. "He does not seem to mind."

"No, he does not..." Slava replied.

"We should change the subject," Discord stated, "less we scare him away." With a gesture a table with food appeared. "Dig in."

* * *

Discord reappeared, only to find them on the same side of the table, smiling, nearly cuddling. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"It's what now?" Gerandquill asked.

"Have you not even noticed?" Discord asked, "Well, in that case, I will let it run it's due course. So, what should we do for today's shennanigans?"

"Be happy." Slava said to him, and Discord looked at her questioningly. Gerandquill a was too happy to notice at first, but looked at her a moment later.

"One can cause chaos?.." Discord asked, "by being happy?"

"In Tartaria." Slava replied. "It might just because I'm so happy right now, but ordinarily it could get you investigated by the commisars."

"How convenient." Discord said with glee.

"You'd get investigated for being happy?" Gerandquill asked her. Slava turned and her muzzle was but inches from his, and the two paused and blushed.

"How adorable." Discord said with a wide smile, and the two looked away.

"It..." Slava voiced, "might be proof you aren't working hard enough... And... he is adorable..."

"I have never been called that in my adult life." Gerandquill said firmly, and Slava looked in the opposite direction. "I did not say that I did not like it." he added, and she turned, the two eyeing each other sideways.

"What do you think?" Discord asked Gerandquill, and after a pause his head snapped over.

"I am not normally the most giddy Pony..." he quipped "but today I think I can manage."

* * *

The three walked down the streets of colonial Maregadan, giddy despite the brutalist architecture... and the depression of those around them... They stood out like a sore thumb, with all eyes on them. It was a combination of shock, unease, and likely... jealousy... They also seemed to not even understand what was happening. The concept of public happiness was so foreign to them that they had to use all of their stoicism to not stare, slackjawed in awe. If Gerandquill was not feeling so strangely giddy he would have been taking notes.

Instead, he was enthralled with his companion, and she was with him. Discord seemed content to simply walk around with a smile on his face. He had a strong love of maximum chaos for minimal effort, and it seems a smile was all that was needed to cause chaos.

Soon enough soldiers started to appear. First the lowest ranks, and then higher and higher, but as soon as they saw his rank insignia they pulled away. Not too far away that they could no longer observe, but not too close to cause offence either. Within an hour a major appeared and built up the courage to approach them.

"I am Major Yuri Kosmonov." he introduced himself. "Apologies Comrade Commisar, but you are... drawing a crowd."

"Do they not have better things to be doing?" Discord asked him.

"I apologize, Commissar..." the major uttered. "I am simply thinking of the discipline of the people of Maregadan."

"And you are doing your job well." Discord stated. "The people seem... enlivened..."

"They do, Comrade..." the major replied. "Perhaps we could find a place with a great view of the city for you to enjoy yourself."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

The three sat on a bench overlooking the city. Discord and Slava felt comfortable on the bench, but Gerandquill found himself lost in it's great size. "You can excuse yourself." Discord said to the major.

"Comrade." Major Kosmonov replied. He saluted and turned to walk away. The three sat quietly as they heard him walk away, and they could feel as Discord isolated the space from the surroundings.

"I like him." Discord stated. "He has a soul... a Ponyish spirit just dying to get out."

"Ponyish spirit?" Slava asked.

Ponies have a unique esprit de corps." Gerandquill stated, "I suppose that wouldn't translate to Tartarian. Most herd animals aren't families, or even friends, just gaining protection... in numbers... Ponies have a unique, quintessential desire for contact with each other. Herds of Ponies seem to gain a will of their own, immune to the individual wills that make up it... they seem to sublimate to the will of the group..."

"Like Tartaria?!" Slava asked.

"Horses wish they had the same herding nature of Ponies." Discord quipped. "Ponies have what Tartaria's Great Secretary wishes he could create. And when he says contact, he means physical contact."

"Oh?!" Slava asked, "I did not... want... to hurt him..."

"I speak my mind freely." Gerandquill stated.

"He rarely says how he feels..." Discord voiced, "but he will defend himself when he does."

"If he promisses..." Slava asked him.

"I do." Gerandquill replied, and she gently leaned into him. "It might be my brutal, snarky, scholarly nature, but I am starting to enjoy the sights of Maregadan."

"Me too." Slava said giddily.

There was a quiet moment as the two just enjoyed each other's company, and they were completely unsure of how much time passed before Discord spoke, "I think we made great progress today."

"Really?" Slava asked, "All we did was walk around..."

"It was your idea?" Gerandquill asked.

"I can assure you it was quite chaotic." Discord stated, "What being a god of chaos and all. Chaos is something so few Ponies understand... and... I... will... admit... I was one of them. Chaos is like kindling that will become a fire. A single spark in dry tinder will start a fire. You don't need to do anything else."

"Today was striking the flint?" Gerandquill asked.

"Exactly!" Discord said with glee. "Did you see the utter shock on their faces? It was similar to the look on the faces of Ponies when I made the bunnies rabid and on stilts."

"So, that did happen?" Gerandquill asked.

"A lot of things happened." Discord stated, "I must say that I never focused on the effects of my chaos. The chaos always seemed good enough on it's own, but now that I know how strongly affected Ponies are, I focus on the fire and not the embers."

"And?.." Slava asked, "the?.. fires?.. burned bright?"

"Like the sun." Discord said with glee. "You have a wonderful mind for chaos."

"I... um... thank you..."

"How very Ponyish of you." Discord added.

"Pony-ish?" Slava asked, "I do like the sound of that, as Ponies are adorable, but... Ponyish?"

"The perfect blend of Horse and Pony qualities." Gerandquill stated.

"I am?" Slava asked.

"I have never seen him be this pleasant to a single Pony." Discord added. "He's even snarky to the princesses."

"How else could I advise them?" Gerandquill genuinely asked.

"He's my adorable Pony?" Slava asked.

"Very special somepony..." Gerandquill voiced. "I've known you for a day and wish to know you for the rest of my days. Is this that vapid romance fillies are always going on about?"

"Yes." Discord replied.

"Ah." Gerandquill simply stated.

"You are so adorable." Slava said with glee.

"I never thought I would be adored by a Horse mare..." Gerandquill said snarkily, "and now I do not wish it to stop. I apologize if my true intensions were unclear..."

"It's one of the reasons you are so adorable." Slava said lovingly, "You have such strong spirit for such a little... well... Ponyish..."

"Perhaps the first time I've been called Ponyish." Gerandquill stated. "It feels surprisingly... wonderful... perhaps because it is coming from such sweet lips.

With this Slava squealed and leaned further into him, nearly crushing him until he objected. "S... sorry..."

"It's... quite alright..." Gerandquill murmured.

* * *

Gerandquill and Slava looked about the cabin, as they saw dozens of faces, all smiling. Some were the briefest of smile that you had to be focusing on to see. Some were brilliant smiles that disappeared as soon as one of the soldiers in the street looked at them. Others did not smile until they were safe at home at night.

"Everypony," Discord stated, "that smiled because of your smiles. We managed to bring hope..."

"All be it how fleeting..." Gerandquill stated. "What the Horses here need is food."

"Absolutely," Slava stated, "but I do love what we've done today."

"It was wonderfully chaotic." Discord said with glee. "What we've done today will have ramifications for centuries to come."

"One smile is all it takes?" Gerandquill asked, "Is that all they needed?"

"Unfortuantely, yes..." Slava uttered. "This is the state of Tartaria. There is only one problem with giving the people food."

"The government will claim credit for it." Discord stated.

"Brand the crates with the symbol of Equestria." Gerandquill simply stated.

"How wonderfully chaotic." Discord said with a smile, and Slava gasped.

"That could start a war!"

"Then we will have to put out the fires." Discord stated.

"Aren't you pro-fire?" Slava asked.

"Gerandquill can probably explain better than I could." Discord muttered.

"Do you know the concept of backfires?" Gerandquill asked, and she shook her head. "How startling!" Gerandquill explained, and paused to breathe. "Fires needs fuel, air, and heat. If you take away one of those things, the fire ceases. By lighting a fire, you can deprive a larger fire of fuel and maybe air."

"The tiny fires would cancel out the big fire." Discord added.

"Are you saying war is a tiny fire?" Slava asked.

"It depends on the war." Discord replied.

"We could perhaps describe what Discord does it choose which fire gets to turn into a roaring blaze."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Discord replied.

"Love?" Gerandquill asked.

"Not in that way, I can assure you." Discord replied, "You compliment me... and not in the way Fluttershy... Oh, it's almost our tea time!" With a wave of his hands the faces disappeared around them and a table appeared with a delicate tea set. On the opposite side was Fluttershy and Carys. Fluttershy put down the piece of clothing she had been working on, but did not look at all surprised.

"I thought you might have forgotten..." she shyly said.

"I apologize if I ever do." Discord replied, and sat down atthe table.

"Gerandquill." Fluttershy greeted him, and he bowed. This caused her to shyly look away and let out a giggle.

"Join us." Discord said to Gerandquill and Slava. He moved towards the table to sit down while Slava slowly moved behind them.

"Who's your friend?" Fluttershy asked.

"Gerandquill's friend." Discord stated, "This is Slava Artyonova."

"Fl... Fluttershy..." Fluttershy voiced.

"Carys." the Changeling greeted her.

"You seem to know the commissar well?" Slava asked them.

"Commissar?" Carys asked.

"My identity in Tartaria." Discord replied.

"You seem to have had quite the adventure." Carys stated.

"And you as well." Discord replied, "What is it you were working on?"

"Careful," Gerandquill said to Slava, "the cakes are quite sweet."


	16. The Wrastle

Rarity heard a great roar, the beating of wings as if a mighty heart, screaming, and burning fire, and at that moment she felt as giddy as a filly. "Ainé?! Is that?!"

"It is, Mistress." Ainé replied.

"Is?" Rarity nervously asked, "is my mane?"

Ainé briefly played with her mistress' hair, "It's lovely."

"How... how am I?" Rarity asked.

"Two quote your husband," Ainé stated, "you aged like fine wine."

"You are both too sweet to me..." Rarity beamed.

* * *

A rainbow blur flew up to Spike, Ember, and Solace. Solace did nothing, but Ember flew to the side to dodge. Spike opened up his arms to catch her and hug her.

"he... he..." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"What did you think would happen?" Spike asked her.

"I... honestly don't know..." Rainbow Dash replied. "I kind of thought we would wrestle or joust or something."

"And instead we are cuddling." Spike said with glee, as his great wings beat to hold them in place.

"So?.." Rainbow Dash asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"What _are_ we going to do?" Spike's great, booming voice asked.

"I'm going to sock you!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"How well did that work last time?" Spike asked her.

"Good point." she stated, "Sprite! Tickle him."

Spike found the Changeling behind him doing her best to tickle him. He let out a giggle that almost sounded like a bellow. Before she knew what happened, she found herself in his other arm, and he kissed them both on the top of the head before letting them go.

"I'm going to sock you!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"You are free to try." Spike grumbled.

"How about a hoof wrestle?"

"You already tried that?" Spike asked, "How about you just wrestle my tail?"

"You're on!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Mistress?!" Sprite asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Sprite?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Isn't a tail the strongest part of a Dragon?" Spite asked her.

"You tricked me!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Almost." his great voice sneered.

"I still kind of want to wrestle your tail..." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"Perhaps you both could." Spike stated, "After I spend some time with Rarity."

Rainbow Dash saw how much he was staring at something on the ground and followed his gaze, which was focused on his precious Rarity. Spike moved to fly down but Rainbow Dash and Sprite pushed him back. "Easy there big guy."

"You can't exactly land, Thorn." Solace stated.

"Alright, come on." Rainbow Dash said, and flew towards the overlook. Spike dove and banked to follow her, Ember right behind him. The Changelings held back before flying down to the village.

* * *

Spike flew around before landing on the overlook. Ember spiraled around a couple of more times before landing. She looked down at the village below them. "Do Ponies do nothing but panic?" she asked.

"We are Dragons." Spike stated, "Most Ponies are not used to having Dragons around. Give them some time, and curiosity will get the better of them. I'm not sure which is more dangerous."

* * *

"Silence!" a simulacrum of Spike shouted before reverting to being Solace. "The great Marquess, Spike the Brave and Glorious, and the Dragonlord Ember have simply come to visit!"

"My husband is here!" Rarity squealed in the town square, as Sprite and Solace picked her up. A moment later Ainé freed her wings from her dress and started to fly after them.

"I suppose I'll have to walk." Halfire voiced, and looked at Fawn, "Not that I hold any of this against them.  
"It's a lovely day for a walk." Fawn replied.

* * *

Rarity squealed as she was put down and rushed over to Spike, who picked her up to kiss her on the lips. His claws moved all over her as she lost herself in the kiss and the embrace, while the others simply waited. Ainé nervous until the kiss ended, Ember awkwardly looking about Spike put Rarity down, who rushed over to embrace Solace, while Spike picked up and coddled Ainé.

"Ember!" Rarity greeted her. "How have you been?"

"I... have been..." Ember answered. "I was honestly expecting more..." Ember voiced, and looked at the village below them, gesturing to the panicking Ponies, "That."

"You are hardly the strangest thing Spike was returned with." Rarity's charming voice replied, excitedly moving about, "It's just been so long since I've seen him. He has told you that I said that of course you were free to visit us at our lair any time?"

"I... honestly... don't know what to say..." Ember nervously uttered.

"From what I've seen of a Dragon's flight," Solace stated, "Dragons do lose track of time quite easily."

"We... have a tendancy to forget that Ponies are so... mortal..." Ember stated, "Scarely a few decades go by and children become venerated elders. I will... try... to keep in touch more often..."

Spike then picked Rarity up who swooned until he pointed her to Ember.

"What?.. do you want... me to do?.." Ember asked him.

"As a dear friend of my husband," Rarity stated, "he wants me to greet you properly."  
"Oh, no!" Ember exclaimed, and stepped back, "Do you know how easy it is to squish Ponies?" she asked, and looked Spike in the eyes, who simply glared back at her, "Of course you do. But what if I hurt her."

"You won't!" Rarity huffed, "Or my Spikey-Wikey would never forgive you!"

With this Ember seemed even more nervous. Rarity flicked her mane with aggravation and huffed once again.

"Ponies," Solace stated, "get insulted if you refuse an embrace."

"I'm not insulted." Rarity fumed, but no one believed her. Ember paused for a moment when it dawned on her. She crouched down and embraced her as gently as she could before pulling away. "Was that so hard?" Rarity asked, "I was starting to feel as if I might be hideous or something..."

"I can assure you," Ember said to her, "you are the very icon of Ponyish beauty."

"Oh, you are not just saying that?" Rarity tried to say coyly, but instead practically beamed.

"Spike can't take his eyes off of you." Ember replied, "That's usually something reserved for the most valuable thing in a Dragon's hold."

"Me?" a blushing Rarity asked, feinging disbelief.

"You are so beautiful and adorable that it makes it hard for me to breathe..." Ember breathlessly replied.

"Oh, my..." a giddy Rarity stated.

"Why don't we just group hug already?" Rainbow Dash sarcastically asked, only to find herself, and everyone smaller than a Dragon, being picked up for a hug.

"Don't act surprised." Sprite flatly said to her.

"I shouldn't, should I?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Spike's always been a hugger." Spike offered them to Ember who embraced them for the briefest moment, and then Spike put them on the ground. "It was a bit different when he was a little colt."

"Not so little anymore." Solace snickered.

"What's that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's best if you don't know." Rarity said to her.

"Does this mean?," Halfire asked as he walked out into the overlook, "I'm the only one who doesn't get a..."

Spike picked him up to hug him and slap him on the back before putting him down.

"I... literally... asked for that..." Halfire stated, the wind moderately blown out of him. "Dragonlord," Halfire addressed her, "I am Baronet Halfire, second to the Marquess in the Royal Dragoons. And this is Fawn."

"Your Majesty." Fawn said with a bow.

"Just so you know..." Solace stated, "He's quite the charming equipologist. If you let him start asking you questions, he might never stop."

"Questions about what?" Ember asked.

"About anything the Dragonlord would like to talk about." Halfire said with a wide smile.

"I doubt I am all that interesting..." Ember uttered.

"I would beg to disagree." Halfire replied.

Ember then looked down at the village below them. "If we are staying in a Ponyish village, does that mean?.." she asked.

"Few Pony villages can accomodate Dragons." Spike softly replied, "I believe the overlook is the best place for us to stay."

"Don't you Ponies like having roofs over your head, or something?" she asked.

"With Spike I don't need a roof." Rarity huffed. "With him, every place feels warm and cozy."

"Doc's the same way." Rainbow Dash stated.

"He is?" Ember asked. "How does he do that?"

"Do you know of Cutie Marks?" Halfire asked in reply, and Ember simply looked at him. "Ponies have a destiny. Once we discover what it is, we develop these marks on our flanks. The marks come with inherent skills. For Unicorns, also comes with some form of magic largely unique to them. Mine is creating a warming environment. Useful as an equipologist, as most undiscovered civilizations are undiscovered for a reason."

"I never thought of how much Ponies would have to struggle just to travel." Ember voiced.

"We are fragile, frightened things." Halfire said to her.

"No wonder Spike wants to protect you." Ember added. "If we don't find shelter, what do we do now that we've arrived a Ponyish village?"

"Invite the villagers to see the wrestling match." Halfire stated.

"Right on!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

* * *

"Here ye, here ye!" Halfire shouted, "You are invited to witness the match between Marquess Spike, the Brave and Glorious, and the Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash, along with her companion, Sprite the Changeling!" He walked throughout the town as he repeated this.

* * *

It seems as if half the town had arrived, sitting in the woods about the overlook as Spike looked at Rainbow Dash and Sprite. "What are the rules?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You wrestle my tail." Spike replied.

"And Sprite?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She can take any form she pleases," Spike stated, and Sprite turned into Big Mac, "but we both know she cannot change her inherent abilities." With this Sprite turned into Fleetfoot instead. Spike then turned around and offered them his tail

"You're not going to smack us with it, are you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I did say wrestle." Spike replied.

"Just checking." Rainbow Dash said, and rushed forward. She and Sprite-cum-Fleetfoot grappled the tail and struggled with all of their might, and in turn Spike struggled as well, though no where near as much as the pair were.

Far more interesting was the whispering from the townsponies, largely wondering why a Pegasus would wrestle with a Dragon. The concept seemed completely lost on them.

* * *

The match ended with a clear victory for the dragontail, with Rainbow Dash and Sprite gasping for breath.

"Now that my adorable wife has finished her little spat..." Halfire started to say.

"Spat?" Rainbow Dash huffed.

"I do not understand why you do it, "Halfire said to her, "but I do understand how important it is to you."

"Apology accepted." she huffed.

"How?," Halfire asked, "will such a small village feed two Dragons?"

Spike let out a deep, low breathe. "That is the result of my quest. I always found it odd; Dragon's lived lives without sustainance."

"None of the reports of the Dragonlands speak of agriculture of any sort." Halfire stated. "I thought it was just perhaps a lack of information."

"We draw power from the world itself." Ember stated.

"As Unicorns use magic." Spike added. "Dragons draw it into ourselves. I cannot say how, but we do it in our sleep..."

"Is that why Dragons oft sleep for centuries?" Halfire asked, and Spike nodded.

"Dragons... lose track of time... as Ponies understand it..." Ember voiced.

"I can see why." Rarity added. "Does that mean?," she quivered, "I will have to... go... without... my husband... at home?.." she sniffled before bursting into tears. "It's just... so hard... with you on your quests... I... I..." she tried to say, but Spike raced forward to embrace her. "I..." she said from within his arms, "without you when you are at home..."

"I will keep an ordinary schedule at home." Spike said to her, "Unless I'm preparing for a quest."

"You... you really mean it?.."

"How could I sleep at home when I have a wife so lovely as you." Spike uttered, in a low, gutteral tone that she knew was his most affectionate. "You have..."

"Don't say it..." Rarity uttered, "my heart couldn't..."

"Aged like fine wine." Spike said, and the tears started flowing even more powerfully than before, largely because Rarity was no longer trying to cease them. Ainé approached and Spike lifted his wing just enough to let her in. Once Rarity stopped crying she began to fix her face. Spike knew better than to let her go before Ainé had finished her work. He knew by the sound of Rarity's joyful quiver that Ainé had finished, and released the two.

"A treasure worth a Dragon's freedom..." Ember uttered, "Just so you know how much he values you..."

"Freedom is a big thing for Dragons?" Rarity asked, "Isn't it? Along with your... individual... code?.."

"A Dragon's code is his life." Ember stated, "We cannot become adults without one."

"Is that why I turned into a skyscrapper?" Spike asked.

"It does not need to be an explicit set of instructions." Ember added, "Simply a strong spirit of personal morals."

"So?," Halfire asked, "Spike became a raging monster because... of his inherent goodness?.."

"Whelps do not normally have such a strong sense of personal self..." Ember stated, "Something that can probably be attested to the Ponies who raised him. The power is well beyond what they can control..."

With this Spike turned to look away.

"I apologize..." Halfire said to him.

"No..." Spike replied, fighting back tears, "it's a question you have to ask. As shameful as it is, every Pony in Equestria needs to know how to stop my rampages..."

"Pardon, M'Lord?," Halfire asked, "but you have not had once since I have known you. How long as has it been?"

Spike turned around to look at him and did not know what to say.

"When has your rampages done anything more than damaging a few buildings?" Halfire asked. "And singed a bit of fur?"

"So, not so much a rampage as a tantrum?" Solace asked.

"I... don't know which one is more shameful..." Spike stated.

"Something my husband has never done." Rarity asserted, and everypony looked at her, "At least as long as we have been married. And even then," she said and flicked her mane, "my radiant beauty was apparently enough to entrap him."

"Enrapture him." Ainé added, and Rarity nodded proudly.

"Beauty such that can tame a Dragon." Halfire said with glee.

"What about me, Doc?" Rainbow Dash nervously asked him.

"It's not that you are not beautiful, no, spectacular." Halfire said, looking her in her eyes, "but it's I that wishes to tame you."

With this Rainbow Dash blushed and looked away.

"He can charm a lightning bolt." Sprite added.

"Sprite?.." Rainbow Dash nervously asked.

"What?" Sprite asked, "It worked, didn't it?"

"It... did..." Rainbow Dash stated, "but I'm still a Wonderbolt!" she proudly added.

"That just makes it more meaningful." Halfire added.

"Do-oc..." she nervously replied.

"Do Pony conversations always turn into beauty contests?" Ember asked.

"Normally no." Spike replied, "Least of all with Rainbow Dash..."

"What can I say?.." Rainbow Dash nervously asked, "Doc just brings the filly out of me... I swear I was never this glamorous when I was a filly..."

"You have developed a glow." Spike said to her.

"What are you saying?" Rainbow Dash asked him, but Spike said nothing more.

"I don't mean to interupt," Solace stated, "but what do we do about the crowd?"

"Oh, let them go." Rarity dismissed. "We are trying to give them a little _joi de vivre_. Oh, Darling, I do wish to show you my banners."

"She wants to liven up the town." Ainé added.

"I'm sure they will do exactly as you want," Spike said to her, "but I would love to see them."

"Goody!" Rarity exclaimed.


	17. Entropy

Spotlights from nowhere spun around as Discord finished his juggling act. He slid foward on his knees, with tiny explosion behind him and the balls all turned into chickens who flew away. The Ponies from Amberton had gathered in the commons to see the pantomine, and none of them had any idea what they had seen.

"What in the name of all Ponies was that?!" Lavender Love asked.

"A pantomine!" a panting Discord replied.

"That's an interesting costume you have there." Lavender Love added.

"Costume?" Discord asked. "Oh-no-no. This is me _au naturale_ , so to speak."

"O what?" Lavender Love asked.

"This is me in my natural glory." Discord added.

"A hodgepodge like that?" Lavender Love asked.

"I am a god of chaos, afterall." Discord gloated.

"A what?!" Lavender Love asked, "They brought a god of chaos to our town?!"

"I am only visiting..." he muttered. "I have to return to Tartaria." Discord stated. "I'm surprised you didn't notice Slava."

"Who?" Lavender Love asked.

"The Horse of course." Discord replied.

"A Horse?!" Lavender Love asked. "She's not just a really tall mare?!"

"She is taller than Rockhoof." Gerandquill said from the side of the stage as he walked into view.

"You act like you know him..." Lavender Love uttered.

"He is a friend of the princesses." Gerandquill dryly replied.

"What princesses?" Lavender Love asked.

"Perhaps I have stepped on Friendship's toes." he said. "As Discord said, we should be returning to Tartaria." Gerandquill then bowed and turned to walk behind the stage.

"Y'all just going to take off?" Pierette la Fou asked.

"I meant no disrespect." Gerandquill said to her, "Though now I realize how foolhardy that was. I apologize if I caused any offense."

"I don't rightly know if I follow ya or whatnot." Applejack as Pierette said to him, "But ya don't mean no harm by it... Ya know, ya remind me of Twilight..."

There was a pause as Gerandquill could not say anything. As he tried, the only thing that occured was his eyes moistening. It took him nearly a minute to respond. "That... is... the highest compliment... anypony has ever given me... If I had not fallen in love I might have fallen for you..."

"I... don't... really know... how to respond to that..." Applejack uttered.

"May the princesses watch over you." Gerandquill stated.

"And may they be watching ya..." Applejack stated, "I guess and all. You do have Discord with ya."

"Discord always watching you means something completely different." Gerandquill snarked. "Good day."

"Are you leaving!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I did not want to impose..." Gerandquill stated.

"Dooooon't Goooooo!.." Pinkie exclaimed, and Fluttershy shyly stood beside her. It seemed she wanted to tell them they could stay. Discord then appeared in front of them.

"I'm afraid he's simply trying to be polite."

"He's tryin' alright." Applejack stated, "Uh, I mean... no offence..."

"None taken." Gerandquill genuinely stated. "Honesty is rather... refreshing..."

"Dooon't Goooooooooooooooooo!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I'll see you same time next week for tea." Discord stated. "I haven't had this much fun in aeons."

"Gerandquill?" Slava asked, and he looked at the Horse. "You will have to tell me about your princesses."

"Of course." Gerandquill added. "When we arrive in Tartaria, of course."

"Of course." Slava replied.

"The short version is that one controls the Sun, one the Moon, one Love, and one Friendship." Gerandquill added, and Slava's mouth grew slack. "One is sufficient... however..."

"Aren't going to bring me up?" Discord asked.

"Oh, yes," Gerandquill added, "they are each about as powerful as Discord is."

"Not quite what I had in mind." Discord said, raised his hand, and the three disappeared.

"And now," Applejack uttered, "we get to tear down the stage..."

"That..." Fluttershy meeped, "seems... like... a lot... of work..."

"Don't worry ya pretty little head." Applejack added. "Me and Sprite can take care of it."

"You two can just handle the crowd." Applemite added.

"Goodie!" Pinkie exclaimed, and Fluttershy just shyly looked away.

"They don't look like they're used to shindigs and all," Applejack stated, "I'm guessing they might be a just a little be parched..."

With this Fluttershy's eyes grew eager and wide.

* * *

"What in tarnation is that?!" Applejack asked.

"I believe it's a house." Applemite snarkily stated.

"I can see that!" Applejack shouted. "But where did it come from?"

"If it wasn't us?.." Applemite stated.

"You're not saying it was Discord, are it?" Applejack asked.

"It does seem like the sort of thing a friendly god of chaos might do." Applemite added.

"Yeah... yeah..." Applejack mumbled. "Pretty swank, too. What's the mayor gonna say?... she's already gettin' short with us."

"Be honest and hope she believes us." Applemite added.

"You have a lot of faith in my honesty..." Applejack stated, and then looked back at her. "Yeah, I know how that sounds..."

"You are the element of honesty and all." Applemite said to her.

"Yeah, yeah... I know..." Applejack muttered. "Could you go an tell the others?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Applemite said, as she turned to walk away.

* * *

Applejack sat on the steps of the new house, looking at the carefully stacked timber from the disassembled stage. "Hoo, boy, my dogs are barkin'." Applemite came and sat down beside her. They turned their heads as they heard the hooffalls of someone approaching, and breathed out when they saw it was the mayor.

"Hiya, your mayorness!" Applejack shouted with as much friendliness as she could manage.

"Who said you could build a house?!" Lavender Love shouted.

"We didna exactly build it." Applejack stated. "Thank you for having faith in my ability to build something so swank while I was in the middle of a Pinkie party thing, but we two Ponies aren't that good."

"Then who built it?" Lavender Love firmly asked.

"The god of chaos." Applemite said to her.

"Discord has the power to do whatever he feels like doin'." Applejack said to her. "We need to be thankful that his pranks nowadays just involve giving his friends houses."

"You brought a god of chaos to out town?!" Lavender Love asked, and this caused Applejack to burst out with laughter.

"Sorry, sorry your mayorliness, but if it weren't for Twilight and the rest of us, Discord would be making checkered fields with antlered rabbits and chocolate milk rain."

"You can't be serious?!" Lavender Love asked.

"Y'all don't remember that a few years ago?" Applejack asked.

"There was... some... unexpected... occurances... a few years ago..." Lavender Love mumbled.

"That's when Discord escaped from his statue." Applejack stated. "He then did what he does best, and the rest of us had to scramble... and... it nearly tore us apart... but without tellin' the whole story, as Twilight is MUCH better at telling it, Fluttershy got all friendly with him, and he came 'round. While we can be a mite tryin' an all, he is... a friend... and he means the best for us..."

"By building you a house?!" Lavender Love asked.

"We were sleeping in a lean-to." Applemite added.

"Either way, we won't be needin' the house when we're done here, so y'all can then do with it what you would. We are in the commons and all."

"That... makes... sense..." Lavender Love stated. "If Ponies could quit snapping at each other for five minutes and work together..."

"That is what we're trying to do here." Applemite added.

"Applemite!" Applejack exclaimed.

"What?" Applemite asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Applejack continued, "that is why we're here."

"It is?" Lavender Love asked her.

"I guess none of us have told you about the Map of Friendship." Applejack stated. "To be fair, you haven't exactly given us the chance. Applemite's better with words than I am, maybe she can explain it to you."

"If I have to explain about all four princesses, we might be here a while." Applemite said to the mayor. "And from what I remember she has a busy schedule."

"Yes, well..." Lavender Love stated, "You just dropped a god of chaos into my lap. I think I need to hear the full story."

* * *

Lavender Love sat on the steps of the new house. "So, let me get this straight? The princesses aren't just princesses, but Alicorns? Your friend, the Princess of Friendship... which is.. quite literally magic... has reformed a corrupted god-princess, a god of chaos, a Changeling queen, another of your princess' own disciples, and her mentor from the founding of your country?!"

"Yep." Applejack stated.

"And why are you here, on your mission of friendship?" Lavender Love asked.

"We don't rightly know." Applejack said to her, "But we do know that all of the Ponies around here are right up on each other's nerves. We figured the best thing we could do was help everypony get along."

"By what?" Lavender Love asked, "A stage show?! What's next, bake sale?!"

"Applejack is a fantastic baker." Applemite.

"Aw, shucks..." Applejack said and looked away, "Ya gonna make me blush... We ain't even got any Sweet Apple Acres apples... not much I can do without them..."

"Are you serious about having a bake sale?" Lavender Love asked.

"I'm sure Pinkie would be overjoyed." Applemite added.

"Alright... alright..." Applejack replied, "Honestly, Applemite... at this point I'd probably do anything for ya?"

"Anything?" Applemite asked.

"Maybe not quite that..." Applejack nervously stated.

"We're getting closer?" Applemite said with a smirk.

"We are?" Applejack nervously asked.

"And what would the bake sale accomplish?" Lavender Love asked.

"Make everypony a mite happier." Applejack stated. "Though we should probably just give it away if we want everypony to smile a bit."

"I will approve your bake... thing... in the own square..." Lavender Love said with pride.


	18. Chthopolis

Starlight and Badb walked down the corridors in the pitch darkness. With Badb's magic, Starlight could see. Not the way she always saw, as if the colours were missing. She saw something in colour, but it seemed to instead be... depth... It was quite disconcerning.

'Be careful.' Badb's voiced echoed in her head, and she looked about with a start. 'Changelings can see into your soul, and you can see us back.' the voice added. 'Think and I can hear you.'

'My thoughts are so jumbled... I apologize...' Starlight thought.

'The thoughts of most Ponies are.' Badb replied, 'And can you hear the Ponies?'

'Would I be shaking so much if I didn't?' Starlight asked 'What do we do?..'

'Talk to them?' Badb asked.

'Oh, yes... of course... then... then why are we hiding?..' Starlight asked.

'So we only have to deal with a few at a time.' Badb replied, "Hail." she spoke, and it echoed softly about the tunnels. They heart the footfalls of three Ponies moving their way, and quickly they turned around the corner. Their eyes were closed... but... they... could see... the two felt as if they were being watched. Their heads followed their every movement. At first all eyes, so to speak, were on Starlight, but then quickly they shifted to the false Spike. "I am Badb." she said out loud, "We come from a different country; not representatives of Unicornia."

"At least this false Unicornia." Starlight stated. 'They are Earth Ponies,' she thought to Badb, 'but not the Earth Ponies we know. They are... their destinies are different. They still have their connection to the earth, but... it is... darker...'

'The Pony of Destiny would know.' Badb thought, and Starlight felt glee as she did.

'I... I am...' Starlight thought, but all manner of other thoughts clouded it out, though it was clear she was trying to deny it. Badb filtered through her thoughts for the most pertinent ones, which bubbled to the surface. 'Chthonic.' Starlight thought.

'Chthonic Ponies?' Badb thought in reply. 'They are connected to the deep earth...' The Chthonic Ponies were less startled then they had been, and it was obvious that not only was the Dragon the irregularity, but the danger, as much as they feared Starlight Glimmer.

"How could a Unicorn see like we can?" the one on the left asked, slightly closer, but opposite Badb-cum-Spike who was slightly ahead herself.

"She sees like I can," Badb-cum-Spike stated, "and she is not like any Unicorn you have ever known. She's learned humility from her mistakes."

"That's putting it mildly..." Starlight voiced. "Both the mistakes... and the other thing..."

"Humility?" the Chthonic Pony asked, nearly shouting, as if the concept were foreign to him. "A Unicorn learning humility?!"

In reply Starlight lowered herself almost to the ground and bowed before standing up. "I am here to see how you are..."

"How we are?!" he asked. "You can clearly see how we are!"

"Silence!" the third Chthonic Pony in the mid-rear shouted, and the first stopped.

"Other things inhabit these tunnels." the one of the right added.

"And we do not want to attract them." Starlight nearly whispered.

"How Chthonic?" the first one whispered in reply, and even the whispers seemed to echo down the tunnels.

"In my experience," Badb-cum-Spike stated, "Ponies are naturally afraid of nearly everything."

"Fear is what keeps us alive." the centre Chthonic Pony voiced.

"Is there somewhere?" Badb-cum-Spike softly asked, "where we can speak?"

"Are you going to give up this disguise?" the one on the right asked, and Badb reverted to her Changeling form.

"I am attaché to Princess Twilight Sparkle, of the Alicorn Tetrarchy." she said with pride.

"So am I." Starlight quietly added, "Though... not... in the same... way..."

"We should keep them away from the Chthopolis." the first Chthonic Pony quietly stated, and the others nodded in agreement.

"The Vaeron." the second Chthonic Pony said, and the three turned to walk away. Badb and then Starlight stepped lively to follow them.

* * *

The three Chthonic Ponies stood to the side to let them pass and they walked into a dead end.

"A long forgotten mine that lead to nothing." the first Chthonic Pony stated. "We've never had guests..."

"I could seal the entrance to keep the sound in." Starlight said with glee, trying her best to not speak too loudly.

The three looked at her nervously before losing their resolve and finally agreeing. She cast a brief spell to silence her voice, but her lips moved as she cast another, much longer spell, and the Vaeron was sealed.

"I am Bellerophon." the first one stated.

"I am Autolycus." the third stated.

"I am Telamon." the second said.

"I am..." Starlight tried to say.

"DO NOT TELL THEM YOUR NAME!"

Starlight looked at her with a start. When she looked over to the Chthonic Ponies who looked at her with a wicked grin.

"Names have power." Badb stated, "As they said their names, they could see the power in them."

"They?," Starlight asked, "were planning to control me?"

"The thought of trapping a Unicorn down here with us..." Telamon said with a smile.

"The Ponies of Equestria are united." Badb added. "They have no need for your petty racism."

"Ponies beyond racism?" Bellerophon asked. "That sounds impossible to me."

"The Dragon I was mimicking?" Badb asked, and turned into Spike, "is married to a Unicorn," she added as she turned into Rarity. She then turned into Rainbow Dash, "This mare," she said, and turned into Halfire, "is married to this stallion." She then turned into Big Mac, "This stallion," she said, and turned into Sugar Belle, "is married to this mare."

"Impossible." Autolycus repeated.

"I know a spell that can allow us to share memories," Starlight stated, "but doing so would reveal our names..."

The two groups simply stood and stared, for moments, minutes, who knows how long in the consuming darkness. Time seemed to stand still. The three Chthonic Ponies ended up staring at each other and came to some conclusion.

"How... can we trust you?" Starlight asked.

"I can abduct one of them." Badb stated. "When we replace Ponies we gain access to some of their thoughts and memories. If you are being earnest, I will know."

"Abduct?" Telamon asked.

"You will not be harmed." Badb stated, "That does not mean you will necessarily enjoy it." She then turned to the other two. "My victim has been chosen; leave us." She then looked at Starlight, the gaze meaning she meant her as well.

* * *

Telamon walked out of the Vaeron with a smug, endlessly satisfied look on his face, with one key distinction: his eyes were open. This fact instantly caught the attention of the Chthonic Ponies. Starlight, on the other hand recognized her movements.

"I expected Changelings to be better at disguising themselves." Bellerophon said to her.

"I am not trying." the opened-eyed Telamon said to them. "Good faith, remember. Since we were saved by Princess Twilight Sparkle, we no longer use our abilties to harm others... but... earn the love of those we hold dear..."

"Love?" Autolycus derisively asked, "Sounds like Untouchable Achilles..."

"Love is what Changelings survive on." Starlight stated, "Literally."

Their eyes grew wide with wonder... no... not their eyes... but their eyesbrows were as expressive as any other Pony's.

"And... Telamon?" Autolycus asked.

"He will return to you in a day or two, hardly the worse for wear." the false Telamon stated. "We've learned to take great care of Ponies. As for the Chthonic Ponies," he said to Starlight Glimmer, "they worship the god Hades and Goddess Persephone. Their culture seems to have adopted much of the militarism of the Pegasi pre-unification."

"Of course we had to learn to defend ourselves." Bellerophon stated.

"They can also use sounds to disorient creatures," Telamon continued, "like an aural illusion."

"Is that why names are so powerful to them?" Starlight asked, "They can use the sounds to disorient you?"

"Exactly." Telamon stated, "But these three genuinely want to believe you. Or at least have agreed to pacivity to see your memories."

Starlight closed her eyes and started to chant, a quiet chant that echoed across the tunnels. A minute of chanting and she opened her eyes, Bellerophon and Autolycus opening theirs as well, seeing and hearing the wedding of Marquess Spike and the Lady Rarity. They saw the crowd surrounding the Crystal Spire, as if the entire Crystal Empire had arrived. It was as if every single Pony in Chthopolis had arrived for the most spectacular, emotional event. Just as their mouth began salivating at the wonder, the sights and sounds changed. It was now a more military event, held in what looked like a military academy. Uniformed Pegasi lining the side. At the head was Princess Twilight Sparkle... how did they know her name? The Pegasus, Rainbow Dash, in a blue flight uniform, how did they know this?, along with a Unicorn in golden scale armour, walked down the aisle. In a blink the memories disappeared, and the two Chthonic Ponies felt hollow afterwards. They did not even understand sight, and still marveled, slavered at what they had seen. The two had nothing to say, and simply sat down and slumped over.

* * *

"Trixie was SPECTACULAR!" Trixie said with glee as the two stepped out of the princess' abode.

"You... were..." Twilight stated.

"Was that a compliment?" Trixie said with glee.

"You... are... remarkable..." Twilight said to her. "I've never considered you a rival..." she said, and Trixie looked depressed.

"Trixie knows..."

"That's not what I meant." Twilight continued, "I never wanted a rival."

"Trixie... did... kind of rub it in Twilight's face... what with the Alicorn Amulet... and the taking over of Ponyville... and Trixie has apolgized!.." she exclaimed, but Twilight held up her hoof.

"Yes you have." Twilight said with a smile. "You're not the same Trixie you used to you. As you said, you've become as good as you used to pretend to be."

"Trixie has?, hasn't she?" Trixie asked with pride

"You are finally listening to your destiny." Twilight added.

"Trixie's destiny?!" Trixie asked.

"Combine your Cutie Mark with friendship and you get your destiny." Twilight added, "Didn't you read my book?"

"Trixie was too embarassed to..." Trixie uttered.

"I become an Alicorn by combining my Cutie Mark with that of my friends." Twilight added.

"Trixie can become an Alicorn?!" she exclaimed, and Twilight sighed.

"Trixie - does not - have to." Twilight said to her, "Your friendship with Starlight is part of who you are."

"True." Trixie stated. "Trixie would be lost without Starlight..."

"And she would be lost without you." Twilight added. "And I think we've done a good job of explaining to Princess Platinum the magnaminity of what is going on. With any luck we'll convince them to join Equestria."

"Then she won't be a princess anymore, will she?" Trixie asked.

Twilight thought for a moment before replying, "No..." she simply said.

"Well, Trixie is happy to help... unexpectedly yes..." Trixie uttered, "but Trixie does not wish to get too involved with politics."

"That's why it's nice to have you." Twilight said to her.

"It's nice to have Trixie?" Trixie asked.

"The only thing Trixie wants is to help." Badb stated as she climbed the steps, Starlight Glimmer right behind her.

"We should talk away from prying eyes." Starlight added.

* * *

Twilight finished the incantation for the zone of silence and turned to joined the others on the ground around the meagre table.

"Slavery." Badb stated.

"I was afraid of that..." Twilight stated.

"But far, far worse." Starlight added. "They've been underground so long that... their destinies... They've become chthonic. They are blind but can see, use sound to weave mirages, and can control people simply by learning their name."

"And their disposition?" Twilight asked.

"Distrustful of Unicorns, as can be expected." Starlight continued, "But I showed two of them the weddings between Spike and Rarity, and Rainbow Dash and Halfire. They seem to be... willing... to believe that Equestria is beyond racism."

"No one is beyond racism..." Twilight uttered. "How do they live?"

"It seems..." Starlight continued, "well... the Unicorns put grass in and the Chthonic Ponies bring gems or ores out. The Chthonic Ponies don't have any real motiviation to any more than the basic minimum to help the Unicorns, but have built... or should I saw dug... a complete, underground city."

"Chthopolis." Badb added.

"If Trixie was underground that long..." Trixie stated, "Trixie might not want to come to the surface... Trixie barely come on this adventure... but make no mistake that Trixie is overjoyed she is here, overjoyed that Twilight asked for her to come."

With this Starlight Glimmer leaned into her. Badb soon did the same to Twilight.

"So?" Starlight asked, "What do we do? I could maybe change their destinies to bring them back to being regular old Earth Ponies, but?.."

"Would they want to?" Trixie asked.

"If they've been underground that long?.." Twilight asked, but let it trail off.


	19. The Roost

Spike, Rarity, Solace, and Ainé all cuddled together on the overlook, looking down at Filly Falls. "The banners make the town so much more beautiful." Spike voiced.

"As beautiful as me?" Rarity gleefully asked.

"Nothing could be." Spike stated, and Ember shifted about nervously behind him. "So, how has your quest been?"

"Quest?" Rarity asked. "I suppose it is a quest... But I wouldn't really call it a quest... it was nothing like your quests... aside from a few timberwolves..." Spike exhaled sharply as she said this, "Don't fret, Halfire, Rainbow Dash, and the Changelings quickly dispatched them. Those ruffians did not even see what they had coming."

"You can rest assured," Ainé stated, "we would never let anything happen to your most precious jewel."

This caused Rarity to let out a gleeful giggle. "I love being his most precious jewel, but should we really be excluding your guest like this?"

"I suppose she is excluded." Spike stated, "But I am now, and have always been, loyal to you."

"Oh, that goes without question." Rarity giggled. "Even when you were a baby... er... whelp... you were always clinging to me, but it is rude of us to leave her out of this."

With this Spike opened his wing on the side that only had Solace.

"He's inviting you to join us." Rarity said with her wonderful, singsong voice.

Ember took one nervous step towards them and then paused a moment before taking another. After a few such tentative steps she arrived beside Spike, only to have his wings pull her in for a cuddle. This was the first cuddle she had received in her life and it gave her a full minute of pause.

"This town seems... so cheerful..." Ember finally voiced.

"Thank you!" Rarity said with glee. "It was so dreary when we arrived."

"Where... are your other... Ponies?.." Ember asked.

"Organizing a race!" Rarity nearly squealed.

"I don't know what I was expecting..." Ember mumbled, "From what I heard, you did not seem... a fan... of racing."

"I can enjoy a good spectacle, my dear, but this is far more important!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Important?" Ember asked, "A personal challenge?"

"Far from it!" Rarity extolled, and had to pause for a squeal.

"Excitement." Ainé added. "When we arrived, the Ponies here were bereft of excitement. I think Halfire would have to explain it to you... Ponies are just different from Dragons."

"I could try." Solace stated, "Dragons can do whatever they want whenever they want, Ponies have to work together. They need a herd drive to accomplish anything, but if they do, they can... well... build Equestria... the best we can do if try to help them."

"I assure you..." Spike grumbled, "you do help us..."

"We don't know what we'd do without you." Rarity gleefully added. "It's hard to imagine a time when we... you know... did not..."

"You hated us..." Ainé voiced.

"Ainé!" Rarity scoffed.

"You don't need to hide it." Solace added, "We had to earn our redemption."

"You have certainly earned it." Spike's great voice bellowed.

"What do I have to do to earn it?" Ember asked.

"What do you have to earn?" Spike asked her.

"For the way I treated you..." she stated, "I honestly did not understand the Ponyish concept of friendship... and I feel I did not... treat you... well... I still cherish our first hug..."

"Dragons do like to hoard!" Spike bellowed with warmth.

"Hoard... emotions?.." Ember asked.

"I have one jewel..." Spike stated... "in my hoard... that I value over all others... it's the first jewel Rarity gave to me..."

"And I have the most spectacular one!" Rarity exclaimed, "Not saying... that I... hoard... like a Dragon... or anything..."

"What do you have against Dragons?" Ember asked.

"Oh, nothing." Rarity said with glee. "They are big and strong and powerful... but can be as gentle as a lamb... At least mine is... Not to say you are not..." Rarity said to Ember. "You do seem far more couth than most Dragons..."

"What are you saying?" Ember asked.

"If you must know, and do, take this as a compliment, but I believe you might be in my strike zone, so to speak... to use a Pegasi metaphor..."

"Strike zone?" Ember asked, and Spike could feel her eyes boring into him.

"I'm a little large to play Ponyish games..." Spike deflected.

Solace pulled herself out of the cuddle and fluttered around to Ember's outer ear to whisper to her. This caused Ember to gasp loud enough for the entire town to cease and look up at them. Momentarily they looked away, as they were becoming slightly more accustomed to having Dragons stare at them from on high.

"Does that mean... I can?.." Ember inescapably uttered.

"That depends." Rarity said, and flicked her mane, "Are you going to be a daliance?, or are you going to be there for my Spikey-Wikey when he needs you?"

"I honestly do not know if I could..." she stated, "I do not know how Ponies even court."

"She is also the Dragonlord..." Ainé voiced.

"There is one place in Equestria," Solace said to the group, "that tries to accomodate Dragons."

"Other than our lair, of course." Rarity stated.

"Lair?" Ember asked, "That doesn't sound very Ponyish."

"Oh, you simply must see it!" Rarity nearly squealed.

"She turned a volcano into a palace!" Spike bellowed. "I think I like it better than any palace; either the palace in Canterlot or the Crystal Empire. I might be slightly biased..."

"And a Dragon." Rarity beamed. "Dragons do seem to like things dark and musty, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN IT CAN'T BE FABULOUS!"

"Only you could do so." Spike said, and he cuddled into her.

"Nopony is as fabulous." Solace added, and Rarity started fanning herself with her hoof.

"Flattery will get you EVERYWHERE!" she exclaimed.

Ember paused for a moment, and only spoke when nopony did. "And where... in Equestria... accomodates Dragons?! Adult Dragons, not tiny little whelps or willfully petulant adolescents."

"The Crystal Empire." Solace stated. "There he is known as Spike the Brave and Glorious."

"We could visit my favourite café..." Spike grumbled, and turned to look at Rarity.

"I can feel his eyes burning into me." Rarity stated. "It's wonderfully warming. And I trust my husband completely." she said firmly. "Do say hi to Twilight for me." At this Spike continued to stare, but raised an eyebrow at her. "Now that you know I am safe, we all know where your heart wants to take you."

"He won't be able to last for long without checking up on her." Ainé added.

Spike grumbled an attempted protest, but no one believed him. "But... I've only just arrived, I..."

"Have a Dragon's heart." Rarity stated, "I knew that when I married you. When your wanderlust is satiated, I will be at home to satiate you. So long as you promise to always come back to me."

"I swear on my honour as a noble Dragon." Spike stated, and with this Ember's eyes grew wide.

"You got a Dragon to foreswear..." Ember uttered, but stopped mid-sentence. "A Dragon without his word is nothing... He does not even have the right to a hoard!.."

"I will have to leave before I get too attached." Spike grumbled.

"Of course you will." Rarity added. She waved him down and kissed him deeply on the lips. When the kiss broke, instead of catching his breath, he had Ainé doing the same thing.

In a blink and a great surge of wind nearly lifting Rarity and Ainé from the ground, Spike, Ember, and Solace had disappeared, though if you were watching for a moment she had turned into Rainbow Dash.

"Now." Rarity said firmly as she stood up, "I need to find some way to redirect the energy Spikey-Wikey has given me."

"Aside from scratching your itch." Ainé added.

"There will be time for that later." Rarity replied.

"Ember is in your strike zone?" Ainé asked.

"She is so brusk and gruff... yet regal... being the Dragonlord at all. Reminds me all too much of Spikey-Wikey, the Brave and Glorious. At least... it reminds a certain part of me..." She then coughed briefly. "Yes, well, let us get to the village and use this... drive... for creative purposes." She then strode down the path with a spring in her step, Ainé a moment behind her.

* * *

Rarity and Ainé arrived at was once the race, with all Ponies exhausted, but still seemingly energetic. It was as if the energy were somehow palpable.

Rainbow Dash ran up to them. "Did you see that?!" she asked, but the lost and blissful look on Rarity's face made it clear she had not. "Of course you didn't... what with your Spikey-Wikey and whatnot. Where'd he go?"

"A date with Ember," Rarity said, "and then he has to check in on Twilight."

"He always was a bit nervous whenever Twilight left without him..." Rainbow Dash "Wait, what?!"

"Going to check up on Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"You know that's not what I was talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I do?" Rarity asked.

"Spike's going on a date with another Pony!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Okay, not another Pony..."

"To see if Ember will actually be there for Spike," Rarity replied, "rather than just being a fling in the night." Rarity flipped her mane in the vainglorious belief she had properly explained herself. Rainbow Dash just sighed and breathed deeply.

"Moving on." Rainbow Dash said, pantomiming moving something to the side, "What are you so giddy about."

"Well, Rainbow Dash, dearie, we're going to have a masquerade!"

"A mask-a-what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"For a Wonderbolts officer attached to a knightly order you are still quite uncouth..." Rarity said with quivering lips. "Masquerades are all the rage in Canterlot. It allows Ponies to socialize without worrying about class..."

"uh-huh... yeah... " Rainbow Dash dismissed.

"It's! Fun!" Rarity said with a huff.

"Alright, alright. Do I have to get all dolled up?"

"Don't act like it's an imposition." Rarity said, and her face approached her friend's, and began to whisper, "We both know a certain gentlecolt who loves to see you that way..." Rainbow Dash blushed but couldn't say anything.

"Hail." Halfire said as he approached, and Rainbow Dash looked away. "How is everypony doing?"

"Fine?" Rainbow Dash squeaked. "Rara's just planning a swank party is all." she said with her head flitting to and fro.

"Sounds like it will be a wonderful evening with a beautiful mare." Halfire said, and Rainbow Dash practically beamed, though still could still not look him in his eyes.

"I hope you know how much I do for you, Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"And now I am even more intrigued." Halfire stated, "I will be waiting with bated breath. I will let the two of you fillies get back to your planning." He lightly bowed and turned to walk away.

"My face feels like it's burning..." Rainbow Dash whispered.

"He does seem to have that effect on you." Rarity eagerly said in reply. "You are his little doll."

"Rarity?!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it." Rarity said with glee, "I will gladly admit I am Spike's doll."

"Ye-huh." Rainbow Dash replied, "He treats you like you were made of porcelain."

"And how does Halfire treat you?" Rarity asked.

"Like... I'm a bit... more... durable... than porcelain..."

"He treats you like the most beautiful mare in the world." Rarity replied.

"Noooo..." Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"Whenever you do anything spectacular," Rarity continued, "he refuses to take his eyes off you for even a moment."

"He does?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I know he loves watching me. Feeling his eyes on me does give me... power... But that doesn't mean I'm beautiful or anything."

Rarity simply stared her in her eyes with a knowing gaze.

"I'm a Wonderbolt!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "I'm fast! I'm powerful!"

"And in his eyes that's part of what makes you beautiful." Rarity said with glee.

"He doesn't..."

"He does." Rarity affirmed.

"I love how she's no longer protesting that she'll be wearing a ballgown." Ainé voiced.

"I'm... I'm..." Rainbow Dash tried to say, but simply looked away.

Sprite landed beside them, "So, we're having a swank party?"


	20. The Forgotten Acropolis

Discord threw open the curtains, and as he did so, he dispelled the isolation spell he had cast, bringing the cottage back to ordinary reality. The light cascaded into the cottage, and the two, curled up together in the bed, began to rouse. Their giddiness was almost infectious, if Discord had not already been infected.

"How could you possibly be so eager first thing in the morning?" Gerandquill asked.

"How can you smile without your first coffee?" Discord asked him, while Slava let out pleasing moans as she awoke.

"Yes, well... there it is..." Gerandquill uttered.

"mm-hmm..." Slava moaned. "Good morning, Commissar."

"Not going to say good morning to my assistant?" Discord asked.

"It was a good night." she said giddily.

"I suppose I did ask..." Discord uttered.

"Nothing happened..." Gerandquill voiced.

"Nothing physical." Slava giggled.

"Spiritual?" Gerandquill asked, to himself as much as anyone else. "Curious I have never asked that question before."

"Are Ponies spiritual?" Slava asked as she stretched.

"I honestly do not know how to answer that..." Gerandquill voiced, "And I certainly cannot without coffee."

"Yes-yes." Discord stated, and a table appeared with food and coffee.

Gerandquill rose from the bed and made his way to the table, waving Slava over, who sleepily followed him.

"So, what is coffee?" Slava asked, and Gerandquill paused as he tilted the pot, simply staring at his empty cup. It took him a moment to recover from the question.

"You'll have to excuse him." Discord stated, "Unicorns seem to think of coffee as a vital part of academia."

"It might as well be soma." Gerandquill stated, and continued pouring. He put the pot down and drank before looking back at her. "The most important thing to know about it is that it is brown, it is hot, and it is caffeinated."

"And what is that?" Slava asked, and once again Gerandquill paused.

"I supposed..." he stated, "it should not be a surprise that a culture that cannot feed it's workers will not invest money in coffee beans... it still seems absurd to me. I think the best way to tell you what it is would be to prepare some for you." With this he poured a second cup, though no where near as full as the first. Into it he placed milk and sugar, and stirred it before handing it to her.

"I... couldn't help... but notice..." Slava tried to say.

"It's different from my own." Gerandquill said and nodded. "Coffee is quite bitter..."

"It is an acquired taste..." Discord said derisively. "I prefer tea myself."

Slava took her cup and gently lifted it to her lips. She drank her first sip, through her lips, across her tongue, and down her throat. It was warming... bitter but sweet... and she seemed more awake than she could remember.

"Do take it easy." Discord said to her, and her massive form shyly put the cup down.

"And now for the exposition." Gerandquill stated, and Slava shyly nodded. "As I explained about Equestria, our gods are quite real. The power lies in the Alicorn Tetrarchy, of whom I served Princesses Celestia and Luna directly, and later Princess Twilight."

"As a scribe?" Slava asked.

"Scholar." Gerandquill corrected.

"Our gods weren't all powerful," Gerandquill added, "but were unquestionably real. I was present for Queen Chrysalis' conversion. That said, there does seem to be something even greater than the Alicorns, greater than The Sisters. Some guiding light of Pony civilization. How did the Elements of Harmony find the Two Sisters. How did they find Princess Twilight Sparkle and her supporters, who so perfectly represent the elements? She turned Discord."

"Present." Discord stated.

"And Queen Chrysalis," Gerandquill continued, "something not matched in history. We're even on friendly terms with the Dragonlands..."

"You don't know the half of it..." Discord snickered.

"Pony history seems to be coming to a head." Gerandquill stated, "Does that count as spirituality?"

"You've answered quite a few questions I never asked..."

"I... uh... sorry..." Gerandquill stated.

"I never asked you to apologize..." Slava stated, "I find the passion you have for it endearing."

"It is?" Gerandquill asked, and Slava nodded.

"Yes, well, I hate to rain on your parade..." Discord said, and Gerandquill glared at him, "Alright, it might be a bit of a white lie; I'd love to rain on any parade, but in the name of friendship and Ponyish decency I choose not to... but, now that you are caffeinated, the Grand Secretariate in the Kirov Kremlim has heard of our exploits."

"We've been discovered?!" Slava exclaimed, and at the moment Discord and Gerandquill felt as if her fear were palpable..

"Obviously they do not know it was us." Discord continued, "They can't know, but they are coming to investigate."

"So, what do we do?" Gerandquill asked.

"Change venues." Discord quipped. "Any suggestions?"

"Novgorosk on the Ilmen!" Slava said with glee.

"The very source of Greater Tartaria!" Discord said with glee. "We'll depart as soon as you two have finished your meal."

* * *

The three appeared in a vast, stone chambre. Within moments they had realized it was a castle of some sort, but far vaster than what they had been expecting.

"It... will likely take some time to explore this place," Gerandquill said, "so why don't you cut through the suspense and tell us where we are?"

"Spoil sport." Discord chided.

"Not Novgorosk?" Slava asked.

"He seems to think that travel should take time." Gerandquill stated. "Probably part of his attempt to explore the Ponyish condition."

"I suppose being able to teleport everywhere has made him a poor traveling companion." the Horse stated.

"To be fair, we are both poor travel companions." Gerandquill added. "My aloof presence and caustic nature... causes most Ponies to avoid me..."

"But you are so adorable!" Slava nearly squealed.

"Something I have not heard since I was a colt..." Gerandquill simply replied, "from my mother..."

"Yes, yes," Discord said, "you can slaver over each other, but to answer your question, we are in the Forgotten Acropolis."

"Forgotten?" Slava asked.

"Yes, you wouldn't know. Nopony would." Discord uttered, "Tartaria has had several ludicrous construction projects, and when they end in failure they do everything they can to silence it."

"This is a failure?" Gerand asked, as he perused every detail he could. It certainly seemed to be well finished.

"Political failure." Discord said, "Or perhaps I should say economic failure."

"What's that?" Slava asked.

"The true failure of Tartaria..." Discord stated, "you must distribute all of the things you produce, or nothing becomes of it." In a blink they found themselves atop the acropolis, which seemed to be built upon a tor with nothing but empty plains about them. "They built this acropolis without thinking of how it could be staffed, how it could be fed, or how any other necessity could be brought to it. The generals they sent here all abandoned their posts soon after their soldiers had fled. One managed to last an entire year without anypony but his aide."

"I don't see a train track?" Slava asked.

"You see the problem." Discord quipped.

"And what if someone finds us here?" Slava asked.

"We're inspecting the acropolis." Discord said snidely.

"If we're not traveling?," Slava asked, "what should we do?"

"Help me translate some of these records?" Gerandquill asked.

"I am not exactly well learned." Slava voiced.

"Who said I was asking?" Gerandquill asked, and she smiled a subtle smile back at him.

* * *

Discord appeared behind the pair as their heads nearly touched, looking at the book, one amongst many on the table. "So, how are you two doing?" Discord asked.

"The acropolis is intruigingly bereft." Gerandquill said without looking up.

"A dreary response, as usual..." Discord grumbled, and Slava pulled back from the book. She paused as she saw how close she was to Gerandquill before pulling away.

"I don't know how you two can stand each other." Slava voiced.

"Me neither?" Gerandquill asked, as he pulled back from the book.

"Is she asking me if I understand how Pony society functions?!" Discord asked.

"I think I see..." Slava voiced.

"See what?" Discord asked.

"You are both so acerbic that you don't notice how bad each other is." Slava stated.

"Bad?" Discord asked. "I find that question curious."

"I don't." Gerandquill snipped. "I've known for a long time that I'm a jackass, so it's no surprise to me."

"I thought I was making progress..." Discord mumbles. "I mean, Fluttershy seems to like me..."

"Why don't you ask her?" Gerandquill replied, "She's certainly more qualified than I am to explain _niceness_."

"You act as if you don't understand the concept..." Slava voiced.

"Do you?" he asked her sharply, and she could not reply.

"Our lives in Tartaria are too harsh to be - nice..." she simply stated.

"Then we are in good company." Discord quipped. "So, yes, tell me the product of your dreary research."

"Nothing." Gerandquill said, and used his telekinesis to dramatically close the book. "It seems as if the inner party nearly forgot about this place from the moment construction began. The construction was beset with a complete lack of resources, many of which had to be sourced locally with forced labour. Once it was complete, this was essentially the place they sent generals to die. If they abandoned the post, it was treason. If they reported all of their stallions fleeing, it was failure, and therefore treason. As such, all of the generals sent here entered into voluntary exile. They are probably, to this day, wandering the steppes."

"It sounds like they are trying to create ghost stories." Discord quipped. "I would not be surprised to hear of entire armies appearing from nowhere as they roam the steppes."

"There?," Slava asked "are? Though, to be fair, the tales seem to exist from before the councils took over."

Discord started to smile a wicked smile.

"No?" Gerandquill asked.

"No what?" Discord reponded.

"You're not going to summon one of these armies, are you?" Gerandquill continued.

"It's hard to say if it will be real or an illusions." Discord quipped. "I often get confused, myself..."

"What good would this chaos bring?" Gerandquill asked, and Discord paused for thought.

"Spoilsport."

"How chaotic would it be if the army attacked without doing anything?" Slava asked with glee. "If they had to prepare for the invasion, and it came, and everyone was alright.

"It would be utter chaos, but break the grip the councils have on the proletariate." Discord uttered. "Point for Slava."

"If we're keeping score..." Gerandquill acerbically said to him, "how far do you have to climb to reach zero?"

"Touché."

"Do you always butt heads like this?" Slava asked.

"Of course." the two replied in unison.

"Good thing I am only interested in one of them..." Slava added.

"Good thing we picked up the one sane mare in Tartaria." Discord added.

"You think so little of mares?" Slava asked.

"That implies I think the stallions are sane..." Discord mumbled, "You are all as crazy as Ponies think I am... I mean, back in my day..."

"Your day?" Slava asked.

"The Reign of Chaos." Gerandquill stated.

"Yes... well..." Discord uttered, "let's just say it was before I learned the ways of friendship..."

"You did tell me a bit about your exploits." Slava said to him.

"Yes, well, now I'm far more worried about long-term chaos than short-term craziness."

"Just admit the Ponies seduced you." Slava said with a smile.

"They did something far more incidious..." he mumbled, "they befriended me."


	21. The Dragon's Paramount

The tower shook as something heavy and powerful landed on the roof. The paladins rushed to the roof, only to nearly stumble as something else landed. They rushed up to the pinnacle of the Crystal Tower, and bowed as soon as they were through the door.

"Spike the Brave and Glorious!" one of them shouted.

"Rise." Spike replied, and the paladins quickly did.

"We... were not expecting you..." the same paladin added.

"I'm sorry." Spike replied, "I lost track of time. I meant to send a notice..."

"It is quite alright..." the paladin stated, "I'm just afraid we are not ready to receive you."

"We will be at the café." Spike added, "Will that give you enough time?"

"We will make haste!" the paladin stated, bowed, and turned to leave, the other paladins doing the same.

"The café?" Ember asked.

"My favourite in all of Equestria." Spike gleamed, and took wing. Ember followed him soon after, Solace following behind them. Within a minute Spike landed on the street outside the café, Ember landing as gently as she could beside him. Spike then climbed atop the café, holding out his hand to help Ember up, while Solace flittered up on her own. They stood around for a moment before a Crystal Pony burst from the stairway onto the rooftop.

"Spike!" he exclaimed and breathed, "the Brave and Glorious!" he said, and gasped once again. "For?!" he asked, and gasped, "three?!"

"Thank you, Fillian." Spike replied.

Fillian bowed and ran back down the stairs. A moment later a number of Crystal Ponies appeared, bearing a table and a chair. Once the table was placed, next came a tablecloth, and next a complete set of mugs and saucers and accoutrement for three. Spike moved by the chair. Solace moved over and sat down, only to have Spike push the chair in. He then moved about a third away and sat on the ground. Ember moved to the final third and sat herself. The other Crystal Ponies disappeared and Fillian reappeared.

"What can I get you, M'Lord?" Fillian asked.

"Tea for three." Spike stated, "And please treat Dragonlord Ember as you would Rarity."

"Of course." Fillian said and bowed before leaving.

"Like Rarity?" Ember asked.

"Only the best," Solace stated, "is allowed to be served to the Lady Rarity. Whatever turned out the best today will be provided."

"Only the best?" Ember asked, "And don't Ponies normally require payment?"

"I keep a portion of my hoard..." Spike stated, "safe... here... All of my expenses are paid from there. I've earned enough respect across Equestria that I don't have to keep my hoard in one place."

"You trust others with your hoard?!" Ember exclaimed.

"I do." Spike said warmly. "Ponies don't have arcane laws that govern them."

"Respect is essential in Pony society." Solace quiped.

"And you seem to have earned it..." Ember said to Spike.

"And the Dragon's crown seems to suit you." Spike replied.

"I'm merely a placeholder..." Ember stated.

"For your father?" Spike asked, but Ember shook her head.

"All Dragonlords are simply placeholders." Ember stated, "The power that binds us runs deep... the only thing the Dragonlord does is oversee it. I honestly don't know why I ever wanted it..."

"As I said," Spike said warmly, "it seems to suit you."

"It does?" Ember excitedly asked.

"Relations with the Dragonlands have never been better." Spike stated, "And you seem to be far happier."

"Far more easy going." Solace added.

"I can blame you for that..." Ember voiced, and Spike's eyes grew wide.

"What have I done?" Spike asked her.

"What indeed?" a smiling Solace asked.

"You are unlike any Dragon I have ever met." she said with glee, and there was a knock on the door from the stairs. The Dragons simply stared at each other as everything was added to the table. Fillian looked at Solace who simply smiled, and nodded her head towards the stairs. Fillian bowed and left, closing the door behind him. The Dragon's simply stared at each other, and so Solace began to fix their drinks and divy up the cake. The Dragons continued to do nothing but smile and stare into each other's eyes. Solace hated to intervene, but felt she had to.

"You simply have to try this." Solace said, as she placed a plate with a piece of cake in front of Ember. Ember picked up the Pony-size piece of cake, so small she could barely hold it, and brought it up to her mouth. She had never tasted anything this wonderful that it took her a full minute to recover. When her eyes refocused she saw Spike still staring at her, smiling. She found herself blushing but could not look away. She wasn't sure how long it took for their gaze to break, but it eventually did, and Spike took a drink of his tea. Ember mimicked him and drank her own.

"There's a reason I love coming here." Spike stated.

"Thank you for showing me..." Ember replied. Spike looked to the horizon, and Ember did as well, and at the moment she realized her little bubble of wonder was exactly as she thought it was. She had somehow missed that the Crystal Empire was a temperate world surrounded entirely by snow. A side effect of being nearly immune to the elements... she had been distracted by, and found herself looking back at him. He was so powerful, and yet, somehow, gentile, that she lost herself in his form. When she regained control she found Spike staring... smiling...

"Let's not neglect the spread." Solace stated, and she had a point.

* * *

The Dragons with Solace behind them flew to the edge of the Crystal Empire, and simply sat down, leaning into each other. Soon enough their wings wrapped around each other. "I've cared for you from the moment I saw you..." Spike eventually stated.

"Cared?" Ember asked, and as she thought about it, "I... felt the same... You were so tiny... smelt and acted like Ponies... but... you were so driven... I have to admit I was a bit ashamed that I was not as driven as you were."

"I... had Ponies to protect..." Spike quietly stated.

"Is that what gives you so much power?" Ember asked, "Even now you are small for a Dragon, and yet..." she said, and looked first at Solace, and then at the city in the distance. She then looked back at him, "Without my scepter... I don't know what I would be..."

"You would be you." Spike said, and fell backwards onto the ground. Ember quickly copied him and the two stared at the sky. "Dragons don't need others to define yourself..."

"But what if we want them?.." Ember asked."

"Then that's friendship." Spike stated.

"Or more." Solace added, as she snuggled in beside her master.

"Pony pairbonding is such a bizarre concept..." Ember uttered.

A pregnant pause happened, as the two simply looked at the sky.

"Do you want this to stop?" Solace voiced, and Ember did not know how to reply. For the time she was content to just lay there, next to him... She reached out her arm, and found his, and the two wrapped around each other. Their tails doing the same a moment later. Their wings did the same a moment later. The three sat, clutched together, watching the clouds form in the sky.

"Of all the things I've done with my Dragon freedom..." Ember voiced, "I have seen everything... done everything... but I've never done this..." She paused for a moment to think it over. "I don't want it to end..."

Another pregnant moment passed, "Ponies mate for life..." Solace stated.

"A Dragon's life is much longer than a Ponies..." Ember voiced. "Some Dragons sleep longer than a single Pony life..." Followed by another pause.

"You'll always have somepony there when you wake up." Solace quiped, and with this Ember's eyes opened wide.

Spike started to pull away. Ember didn't want to let him go, but eventually did. "If you two will stay right here..." Spike voiced, and a moment later he had flown away.

* * *

Spike landed on the Paramount of the Crystal Palace, now fitted properly for his visit. He was honoured by how much they wished to help him. "Page?!" he shouted. He heard shuffling from the stairwell when a paladin appeared.

"M'Lord?" he asked.

"Hairy Hooves?" Spike asked, "How are you?"

"I... am fine... M'Lord." he replied.

And this was the downside of being so beloved... the distance all Ponies gave him. "If you could pass a message for me?" Spike asked. "I request the presence of the Crystal Empire's orchestra." Spike stated.

"M... M'Lord?" Hairy Hooves asked.

"It is a request... not a demand." Spike said, and turned to fly away. Hairy Hooves stood stunned for a moment before running down the stairs.

* * *

Solace's head popped out from under Spike's wing and saw an approaching caravan. Upon closer inspection they were being towed by paladins. The caravan stopped, with musicians rushing out. A Pony who looked like a conductor trotted towards them and bowed. "I apologize for our delay."

"I was an unreasonable request..." Spike grumbled as she stood, towering over him. He then inhaled to bellow properly, "Thank you all for coming!" It seemed as if his voice were echoing off the very empire itself. The orchestra paused for a moment before taking it as it was worded, as a thank you. The orchestra moved to a nearby field where they collected themselves. Stands were erected with music as they prepared their instruments.

"Pray, tell?.." The conductor asked, "what we will be playing?"  
"Something suitable for an eloquent dance." Spike stated. "Please take whatever time you need to prepare."

"M'Lord." the conductor stated, and turned to the orchestra. Spike laid back on the ground, embracing the females around him.

* * *

"M..." he heard a male voice say, "M'Lord?.."

Spike stood in front him, helping Ember to her feet.

"We... we are ready..." the conductor stated.

"Thank you, Silk Sonnet." Spike stated. "Please begin when you are ready."

"M'Lord." Silk Sonnet said, and bowed, turning towards the orchestra. He raised his baton, and they started playing. Spike grabbed Ember by the claw and pulled her out into the open field.

"Let me lead." Spike said to her, and Ember found herself responding to his movements. It was unlike anything she had ever done before. It was like how they flew, but with feet on the ground, her movement second to his. Rather than concerted movements, it was... echoing?, supporting?.. as if her movements were built upon his. She found herself breathing more deeply than she ever had before, but despite the massive breaths, she found herself growing dizzy... No, not dizzy, delirious, enthralled, as if nothing mattered but the dance. Suddenly it stopped. No, not suddenly, as if the emotions had built up to a climax, and she was left without breath. When her wherewithal returned, she noticed that Spike was still moving. This time, it seemed he was dancing with Solace. She seemed almost as enthralled as Ember had, at least until Spike spun her off to the side and Ember found herself dancing with him once again.  
* * *

Ember found Solace leaning into her and instinctively reached out to support her. She looked over to find Spike speaking to the conductor. "I apologize for asking you come out here." and she could swear she saw the conductor looking surprised, and paused a moment before replying.

"Two Dragons just held their own impromptu ball." The conductor gasped. "We have seen something that might never happen again! We should be thanking you! You proved to us just what we can accomplish!"

"You will of course be properly compensated..." Spike voiced.

"The Crystal Palace pays us handsomely." Silk Sonet dismissed. "It has been an honour to play for you. Everything you do honours the Crystal Empire, not the least of which is that is you are not from here, like the Princess and Prince-Consort. Of all the places in Equestria to go when entertaining the Dragonlord, you brought her here, and asked for our help. You are Spike the Brave and Glorious, and we are happy to even glimpse you."

"You are going to make me blush..." Spike grumbled.

"I apologize." Silk Sonnet said, and then bowed. "M'Lord." he said and turned away.

Spike turned around and walked up to Ember, holding out his claw. She took his claw and he pulled her to her feet, and as soon as she was afoot, he pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss that destroyed any sense she had left.

* * *

"Good morning, big guy." Spike heard a stallion say, and grumbled as he lifted his head and looked over. His eyes focused and he saw Shining Armor standing there. He yawned so loudly that he saw the wind from it flowing Shining Armor's mane and tail.

"How long have we been asleep?" he sleepily asked.

"For a few days now." Shining Armor replied. "We know Dragons often sleep for... who knows how long, but we were still worried about you..."

"Thank you..." Spike grumbled. "Ember has taught me to tap into some of my draconic nature."

"Do you want to tell me what this is about?" Shining Armor asked.

"In private." Spike said, as he looked over at the paladin hovering nearby.

"Of course, M'Lord." the paladin stated, and then turned to Shining Armor, "Your Highness."

"Dismissed." Shining Armor said to him, and the paladin turned to walk away. Spike began to stretch so loudly that it seemed to echo about.

"Rarity wants to know..." Spike uttered, "whether she will be there for me."

"Ah..." Shining Armor stated. "That honestly explains everything."

Spike then turned to Ember who laid beside him. "You don't need to pretend to be asleep..."

Ember opened her eyes and blinked a bit before raising her head. "Shining." she stated.

"Dragonlord." Shining Armor stated, and bowed.

"As Ponies say, we had a date." Ember added. "Almost enough to convince me to sacrifice my freedoms for him... Thank you for your hospitality."

"We certainly do the best we can with unexpected visitors." Shining Armor stated.

"That is my fault." Spike replied, "One consequence of true freedom is how easy it is to lose track fo time."

"I suppose if you sleep for days..." Shining Armor stated, "it would be easy to lose track of time..."

"You don't know the half of it." Ember stated, "Some Dragons sleep for a century or two."

"I don't suppose there is anything we can do for you?" Shining Armor asked.

"Thank you," Ember said to him, "but Spike has been most hospitable."

"So we heard." Shining stated, and then turned to Spike, "Did you convince the orchestra to play for you two?"

"Yes?" Spike asked. "Curiously he even thanked me for it."

Shining Armor just shook his head in disbelief. "Make sure you stop by the palace and visit before you take off."

"Of course." Spike smiled.

* * *

Spike landed on the Paramount, Ember landing a moment later, Solace content to simply circle around a bit more.

* * *

Spike and Ember sat leaning leaning together as Candance and Shining Armor came out of the stairway.

"Spike!" Candance warmly greeted.

"How have you two been?" Spike asked.

"Oh, you know, peace an prosperity." Shining Armor smiled.

"He makes it sound so easy..." Candance added.

"Oh, no!" Shining Armor replied, "I know how hard you work. I'm just glad it's you and not me."

Solace flittered towards them and paused, landing to bow. "Pardon the intrusion..." Solace voiced.

"What can we do for you?" Cadance asked her.

"Is... Chrysalis around?" Solace asked.

"She's waiting for you inside." Shining Armor said to her, gesturing to the stair well.

"Th... Thank you." Solace stated, and flew to the stair well.

"Are all Changelings that nervous?" Shining Armor asked.

"I wouldn't know." Spike grumbled. "I only know a couple on an intimate level."

"Can we offer you anything?" Candance asked, but Spike shook his head.

"I've learned the true source of draconic power." Spike said in reply.

"We... can draw power from the world itself..." Ember uttered.

"I have always wondered about that." Shining Armor stated.

"Is that why Dragons sleep for so long?" Candance asked.

"Yes!" Ember exclaimed.

"I was dispatched on a mission of friendship," Spike added, "but it turned out I was the disaster I had to prevent."

"And now you're on a date?" Candance asked.

"It was Rarity's suggestion..." Spike replied, and paused as he saw a form in the stair well. "And apparently someone's old enough to be too cool for this old Dragon."

"You're not THAT old." Flurry Heart said as she walked onto the Paramount. "At least not, you know, for a DRAGON."

"This is our daughter, Flurry Heart." Shining Armor said to Ember.

"Say hi to the Dragonlord." Candance added.

"Hi miss Dragonlord." Flurry Heart replied.

"Are you too cool for a hug?" Spike asked her. Flurry Heart rolled her eyes but ran up to him for a hug.

"Just don't tell anyone, you know." she stated.

"My lips are sealed." Spike replied, "As are Embers."

"Thanks." Flurry Heart replied, and stepped back, "And she really is the Dragonlord, isn't she?"

"The one and only, for what it's worth..." Ember uttered.

"Being a Dragonlord has to be pretty important." Flurry Heart said to her.

"I just keep the Dragons in check." Ember replied, "Nothing compared with what your Alicorns do... at least from what I hear..."

"Thank you." Cadance said, and breathed deeply, "As much as I love the Ponies here..."

"Why not ask Twilight for help?" Spike asked.

"Isn't she on a mission?" Shining Armor asked.

"I was going to check up on her..." Spike grumbled, "but it's good to get Twilight out of her library once in a while."

"Only if I get to be the one to tell her." Shining Armor said with a wide smile. "What?" he asked when Cadance eyed him, "a brother has to harass his little sister every once in a while."

* * *

Solace stepped into the stair well and down the stairs. At the first landing she saw Chrysalis standing there.

"Chr... Chrysalis." she stated.

"That's... how you address me, now?" Chrysalis asked.

"I have sworn myself to another..." Solace uttered.

"I can feel the love he has for you..." Chrysalis stated.

"I can feel their love for you, as well..." Solace uttered.

"It seems we are both happier than we have ever been..." Chrysalis stated. "I don't know how Pony families work, but they do expect their children to... leave the nest... I feel like I am no longer a queen, but simply a mother... why does it feel so good?.."

"It seems like we were meant to serve them." Solace said with certainty, and Chrysalis could not disagree, as much as she wanted to. Ponies gave away love as if it were a commodity, but still somehow treasured it.


	22. Palladium

"By the light of Celestia's Sun!" Twilight exclaimed, and the greatshields of Dandy Lion and Monolith began to glow, as the gate behind them closed, leaving them in a cloying darkness. The Crusaders slung their greatshields on their left flanks and started a slow, tepid march down the tunnels. Behind them was Twilight Sparkle, Badb, Starlight Glimmer, and Trixie, whom gasped.

"It is?.." Trixie nervously asked, "necessary?.. for Trixie... to come... in such a dark hole?.. I mean Trixie has spent many nights under the stars, but... there... aren't stars... there is nothing... Trixie feels like she could walk upon some ne'er-do-well in the pitch of the darkest night without..." she said, and then screamed. "Trixie..." she said, breathing, "apologizes... for her shrieking. It was false alarm... Trixie does not want to... Trixie feels she might be a bit of a detriment... to the adventure... and all... As much as Trixie worries for Starlight... and Twilight... Trixie feels she is perhaps not the best Unicorn to be down here... under the earth... in the dark... dank... abyss... Trixie will admit... that she is not... the bravest Pony... in Equestria..." She looked over to Starlight whom was just smiling. Trixie then looked over to Twilight whom was also smiling. "Did Trixie said something funny?"

"No funnier than usual." Twilight replied, "Just having you along seems to make me feel like a filly."

"Trixie is sorry to say this, but Trixie is already taken..." Trixie replied.

"That's not what I meant..." Twilight voiced, "But now that I say it..."

"Twilight likes Trixie?!" Trixie asked.

"Somehow, yes." Twilight stated. "I might be the Princess of Friendship, but love isn't exactly my strong suit. That came out wrong... maybe..."

Starlight leaned into Twilight as they walked and Twilight stopped talking. Starlight then moved over to lean into Trixie as they continued their journey. It was quiet for a moment before Trixie asked, "How far down does this go?"

"Enough to have a place with the olden suffix for city." Starlight replied.

"A city?!" Trixie exclaimed, "Down here! In the dark?!"

"The literally translation of Chthopolous..." Twilight uttered.

"Oh?" Trixie asked.

"Pardon?," Monolith asked in a his deep, unmoving baritone, "but is she going to talk the entire way?"

"Do you have a problem with Trixie talking?" Trixie said with a pout.

"He didn't have a problem with you talking for the entire rest of this journey." Dandy Lion added.

"Trixie thought Dandy Lion liked Trixie's talking?.." Trixie asked.

"He does." Monolith's baritone stated. "It's just the threat of imminent danger that makes him falter."

"So, you do like Trixie's talking?" Trixie asked.

"I can't get enough of it." Dandy Lion stated, "Except maybe for the... you know... darkness..."

"Trixie is just a little anxious..." Trixie said with a pout.

"We know..." Starlight warmly said to her, and Trixie just leaned back into her.

* * *

Dandy Lion and Monolith paused in the darkness, and used their hooves to draw their greatshields. This projected the light far forward, and the group could see three Ponies standing there. Three Chthonic Ponies.

"We could hear you coming for a mile." Bellerophon stated.

"We've walked a mile?" Trixie asked.

"One of the reasons she's here." Twilight quipped.

"Really?" Trixie asked, "Twilight wants Trixie here to keep talking?"

"This is Her Majestic Highness, Twilight, Princess of Friendship." Badb stated.

"One of the four Alicorn princesses." Starlight added.

"I've come to ask what you want." Twilight said to them, and three Chthonic Ponies looked at each other.

"From you?" Autolycus asked. "We don't even know who you are."

"From anything." Twilight stated, "What would you do if Unicornia did not exist?"

"I doubt we would be down here if it they were not up there." Bellerophon stated.

"But you are." Starlight said grimly.

"What if I could make you self-sufficient?" Twilight asked, "What if I could allow you to grow your own food down here?"

'You can make grass grow in this terran abyss?" Telamon asked.

"Grass?" Twilight asked, "Ponies in Equestria rarely eat grass anymore."

"Then what do you eat?" Autolycus asked.

"Oh!" Trixie exclaimed, "Tri!.."

"No names." Badb cautioned.

"Yes..." Trixie uttered, "...will try... Can prepare... finest feasts... If.... had ingredients... of course... What do you eat... down here?.."

"Grass," Bellerophon replied, "and whatever grows from our own shit."

"Mushrooms?" Trixie asked. "T... can do wonderful things with mushrooms!"

"We should provide hospitality..." Telamon stated, "even if they do their own cooking." The other two grumbled, but eventually nodded in agreement.

* * *

They sat around a long, stone table in an open chambre. The table was flanked by the glowing greatshields, creating an impression of a dim daylight. "This is The Mission." Telamon stated, "Our first settlement carved from stone."

Trixie started bringing over crude platters of beautifully cooked food.

"I find it hard to believe..." Bellerophon voiced, "that we could grow grass down here..."

"Is grass the only thing you can think to grow?" Twilight asked with annoyance.

"Perhaps we should move on?" Starlight asked.

"Yes, yes." Twilight stated, "Do you see the greatshields?" she asked, "Okay, maybe see wasn't the right word..."

"We can see them." Bellerophon said curtly.

"That is but a minor spell." Twilight stated. "With time I can fashion a permanent daylight. It would draw from the mana around you."

"And what would you want for this?" Autolycus asked. "And I must say, this smells fabulous. I have never had mushrooms like this before."

"Thank you!" Trixie said with glee.

"Joining Equestria?" Twilight asked. "If that is too much, then at least free trade and friendly relations."

"Xenia?" Telamon asked.

"And if we want to be left alone?" Bellerophon voiced.

"Trade would be mandatory." Twilight stated, "I am not the best at banking or economics, but Equestria runs on the free market."

"Each individual is free to sell what they wish." Starlight added. "You could set your own prices, and refuse any deal that does not suit you."

"But we would have to trade?" Telamon asked.

"We would have to _allow_ trade." Autolycus correted.

"We don't know how your society is organized..." Twilight stated, "there are certain rules you would have to follow, but as long as you did, you would be free to live as you choosed."

"You would have to recognize the Alicorn Tetrarchy." Starlight added.

"We are a democracy!" Bellerophon spat.

"Most cities in Equestria are democratic." Starlight replied. "I don't see why Chthopolous would be any different."

"And what does the Tetrarchy do?" Telamon asked.

"Keep peace in Equestria." Twlight said simply. "My job as Princess of Friendship is to... well... maintain friendship."

"To keep all of Equestria as one herd." Badb added.

"Does this include Unicornia?" Bellerophon spat.

"They won't be called Unicornia, I can assure you... Twilight replied.

"And they would be equal members with the Chthonic Ponies." Starlight added.

"Your grudges would have to end." Twilight stated.

"You can still be bitter if you want." Badb added.

"And what would we have to do to join Equestria?" Telamon asked.

"Ratify the constitution." Twilight simply stated, "The short version is that every Pony has the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness."

The three Chthonic Ponies looked at each other, as if they were silently debating it.

"We will have to see the constitution." Autolycus stated.

"Of course." Twilight replied. She used her telekinesis to reach into her saddlebags and pulled out a heavy document, passing it to the Chthonic Ponies. "How long will you need to debate it?"

"A week?" Telamon asked.

"Then we will return in a week." Twilight stated.

"And Unicornia?" Telaman asked her.

"That's what I will be doing over the week."

* * *

Starlight Glimmer climbed the stairs, only to run into Princess Platinum. "Princess Twilight Sparkle would like to speak to you beyond the gates."

Princess Platinum looked at her for a moment before sullenly following Starlight.

* * *

The great gates opened with Starlight's magick and the two came out. Outside they found a rather regal canopy set up, flanked by the Crusaders bearing their greatshields. Inside was Twilight, Badb, and Trixie. Starlight walked around the side to join the others behind the table, and the false Princess Platinum tentatively approached. "We are here to talk about the inclusion of your principality into Equestria." Twilight said to her. "Or, do you like eating grass?" Trixie asked.

"What else would we eat?" Platinum asked.

"Cabbage?" Twilight asked, "Turnips... bread?! Do you not even have bread here? We've had bread since the dawn of Pony civilization. It was one of the great hallmarks of Earth Pony civilization, like bronze was for Unicorns!" an exacerbated Twilight stated. The false Princess Platinum had nothing she could say in reply. "Do you still even have bronze?" Twilight asked, "I have seen nothing new in my time here." Again, the false Princess Platinum could say nothing. "Conditions," Twilight stated, "for your joining Equestria. One, democracy."

"That plebeian Earth Pony hogwash?!" exclaimed.

"Two," Twilight said without fault, "free trade. Three, you will be on equal status to the Chthonic Ponies."

"but?!" Platinum exclaimed, "who will mine our!.." she exclaimed, but Twilight's stare bore into her and she did not finish her sentence.

"You can pay them for their service." Starlight stated.

"Pay with what?" Platinum asked.

"You will have to do something useful for another Pony." Twilight said to her.

"Something worth their bits." Starlight added.

"Pony society," Twilight added, "needs each Pony to do something for another. What about our magics?"

"Like the ritual for raising the sun?.." Platinum asked.

"Have you lost the scientific method?!" Twilight asked.

"Perhaps they never had it?" Starlight replied.

"Starswirl the Bearded!.." Twilight uttered.

"Was not yet around..." Starlight said to her, and Twilight paused.

"Good thing," Trixie stated, "two of the best magicians of Equestria are here."

Twilight stared deep into her.

"Trixie... does not... mean herself..." Trixie stated, "More correctly Trixie will admit that what she does is prestidigitation."

Starlight warmly looked at Twilight, who smiled back to her.

"On condition of your joining Equestria..." Twilight said to the false Platinum, "we will teach you magic."

"Other conditions..." Badb voiced.

"You will have to ratify our constitution and recognize the Alicorn Tetrarchy." Twilight continued. She pulled a large document out and placed it on the table.

"In summary?" Platinum asked.

"Every Pony has the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness." Twilight stated.

"And by ratify?.." Platinum asked.

"We mean the city as a whole..." Twilight replied. "Oh, yeah, and you certainly cannot call yourself Unicornia nor Princess Platinum."

"I'd have to change my name?!" Platinum asked.

"Equestria would never allow someone else to bear the name Princess Platinum." Starlight exclaimed.

"The very fact you call yourself Unicornia is offensive..." Twilight nearly spat. "Equestrians would never accept it."

"And they are incredibly accepting." Badb added. "The importance of friendship is a foundational belief in Equestria."

"Enough?.." the false Princess Platinum asked, "to make one of their four princesses the princess of friendship?.. Intruiging..."


	23. Wanderlust

The sun was setting, and Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, along with their Changelings, were ready to pack up their bake sale for the night, when some great power flew through them. Applejack's, Pinkie Pie's, and Fluttershy's cutie marks started to flash brilliantly.

"Aw, shucks!" Applejack exclaimed, "I was just startin' to enjoy meself. It's is darn tootin' satisfyin' to see all them Ponies eatin' ma apple fritters, even if they ain't been made with Sweet Apple Acres apples..."

Lavender Love walked up to them. "Your... your Cutie Marks?!"

"That just means the town is so happy!," Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "we get to go home!"

"But?!" Lavender Love exclaimed, "The Town?!"

With this Pinkie Pie rushed over to hug her, "Oh, I'll miss you two." she said, and wiped a tear from her eye.

"What will we do without you?" Lavender Love asked.

"That's the question you gotta be askin' yerself." Applejack replied.

"We're not here so we can make you happy, silly." Pinkie Pie added, "We're here so YOU can make you happy."

"All you gotta do is be nicer to each other," Applejack added, "but just have some fun while yer doin' it."

Fluttershy walked up to the mayor, but ended up hiding her face behind her mane and stepped away.

"All y'all gotta do is have yerself a festival or whatnot." Applejack added, "If y'all want, y'all can just do a pantomime / bake sale."

"We can?!" Lavender Love asked. "Would you come by to be the judge?"

"I'd be honoured to!" Applejack said, and stepped forward to shake the mayor's hoof. "Assuming y'all are talkin' about the bake sale and not the tomfoolery."

"What's wrong with tomfoolery?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I ain't said there's anything wrong with it all an' all..." Applejack replied, "but I ain't the best mare to be askin' 'bout it."

"I think you did a fantastic job as Pierrette." Lavender Love said to her.

"Aw, shucks, your mayorship." Applejack replied. "But I will be back to judge all y'all's bakin'."

Again, Flutteshy stepped foward, but could not manage to say anything. She just bowed her head and turned away. "Our animals are happier than they have ever been..." Lavender Love said to her.

"Oh, um... thank you..." Fluttershy shyly said. "Oh, um, they can always visit me in Ponyville..." Fluttershy added.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Lavender Love exclaimed.

"Y'all can just get a dog walk." Applejack said firmly. "Give the wee critters a chance to play with each other an' all."

"Oh!" Fluttershy excitedly exclaimed.

Pinkie Pie jumped to the front and waved her hooves, "We have nothing more to teach yoouuuuu!.."

"We got plenty we can teach 'em." Applejack interjected, "But the Cutie Marks seem to disagree."

"You listen to your Cutie Marks?" Lavender Love asked.

"Isn't that the point of them?" Carys asked, as she approached, and Lavender Love did not know how to reply.

"I will admit it does not make a lick of sense..." Applejack stated, "but spending 'nough time around Twilight... and yeah... nottin' makes all that much sense anymore... Nevermind when Discord gets involved. We should thank our lucky stars that all he wanted to do was help. You know, we need to be thanking Fluttershy here." she said, and put her hoof over Fluttershy, bringing her forward. Fluttershy tried to look away and hide behind her mane. "She's the one that befriended the big ol' stallion, and through their froofie tea parties somehow turned him into a true, true friend. I'm just a small-town farm mare... Shoot... I don't understand any of this... Me and Applemite are just here to do the liftin' and all..."

"And make apple fritters." Pinkie Pie mumbled as she eat something.

"That's one of my fritters, ain't it?.."

"mm-hmm..." Pinkie Pie mumbled.

"Glad my downhome countryism can please the party mare filly and all..." Applejack added.

"And everyone in Amberton!" Lavender Love exclaimed.

"Well, shucks... your mayorlyness..." Applejack uttered, "You're going to make this ol' filly blush..."

"Too late." Applemite said as she approached.

"What in tarnation do ya think yer doin', Applemite?" Applejack asked.

"Staring slack jawed in wonder." Applemite replied.

"I'll slack your jaw..." Applejack replied.

"You only need to ask..." Applemite sultrily said to her.

"Now, Applemite!" Applejack accosted her, "I know you know there's a time and place for this all..." and Applemite just smiled in reply.

"Now, fillies," Fluttershy voiced, "we... we can wait..."

"I know!" Applejack shouted to Applemite, "I know!"

"how?.." Lavender Love asked, "how can we contact you?.."

"Don't all y'all get the mail around here?" Applejack asked, and the confused look on the mayor's face answered her question. "I'll talk to Twilight. I'm sure she'll find a way to make sure the mailpony comes by on the regular."

"Thank you." Lavender Love repeated.

* * *

Applejack barely made it into the house and plopped herself down on the couch.

"I... um..." Fluttershy tried to say, "I mean... the bath is... you know..."

"My dogs are barkin'." Applejack uttered.

"She's saying you stink." Applemite said to her.

"No, I'm!.." Fluttershy shouted, (at least a shout by her standards), "I mean..."

"I guess..." Applejack muttered, "I might be a little... ye know... country..."

"I'm willing to help." Applemite said with a wide smile.

"I honestly don't have the strength to be fightin' with ya no more..." Applejack mumbled, "just don't go tryin' anythin' a little too much, now?.."

"I will be a perfect dame." Applemite replied.

"What gets me is that the others don't seem to rightly mind..." Applejack uttered as she shuffled away, Applemite leaning into her to help her on her way.

* * *

Applemite closed the door, "It's because they have their own secrets."

"Is that right?.. "Applejack asked, until it actually hit her, "Wait, what?!"

"Shh." Applemite said to her.

* * *

"Oh, that was SPECTACULAR!" Rarity screamed in what was at once a shrill and angelic voice.

"I will say it was a happening party..." Rainbow Dash replied, "At least for this little town. You could feel the excitement!" She turned to look back at Halfire. "Nothing to say about it, Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I am in awe are your majesty." Halfire said to her.

"You're in what of my what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He's saying you are beautiful." Rarity said with glee.

"In so many words..." Halfire voiced.

"You never need that many..." Rainbow Dash swooned, but paused as she heard something... felt something... as her and Rarity's Cutie Marks started to flash, followed by Rarity's squeal of glee.

"Alright, we're done here!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Now me and Doc get to have fun!"

"Do enjoy yourself," Rarity said with glee as they stepped away, "just don't pretend you were not already having fun."

"Yeah, yeah, mom..." Rainbow Dash uttered, and turned back away from Rarity.

"Mo?!" Rarity asked, "Mo?! Mom?!" she said, and fell back into Ainé's arms.

"She's means that because you take such good care of her." Ainé voiced.

"Mom?!" Rarity exclaimed, and Ainé kissed her on her lips. "Aren't you going to ask me what Spike would think if he saw me like this?" Rarity asked with a pout, but Ainé just looked into her upside-down eyes. "He has!" Rarity exclaimed.

"And he finds it... charming..." Ainé voiced.

"He finds it trying..." Rarity sniffed.

"He finds it adorable." Ainé continued, "And so do I... I've grown accustomed to catching you..."

"You have?" Rarity sniffed.

"I don't know what I'd do without it." Ainé added.

"You are too good to me..." Rarity moaned.

"Because you are too good to everypony else." Ainé stated. "Somepony has to take care of you." She gave her another peck on the lips, "Luckily that... er... Pony... gets to be me... If M'Lord was always around, I would have no way to earn your love."

"Oh, Ainé!" Rarity moaned, "You have! You have! All these years, you have earned enough love for a lifetime. You were with me in the thick and thin, when my beloved could not... I do not know if I could have been married to a knight without you. I wonder?." she whined, "how Rainbow Dash can do it?.."

"Mayhap?" Ainé asked her, "because she is also a martial mare?"

Rarity held her hoof up and cradled Ainé's face, "Been learning from out dear Doctor, have you?"

"You are always going foward." Ainé replied, and helped Rarity to her feet. "You are always so beautiful... always at the forefront of fashion. Unfortunately, looking so far forward, somepony has to watch your flank. And what a lovely flank it is, but everything about you is so lovely..."

"Ainé..." Rarity whined.

"What would your precious Spikey-wikey think of you?" Ainé asked, and Rarity swatted her.

"Brat."

* * *

Rainbow Dash spiraled around the hotel a few times before landing on the roof outside Rarity's window, Sprite landing right beside her. "So, yeah, what do we do now?" she asked.

"I wish I had your wings so I could join my Spikey-Wikey..." Rarity whined.

"That does sound like something I can do!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Seems appropriate for a Wonderbolt attacher."

"Attaché." Rarity replied.

"Yeah, that." Rainbow Dash added. "But would Doc think?.."

"I think he would know what it's like to marry a military mare." Rarity huffed. "He does pine for you quite dearly darling when you are away."

"He does what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yearn, dear." Rarity added.

"Your'n?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Doc," Sprite said, "has given me a new appreciation for this."

"For what?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Just know that we love you." Sprite stated, and kissed her on the lips.

Rainbow Dash blinked for a moment before she could say anything.

* * *

Rainbow Dash spiraled around Halfire a couple of times before landing right in front of him, and he just smiled warmly, waiting. "How would you feel if instead of... you know... going home... I went to see how Spike was doing?!"

"It sounds like a fantastic idea." Halfire replied, "I just wish I could join you, but I cannot, what with a lack of wings and all."

"Doc..." she chided.

"And someone has to see the Lady Rarity back to her lair safe and sound." he continued.

"You mean it, Doc?!" Rainbow Dash excitedly asked.

"I married a mare whom can fly faster than a rainbow." Halfire replied. "Whimsy is in your nature, and I do find it adorable."

"Aw... Doc..." she said shyly, then suddenly kissed him on his lips and flew off, Sprite right behind her. He just looked with adoration as she disappeared into the distance, and then a few moments before he continued his journey up to the overlook.

"Fawn?" he asked, and she flew up beside him, "Please tell M'Lady that I will be back before nightfall, and would love to accompany her back to the lair."

"Of course." she said, and flew away.


	24. Trade

Twilight felt some sort of disturbance just over the hill and quickly strode towards it. Dandy Lion and Monolith rushing with her as well. When the Crusaders rounded the hill, they sighed with relief and likely annoyance. Twilight crested the hill to find Discord gleaming at her, both metaphorically and literally.

"Twilight!" he warmly called to her.

"Discord?" Twilight less warmly asked.

"I have a proposition for you!"

"I am intruiged and frightened." Twilight uttered.

"You should be!" he exclaimed, and appeared right next to her, embracing her, staring into her eyes. Her annoyance flared and then softened.

"It is good to see you..." Twilight grumbled, "despite where we will likely be going."

Discord disappeared and reappeared a more respectable distance away. "And where is that?" Discord asked, and she let out an exascerbated sigh.

"If I knew that, you won't be a very good god of chaos, now would you?" Twilight asked.

"Hm?" Discord asked, "You do make a good point. Anyways, I have a disturbing proposal for you!" he bellowed.

"And that is?" Twilight tried to ask as neutrally as she could.

"Oh, simply, food for industrial goods!"

"Isn't that what economics is for?" Twilight asked, "Starlight spent a lot of time researching that to... you know..."

"Oh, I know." Discord said with a wicked grin, "I know what it's like to be reformed by you... and... having what I did... hang over me..."

"It's not hanging over you." Twilight said to him.

"It's not?!" he asked.

"We have all forgiven you," Twilight continued, "years ago."

"Might I speak?" Dandy Lion asked, and Twilight nodded. He then turned to Discord, "We are not sure... how long it was... you were causing chaos..."

"An aeon..." Discord said to him.

"Most recently." Dandy Lion continued, "but at most, a week or two?"

"A good estimate." Discord said to him.

"And since you've given years of service to the betterment of Equestria." Dandy Lion finished.

"I have?" Discord asked, as he thought it over, his eyes flying open at the realization of it. "I have!"

"If those most affected." Monolith added, "Our Princess!" he exclaimed, "Can forgive you, then so can we, and we have. Your conduct has been exemplary..."

"Go on..." Dandy Lion chided.

"If... unexpected..." Monolith added.

"He acts like the unexpected is one of the worst things that could happen." Dandy Lion said.

"Even if I... feel... it is..." Monolith continued, "rationally, I know it is not..."

"That's probably the nicest thing he can say to a god of chaos." Dandy Lion said with glee, then turned to the princess. "Apologies."

"Thank you." Twilight said to him, and turned back to Discord. "See?" she asked.

"I can feel!" Discord exclaimed, "It's like the kindness is palpable!"

"I... wouldn't go that far..." Twilight tried to say.

"Why don't you ask your Changeling?" Discord asked her, and slowly, tentatively, Twilight turned towards Badb.

"You probably don't want me to say it outright," Badb replied, "but he's right."

Twilight shook her head and looked expectantly at Discord.

"Oh, yes, they don't have bits..." Discord stated, "but they do a fantastic amount of industrial goods... and a fantastic lack of food."

"Who does?" Twilight asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Discord replied, "so why don't we wait until I have the chance to give you the full story."

"Starlight would know more about our agricultural production." Twilght stated, and in a blink, a table appeared in front of them with seven seats, two of which were occupied by Starlight and Trixie with Discord on the opposite side.

"Wait, what?!" Starlight exclaimed, "Oh, yes..."

"Everyone," Twilight said, and looked between the Crusaders, "have a seat."

"Your Highness." Dandy Lion and Monolith replied at once.

* * *

The seven sat around the table, and Starlight nodded to Twilight.

"So, we have the capacity." Twilight stated, "This would still mean the crown buying and selling a ludicrous amount of goods. I... none of us... want that..." Twilight said, "and I certainly can't decide such things on my own."

"Harmony Undivided..." Starlight voiced.

"So..." Twilight nervously said to Discord, "you... apparently... can... but I do not yet have a reason why we should?"

"Greater Tartaria." Discord said with glee.

"Impossible!" Twilight exclaimed, and two appeared behind Discord, one Gerandquill, whom was expected, the other was a female Horse which shocked all those at the table. So shocked that they did not notice how the two were able to sit down, despite all the seats purportedly being full. It took a moment before Slava could look over the table, and moments more before she could shyly look anypony in the eye.

"I never expected a giantess to be so skidish." Badb stated.

"I might be a giant to you..." Slava uttered, "but I am still a mare..."

"And that's why I love her." Gerandquill uttered.

Twilight jaw fell slack for a few moments before she decided to not ask any questions and just move on. "So, Greater Tartaria?," Twilight asked, "the land of Horses, needs food?"

"We're starving!" Slava exclaimed, "At least until I met the Commissar."

"Commissar?" Twilight asked, as she leered at him.

"Merely a disguise..." Discord stated, "a glamour..."

"And she calls you Commissar, because?.." Twilight asked.

"Respect." Gerandquill uttered. "She has the utmost repect for Discord's whimsy."

"Uh... huh..." Twilight uttered, "And why, pray-tell, is Tartaria starving?!"

"Lack of economics." Discord uttered. "A highly managed and centralized economy run by Horses who do not understand how such things should be run."

"It seems like you have as much as a challenge as I do." Twilight admitted.

"Oh, perish the thought." Discord stated, "I am good at creating chaos, but these two are the ones directing it."

"In so many words." Gerandquill added.

"Okay... I understand how Gerandquill got involved..." Twilight stated, "but how did she, uh, sorry?" Twilight asked Slava.

"Slava Artyonova." she replied.

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight replied.

"Her Majestic Highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle." Badb added.

"One of the Alicorns?!" Slava asked.

"Well, yes, I do have the wings..." Twilight said as she looked at her wings.

"I apologize, Princess!" Slava exclaimed and tried to bow at the table, causing Twilight to let out and exascerbated sigh.

"Why does everypony feel the need to do that to me?" Twilight asked.

"You are a princess?.." Dandy Lion asked her.

"Well..." Twilight stated, "Yes..."

"It's just..." Slava nervously continued, "I takes everything I have to not panic when Discord just teleports us... you know?.." she asked, and Twilight, Starlight, Badb, and Trixie all nodded.

"You too?" Twilight asked Trixie.

"And why not Trixie?" Trixie asked.

"She has some wonderful chaos just waiting inside her." Discord said with glee.

"Trixie does?" Trixie asked, "Wonderful chaos? How is Trixie's chaos wonderful?.."

"Perhaps after we come to some conclusion..." Gerandquill stated.

"Of... of course..." Trixie voiced.

"By providing an underground economy," Gerandquill continued, "we can give them a chance to develop an... actual... well... economy... The iron hoof they are holding over the Horses would dissipate, and Tartaria can learn to be sustainable once again."

"That does sound compelling..." Twilight uttered. "And the Crown can by and sell without markup..."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Starlight exclaimed.

"She's some kind of authority?" Discord asked.

"Of course she is!" Twilight snapped.

"I thought she was just your... I don't know how to put it?," Discord asked, "Ponies often do things in practice..."

"De Facto." Gerandquill stated.

"different from your rules..."

"De Juré." Gerandquill added.

"She has a doctorate in economics!" Twilight exclaimed.

"She has THE doctorate in economics." Gerandquill added. "Before her we did not even have the field."

"Well, that does sound all wonderful and impressive." Discord said with glee. "So, tell me, Doctrix?," he asked Starlight, "what should you do?"

"If you... er... the Crown does not make a markup... then Ponies will not be able to compete with it for their labour." Starlight stated, "Our final goal has to be zero state involvement."

"You'd be out of a job." Discord chided.

"What job?" Starlight asked and her eyes grew wide, "Me?!"

"You do have a doctorate..." Discord gloated, "You do have THE doctorate."

"You walked right into that one." Gerandquill voiced.

"Is Gerandquill saying that Discord meant for Starlight to be in charge?" Trixie asked, but the look on Discord's face spoke volumes. "You are the god of chaos..."

"Thank you." Discord humbly said to her.

"I will have to speak to the other Alicorns..." Twilight grumbled, and disappeared, only to reappear a moment later, looking around, puzzled.

"If you could." Discord said to her, and she glared back at him, until she realized something.

"We will prepare for the summit." Gerandquill stated, and he, Slava, and Discord disappeared. Twilight let out and exascerbated sigh.

"What's the matter, Twilight?" Trixie asked her.

"Discord was right." Badb added.

"What was Discord right about?" Trixie asked, and Twilight slumped onto the table in front of them.

"He... and Gerandquill... are the ones who prepare the summit." Twilight grumbled.

"They are the castellans of the Castle of the Four." Badb added.

"Trixie would love to help!" Trixie exclaimed.

Twilight lifted her head from the table to shout, "Discord!" before plopping it back down.

"Yes?" he asked, and Twilight pointed at Trixie.

"Trixie wants to help..." Twilight mumbled.

"Oh, splendid!" Discord exclaimed, and the two disappeared, only to reappear a moment later. Trixie dove in to kiss Starlight before she and Discord disappeared once again.

Twilight looked about for a few minutes. "And now we have a random stone table in the middle of the plains."

"It is a nice table." Dandy Lion said with glee. "With nine seats, apparently.

"It has fantastic artisanry." Monolith added in his usual monotone. "It will likely last a thousand years."

"How can you say that without any enthusiasm?" Twilight asked him.

"Monoliths normally last a thousand years." he quipped with barely any inflection, and Twilight stared deep into his eyes.

"Was that... a joke?.." she asked.

"The stone wall does have a sense of humour," Dandy Lion affirmed, "when you get to know him."

"The irreverent chattering does wonders for maintaining my disinterest." Monolith replied.

"uh... huh..." Dandy Lion said to him.

"Are we sure they aren't fighting?" Starlight asked Twilight, and Twilight sighed.

"They are... friends..." she stated, "One thing I've learned o'er the years is that no two friendships are the same..."

"Perish the thought..." Monolith grumbled, and Badb's head appeared between the Crusaders, smiling "And why doest she smile?" he asked.

"Changelings can feel love." Starlight said with glee, and Monolith snorted in reply.


	25. Breaking Bread

The Rainbow blur rushed the Dragons with as much speed as she could muster, stalwart in her belief she will gain the upper hand... until she was caught. She was expecting to be caught by Spike, but when she looked up saw a pale blue Dragon instead of Spike's regal purple. "What's happening?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Spike thought it would be fun if I caught you." Ember replied.

"Uh-huh..." Rainbow Dash said dismissively. "Did he tell you that I usually sock him when he does this?" Ember quickly let her go and she quickly found her wing, a false Fleetfoot flying up behind them. "How in Celestia's name did you know I was coming?"

"Dragon's rarely take their eyes off things that are precious to them." Spike dismissed.

"uh-huh..." Rainbow Dash uttered, "I'm not exactly like your little fragile jewel, am I?" Spike developed a wicked grin and seemed to loom over her. "Spike?.."

"There is no polite way to answer your question." Flitter stated as she turned back into Solace.

"Now I'm not sure I want to know the answer..." Rainbow Dash stated, "Though I am hardly the kind of mare to faint at the slightest hint of radicalness."

Solace flew up into Rainbow Dash's face, staring deep into her eyes.

"Uh... heh... yeah... a little close there, Solace..." Rainbow Dash voiced, and Fleetfoot reverted to Sprite beside her.

"She really wants to tell you." Sprite added.

"Really, huh?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Is it insanely awesome?"

"Super insanely awesome." Solace replied.

"Okay, now you've got my attention." Rainbow Dash said to her.

"ENOUGH!" Spike bellowed. "What I do with my wife in our chambres does not need to be aired here!"

"Wait, what?!" Rainbow Dash asked, "How does that have anything to do with?.."

"Do you really want to know?" Solace asked her.

"Now I'm not so sure..." Rainbow Dash nervously stated.

"Giant Dragon dick." Sprite added, causing Rainbow Dash to stare with shock and awe, mouth agape. Nothing was said for the slightest moment until Spike's grumble interjected.

"Sorry, Thorn." Solace said to Spike, "but Lady Rarity is anything but fragile. No where near as delicate as the Wonderbolt here."

"Oh, yeah?!" Rainbow Dash asked, "You have no idea what Doc and I have been doing!"

"I do." Sprite snickered, and Rainbow Dash quickly shushed her.

"So?," Rainbow Dash asked, "this is one strange way of saying you saw me coming?"

"Saw is not the word." Spike grumbled. "Your presence is unmistakable. Your willpower... drive... purpose... inexorably fixated on me..."

"Inex-what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Inexplicably." Spike grumbled.

"I'm just here to see how you are doing." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I am not surprised you caught up to us," Spike said to her, "and given your loyalty I should not be surprised you decided to come with us. I am curious as to how you found me."

"I followed the map." Rainbow Dash stated.

"What map?" Ember asked, as it was clear neither of them were carrying anything.

"THE map." Sprite added.

"The map of friendship?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, that one." Rainbow Dash replied.

"You memorized the maps, and were able to extrapolate our vectors?!" Spike asked.

"Something like that."

"Remarkable." Spike uttered.

"I am a Wonderbolt, after all." a thoroughly pleased with herself Rainbow Dash replied.

"I apologize..." Solace voiced, "but that defies all logic..."

"Well, then how did you Ponies know where to go?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We're not flying as the Wonderbolt flies." Spike said to her.

"Dragons, it seems..." Solace added, "can take as much time as they wish."

"Uh-huh?.." Rainbow Dash asked dismissively, "so you purposefully going slow?.. Is that why I caught up to you."

"I have no doubt," Spike replied, "that you would have caught us."

"Oh, really?" an excited Rainbow Dash asked.

"Speed is kind of your thing..." Spike grumbled.

"If you weren't flying as the Rainbow Dash flies?," Sprite asked, "what... were you doing?.."

"I can sense Twilight's magic from here." Spike replied. "It seems a combination of being a Dragon and growing up with Twilight. You are, of course, welcome to accompany us as long as you wish, it's just..."

"What's up, Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

There was a pregnant pause that Solace decided to fill, "Do you see any food?"

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You have to eat _something_ , don't you?"

Spike's eye caught a tor, and spiraled down towards it. The others in turn following, with Rainbow Dash and Sprite pausing for a moment before flying down faster than the others could, only to pull up at the last second above the ground, and sprial back up the tor.

"Dragon's, you see," Spike said to her, "can live off the mana from the land itself."

"They just need long naps to make up for it." Solace added.

With this Rainbow Dash's eyes grew wide, "That explains, like, everything."

"It does?" Spike asked, "Doesn't it."

"The trouble is that we tend to linger a lot longer than we used to." Solace added.

"And you don't have a problem with this?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We eat love." Sprite added.

"Food is just a sign of affection." Solace added.

"Then why does Sprite eat as much as I do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We decided a long time ago..." Sprite voiced.

"Decided what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That emulating Ponies would make it easier for us to earn your trust." Solace stated.

"Thorn." she affirmed before turning to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash will be Rainbow Dash."

"And what does that mean?!" Rainbow Dash shouted, and Spike developed a great, wicked, toothy smile.

"You are crass and rambunctious."

"Uh-huh." Rainbow Dash replied.

"I have learned long ago to simply let you be so. I have no intention to change you."

"uh-huh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Go an play." Solace stated.

"We'll have something warm for you when you return." Spike added.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew inches above the canopy until rising above the tor, and when she did she smelt... fresh bread. She sprialed about and landed to find bread on a cloth, so fresh that steam was still rising from it. "Where in Equestria did you find that?!"

In reply Spike simply stared at her, Solace and Ember not wanting to intervene.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, and Spike started smacking the ground with his tail in annoyance.

"What?!, pray tell?!, did you think I've done until now?!" Spike asked her.

"Didn't Rarity bake it for you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sonet has volunteered to in Rarity's absence." Spike uttered.

"Sonet?!" Rainbow Dash asked. "But she's a dragoon!"

"As is Halfire, but that does not stop him from being a gentlecolt." Spike replied. "Why would it stop Sonet from being a true mare?"

"Like me?!" Rainbow Dash angrily asked.

"I - did - not - say - that!" Spike bellowed.

"Ya kind of did." Rainbow Dash accused.

"You are crass and bellicose, but!" Spike said to her, "Who's opinion on your feminity matters more, mine, or Halfire's?!"

"Well, duh!" Rainbow Dash replied, "Obviously, it's... oh..."

"uh-huh!?" Spike asked her.

"yeah-yeah..." Rainbow Dash dismissed.

"Of all the fillies Halfire could have chosen, which one did he pick?" Spike asked her.

"Wait, how many did he have to choose from?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"All of them." Spike stated, "While he rarely talks about his sexual history, if you piece things together, including you and uh... Twilight... he has... with... a mare of every station... in Equestria. But through all of that, he has never found anypony as enthralling as you."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash shyly asked. "What does he see in me."

"At that I can only speculate..." Spike uttered. "But he gushes when he talks about you... at any mention of you."

"He does?!" she excitedly asked.

"Of course he does." Spike grumbled.

"Thorn?.." Solace quielty interjected.

"Of course." he replied, "Dash, you should eat while it's still warm."

"Are you going to join me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Eat your fill and we will share the rest." Spike replied.

"Oh, come on, guys... I don't want to be the one to drag us all down..."

"Needing food should not be considered a detriment..." Spike grumbled. "Present circumcstances aside."

Rainbow Dash grabbed a loaf and sat down. She looked around a moment before looking Spike in the eye, "As hungry as I am, I'm not going to need more than a whole loaf of bread!"

With this the others started to tuck into the bread, Spike passing a loaf to Ember.

Ember bit into her bread and her eyes grew wide with wonder; she devoured the entire loaf in a second bite. "Do Ponies eat this every day?"

"While I'm not going to insult freshly baked bread," Rainbow Dash stated, "this is the least of what we eat. You've gotta try AJ's applefritters."

"I do?" Ember asked.

"They are magnificent." Spike added.

"Then I suppose I will have to try them." Ember replied.

"Now THAT's an idea!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Too much diplomacy involves bluebloods spending all their time sitting around not doing anything."

"I hate to agree..." Spike grumbled, while offering Ember a second loaf, "but it is true."

"If?.." Ember asked. "What is the point of diplomacy if nothing is accomplished. You befriended me in a single day?"

"Good faith..." he uttered.

"And what does that mean?" Ember asked.

"Was there a moment that you doubted my motivations?" Spike asked her.

"It was very clear from the moment I saw your Pony friends that everything you were doing was because of them." Ember said, and devoured another loaf, "The question was why?"

"Ponies are frightful things." Spike said to her, "It's one of the reason I'm so protective of them."

"You callin' me fright-something?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You calling me afraid?"

"Hardly." Spike smirked, "Pony can be brave, Ponies not so much. I've seen them panic over a bunny stampede."

This caused Rainbow Dash to burst out giggling. "I will admit, that was hilarious."

"I know, right?" Spike asked her.

"Ponies?!" Ember asked, "Afraid of bunnies?! But... what about your armies... your Wonderbolts?.."

"We Wonderbolts are pretty awesome." Rainbow Dash uttered.

"It's a herd thing..." Spike mumbled, "herd animals must stay with the herd, regardless of where the herd goes... or... other things... might... catch them..."

"Ponies are stronger in herds?" Ember asked.

"Ponies need herds." Spike replied.

"Why would I do all of my stunts if there was nopony to see them?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Embers eyes grew wide but said nothing. All she did was eat another loaf of bread that Spike had given her.

"Faith, Thorn." Solace whispered to him.

"Yes..." he uttered, "Ponies distrust everything not from their herd. Equestria has managed to extend this to the entire kingdom."

"So, other kingdoms... simply distrust you?" Ember asked, "A strange concept."

"I know." Spike stated, "That's one of the reasons I studied diplomacy... to understand the Ponies I want to protect."

"You make it so deep and complicated?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Spike smiled a wicked smile at her.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Your spirit." he smiled.

"My what?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Like spirit week stuff in highschool?"

"Your indominable will." Spike stated.

"When you put it like that," Rainbow Dash replied, "it does sound totally awesome."

"It is." Spike grumbled, "You don't question anything, just act..."

"Thorn wishes he could be like that." Solace added.

"You do?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I am 1000% awesome and all, but still, having a Dragon like Spike want to be me... I don't know what to say?..'

"Thank you would be appropriate." Solace said to her.

"It would?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Okay, it would. Th... thank you, Spike."

"This humility... for a Dragon?.." Ember asked. "you might... No... you would... make a better Dragonlord than I am..." Ember uttered.

"I would do no such thing..." Spike replied, "I watch over the Ponies... that does not make me fit to watch over Dragons. It frightens me to think I almost won..."

"You did." Ember warmly replied.

"I did..." he said forlornly, and looked lost in thought.

"You... you are really afraid, aren't you?.." Ember asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Spike asked

"I mean?," Rainbow Dash asked, "Dragons are all kinds of awsome, but... being a Dragonlord?.. I mean... there's no way I could be a Dragonlord, as awesome as I am."

"Dynamic," Spike added, "daring, indominable..." Rainbow Dash's mood and confidence seemed to increase with each one, "adorable..."

"A-what?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Consider my size, I reserve the right to find anything smaller than me adorable."

"That would be everypony!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Everypony could but, but you are." Spike added. Rainbow Dash blushed and looked away before quickly shaking her head.

"You stop that." she midly threatened him.

"Make me." he simply said to her.

"Oh, you want to go?!" Rainbow Dash asked him, and his smile widened. She bolted towards him and bowled him over, or at least thought she did. Before she could celebrate her victory, she found herself held close.

"You are one of my most precious things..." Spike said to her.

"Uh-huh?" she asked him.

"Without any hyberbole." Spike continued.

"Hyper-what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Exageration." Solace said to her as she flittered up beside her. "I can feel his love for you."

"What?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Love?!"

"Platonic, I assure you." Spike said as he let her go. A rainbow blur spiraled about the rest, Sprite joining a moment later. After a few moments they stopped and landed on the ground.

"I guess I can live with that." Rainbow Dash said dismissively.

"She loves it." Sprite added.

"Spriiiite." she chided.

"Ponies are adorable." Ember stated, "Espcially this one."


	26. The Dragon's Wrest

Discord, Gerandquill, and Slava appeared in a nondescript warehouse. The wares all disappeared to be replaced with Equestria produce. Gerandquill made his way to a table as Slava opened the doors. One by one the Horses entered the warehouse, pulling wagons behind them, though after each one entered the others loitered and walked about slowly, trying to be as innocuous as possible. They traded carts of mechanical goods and cloth and other industrial products for carts of food, though the food had to be disguised... less one of the Horses be caught with a cart full of food.

Gerandquill being Gerandquill made note of every exchange, as the hours passed. In a blink, he, Slava, Discord, and all of the goods disappeared , and the warehouse reverted to being a warehouse of industrial goods. A commissar walked into the warehouse and saw the Horses depositing their goods as was expected of them. The commissar looked about for a moment before turning away and leaving the warehouse.

* * *

They appeared in the great hall of the Forgotten Acropolis. Gerandquill sighed, "Perhaps we could get someponies to help us move this cargo..."

"You and Slava certainly seem enjoy yourself." Discord quipped, and Gerandquill sighed once again.

"That is neither here nor there. My back was not meant for such things."

"And mine was?" Slava asked.

"I will admit I had the priviledged upbringing of a Unicorn in Canterlot..." Gerandquill uttered, "And your back is as magnificent as you are."

"You can apparently admire every part about me." Slava said with a blush.

"Don't pretend that you don't feel the same way." Discord added. He then raised his hand and all of the goods teleported. "There, work done, you two can spend as much time in each other's embrace as you wish."

"That does sound wonderful." Gerandquill stated.

"I will spread word of tomorrow's location." Discord said, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You are like a little doll." Slava said to him.

"I've never been a doll before..." Gerandquill uttered, "I did not expect I would be so happy to be one..."

"That's what makes you adorable." Slava said with glee.

"I do love to be adored." Gerandquill uttered.

* * *

Gerandquill sat enclosed in Slava's forelegs, looking about over the vast, unending moors from the peak of the Forgotten Acropolis, when something shook Slava to her very core. Her shaking powerful enough to nearly make Gerandquill nauseous. What was something so awe inspiring to shake her to her core, why?, Dragons of course. When he recovered enough to do anything, that anything was to begin laughing. Her fear quelled, but what fear she lost was replaced with uncertainty.

"That is Marquess Spike and the Dragonlord Ember."

"You... say that like you know them?!" Slava asked.

"Everypony in Equestria knows the Marquess." Gerandquill tried to assure her.

"You... walk among Dragons?!" Slava exclaimed.

"Usually just the one... he was raised by Princesses Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. That said, the Dragonlord is his friend. I also walk among giants, and that is just as wonderous."

"I am?" Slava asked him.

"Of course you are." Gerandquill quipped, "You are the most wonderous thing I have seen. I do work in the court of the Alicorn princesses."

"I am a Horse banished to the furthest reaches to hide the incompetence of my superiors..."

"Not any more." Gerandquill said to her. "We should clear the roof to let them land."

"The roof?" Slava asked.

"Dragons do like to roost..." he stated.

* * *

The Dragons landed on the roof. Solace landing much more softly by her master. Rainbow Dash and a faux Fleetfoot spiraled around the castle a few times before flying to the roof and landing. Discord appeared in front of them, while Gerandquill took the steps far too large for him to climb back to the roof, Slava came out a moment later, though much larger, much more meek in the presence of Dragons.

"I knew I felt your wrung magics." Spike said to Discord, and stepped forward, holding out his right foreclaw. Discord extended his, and the two shook.

"Aren't we a long way from home?" Discord asked him.

"Dragons go where their whims take them." Spike replied, "Apparently."

"I am honoured that you came to visit my humble abode." Discord said with a wry grin.

"Our definitions of humble are a bit different..." Spike replied, "And this is Ember, the Dragonlord."

"Spike's feigned concubine." Discord said with glee, and disappeared, reappearing right in front of her. His right foreclaw extended. She tepidly moved hers forward to shake his.

"That matter is under debate." Solace simply stated.

"You Ponies are making this so complicated!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Sprite just pulled me over, and..." she said, and paused, face flushed, looking about.

"You are the agrieved party." Solace said to her.

"I'm the what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"If anypony were being cheated on it would be you." Solace continued, in such a simple and forthright tone that it shook Rainbow Dash to her core. "If the Baron Halfire had taken a lover without your consent, you would be the agrieved party."

"uh... uh-huh?" Rainbow Dash asked, "So, Rarity?" she asked, and Solace nodded, "Well, what did she say?!"

Spike grumbled so deep and low that not a word was spoken for a moments. "Her condition was simply..." he uttered, "that it was not a fling."

"She demanded I always be there for Spike..." Ember uttered.

"Always... is a long time... for Dragons..." Solace barely voiced.

"That does make it... heavy..." Rainbow Dash quietly stated.

Sprite then looked at Discord, "And what does he have to say to this?"

"Nothing." Discord said with glee. "You are being delightfully chaotic all on your own."

"That is, of course, not why we're here." Spike voiced.

"Did you want a royal reception?!" Discord asked.

"A windswep tor on the moors works just as well for me." Spike replied.

"And how does it work for your little Changelings?" Discord asked.

"It gives me more reason to cuddle with my master." Solace added.

"So, she likes it." Sprite stated.

"Us, on the other hand, without having Doc here to keep us warm..." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"You are, of course, welcome in the Forgotten Acropolis." Discord added. "I'm sure Gerandquill can see to your needs..."

"I remember when I was a scholar..." Gerandquill grumbled. "The worst part is that I cannot decide if being the companion of a chaos god is a promotion or demotion. Come this way..." he stated, "We'll find you a room and throw some peat logs on the fire."

"Peat... logs?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Do you see much in the way of trees around here?" Gerandquill asked.

Rainbow Dash paused as she remembered her journey, and just how many dozens of miles away the nearest forest was... "Good point. Are you always... you know... this... sarcastic?.."

"Always..." Gerandquill mumbled.

"Snippy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Acerbic." Gerandquill continued, as he turned to walk away, Slava waiting for Rainbow Dash and Sprite to follow. "I think it's why Discord and I get along so well..."

"That does make sense..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Indeed..." he uttered.

Rainbow Dash then turned to Slava behind her to ask a question, "And what do you see in him?" she asked, before turning back to follow him.

"He is just so adorable." Slava uttered, "He seems about as sarcastic as the average Tartarian."

"Ah." Rainbow Dash quipped, as she disappeared inside.

"So?," Discord asked, "Why here of all places?"

"To be frank, it's on the way to see Twilight." Spike uttered, "Give or take a hundred miles."

"Give or take." Discord said with glee. "I will have to spend some time in the Dragonlands after this. You are all wonderfully chaotic."

"So long as you do not cause too much trouble..." Ember stated, "You do seem to have Dragonblood in you, which would mean you are welcome in the Dragonlands."

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "What can I do to make your stay more comfortable?"

"That is a good question." Spike stated, and looked out over the moors. "Company is often the warmest thing."

With this Discord disappeared and reappeared on a chaise in a warm houserobe, sipping what appeared to be wine.

* * *

Twilight awoke to a terrible uproar and the beat of terrible wings. The wings were clearly draconic, but that wasn't the problem... The problem was that there was clearly two seperate pairs, beating without regard for the other. She shot out of her bed, and paused only long enough to use her telekinesis to open the door. Once it was open she flew outside and then sighed a sigh of relief. It was only Spike... and... the Dragonlord?! Badb has flittered up beside her, while Starlight and Trixie stumbled out of their house, rubbing their eyes.

"Starlight?!" Twilight shouted at her.

"Mmm... Twilight?!" Starlight asked.

"Assure Platinum that it will be fine!"

"Of course!" Starlight replied, and turned towards the new mayor's abode.

Twilight, with Badb right behind her flew down the mountain and past the gate, landing on the moonlit grass beyond it. The Dragons spiraled around before landing hard a short distance away.

"Twilight!" Spike cried, and rushed over to pick her up.

"It's the middle of the night..." Twilight whined.

"Should I put you down?" Spike asked her.

"I didn't say that..." she said sleepily, and instead Spike grabbed Badb and pulled her into the cuddle.

"Long time no see." Badb said to him.

"I missed you both." Spike grumbled.

"Did you have to scare everypony here?" Twilight passively asked.

"Yes." Spike replied, and Twilight just sighed. He eventually let them go and they fluttered there.

"The Dragonlord was unexpected." Twilight lightly said.

"Solace?" Spike asked, and Solace flew around and floated between the two, whispering into their ears.

"That..." Twilight said, and paused to collect her thoughts, "makes far more sense than it really should. Greetings, Ember."

"Hello!" Ember shouted from a few Dragonlengths away, and Twilight flew towards her and landed on the ground between them. She went to speak but paused as Spike loomed over her. She swallowed before speaking.

"I'm... afraid... we can't give you much of a reception..."

"Your footponies are standing properly, aren't they?" Ember asked. Twilight looked past her to see the Crusaders at attention. She paused to remember the drill calls, "At - Ease!" she shouted, and they stood slightly more at ease.

"We should really develop some protocols for receiving Dragons." Twilight uttered.

"How about not screaming in panic?" Spike asked.

"That might be asking a bit too much..." Twilight uttered.

"I don't know what else you would do?" Ember asked her, "Throwing flowers at us, or something?"

"Hey, Twi." Rainbow Dash said as she floated behind Ember.

"Rainbow Dash!?" Twilight exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!"

"What?!" Rainbow Dash asked, "We finished are friendship thing, and I wanted to see how Spike was doing, and you know... he wanted to see how his precious princess was doing. Which, apparently we are REALLY precious, enough to trigger his precious thing sense, or whatever."

"Precious thing sense?" Twilight asked.

"Dragons rarely take their eyes of things they consider precious." Spike grumbled from above her.

Twilight looked lost in thought for a few moments, "That... explains... a lot... Do all Dragons consider their friends this precious?"

"Most Dragons don't have friends..." Ember uttered, "but... I've been feeling... strange... whenever I am around you and Rarity. I have trouble taking my eyes off of you."

"What about me?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I doubt anyone could ignore you." Ember quietly stated.

"Well, true..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I do feel pangs of something... " Ember voiced. "Do friends of friends trigger the same responses as friends?"

"That... is an... incredible question..." Twilight uttered, her eyes flittering about in wonder. "Rainbow Dash, what do you think of Solace?!"

"I don't know... she like some kind of bougie ponyservant or something. She's not Sprite, but Spike doesn't want Sprite... and Sprite is mine."

"Does Solace warm the cockles of your heart?" Twilight asked her.

"I don't have the slightest idea what that is." Rainbow Dash replied, "And Doc's not here to translate."

"There is some love there." Sprite stated.

"Wait, what?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Nah-uh." Sprite just stared her in her eyes. "She... uh... is lying..."

"I'm touched." Solace stated.

"Well, you shouldn't be." Rainbow Dash said to her, "I mean... I mean... I don't know what I mean... Okay, yes Solace is all kinds of awsome. Awesome enough to follow Spike around without getting smushed or anything."

"I assure you, that's a compliment." Sprite stated.

"I did say she was awesome, didn't I?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You know what we need?" Badb asked, and everypony looked at her, "A group hug."

"A what?!" Rainbow Dash asked, but Spike had already gathered Twilight, Badb, and Solace, and a moment later managed to envelop her and Sprite.

"He means you too." Ember heard Badb say from the ball of Ponies and Changelings, and Ember looked about nervously.

"If you don't join the group hug," Solace stated, "you lose everything."

"I... er... WHAT?!" Ember exclaimed.

"Pony friendship involves a lot of unspoken things." Solace continued, "This is one of those moments."

Spike grumbled, but said nothing to refute it, and Ember hesitantly moved towards them.

"I... don't... want to hurt the little things..." Ember stated, and found Spike moving the ball of Ponies and Changelings towards her. She reached her forelimbs out and gently embraced the mass before pulling away. "That was far more wonderful than I was expecting."

"I know, right?" Badb asked, as the group hug unfurled.

"We are fed by love." Sprite stated. "And that hug probably fed us for a day..."

"I guess that means you won't be needing cuddles later." Rainbow Dash stated, and Sprite visibly pouted. "Like I'd ever leave you hangin'." she said, and quickly embraced the Changeling, rubbing her head. In reply Sprite nearly purred.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Ember asked.

"Nope." Sprite denied, "Not in the slightest."

"I doubt Ember came here for group hugs." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Isn't that exactly why she's here?" Badb asked, but no one replied.

Spike looked up at the tor, obviously crafted by Unicorns. "So, another long lost Pony civilization added to Equestria?"

"Two." Twilight stated.

"Two?" Spike asked.

"One is an underground civilization of blind but seeing Earth Ponies."

"You will have to introduce me." Spike said to her.

"Don't want to visit the hoity-toity Unicorns?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Unicorn villages spiraling up a mountain are a bit a dozen." Spike grumbled. "Having been raised in Canterlot, the lesser ones seem... less... impressive..."

"I keep forgetting how hoity-toity you are." Rainbow Dash stated. "I can't believe we're actually friends."

With this Spike stared at her, as if boring into her soul.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Halfire, Twilight, and Rarity are just as hoity-toity." Spike said to her.

"Doc's not THAT hoity-toity."

"He is a baron." Spike stated.

"Well, yeah, but what about Rare?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She worked her way up from small town Pony to Canterlot elite." Spike replied. "Every Pony is in as much awe of her as I am... it is quite refreshing..."

"He makes it seem like it's her Alicorn-given right." Twilight stated.

"You do remember the little guy drooling over every little thing she did, right?" Rainbow Dash asked, and Spike grunted.

"I think he would prefer is you didn't say 'drool.'" Twilight said to her.

"Oh, come on, when he was little it was adorable." Rainbow Dash replied, "Now, it's... yeah... a little different..."

"Rapacious." Solace stated.

"Whatever that means."

"Ravenous?" Solace asked.

"That one I got." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I wish he would see me that way." Ember uttered, and Spike stared at her.

"Who's to say he doesn't?" Badb asked.

"What?" Ember asked.

"I have had to learn considerable restraint." Spike grumbled.

"Ponies are such fragile things." Ember stated, and Spike nodded at her, and what was left was a pregnant pause.

"Going underground doesn't exactly seem like my thing," Rainbow Dash stated, "Is there any way I can help, the, you know, above ground Ponies?"

"I'm sure you could help the Crusaders." Spike stated.

"I've got a much better idea." Twilight said with glee as she leered at Rainbow Dash.

"I... don't know... if I like that look, Twi..."

"We need to prove that Pegasi are not a threat to them." Twilight gleamed.

"Yeah, sure, great idea, put me in a city of fraidycat Unicorns and expect me to play nice. I mean, have you seen me?"

"It would be 20% more awesome." Spike stated.

"Why'd you have to phrase it like that?" Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Retraint is sometimes a virtue, especially when around fraidyponies."

"We've been flying all night." Sprite stated, "I'm sure this can wait until we've had some sleep."

"I'm sure Monolith and Dandy Lion can make room for you." Twilight stated.

"uh-huh?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You get to sleep in the city, and I've got to camp out here?!"

"One," Twilight stated, "the Unicorns here are downright afraid of Pegasi. Two, I'm sure you'd like to have your wits about you when pretending to be effete."

"Uh... huh..." Rainbow Dash dismissed, "Couldn't you put it another way?"

"Restrained." Twilight said to her, staring her in her eyes.

"Okay, that one I like a lot more." Rainbow Dash beamed, and turned to the Crusaders. "Boys!" she shouted, and waved them over. The Crusaders dashed up to her. "It looks like I'm bunking with you... uh... gentlecolts... for the night..."

"Of course!" Monolith replied.

"His secret is that he actually does have a personality." Dandy Lion added.

"Let's meet back here after breakfast." Twilight said and yawned.

"And what about the big guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I assure you we will be quite fine." Spike replied.

"You are all kinds of awesome... and you know... wind... weather... and lava proof..."

"Oh, and Twilight... and Rainbow Dash..." Spike said, looking between them, "use whatever measures you need to wake me up."

"You... don't trust me?.." Solace asked.

"I trust you love of your master's embrace..." Spike said, as he stared into her eyes. She looked away from embarassment, as... he was right... until she looked back at him.

"I would tell them to... more vigourously... wake you up..." she pleaded.

"But they would be tepid." he said with a grin, and she slowly nodded.

"I'm guessing that will be my job." Rainbow Dash said with glee.

"You might actually make it hurt." Spike said to her with wide eyes and a challenging glare.

"Oh, it's on!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Just make sure Solace is properly protected." Spike added.

"I will be quite alright." Solace stated.

"If she struck my wing?" Spike asked, "and my wing struck you?!"

"but..." Solace stated.

"Promise me." Spike said to her.

"I promise you, Thorn..." she sadly stated.

"Sprite?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Yeah?" Sprite asked.

"You wouldn't get hurt for me, you know, just because?"

"I wouldn't?" Sprite asked.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You apparently don't understand just how loyal we are." Badb stated.

"Just because?" Rainbow Dash asked Badb, and Badb nodded.

"Is... that a tear?" Spike asked her.

"Nope." Rainbow Dash said, and wiped her face, "I don't know what you're talking about."


	27. Clanglorious

Feared Love Divided: Chapter 27/Clanglorious

Spike felt a sound strike, but shrugged it off. A moment later, a slightly stronger one came, but again, he did nothing. It wasn't until the third strike that he yawned. Before the next blow was struck, he reached up and caught Rainbow Dash mid-dive, and pulled her in for a cuddle. She, in turn struck her forehoof against his jaw as hard as she could, and he finally seemed to stumble awake... though not enough to let her go. He groaned loud enough to startle her, startled even more as his breath eminated a few feet from her face.

"You awake there, big guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Close enough." he said, and loudly yawned.

"Yeah, aren't you a big guy."

"Thank you." Spike replied.

"You... going to let me go?" she asked. He didn't say anything in reply and simply stretched, but let go of her with his arm outstretched and she flew off before flying back around to him.

"I need sustenance..." Spike grumbled.

"Can't you just say breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Breakfast?" came his sarcastic reply.

"Un-huh, yeah, sure..." Rainbow Dash stated, "So, where are we going to get the mountain of food that a big guy like you needs?"

"Guy and girl..." Spike grumbled, and pulled out an ink well, quill, and scroll. He scribbled something and in a moment it disappeared in his green flame.

"Must be nice..." Rainbow Dash voiced.

"The order does provide rations, if you cared enough to carry them." Spike grumbled.

"Do you do anything other than grumble?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just how long have you known me?" Spike asked her.

"Since you were barrel high." Rainbow Dash snickered. "You were so adorable. What happened to you?"

"He is still adorable." Solace said, as she landed beside them.

"uh-huh?" Rainbow Dash asked, and looked up at him. "So, cuddly..."

"Don't make me cuddle you." Spike grumbled.

"You wouldn't!" Rainbow Dash accused.

"I think I would." Spike sarcastically replied.

"If Spike will do one thing," Solace stated, "it's cuddle, whether you are willing or not."

"Yeah, right..." Rainbow Dash dismissed as she rolled her eyes, and shook as Spike took a single step towards her. "You wouldn't!" she repeated.

"Wouldn't I?" Spike asked, and leaned towards her, causing her to shiver. "If Wonderbolts were good at one thing, you think it would be flying away."

"We're also good at fighting!" she shouted.

"And which one are you doing now?" he asked, and leaned a bit more towards her.

"I'm uh?.." she tried to say, but could not finish the thought. Spike leaned once again and this time picked her up for a hug.

"If you don't try to struggle," Sprite said to her, "it proves how you actually feel."

"Fine." Rainbow Dash stated, "Fine..." she repeated, "his... hugs... are kind of awesome... Alright, alright... you can let me go..."

Spike let her go and she flew around him a couple times before fluttering in front of him. "So, uh, what do we do now?"

"Wait." Spike said grimly.

"You expect me to just sit still and wait for someone to actually pick me up?" she asked.

"Of course not." Spike replied, "I expect you to fly around for no reason other than to have a look around."

"Oh." she replied.

"Good thing that happens to be your job."

"Oh, right." she said, and disappeared in a rainbow blur.

Spike stepped up to the sleeping Ember. The ground he had slept on was still warm from his presence. He placed his hand upon her shoulder, but paused. Instead of shaking her he kissed her on the cheek, and her eyes flew open. They shot to and fro before focusing on Spike, and then softened. Ember slowly roused, never taking her eyes off of him. For a full minute she just stared at him, and he smiled, a toothy, Ponyish smile that looked horrifying on a Dragon's visage.

"Good morning." he said to her, and she looked about, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay if you liked the kiss." Solace stated.

"I've never felt anything like it..." Ember replied. "It was amazing... astounding... Ponyish... Do all Ponies feel this way."

"That's love." Solace said with a smile.

"Love?" Ember asked.

"Ponies naturally exude love." Solace continued, "But Thorn, likely from being raised by them, loves more strongly than any Pony. He certainly has a Dragon's fire."

"Then I could love as he does?.." Ember mumbled, eyes seemingly fixated on her open foreclaw.

"I can already feel your for love him..." Solace replied, and Ember pulled her eyes from her claws to look at the Changleing, "and a bit for me... I've felt your love for him from the first time I saw you... before I saw you..."

At this Ember's stomach rumbled, and she looked down at it before looking at Spike, "And why did you wake me up so early?"

"When dealing with Ponies." Spike stated, "We have to keep their own diurnal schedules."

"You have to be awake during the day." Solace simply added.

"We have to go from being Dragons to being Ponies." Spike stated.

"Thorn made a promise to Lady Rarity to keep Pony hours when with her."

"I... I see..." Ember voiced.

"You won't be able to simply sleep for a century." Solace continued, "That would be an abandonment of your vow."

"My vow?" Ember asked.

"To not be a daliance." Solace simply replied, and Ember once again paused.

"So many rules..." Ember said, seemingly to herself, "so many restrictions." she added, and looked back up, looking between Spike and Solace. "It's like he wraps himself in them like some Ponyvish clothes thing. I don't know how you can stand it... unless there was something that made it worth it to you... Some... Pony..." She paused as it dawned on her, and Spike looked as if something had dawned on him as well.

"Perhaps we are going about this the wrong way..." he uttered, and Ember and Solace looked at him as if their lives depended on his coming words. "I was never the question..." he said, and another pregnant pause followed. "Rarity is the question..." They stared at him without comprehension until it occured to Solace.

"You need to spend time with Rarity."

"I do?" Ember asked.

"Rarity is what motivates him." Solace continued. "His love for her is what binds him to the mortal plane."

"That's heady, even for me..." Spike said to her, and she looked at him forcefully until he looked away.

"Rarity?.." Ember asked, but as she looked everywhere but than at Spike and Solace, it was clear she was not looking for a response. "Do I have to leave right now?" she asked, and Spike paused and so Solace spoke for him.

"Nothing can change until you do." she said, and Spike looked at the Unicorn spire.

"Maybe wait a few days and see what we've just discovered?" he asked.

"I..." Ember stammered, "I don't know... what to do..."

"Mayhap what he asks." Solace quipped. "Enjoy the discovery with him."

"Knowing..." Ember voiced, "nothing can change..."

"Don't you Dragons live like... forever?" Rainbow Dash asked, and Ember's head snapped towards her.

"Weren't you?.." she asked.

"You guys looked like you were doing something deep." Rainbow Dash said with a shrug, "I was just curious is all. So, you're going to spend time in the lair?"

"Lair?" Ember asked, "I thought you Ponies like buildings and whatnot?"

"Yeah, well... Spike got us a wicked awesome volcano and all... it was... a bit... you know... a cave an' all, but Rarity made it swank."

"A volcano?!" Ember asked.

"She made it look like a palace!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Better than a palace." Spike said without looking away from the Unicorn spire.

Rainbow Dash fluttered right up to Ember's ear and started whispering, "He's kind of defensive of Rare's decorating and all, but it's still pretty 1,000% more awesome."

"Indeed?" Ember quietly asked.

"You really have to see it." Rainbow Dash added.

"You make it sound so... Ponyish..." Ember said to her. "Okay, I know how Spike survives, but... I thought... Ponies... were not lava proof like we are?.."  
"Yeah... they kind of... made a new science just to deal with it..." Rainbow Dash voiced, "Volcano-something..."

"Vulcanology!" Spike shouted without looking back at them.

"Yeah, that's it's. Volcano-ology."

"Solace, please?" Spike asked without looking back, and she flittered over to the others.

"With seismic stabilizers." Solace stated. "They used magic to ground the energies, preventing a difference of potentials."

"So, no earthquakes or volcanos blowing!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "I might not have paid attention to anything in school other than, you know, flying, it's utterly amazingly awesome! I am curious as to why so many eggheads like me so much... like, I mean, Spike and Doc and Twilight and..."

"Spike?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, he's a doctor!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"And what is that?" Ember asked.

"Our highest level of scholarship." Solace added.

"Is that why you call Halfire, Doc?" Ember asked.

"Exactly!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Doc's an egghead through and through, but... somehow... I'm the filly he picked."

"I take it he had a lot to choose from?" Ember asked.

"All of Equestria! And he picked me! Little ol' me! Yeah, I'm a Wonderbolt now, but before that I was just a small-town weatherpony!"

"She is all kinds of awesome." Sprite added.

"Well, yeah, that goes without sayin'." Rainbow Dash replied, "but... yeah... let's face it... as awesome as I am... few stallions ever asked me out, you know?.."

"You are too crass and aggressive." Spike said to her.

"You saying's it's my fault?!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him.

"I'm saying they are cowards!" Spike replied. "True mares are as excitable as you are!"

"What are you saying, Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked, but Spike just looked back at the spire.

"He's saying Lady Rarity shines are brightly as you do." Solace said to her.

"Well, yeah... Rarity is pretty shiny... and I am pretty awesome."

Spike belched the smell of freshly baked bread, before a second came, and his green plume of flame revealed several steaming loaves. "How in Celestia's name did she get them all ready in time?" he asked, until he saw a hoofkerchief floating down and grasped it. It has a kiss with Rarity's lipstick and was covered in Rarity's scent. "Ah." he said, the love he had simply pouring out of him. He then turned back around, "Rainbow, call the Crusaders. Solace, could you get the princess and the others?"

"Thorn." she replied, and flew up the the spire while Rainbow and Sprite had long since vanished.

* * *

Spike threw open the great, rolling gates of the city and stepped inside, only to pause as he found the local mayor. "I am Marquess Spike!" he proclaimed.

"The brave and glorious." Solace added as she flittered up behind him. "And this is Dragonlord Ember."

"What kind of title is Dragonlord?" Mayor Platinum asked, and then Ember strode in with the force of a Dragon.

"The Lord of Dragons." Ember stated, and it shook the mayor to her core.

"Pay us no mind." Spike said dismissively, "We are just here to visit." Spike then strode past the mayor. Ember hesitated a moment before following him.

"The Marquess," Solace stated, "is Grand Master of the Royal Dragoons. And, of course, a personal friend of the four princesses."

The mayor could say nothing. Solace waited a moment, respectfully, before bowing and following her master. A few moments later Twilight stepped in with Badb, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie behind her, Rainbow Dash behind them, and then last but not least, Sprite. "He just has to traumatize them, doesn't he? Don't worry Your Honour, he won't hurt anyone."

"Who doesn't harm another." Badb added, and the mayor swallowed deeply with fright.

"Don't worry about him," Twilight stated, "he knows better than to create a diplomatic incident. He's here to see Chthopolis. More pressing for you is Rainbow Dash, a Wonderbolt attaché to the Royal Dragoons. The Wonderbolts are the closest Equestria has to a regular military, and the most likely envoys you'll be seeing from Equestria. Until the railway is built, you will likely be seeing a lot of the Royal Dragoons as well."

"And... um... the Royal Dragoons are?.." Mayor Platinum asked.

"A chivalric order." Twilight replied.

"Like the equites of old." Starlight Glimmer stated, and with this Mayor Platinum finally showed some recognition.

"She's a Pegasis!" Mayor Platinum exclaimed.

"It does help to have wings if you want to fly." Twilight said glibly.

"This is why Rainbow Dash is here." Starlight lightly added.

"So?.." the Mayor asked, "we get used to having ruffians about."

"Oh, you want to see a ruffian?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rainbow Dash." Twilight admonished.

"Yeah-yeah..." Rainbow Dash replied, "It's not like I'm going to hurt any of the eggheads."

"Unicorns are about grace... not intelligence." Mayor Platinum said with a huff, and this caused Rainbow Dash to burst out with laughter.

"yeah, right, like being pampered is how Unicorns make the world a better place..."

"Do you have no respect for Unicorn society?!" Mayor Platinum asked, and Twilight sighed. Trixie made to say something, but Twilight held up her hoof and she quieted down. Badb landed beside her to whisper at her.

"Oh..." Trixie voiced.

"My husband is a hundred times the Unicorn that you are!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Mayor Platinum went to say something but paused before any words were formed, "Wait, husband?.."

"Yeah, Doc is not only brilliant, but braver than any Pony I know!.. well, except me..."

"He did marry you..." Sprite added.

"Yeah... yeah..." Rainbow Dash dismissed.

"He is a doctor of equipology!" Sprite added.

"yeah, that!" Rainbow Dash echoed.

"How is being an equipologist, brave?.." Mayor Platinum asked.

"I'll have you know!," Rainbow Dash shouted, "he goes to the edge of Equestria and beyond!.."

"And fights things you could not imagine!" Sprite added.

"You tell her, Sprite!"

"What could I not imagine?!" Mayor Platinum asked.

"I don't know?.." Rainbow Dash asked, "what Ponies have you actually fought?"

"Other than Chthonic Ponies..." Mayor Platinum said.

"Oh yeah?!," Rainbow Dash asked, "did YOU actually fight them, or just equ-whatevers?"

"Equites..." Twilight Sparkle said with a sigh.

"yeah, those things?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I... have never... actually..."

"Fought?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Seen them..." Mayor Platinum uttered.

"For the record," Sprite stated, "the first thing we saw him fighting were Snow Wraiths."

"Snow?," Mayor Platinum, "WRAITHS?!"

"Creatures of shadow and darkness," Starlight stated, "bound with the ice and snow of the cold north."

"that..." Twilight stated, "is a perfect way to explain them."

"Your husband?," Mayor Platinum asked, "the equipologist?" Rainbow Dash nodded. "UNICORN equipologist?" Mayor Platinum asked, and once again Rainbow Dash nodded. "Fought SNOW WRAITHS?!"

"You know it!" Rainbow Dash said to her.

"Unbelievable!"

"He's why I created the Royal Dragoons." Twilight Sparkle said to her. "He joined Spike deep in the heart of darkness in a frozen crevasse in the frozen north, and he asked for nothing..."

"So, he's not as brilliant as she thinks he is."

"Did she just?!.." Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"Rainbow!" Twilight admonished.

"Uh... yeah?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Won't you two please try to get along?!" Twilight asked, and looked between Rainbow Dash and Mayor Platinum.

"Yeah... yeah..." Rainbow Dash voiced, "Just don't be sayin' anything against my Doc, and I'll behave." At this Mayor Platinum grew entirely silent. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I am humiliated..." Mayor Platinum mumbled.

"What did I say?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A Pegasus!.." Mayor Platinum shouted, "She humbled herself... and I'm too egotistical to accept it..." With this she hung her head.

"I don't know what I said, but come on, let's just hoofshake."

"Hoof?.. shake?.." Mayor Platinum asked.

"Pegasi love a hearty hoof shake." Twilight said to the mayor. "I suggest you get used to it."

"I suppose it's the least I can do..."

Rainbow Dash started to snort.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight admonished.

"Uh, what?... oh... yeah... I guess..."

"What... was she doing?" Mayor Platinum asked.

"Another Pegasi ritual to show respect..." Twilight sighed.

* * *

The doors rolled opend as if moved by some great force, and Spike moved inside. Solace stepped into the darkness immediately behind him, and Ember immediately behind her. The door closed, much more slowly than it had opened, and they were left in nothing but darkness.

"Not going to transform?" Spike asked.

"I want to be recognized..." Solace voiced. "Badb was with the initial visit..."

"But... you cannot see..." Spike grumbled.

"I can carry her." Ember said, as she picked her up. Spike's only response was to sigh. "What?" Ember asked.

"Thorn appreciates the gesture..." Solace stated, "but... the roof..."

"Ah, yes, not a Dragon cave..." Ember said, as she put Solace back on the ground.

"I could ride on your back?" Solace asked. Ember said nothing in reply but simply lowered down to all fours. "Thorn appreciates that far more than he shows." she said with glee as she climbed atop Ember's back.

"Do?.." Ember asked, "we know where we are headed?"

"Not in the slightest." Spike replied, "I planned to bellow and see who showed up."

"Oh?!" Ember asked.

* * *

"We know you are there." Spike stated, and heard it echo about the stone corridors. Three Ponies with eyes closed approached them.

"We don't normally see ferocious beasts from Unicornia." Bellerophon stated.

"To be fair, it's no longer Unicornia." Solace stated.

"She actually got them to change it?" Autolycus asked.

"Kirin Tor." Spike stated. "They seem to like the pseudo-mysticism of it. Solace, introductions, please?"

"This is Marquess Spike the Brave and Glorious, Grand Master of the Royal Dragoons. And, uh... below me is Dragonlord Ember."

"Hello." Ember stated.

"I've just come out of curiousity..." Spike stated.

"He will also likely be leading any construction to join your two cities to the rest of Equestria." Solace stated.

"Well, yes, there is that." Spike stated. "The Dragoons have gotten good at building tramways to long lost civilizations."

"And what powers the trams?" Telamon asked. "Earth Ponies?"

"Coal." Spike stated, "And Unicorn magic." This caused the three to begin to laugh.

"About time those Unicorns learned what hard work is." Bellerophon stated.

"So?" Spike asked, "Why don't you show me to Chthopolis?"

"I am amazed at how little fear they have." Ember voiced.

"We see horrors every day." Bellerophon replied.

"And there's a reason why I'm so dynamic." Spike said to her, "If I was going to hurt them, I would have already done so. Nothing will stop Ponies from being afraid of me. The best proof I won't hurt them is that I already have not."

"So, you live your life?," Ember asked, "every day, with Ponies afraid of you?"

"It's something... I've had to get used to..." Spike grumbled, "It helps when you grow up around Ponies."

"I don't know what I was expecting... but... I guess... the Ponies I saw around you... were used to..."

"The Ponies I grew up with..." Spike stated, "The Ponies I love..."

"Are all Dragons this emotional?" Bellerophon asked.

"It's a priviledge Dragons have." Spike stated. "In our long lives, we have to find meaning where we can."

"I suppose Dragons don't have to worry about predators or the like?" Autolycus asked.

"By the time I was a lanky adolescent, there were no Ponies who could defeat me." Spike added. "Dragonlaw saves other creatures from Dragons..."

"Then how can you be an equite?" Telamon asked.

"We are allowed to protect ourselves, our homes, our friends and possessions."

"Do Dragons consider friends to be possessions?" Autolycus asked.

"Most Dragons don't have friends." Spike replied, "But I can say my instinct values my friends far more than any gems or metals."

"Dragons," Solace stated, "never take their eyes off things they consider precious."

"Or it's the magics?" Spike asked, "We can draw in the magics around us. They power us, but we cannot use them externally like Ponies seem to be able to. We can, however, recognize them."

"Other than your breath, presumably?" Telamon asked, and Spike began to bellow out laughter.

"Our breath does seem to be our very special someponyness. But we can talk more once I've explored your city."

"It is designed... to... keep out... such large things..." Telamon stated.

"A perfectly reasonable response." Spike stated. "Then I guess we will just explore the warren of tunnels around Chthopolis."

"I would be delighted to show you." Autolycus said with glee.

* * *

Rainbow Dash spent her time speaking to the local Unicorns, trying her best not to intimidate them, (she certainly wasn't succeeding, but the Unicorns needed to get used to such things). Twilight stepped to an overlook and looked out at the moors, and Starlight stepped up to join her.

"It's almost like you planned it." Starlight said to her.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked, and Starlight nodded. "I was planning to use her like this, I just didn't expect her to show up out of nowhere. She is attached to the Royal Dragoons... so it makes sense for her to be with the Grand Master... And I shouldn't have expected Rainbow to stand still while there is adventure to be had..."


	28. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time is here; Four become Five.

Rainbow Dash stood astride the great gate of Kirin Tor while Spike landed just beyond it. "Report." Spike said to her, and she just sighed.

"I am NOT good at hobnobbing with Unicorns!"

With this Spike snickered. "So, tonight, where would you rather sleep, in the spire surrounded by Unicorns?.."

"Boys!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "I'd rather camp with the Crusaders in the cold then spend anymore time here. The boys are pretty awesome..."

"And how about your surveil of the area?" he asked.

"Nothing." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Nothing?" Spike asked.

"Dandy Lion and Monolith have done extensive surveils. There is nothing of military importance in the surrounding area, other than the mouth."

"Mouth?" Spike asked.

"The spires around here are basically a bay."

"So?" Spike asked, "We could close off the mouth, and get protected use of the pastureland around here?"

"There are springs on most of the spires." Rainbow Dash added. "But this in the Crusader's surveil."

"I probably should have looked into it."

"The big thing they need help with is rocks and whatnot..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Hardly your forté..." Spike uttered.

"yeah." Rainbow Dash stated, "if only we knew a, you know, shining Unicorn who can find all of that stuff for us..."

"If only..." Spike said, with a wide, wicked, sharp-toothed grin. "Could you gather the Crusaders."

"Of course!" she exclaimed, and disappeared in a rainbow blur.

* * *

Spike stood atop a hillock that overlooked the moors when Dandy Lion and Monolith approached. Rainbow Dash and Sprite landed beside him in a blink. Solace had been leaning against him, his hand petting her, but she pulled away.

"I should have spoken to you directly." Spike grumbled. "I would like a full, but brief report of the surrounding area."

"The Stone Veil." Monolith stated.

"The local Unicorni... Kirin Torian name for the surrounding spires. Technically not mountains, more like a series of stone tors." Dandy Lion added. "In the centre is moorland that... with EXTENSIVE effort, could be irrigated to grow more common Equestrian crops."

"The Mouth..." Monolith added.

"It seems clear that the original plan for settlement would have had the Unicorns spread out across the entire area, using the Mouth to twart any land-based invasion. It's unclear why they did not..."

"Lack of industry..." Spike grumbled, "The Unicorns expected the Earth Ponies to do all of the hard work for them, and but did not want to give them any reason why."

"That's... how we got the Chthonic Ponies?" Dandy Lion asked.

"They could not contain them..." Spike stated, "and did the only thing they could... keep them underground in the mines... This does bode fantastically well for expansion."

"If we had a mineralogical surveil..." Monolith uttered.

"I know just the mares to help us..." Spike stated.

"Springs." Monolith stated.

"We've found several springs in the surrounding spires." Dandy Lion added, "There is enough to sustain a significant population."

"And what were your recommendations to the Princess?" Spike asked them.

"Depends on how much they want to invest..." Dandy Lion, "On the lower end..."

"Garrison." Monolith voiced.

"On the upper end..." Dandy Lion continued.

"Secure the mouth;" Monolith voiced, "complete development."

"This place is a jewel..." Spike stated, looking back at Kirin Tor, "And needs to be protected. At the very least we will need a tunnel connecting Chthopolis to the eye. Thank you for your time." he said to them, and turned back to the tor. With a great flap of his wings he took off, Solace flittering behind him.

"So, boys?," Rainbow Dash asked, "guess who I'm bunking with?!"

"So long as you promise not to blow the tent over..." Monolith said dryly.

"Wait?" Rainbow Dash asked as she eyed him, "Was that a joke?"

"He does have a sense of humour." Dandy Lion said to her, "As dry as it might be."

"Forgive me..." Monolith said to her.

"For a joke?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"What... consideration... does your Changeling require?" Monolith asked.

"pfft." Rainbow Dash replied, "Sprite all kinds of awesome."

"Not as awesome as my mistress is." Sprite replied.

"But... um... food... and?.." Monolith asked.

"I need nothing but Rainbow Dash's love!" Sprite exclaimed, and the Crusaders looked at her quizzically. "Literally."

"Changelings feed on love." Rainbow Dash added.

"As long as I am at her side, I will be quite alright." Sprite said with pride.

"Well, no cuddling." Monolith said dryly.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's a general rule in the Crusaders." Monolith continued in his usual monotone.

Rainbow Dash and Sprite looked at Dandy Lion for confirmation, and as they watched him they saw him fail more and more to contain himself until he burst out laughing.

"See?" Dandy Lion asked, "I told you he has a personality."

"Technically," Monolith stated, "you did not. It would be a pleasure to have you billet with us." he added.

"Okay." Rainbow Dash stated, "I can't tell if he's serious or not."

"He is." Dandy Lion added.

"So, what do we do now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We have our duties." Monolith replied, "Presumably, you do as well..."

"Nothing explicit..." Rainbow Dash stated, "but I suppose I should be working on navigation, and then a route for the tramway."

"That sounds appropriate." Monolith stated.

"It... is explicit..." Sprite said to her.

"yeah-yeah..." Rainbow Dash dismissed.

"We got more important things to do than argue over semantics."

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "And thanks." she said to the Crusaders.

* * *

Spike landed near the top of the spire, outside the mayor's house, and the house where Twilight and the others were saying. He did not have to do anything more, and Twilight stepped outside to greet him.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"I'm resisting the urge to pick you up for a hug..." Spike replied.

"Yes... well... there will be plenty of time later..."

"In the meantime I have to make my report." Spike continued.

"I'll meet you on the table outside the gates."

"Of course." Spiked replied, and quickly took wing. The wind from which shook all of the nearby houses, and Twilight sighed.

* * *

Twilight stepped out the main gates, Badb right behind her. She found Spike and Solace seated at the table. Twilight and Badb walked up to the table and sat down, and Twilight prepared her writing implements. "Before we start?" Twilight asked, "Where is Ember?"

"She flew off to spend time with Rarity." Spike said, and Twilight was not sure if she wanted any more information. "As for my report, I would like to support the Crusaders' stronger suggestion."

"That... is quite expensive... isn't it?.." Twilight asked.

"Not compared to the cost of connecting the Kirin Tor Veil to Equestria." Spike added. "I'm not saying it's cheap, but if we think of this as an investment, it will pay itself off several times."

"Finances were never my strong suit..." she stated, "but, it would mean building up the trust between Unicorns and Chthonic Ponies..."

"I will trust you to keep peace between them..." Spike uttered.

"Thanks..." Twilight said as she rolled her eyes.

"This place would also be the best connecting point to the Forgotten Acropolis, which Discord has set up for his scheme. That would, of course, require military intervention..."

"We would be invading..." Twilight sighed, "but... I... we... figured something like this would happen when we approved of it... I will trust you to defend the Acropolis... with minimal casualties on both sides..."

"Of course." Spike replied. "We must, if we want any legitimacy up there. We should start by bringing in a mineral surveil, Earth Ponies to do the physical labour, Wonderbolts..."

"And who should we call for the mineral surveil?" Twilight asked.

"Rarity and Maud Pie come to mind." Spike said to her. "Maud is an accomplished geologist. I'm sure she could recommend others to lead the surveil. If not, I could field a few names myself..."

"Aren't some of the Dragoons geologists?" Twilight asked.

"Vulcanology." Spike replied, "Admittedly a related field. I will, of course, make an open call for Dragoons to help with the surveil, along with the tramway."

"uh.. of course..." Twilight stated. "I forget how the chivalric orders operate..."

"Fraternities." Spike stated. "There are only restrictive ranks when some specific duty is to be performed.

Twilight sat quiet for a few moments, looking at Spike without saying anything. "We have something important to discuss. " In a blink they appeared in a castle hall, one that Spike quickly recognized as the Castle of the Four... He remembered the time he spent there when it was called the Castle of the Two Sisters, only to return to reality when he realized he was surrounded by the four Alicorn princesses. He felt to his right the most wonderful presence and reached out to hold her, grabbing Ainé as well. At the same time his left hand caressed Solace. For the first time in a long time he felt himself anxious... unsure of what he had done... what he should do... They were all his dear friends, but this was not a friendly gathering. What?.. what was it?.. None of them said anything for moments, doing nothing but periodically looking between each other, as if deciding on who would be the first to speak.

"Spikey?.." Rarity asked him, but he had nothing he could say to her.

"Until this is announced, you are all forbidden to speak of this." Luna stated.

"The last time we will be able to say this." Cadance said more warmly.

"This is the last time you will be our subject." Celestia stated.

"Spikey?.." Rarity asked again, and again he said nothing, though with how deeply he was breathing, he was not sure if he could say anything if he wanted to.

"There has never been a rule," Twilight stated, "that said that princesses have to be Alicorns."

And with this Rarity nearly fainted, falling back, being caught by both Spike and Ainé.

"It simply happened that way." Cadance said with effervescent joy.

"The Ponies of Equestria followed us." Luna stated.

"Which now seems to have become worship..." Celestia stated.

"Then Cndance found her place..." Luna stated.

"And then Twilight." Celestia added.

"Long life..." Twilight stated, "wisdom, grace..."

"Benevolence that washes over those around you..." Celestia added.

"Spike the Brave and Glorious." Cadance said with glee. "The Ponies worship you."

"Power to defend Equestria." Luna said, with her strong and dignified voice.

"Willingness to use that power." Twilight added.

"Willingness to sacrifice all for the Ponies of Equestria." Celestia stated.

"We have agreed," they all said at once, "that you are more than fitting as a Prince _Regnant_."

"The Four becomes Five." Cadance said to him, and there was a pregnant pause before Rarity let out an ear-splitting scream and seemed to lose all consciouness. Spike, on the other hand could say nothing, do nothing, other than let tears pour down his cheeks.

"I think he accepts." Twilight said with glee, and Spike simply slumped forward.

"I..." he voiced, low for him, but deep and strong enough to echo about the hall, "honour..." he uttered... "cannot..."

"Just say yes." Cadance said with a brilliant smile.

"I... love you all." he exclaimed.

"I suppose that works just as well." Luna stated.

"Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity exclaimed, and once again seemed to lose conciousness.

"My heart and soul lies in Equestria..." Spike uttered, "but... are you sure... are you all sure?.."

"Do you know what Halfire said about you?" Twilight asked. "You made him want to stand up and protect Equestria."

"And everypony thinks the same thing." Luna added.

"Something none of the rest of us have done." Celestia stated.

"Everypony fights for you." Spike said to Celestia.

"They fight for Equestria." Celestia replied, "I am simply their figurehead."

"But you," Cadance added, "you simply have to show up, and an army of Ponies follow."

"Equestria follows." Celestia added.

"You should have seen him in Kirin Tor." Twilight said with glee, "He greeted the mayor and walked passed her. She was astounded, but not offended."

"He doesn't give them enough time to be offended." Cadance added.

"I... have my reasons..." he uttered.

"Just as important as anything else he does." Solace added.

"Your loyalty is commendable." Luna said to her.

"I will serve him as long as he will allow..." Solace stated.

"What... are my duties?.." Spike asked.

"You already know." Celestia replied.

"But you will be given the power to coordinate the chivalric orders." Twilight said to him.

"They will answer your call." Luna added.

"For the common defence." Celestia continued.

"For the love of all Ponies." Cadance added.

"Thorn has enough love for all of Equestria." Solace said with glee.

"I do not know what to say..." Spike uttered.

"That's the best part of you," Cadance said to him, "you don't even need to speak..." With this Spike grumbled, and they all acted as if they had understood what he had said.

"This is far too somber." Discord stated. "It think it's about time we liven this place up."

"And where's Gerandquill?" Spike asked him.

"Being a fuddy-duddy..." Discord grumbled. "But enough about him, let's have some fun."

* * *

Spike sat on his well placed mat and drank his hot chocolate, when something occured to him. "Tell me, how long have you been?.."

"Cadance first suggested it..." Twilight said to him, "and it turns out we had all been thinking the same thing."

"You've been acting like a prince for quite some time." Celestia said to him.

"And you never abused your authority." Luna added.

"What authority?" Spike grumbled.

"The authority of your own magnificence." Cadance said with glee. "Ponies flock around you."

"One of the things I had to accept..." Twilight stated, "with my ascension... Ponies already followed me... just like they already follow you... You made more of an impression on the Chthonic Ponies than I did..."

"I was just there?" Spike asked.

"I sent my spy." Twilight smiled.

"She sent me." Badb said from behind her.

"Let's call it the final test." Twilight said to him, "Or maybe the talk was. There is nopony in Equestria who could have planned this like you did... but you still respected the opinions of everypony involved."

"The Crusaders?" Spike asked.

"And me." Twilight said with a smile, "And Rainbow Dash, and Maud Pie, and Rarity..."

"Meee?.." Rarity asked.

"He suggested you for the mineral surveil." Twilight said to her.

"That does sound a bit dreary..." Rarity voiced, "but if Spikey-Wikey asked me..."

Spike let out a laugh without opening his mouth, "I wasn't expecting you to be a geologist."

"You weren't?" Rarity asked.

"I was expecting you to simply use your gem spell as I carried you about."

"That sounds far more fabulous." Rarity said with glee.

"There's a reason why he dropped two names." Twilight said to her.

"Dreary rock hunting does seem more Maud's thing..." Rarity muttered.

"If we bring in both Rarity and Maud," Twilight spoke, "I suppose we should bring in Pinkie Pie."

"Why not bring in the whole crew?" Spike asked.

"And what would Fluttershy do?" Twilight asked.

"Befriend the prairie dogs?" Spike asked. "If we don't befriend them, we will constantly be at war."

"Okay, but what about Applejack?"

"hmm?.." he asked, "just what are the Apples known for?.."

"Countryism?" Twilight sarcastically asked, "are you suggesting that we could have orchards?"

"Not in the slightest." Spike said with a wicked grin.

"If everypony has a job, what would Pinkie's be?"

"If only we had two factions that need to get along better?.." Spike asked.

"That didn't exactly work well in Appleloosa, Spikey-Wikey dear." Rarity said to him.

"It's a warning!" he said with a wide smirk. "The Stone Veil is a pretty dreary place. I feel like we would be at each other's throats without Pinkie here. Olden armies did use to take their tavernmaster with them."

"We are asking them to sacrifice quite a bit?" Twilight asked.

"Princesses often do..." Cadance stated. "It's one of the reasons I'm so thankful you are all my friends."

"Do it." Spike said to Twilight.

"Do what?" Twilight asked him.

"I'm sure we've all seen it." Rarity added.

"I?.." Twilight asked, but Cadance squatted down in front of her.

"S..." Twilight said, "Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs Awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake."

"That never ceases to be adorable." Spike voiced.

"Kind of unprincesslike..." Twilight voiced.

"Isn't that the point of Harmony Undivided?" Spike asked.

"Exactly!" Cadance exclaimed.

"I would join you if it didn't risk damaging the castle." Spike grumbled.

"That I can help with!" Discord exclaimed, and the world vanished to be replaced by a rainbow void.

"I was being sarcastic!" Spike shouted, but stood himself up.

"No?!" a genuinely perplexed Ainé asked.

"Yes." Rarity said with a giggle.

The noise of Spike cracking his joints echoed across the void, and he got on all fours.

"No?" Twilight asked.

"He is a true speaker." Luna stated, and Cadance squatted in front of him.

"Ready?" Cadance asked.

"As I will ever be!" Spike roared.

"Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs Awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

The void rumbled with every single one of Spike's movements, but he did them to the best of his ability. Afterwards the two started to giggle, but Spike's giggle was louder than a Pony's shout and the entire world started to rumble before vanishing. The four Alicorn princess, Dragon, Draconequus, and two Changelings reappeared in the Castle of the Four... or now, the Castle of the Five.

"That world was a bit fragile." Ainé stated.

"That was the point." Discord stated. "Instead of fighting it, I could just let the world crumble."

"ah." Ainé voiced.

"I will remind everypony that this meeting is secret." Celestia beamed.

"Less we besmirch our newest member." Luna quipped.

"I think this concludes the meeting." Cadance added.

"Not quite." a standing Spike stated.

"What matter have we not discussed?" Luna asked.

"Oh, no..." Ainé voiced.

"Oh, yes!" Solace said with glee.

"The only one who has a choice here is Discord." Badb stated.

"What is going to happen?" Luna asked, only to find herself, and all others other than Discord, be enveloped by the Dragon in a group hug. He squeezed them tight before letting them go.

"He always was a hugger..." Twilight stated.

"This needs to be our new tradition!" Celestia exclaimed.

"Further meetings will no tconclude until the group hug." Luna said firmly.

"I can agree to that." Cadance added.

"Discord?" Twilight asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you get them all?"

"To be clear, who am I 'getting'?" he asked.

"Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Maud Pie, and Fluttershy." Spike stated, "And the Dragonlord."

"I will dispatch Wonderbolts." Celestia added.

"And I'll write the Royal Dragoons." Spike echoed, "They will assemble and begin construction as soon as a clear route is ready."

"You are not a prince, yet." Luna reminded him.

"I have never once ordered the Dragoons to assemble." Simply replied. "They are Dragoons because of their willingness."

"And fire." Solace added.

"And fire." Spike said with a brilliant, frightening, toothy grin.


	29. Bespoken Heart

Ember found herself teleported to the ground. A quick look around found her still in the same exact same place, just no longer flying. Discord appeared in front of her.

"Your Dragonlordship."

"Discord?" Ember asked.

"Spike has asked me to teleport you to Rarity." he stated.

"Spike asked you?" Ember asked, and paused for a moment before nodding.

* * *

Ember found herself just outside the gates of Kirin Tor. She looked about frenetically, but could not find him. She roared at the heavens, "What kind of trickery is this?!" she bellowed.

"Unfortunately, the best kind." Twilight Sparkle said to her.

"Your Majestic Highness?" Discord asked.

"Discord reserves his pranks for purely constructive purposes nowadays."

"Then why has he brought me back?!" Ember exclaimed. "He said that Spike asked him to bring me here..."

"He did." Twilight replied.

"He said that Spike asked me to bring me to Rarity!" Ember exclaimed.

"He did." Twilight echoed, and Ember started to look around once again, until she saw a palatious tent. "Bingo."

"And why... how... is Rarity here?" Ember asked.

"Spike, Discord." Twilight stated. "Where were you just headed?"

"To... live... with Rarity..." Ember exclaimed, and Twilight just looked at her. Ember sighed, and turned towards the tent. She stopped to turn back to Twilight, "Thank you, Your Majestic Highness."

* * *

Ember looked through the tent's second storey window, and Rarity screamed. In response Ember screamed.

"EMBER?!" Rarity asked her, "Why are you here?"

"Did... Spike... not tell you?.. ask you?.." Ember asked.

"He... did..." Rarity voiced, "but I just... I honestly don't know what I thought, dearie."

"I am dear?" Ember asked.

"You are dear to Spike?" Rarity asked.

"The transitivity of Ponyish friendship?" Ember asked.

"I... suppose..." Rarity voiced. "I don't know who would say it like that." Rarity whined.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle." Ember replied.

"Well... yes..." Rarity stated.

"The entire question is if she is dear." Solace stated, as she fluttered in past Ember's head into the upper floor. "I... am still somehow surprised at how palatial your tents are..."

"Oh, well, it's not my tent..." Rarity whined, "Okay, yes, I actually do... own... the tent... but it was intended for..."

"You don't sleep in your tent?" Ember asked.

"Well, yes... when I'm with Spike," Rarity stated, "I sleep with him. He is more than warm enough for me... So... Ember dear, you will be accompanying me?"

"It... seems so..."

"Well this is absolutely fabulous." Rarity joyfully stated. "I do have something for you..."

"You do?" Ember asked.

"I do." Rarity stated. "Close your eyes!"

Ember closed her eyes and found something afixed to her... to the side of her head... She opened her eyes and just looked around.

"Over here." Ainé stated, and Ember looked at her. Right next to Ainé was a full-length mirror, and Ember saw a jeweled broach of some sort affixed to her.

"I am still new to draconic fashion, dear, but it does look lovely on you."

"It does?.." Ember asked, and looked at herself in the mirror. "For a Dragon who loves mares... could he love me?"

"Spike does have quite the wonderful abilty to love." Rarity stated, "It seems to grow as fast as he does. Which is another issue entirely."

"What is?" Ember asked, and Rarity blushed, "Nothing you need to be worrying about quite yet, dear. But the broach, how does it look?"

Ember looked at herself for a moment, "Lovely."

"Is it fabulous?" Rarity asked.

"I've... never... used that word before..." Ember uttered, and Rarity looked distraught.

"If any mare can make Ember say fabulous, it's you." Ainé said to Rarity.

"Thank you, Ainé."

"And Ember, I would get used to allowing Rarity to dress you as she pleases."

"I wouldn't put it quite that way, but I do want us all to look fabulous..." Rarity stated.

"Us?" Ember asked.

"Of course, us." Rarity replied, and Ember's vision blurred as she became lost in thought. She... could... grow accustomed to this... In an instant her vision came back into focus.

"I... don't mean to be rude..." Ember voiced, "My experience... with Ponies... is limited..."

"I have grown accustomed to a brusk, draconic nature." Rarity said, and flipped her mane.

Ainé stepped up to Ember, "I would be careful." she voiced, and Ember subtly nodded.

"Why... are you here?.." Ember asked, "I mean, I was expecting to find you in the Marquess' lair..."

Rarity let out a momentary giggle, but quickly regained compure.

"That was... funny?" Ember asked.

"Oh, no..." Rarity smirked, "I just know a secret that no one else does... I will try to contain myself... I'm here to look for gems."

"It's her power." Ainé stated. "Unicorns all have unique powers that match their Cutie Marks."

"Mine let's me find gems." Rarity quipped.

"It lets her sparkle as the finest gem she is." Ainé stated.

"Ainé?" Rarity asked, and batted her eyes, looking away with a blush. "I think you've spent too much time around Spikey-Wikey.

"I recommend," Ainé whispered to Ember, "you NOT call him that."

"There are, currently, two Ponies who can get away with it." Rarity stated, and Ainé looked at her with wide eyes, "I apolgize, dear," she said to Ainé, "but this is... too... important... to be polite about... Ember, darling, there are only two Ponies who can get away with calling him Spikey-Wikey."

"Twilight probably could..." Ainé stated.

"Well, yes, probably, but... I mean... Ember..."

"I won't." Ember stated, "Pet names are a Ponyish concept... that... I should probably... consider..."

"Pet names are more than just words, darling." Rarity said to her. "The tone is as important as anything."

"When you say Spike," Ainé added, "try saying it with gentle longing."

"Gentle... longing?.." Ember asked.

"We will help you, of course." Rarity added.

"Of... of course..." Ember spoke. "So, tell me, what do we do now?"

"Well?," Rarity asked, "if you are going to be helping me, you could carry me to a nearby mountain, I think just north of Kirin Tor."

"I'm surprised as how... willing... you are to have a Dragon carry you." Ember said to her.

"You are no more ferocious than Spikey-Wikey." Rarity beamed, "I have nothing to fear from you. Now, if you could." she said, and walked up to the window.

"I could?" Ember asked.

"Pick her up, of course." Ainé interjected.

"but... she is so tiny... and Ponyish..." Ember pleaded.

"Which is why I need a big, strong Dragon to take care of me." Rarity said with glee.

"She has you there." Ainé added. "How about we try this?, put your hands in the window and open them up." Ember did as she was told, and her eyes grew wide with horror when Rarity walked over into the hands. "Now gently close them." Ainé said, and Ember slowly complied. Half a minute later her claws had closed around Rarity.

"Are you..."

"I am fine, darling." Rarity said, and flicked her mane. Ember gently started to lift her claws, and barely felt Rarity, hardly noticing when she had picked her off the ground. "You are doing fabulously, darling." Rarity said proudly. "Here, pull me a bit closer." Ember did until their faces were inches apart, and Ember's eyes grew wide as Rarity kissed her. She then licked her lips.

"Nothing like a lady's favour to motivate." Ainé added, now flittering.

"To be wonderfully dramatic," Rarity said boldly, "let us away!" She then clacked her hooves with glee.

"Ponies are incomprehensible things..." Ember grumbled.

"Grumble all you want," Rarity huffed, "You are still carrying me."

"She can be quite persistent." Ainé stated.

"My problem isn't with carrying the precious little thing..." Ember uttered.

"I have all the faith in you in the world." Rarity huffed. Ember pulled her head out of the window, arms still inside. She slowly maneuvered Rarity out of the window, and stood there. Rarity, on the other hand, was clapping her hooves with glee.

"Fantastic!" she exclaimed.

"All I did was pick you up..." Ember grumbled.

"We all know how hard it was on you, darling." Rarity said with glee. "Now, no melancholy, we must - away!" She once again clapped her hooves and practically squealed. "I just love being so dramatic. A bit apropros when dealing with Dragons."

Ember looked at her for a moment before blinking and started to beat her wings. Slowly she started to build up wind until they slowly left the ground. All the while Rarity simply smiled the most brilliant smile she had ever seen. Rarity pointed to the spire just north of Kirin Tor.

* * *

"What's this?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Basalt." Maud stated, "The most common igneous rock. The large amount of it indicates this was likely a volcano. The - veil... as it's called - might be the caldera of a dead volcano."

"We're in a VOLCANO?!" Pinkie asked her as she bounced over to her sister's side.

"Not in." Maud stated, "Above?"

"WE'RE ABOVE A VOLCANO?! Like, floating the air?"

"Yes, Pinkie." Maud steadfastly replied.

"Ooh, what's this?" Pinkie asked her as she held up another rock.

"Brecchia, Pinkie." Maud stated.

"What is it?!"

"It's what happens when fragments of rocks are compacted together with an aggregate, turning it into a... well... rock..."

Pinkie bounced around before grabbing another rock. "What's this?!"

"Granite, Pinkie. One of the most common rocks used by Ponies."

"Like counters?!" Pinkie asked, and Maud nodded. "What's this?"

"Boulder!" Maud explained, "What are you doing over there?!"

"Maybe he wants to have fun with the rest of us." Pinkie said to.

"Still," Maud said, and looked at boulder, "he shouldn't be running off on his own like that."

"Oh, what's this?!" Pinkie asked.

"Iron ore, Pinkie." Maud stated, "Hematite. Along with Magnetite, it's where all of our iron comes from."

"Oh, oh, oh, what's this?!"

"Soapstone, Pinkie. A metamorphic rock that soft enough that it has been worked by the earliest of Pony civilizations. Pinkie?" Maud asked.

"Yes, Maud?"

"We... grew up on a rock farm. Have you truly forgotten everything?"

"Nuh-uh!" Pinkie exclaimed, "I just love the way you explain everything."

"That's my Pinkie." Maud voiced.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh, what's this!?"

* * *

Ember floated herself down to the tor just north of Kirin Tor. Floated being the operative word as she carried her precious cargo as delicately as possible. Breathing heavily from stress she gently landed and placed her precious cargo on the ground. In reply Rarity, after adjusting her mane, dashed towards Ember to give her an exuberant hug. Ember gently brought one arm forward to coddle the mare before letting her go.

"I knew you could do it." Rarity huffed.

"I could not live with myself if I hurt Spike's greatest treasure." Ember gently said to her.

"You just need more confidence, dear." Rarity replied, and Ainé landed beside them with laden saddlebags.

"I... could carry that for you..." Ember said to the Changeling.

"I am quite alright." Ainé replied.

"So, then, what do we do, now?" Ember asked. Instead of replying, Rarity's horn started to glow, and an soft wave of light moved through the rocks. Any gems it struck began to glow a faint glow, and Ember was struck with awe. Rarity, on her part simply giggled.

"I have been doing this for decades." Rarity said with glee. "Oh, I remember the many times Spikey-Wikey accompanied me..." Ember watched Rarity as she seemed to zone out. She took a step closer, but the swooning Rarity eventually returned. "They were the happiest... moments... of my young life... I'm not the young filly I once was..."

"I honestly did not notice." Ember said to her, and Rarity looked at her questioningly. She was going to accuse her of telling a white lie, but... not... from what she could tell... it was true... She smiled so brightly that for a moment Ember wondered if she had begun glowing. She blinked and refocused, and it seemed as if it were not true. In reply Ember, began to sulk.

"My... my?.." Rarity asked her, "you were doing so well, dear. What is the problem?", but Ember simply gave her a forelorn look.

"It is nothing..." Ember quietly, stubbornly said as she gently looked away.

"oh no!" Rarity exclaimed, "No-no-no-no-no! You simply must tell me what the problem is!"

"You... are too good... to me..." Ember uttered, in a gutteral tone. Rarity gasped before soundly striking her, causing Ember to stumble back. Rarity then huffed at her. "You will think I'm silly."

"I promise I will think nothing of the sort!" Rarity said to her and flicked her mane.

"You are... so... beautiful..." she said, as if savouring each word, and Rarity fluffed her mane. "What am I!" Ember asked.

"I will not have you saying that about yourself!" Rarity admonished the Dragon. "You are dear and you are beautiful and more couth than most of the Earth Ponies I know!" No insult to Applejack... but I'm sure she would understand why I would say this..." Rarity muttered. "I mean... she's a lovely mare, but..."

"Mistress?" Ainé interjected.

"Yes, yes..." Rarity quickly acknowledged. "Now, what Pony told you that you are not beautiful?!" Rarity shouted.

"No..." Ember tried to say, but lost her voice.

"Nopony should ever say such a thing!" she huffed.

"Are you saying I am beautiful?" Ember shyly asked her.

"YOU ARE INCREDIBLY ELEGANT AND BEAUTIFUL!" Rarity exclaimed, "And I will NOT stand anypony who says otherwise!" she said, and crossed her forehooves while looking away.

"Isn't she spirited?" Ember asked.

"She married a Dragon." Ainé said as she fluttered up to her, "Did you think she was that fragile?"

"Everything I thought about Ponies is turning out to be wrong..." Ember said, and stooped to all four claws to look Rarity in her eyes. "Except that they are adorable." she said with a smile.

"Thank you, dear." Rarity said, as she coifed her mane.

"My heart feels warmer just being around you..." Ember added, "Most Ponies don't have this strong of an effect on me..."

"That's because you love her." Ainé added.

"I do!?" Ember asked.

"Love takes many forms, colours if you will..." Ainé added, landing beside her, "But there is no mistake that it is there."

"Being around her does... to use the Pony expression... warm my heart..." Ember voiced, "but it is so frightening!"

"Frightening?!" Rarity whined.

"I'm so afraid of hurting you." Ember added.

"Well..." Rarity huffed, "I suppose that is... a good thing... to worry about... Considering you are... in fact... a Dragon..."

"So - adorable..." Ember voiced.

"Well, yes, thank you." Rarity stated.

"Perhaps we should continue?" Ainé asked.

"She is right, you know?" Rarity warmly asked, "She's always right. Sometimes I can get... a bit... overcome... by my emotions..."

"Come along." Ainé stated, and turned to walk away. After a moment Rarity turned to follow her, reactivating her spell. Ember moved to follow them, trying her best to maintain a Ponyish pace.

* * *

Rarity stopped dead and deactivated her spell, simply looking about the scenery in front of them.

"Mistress?" Ainé asked.

"I think we should take luncheon." Rarity replied.

"Mistress." Ainé affirmed.

Ember watched as Ainé assembled a table and placed a brilliant clean tablecloth upon it. She then used tinder to light a lump of coal on fire and placed a grill over top of it.

"I feel like I should be helping..." Ember voiced.

"She will be quite alright." Rarity replied, and waved her over. She moved over to beside her. "She is quite insistent. It seems... I can be... rather... persnickety..."

"She just has fabulous tastes." Ainé stated.

"Thank you." Rarity said to her.

"It's just..." Ember stated, "I can... you know... create fire..."

"Fire must be consistent," Ainé stated, "to be of any use for cooking."

Ember simply watched her preparing her fire, wondering how much control she could exert over it.

* * *

"So, tell me, dearie?" Rarity asked across the table, "What's it like in the Dragonlands?"

Ainé hicced.

"I... don't know how to answer that..." Ember stated, "I don't know if I can answer that."

"And why not?" Rarity whined.

"I... don't think it's possible..." Ember continued, "I don't think Ponies can understand a Dragon's lifespan."

Ainé hicced.

"We," Ember continued, "sleep when we wish, wake when we wish, go where we wish. We don't have a concept of day and night..."

"That sounds so glamorous!" Rarity exclaimed. "Spending all night flying with Spikey-Wikey, bathing under the moonlight, perching wherever we wish!"

Ember looked at her for a moment before replying, "Is... that the only thing you can think of?.." Ember asked.

"Hm?" Rarity said to her.

"With... your wonderful Spike?.."

"I do understand Spikey-Wikey would not be Spikey-Wikey without his quest..." she huffed, "but I would not mind if he were always with me... Everything is so much better with him around. The sun is brighter, the stars more sparkly, the moon more effervescent."

Ainé hicced.

Ember looked at her for a moment before looking back to Rarity. "I find it hard to think of anything else..."

"Simply proof, "Rarity stated, "of how much you love Spikey-Wikey."

Ember paused again, and once again Ainé hicced. "Why does she keep doing that?"

With this Rarity smiled brightly. "Well, you see, caffeine is apparently a bit like alcohol for Changelings."

"It's what?" Ember asked.

"With all the work she does, we have to allow her a brief dalliance every once in a while." Rarity uttered.

"I'm just so happy..." Ainé said, and hicced. "And nervous..."

"Nervous?.." Ember asked her.

"It's just..." Ainé said, and trailed off.

"Let's just leave her be." Rarity said to Ember.

"It's just..." Ainé voiced, "This is the biggest thing to happen to us, since..."

"Since?" Ember asked.

"Since they married!" Ainé shouted, "S... sorry..."

"That's quite alright." Rarity said warmly.

"The discovery of a new city is momentous." Ember added, but Ainé quickly shook her head. "Then..." Ember asked.

"I'm not telling." Ainé said with glee. "You and Spikey-Wikey just have to figure it out for yourselves!"

"I think she just gave away the ending." Rarity quiped, "But I do want to see what your extravagant dalliance is like. I want to see what it's like to fly around with Spikey-Wikey, without a care in the world!"

"Starlight!" Ainé said and hicced.

"How can Starlight help us?" Rarity asked.

"Share memories." Ainé said.

* * *

Spike perched at the very top of Kirin Tor, far above where any Unicorn dared to tread. Solace sat on his claw as the two simply stared out into space. Twilight spiraled up the spire until she reached reached the pinacle and floated into Spike's view. "How are you doing, today?" she gently asked him.

"Painful." he simply replied.

"Worried they aren't getting along?" Twilight asked him, and he opened his free claw, and she landed upon it.

"I can hear her giggling from here..." Spike grumbled.

"Rarity can be... energetic..." Twilight said to him.

"Maybe I'm just afraid it will work."

"You have the power to say no..." Twilight said to him, "but of course you thought of that..."

"How?.." Spike asked, "could I have the Dragonlord as a concubine?"

"How would it work?" Twilight asked, and he did not reply, "How could you lower her like that?" she asked, but again, no answer. The only thing Spike did was roar, and unleash a plume of his green dragonfire into the air. "Solace?" Twilight asked.

"His feelings are in turmoil..." Solace replied. "The only thing he knows for sure is that he wants to hold you close."

"Aren't there other Ponies you should be doing that to?" Twilight asked him, and once again he roared, unleashing a green plume of flame. "I can almost feel his pain..." Twilight voiced.

"I... can..." Solace voiced.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Twilight asked him, and his head sagged slightly before lightly shaking side-to-side.

"I want to love them..." Spike finally stated.

"Thorn's love is being tested..." Solace continued.

"Could you come... and help?.." Twilight asked him.

"Help with what?" he slowly asked her. "The mineral surveil is underway, Chthopolis is still deciding where they want their tunnel to connect to, Discord is maintaining the Forgotten Acropolis, which we can do no more for until the railway is complete and the Stone Veil is connected to the rest of Equestria. Kirin Tor is far too narrow for me do much of anything here..."

"I... could use somepony to talk to..." Twilight said to him.

"Now that is something I can help you with." Spike said, developing a wide, toothy, smile. "Where is Badb, by the way?" Spike asked.

"Helping Starlight." Twilight said, only to see Ember fly to the base of Kirin Tor, obviously carrying Rarity in her hands.


	30. Circular Reasoning

Spike laid over Twilight as they looked down on the ground below them. "So this is the mouth?" Twilight asked him.

"The only freasible place to bring in an army or heavy equipment." Spike softly said to her.

"I've missed your warmth." Twilight said to him.

"This brings me back... to those wonderful days... In Ponyville and before..."

"I still remember the first time you saw Rarity..." Twilight giggled. "You... literally... could not take your eyes off of her."

"In my defence, she was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen."

"And you won her over..." Twilight stated, "it was... incredible... everything that happened... but you married her, and I've never seen either of you happier."

"Thank you." Spike said to her. "I do love you too, as well... you practically raised me..."

"And you've always been there for me..." Twilight stated, "How about this?, 'chubble widdle cheeks.'"

"Please don't..." Spike replied, "And... tell me what's the matter..."

"Being the princess of friendship." Twilight stated, "It's always about me making friends with everypony..."

"You... wouldn't have it any other way..." Spike voiced, and Twilight laughed, "I'm serious, you were always so driven. If you identify a problem, you absolutely MUST solve it."

"I do, don't I?" Twilight asked, and he kissed her on the back of the neck.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it..." Spike gently said to her, "but it can be stressful..."

"I need my Spike time..." she said to him.

"You almost sounded like Rarity for a moment..."

"Spikey-Wikey!" Twilight whined.

"Nopony can whine like my Rarity can... but... I will admit... that was close..."

"Spikey-Wikey." Twilight said with a quiver, and Spike gently nibbled on her ear. "Did you think that was going to make me stop?"

"I don't know why I did it... other than that I wanted to..." Spike voiced.

"This... makes life so much easier..." Twilight added.

"You succeeded..."

"They both joined simply because they hate each other..." Twilight mumbled.

"Hate can be a powerful motivator..." Spike uttered.

"They can't go on hating each other..."

"Peace is easy, forgiveness is hard..." Spike grumbled.

"Yes, yes..." Twilight stated, "Of course it will take time..."

"Considerable time for Ponies..." Spike added.

"You're saying it could take centuries?" Twilight asked him.

"Manehatten and Los Pegasus still hate each other." Spike continued.

"I could never figure out why that was..." Twilight grumbled...

"Maybe it should be your next feat of friendship?" Spike asked her.

"Very funny, mister... This... is exactly what I needed..."

"Happy to oblige." Spike replied, "Helps me keep my mind off of..."

"You'll always have Rarity." Twilight stated.

"And me." Solace voiced.

Twilight tried to turn her head to see her, but Spike's large form was in the way. "I was wondering what happened to her."

"Sorry, princess, I was trying to let you have your moment..." Solace stated.

"We can't fault you for being loyal to your master."

"And to you." Solace stated.

"Me?" Twilight asked. "We've hardly spent any time together..."

"Thorn is loyal to you, so I am as well." Solace said with a smile. "His faith is unshakable... and so is mine... Given enough time, you will rally everypony under your banner."

"My banner?" Twilight asked.

"She's being metaphorical." Spike grumbled.

* * *

"Just?.." Starlight asked, "to be sure... we all know what is going on... I am going to allow Rarity to see Ember's memories?"

"Of my flight with Spike." Ember stated, but Starlight held up her forehoof.

"You do not have to tell me, but yourself." Starlight stated, "The spell will make it easy to identify what memories will be shared, but I will warn you of intrusive thoughts." Ember and Rarity looked at her questioningly, "Thoughts you wish did not come. If these thoughts are strong enough, or tied to strong enough emotions, it can drag both of you into un...expected...places..."

"If she loves Spikey-Wikey," Rarity said with confidence, "I will see this through." Her serious façade turned into glee and clacked her hooves.

"How excited are you to spend time with Spike?" Ember asked, "Can you not always do this?"

"That's not it at all..." Ainé voiced, "Okay, well, maybe some..." Ember glared at her, but after spending so much time with Spike she recognized it simply as curiosity... a forceful curiosity... "Maybe I've said too much."

Rarity flicked her mane and huffed. "If it must be said, I want to spend time with you." she whined, and Ember simply could not reply, leaving a pregnant pause until Badb spoke up.

"And why am I here?" she asked.

"That's quite simple," Starlight answered, "you are an impartial observer. We'll need you to keep us grounded."

"A Changeling?" Badb asked. "You have not forgotten I'm a Changeling, right?"

"You have adopted your mistress' truth seeking." Starlight replied, "That is just what we need to keep us grounded."

"And why is Trixie here?" Trixie asked, and Starlight leaned her head back out of annoyance,

"Because you did not want to be left alone."

"Are you saying Trixie should be left alone?.." Trixie asked.

"Of course not, sweetie." Starlight said to her, "But please try to keep your thoughts in balance."

"Trixie will try..." Trixie uttered.

"So, Starlight?," Rarity's singsong voice asked, "what exactly will we need?"

"To listen to the sound of my voice." Starlight stated, "Your thoughts will begin to follow my words, and synchronize with each other. I can find them and use the spell to bind them together. The spell will only last as long as I am incanting. Is everypony ready?"

Most of those present displayed the affirmative. "Except Trixie..." Trixie mumbled.

"Come on?" Starlight gently asked her.

"Trixie will try..." Trixie mumbled, and Starlight looked back between Rarity and Ember.

"The heart of those around us, the hearts within us, the memories we share with our friends."

Ember and Rarity could still hear Starlight speaking, but could not understand what was being said. Instead they saw a rainbow tapestry on a black background. When they focused it turned out that each individual colour was a memory. As they focused the memories seemed to approach. They bounced between the memories of Ember and then Rarity, before focusing on Ember. First memories of her flight, of her father, of the Gauntlet of Fire, and then... flying with adult Spike. Sleeping under glorious day and beautiful night. Frolicking in the cool waters, as if time were simply irrelevent, and Rarity saw and felt every moment.

The memories returned to the Gauntlet of Fire, first Ember, then Rarity, until finally Twilight. Then the memories of Rarity and Twilight together flew through their conciousness before seeing the adult Spike cuddling with Twilight, overlooking the mouth of the Stone Veil. Starlight ceased incanting the spell and the images and feelings immediately vanished, leaving them to feel immdiately hollow.

Ember looked worried at Rarity, who did not seem to understand why.

"Darling?" Rarity asked her.

"Are you not worried?" Ember asked her.

"What about?" Rarity genuinely asked her.

"Twilight?" Ember asked.

"What about Twilight?" Rarity asked her

"Did you not see that?" Ember asked.

"I saw quite a bit..." Rarity uttered.

"I think she means the last thing we saw." Ainé stated.

"What about that?" Rarity asked. "I think it was quite lovely."

"But your Spike?.." Ember asked.

"They are quite allowed to do so." Rarity huffed. "Which you will be allowed to do... if you ever accept it..." She then nervously started to brush the ground with her hooves. "We were having such a wonderful time, darling..."

"We were?" Ember asked.

"Weren't we?" Rarity asked, "I was having a fabulous time... weren't you?.."

"I don't know if I would call it fabulous..." Ember uttered.

"You wouldn't?.." Rarity whined.

"I don't think I could call anything fabulous... other than you... You seem to have become the very icon of fabulosity..."

With this Rarity squealed with glee and nearly fainted. Nearly... Instead she dove into Ember's arms. Ember reflexively caught her, but once it registered her eyes grew wide with horror. This tiny, Ponyish form clutching to her, such a fragile thing she wanted with all her heart and soul to protect. A few moments of no clear distress began to relax Ember somewhat, who actually began to enjoy the embrace.

"Ponies are so cool to embrace..." Ember voiced, and Rarity looked up at her with a start.

"I suppose from the perspective of firebreathing Dragons... who... you know... take baths in lava..." Rarity murmured.

"Is nopony going to ask why we all of a sudden focused on Twilight?" Badb asked, "Wait, was it my fault?!"

"You aren't the only one with a fondness for Twilight." Rarity said to her, "The memories that lead us there were mine, afterall."

"Who's memories were we seeing?" Ainé asked.

"No memories." Starlight stated, "If their thoughts were connected to you as yours were to them, it's entirely possible that we saw memories as they were being formed. Pony's thoughts are fleeting things, and it is incredibly difficult to keep under control."

"Hold me." Rarity firmly said to Ember.

"I already am..." Ember stated, only to look down and see the most serious face she had seen on a Pony. Slowly, gently, Ember began to lift and coddle her. Rarity waved over and Ember lowered her head, only to have Rarity kiss her on the lips.

"You are NOT to put me down until the sun sets and I'm with Spikey-Wikey." Rarity firmly said to her, pointing her forehoof at her. All Ember could do was simply nod.

"Since when do spells require constant incantment?" Badb asked.

"Let's call it a safety feature..." Starlight quietly, nervously said to her, "My spells haven't always worked like I expected them to..."

"You should have seen some of the things Twilight has done." Rarity said from Ember's arms

* * *

"Twi, Cap." Rainbow Dash stated, and the two looked up as she floated in front of them. "Enjoying a cuddle?"

"mm-hm." Twilight affirmed.

"Why do I get the feeling you've flown all the way to Equestria and back?" Spike grumbled.

"Because I totally have." Rainbow Dash replied, "The eggheads with have to make the final decisions, but yeah. We have to go around Luna Bay and all. I don't knowhow the ladies made it so easily."

"Do you think we're that weak?" Twilight asked her.

"Y... yes?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Unicorns are adorable and all, but not the toughest of Ponies... I mean... present company excluded... I mean... Alicorn... I mean..."

"Enough..." Twilight said with a sigh. "Could you just land already?"

Rainbow Dash landed on the ground. "You alright Twi?"

"I know you don't mean anything by it..." Twilight uttered, "but you're killing the mood..."

"Oh, right, sorry..." Rainbow Dash uttered.

"She did say Unicorns are adorable." Spike said with a deep, soothing voice.

"I mean, you are and all... when you're not being too persnickity."

"Rainbow Dash." Twilight admonished.

"Sorry, Twi..." Rainbow Dash replied.

"That's already..." Twilight added, "But what do you think of Alicorns?.."

"They're totally rad." Rainbow Dash stated, "I mean, of course you're rad, but I guess... Rar would call them elegant?.." she asked.

Spike then nibbled on Twilight's ear. "What do you think of Rarity?" Spike asked.

"Well, she's sweet and froofy and all..." Rainbow Dash replied, "but I mean... she's downright gorgeous."

"We shouldn't be too surprised..." Twilight stated, "she did marry a Unicorn and all."

"Doc's not exactly hard on the eyes..." Rainbow Dash uttered.

"Dapper and debonaire?" Spike asked

"Let's go with that." Rainbow Dash stated.

"This means I'm going to have to depart." Spike grumbled.

"How's Rar going to take it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know..."

"Wasn't this the point?" Twilight asked, and Spike looked down at her. "For them to spend time together?" With this Spike looked into the distance.

"They do seem like they are hitting it off." Solace stated, and Spike turned to stare at her. Their eyes asked and answered questions until Solace thought she understood what he wanted. "We seem connected. You are all connected, and the Changelings who follow you are connected by this."

"Are you still connected to Chrysalis?" Twilight asked her.

"Filial." Solace replied, "Not with magic. Like Ponies who love their parents because they raised them, rather than some kind of mystical connection. I've never thought of it this way... I met with Chrysalis in the Crystal Empire... and... oh... I'm sorry... I seem to be babbling... I'VE NEVER BABBLED!"

"Do you see anypony trying to stop you?" Spike asked, and Solace looked at Twilight, who simply smiled.

"This is some heartwarming togetherness and all..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"You have a doctor to see." Spike said to her.

"Just try not to squee." Twilight added.

"yeah... yeah..."

"Ten-to-one says she squees." Sprite stated. and Rainbow Dash shushed her.

"Later." Rainbow Dash said, and flew off with Sprite in tow.

"When did Halfire arrive?" Twilight asked Spike.

"I honestly don't know..." Spike stated. "I didn't really think about it, but did Discord simply do it on his own?"

"That sounds like the kind of pranks he pulls nowadays..." Twilight muttered.

"I should go see to it..." Spike said to her.

"I know..." she quietly stated.

He squeezed her tight before lifting himself up, and in a blink he was a-wing and away, and Twilight sighed. "I never get any Spike time anymore..." she grumbled, and Badb flew up to her. "So, how did it go?"

"I definitely think they got a lot closer." Badb stated, and laid down next to Twilight, enjoying the intense warmth that Spike had left. "Until everypony thought of you."

"Me?" Twilight asked, "wasn't the point of it being between Ember and Rarity?"

"Starlight said it was likely because you were thinking of us..." Badb voiced.

"She's learning more about magic than I am, nowadays..." Twilight grumbled.

"Equestria needs their princess..." Badb gently said to her.

"I know they do..." Twilight stated, "How about one of your massages?"

"A pleasure to." Badb said with glee.

* * *

The great beating of Dragon wings sounded in the distance, and all those present outside the gates turned to watch him and Solace approach. Spike landed hard and approached Rainbow Dash. "Do you mind if I borrow your husband for a bit?" Spike asked.

"Just for bit, k'?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"M'Lord?" Halfire asked. Spike turned to walk away and Halfire trotted to follow.

"Tell me?" Spike asked him, "When did you arrive?"

"I... honestly do not know... M'Lord... I assumed you had asked Discord to bring me?"

"I did not..." Spike said, and he clutched his claws. "Not that you are unwelcome. Having you here always makes me at ease. I don't have to worry about everything, myself... I assume you have been keeping yourself busy."

"A preliminary engineering surveil." Halfire stated. "There are a few vulnerabilities in the design of Kirin Tor, and I have established the optimal place to connect Chthopolis to the Veil. Perhaps we need a more permanent name for it?"

"Scorpan's Eye." Spike said with a wry grin, "Where friendship beat animosity and proved more powerful than rote magics."

"I like it." Halfire stated, "Though I will have to take your word on how much of an eye it resembles. Though there is a central mount from within the veil..."

"Perhaps this is time I got a new lair..." Spike said, as he looked up at the mountain. He looked over to Halfire who had a terrified look in reply, "you are basically chapter master..."

"I never wanted to be... anysuch..." Halfire replied, "I would rather study the new cultures discovered here..."

"Drocsid!" Spike exclaimed, and Discord appeared on front of them.

"M'Lord?" he said with a snicker.

"Could you fetch Sonet?" he asked.

"Sure." Discord said, and disappeared, a screaming Sonet in his place.

Her eyes focused, and she saw Spike and Halfire. "M... uh... lords?" she asked.

"I apologize for the suddeness..." Spike grumbled, "are you quite alright?"

"I was... in the bath... m'lord..." Sonet replied, and Spike sighed as he saw her nearly shiver. In a moment she found herself enveloped in his wing as hers slowly warmed. "Th... thank you... M'Lord..."

"How are you settling into ward duty in the lair?" he asked her.

"I am... M'Lord..."

"Not the answer I was hoping for." Spike grumbled.

"She was looking forward to spending time with Lady Rarity." Halfire added.

"Then suggestions..." Spike stated, "both of you."

"Suggestions for, M'Lord?" Sonet asked.

"Chapter Master." Halfire stated.

"I'd say Everafter." Sonet stated. "He... has the most trust of any Dragoons... Where will you be headed?" she asked, and in reply spike looked up to the top of the mountain in the centre of the veil.

"I concur." Halfire stated.

"If you intend to refuse." Spike said to him.

"Refuse is a bit strong..." Halfire stated, "but I have stated my preferences."

Spike sighed, "Then we should get Discord to return you..." Spike said to the mare enveloped in his warmth.

"M'l... I mean, Spike?" she asked, "Could I stay."

He looked down at her for a moment. "Of course you can stay, if that is what you truly wish."

"If I had a chance to prepare..." Sonet stated, and Discord appeared a moment later dropping off her possessions before disappearing again.

"Did he know?.." Halfire asked.

"I find it best..." Spike grumbled, "to not try and understand him..."

"That is a good point." Halfire stated.

"Spike?" Sonet asked, "Once I have warmed up, what should I do?"

"You are a Dragoon?" Spike asked her, "What do you think you should do?"

"Use science to help Ponies?" Sonet asked him. "I did enjoy caring for the other Dragoons..."

"Den mother?" Halfire asked her.

"Not exactly an official title..." Sonet stated.

"Dame-Sergeant of the Keep." Spike stated.

"Who's keep?" Halfire asked, and Spike glared at him. "Fair enough."

"Tirith Lüg." Halfire asked, and Spike stared at him.

"He loves it." Solace said with glee, as she spiraled around her master.

Spike looked about for a moment before asking, "And where is Fawn?"

"She and Ainé are catching up."

* * *

Twilight and Badb flew back to the gates of Kirin Tor when they saw Spike bolt up to the central mountain. "What... is he doing?" Badb nervously asked, and Twilight sighed.

"He's setting up a new lair... We'll have to move faster than we thought we would... Badb, could you prevent him from giving away the ending. I'll go speak with the other princesses."

"Of course." Badb said to her, and with a smile turned towards the mountain. Twilight quietly incanted before disappearing.

* * *

Flitter arrived at the spire only to see Cloudchaser there. They reverted to Badb and Solace, respectively. The wind changed as Spike flew over from the great flap of his wings. "I guess great minds think alike." he said with a smile.

"Twilight thought you were... setting up a new lair?" Badb asked.

"Yes?" Spike asked her.

"What?" Badb asked, "I mean... um... what will Rarity do?!"

"Make it more fabulous than the last one."

"You think she won't... object?"

"I think she'll faint, and then wake up to my warmth in my arms and we will have the night of our lives."

"It's not like this is the first time this has happened." Solace added.

"We have a simple agreement." Spike stated, "She will move wherever I am, so long as I don't do it all too often. She knows I have fits of errancy, and would rather be with me when she could."

"The Dragoons will need a new chapter." Solace added.

Badb looked between the two for a moment, "Mistress... has her... concerns..."

"Ah?" Spike asked her, "You are our chaperone?"

"I didn't mean..."

Spike turned to fly back to the mountain, Badb and Solace following behind him.

"Thorn can be quite... excitable..." Solace stated, "And understands why he might need a chaperone. So long as you can keep up."

"He is a bit more dynamic than my mistress..." Badb voiced. "How... how am I supposed to chaperone a Dragon?!"

Solace flittered in front of her for a moment before replying, "Asking?" Solace asked. "That is the best way to stop Dragons..."

"Unless you have one of your own..." Badb stated. "I guess you've probably talked a lot with your master about being a Dragon..."

"Of course..." Solace replied.

"I've only known him as an adult Dragon..." Badb stated.

"Didn't Twilight talk about him?"

"Only in the most glowing terms..." Badb stated, "but never... it was always as if an important person were missing from her life... She rarely talks about him physically... except in... admiration... And he's a hard Pony to get to know..."

"He definitely is..." Solace stated, "He made a decision years ago... that no matter what he did... Ponies would already be afraid of him. He had to learn to live with this. He came to a simple conclusion, the only way he would be accepted is through deeds, not niceties. He had to stop caring about what Ponies thought, because they only thought one thing."

"but?" Badb asked her, "He's the Brave and Glorious! Ponies love him!"

"And respect him..." Solace stated, "And fear him... It's a perfectly rational fear..."

"But... but?.." Badb tried to say.

"But what?" Solace asked her. "Just how can he get Ponies to ignore their perfectly rational fear?"

"Mistress doesn't fear him?"

"She raised him." Solace replied. "Let's put it this way, even Rarity is somewhat afraid of him, the only difference is that she's aroused by it."

"Twilight does have some... interesting fantasies... So, it doesn't matter how much love, affection, or respect he earns, Ponies still fear him?.. And what is he doing?"

"Deciding how to dig out his lair." Solace replied.

"Dig?" Badb asked. "What, with his claws?!" Solace nodded, "What, really?"

"Being a Dragon does open up some possibilities that Ponies would not have." Solace giggled.

"And what do we do?" Badb asked.

"Give him plenty of distance in case he wants to start clearing some stones from the mountain."

"He won't just throw stones out and risk hurting Ponies, will he?" Badb asked.

"Oh, no..." Solace stated, and turned her head as Rainbow Dash flew in, Sprite hot on her tail. The rainbow spiraled around the mountain a couple of times before stopping in front of Spike. They proceeded to bro-hoof the Dragon and then fly off, orbiting around the mountain.

"Rainbow Dash?.." Badb asked, "will keep Ponies away so they don't get hurt?" She then gasped as Spike threw a few boulders from the mountain.


	31. Unabashed Hope

Celestia and Luna approached the balcony, overlooking the Ponies below them.

* * *

Twilight approached the lecturn in front of Ponyville town hall.

* * *

Cadance left the stairs in the stilts to the Crystal Palace, and stood before the Crystal Heart to address the collected.

* * *

Discord stood at the gates of Kirin Tor, as if he were two beings with their backs together.

* * *

"We," they spoke at once, (except Discord, who said "they"), "the Alicorn Tetrarchy of Equestria. Celestia, Princess of the Sun, Luna, Princess of the Moon, Cadance the Princess of Love, and Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship have a great announcement for our subjects across Equestria. We have decided to add to our ranks somepony who not only has tremendous power, but who has spent years of sacrifice to protect us all, Spike the Brave and Glorious, as Prince of Science. At this moment he is at the furthest reaches of Equestria, building a connection to bring long lost Pony civilizations into the fold, and to protect the furthest reaches of Equestria. To these ends he will be given the power to rally the chivalric orders. The Wonderbolts, the Royal Guard, the Night Guard, the Knights of the Crystal Palace, the Crusaders, and last but not least, the Royal Dragoons, and any Chivalric Orders hereafter. He will have the power to unleash the Hue and Cry in all of Equestria. We ask you to trust him as you have come to trust us. Henceforth he will be a part of Harmony Undivided, and will bear all duties and priviledges of Prince- _Regnant_."

* * *

"No way!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, and spun in circles above him, until she paused. "Wait, why didn't Rar faint?!"

"Did you think this is how we would learn of it?" Rarity asked her.

"Yeah... that would be kind of a terrible move, but still, Rar, you've... you know... fainted for less..."

"I am... quite... alright..." Rarity huffed.

"You know you're shaking, right?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"I am doing no such thing!" a nervous Rarity exclaimed.

"Totally shaking!"

Spike looked around to see the Crusaders kneeling before him. "I am no different than I was yesterday." he said to them.

"You are still a Prince- _Regnant_." Monolith stated.

"Do you kneel for Twilight?" Spike asked them.

"When... she's not looking..." Dandy Lion stated.

"You are knights!" Spike exclaimed, "You cannot protect anypony on your knees!"

Pinkie Pie bounced up to him, "You mean he wasn't already a prince?" and Spike shook his head, "I mean," she said, and bounced up nearly to his full height, "he's tall like a princess, and super-duper strong like a princess..."

"And totally 10,000% awesome like a princess!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, before looping around him a few times.

Starlight Glimmer silently approached with a bowed head, Trixie right behind her. She eventually looked up at him. "I have never been so glad to not be a princess..." Starlight said to him, "I'm not... strong enough... But you, if anypony can do it, it has to be you."

"Trixie is proud of Spike!" she exclaimed, "Trixie is also happy that Starlight is not..." Starlight looked deep into her eyes, "If Starlight was a princess, Trixie would never get to see her..." The two held their necks against each other.

Spike looked down to find Maud Pie approaching him. "To celebrate this occasion, I will give you fire ruby shards I have been keeping."

"You knew this would happen?!" Rarity asked her.

"I knew something celebratory was going on, and wanted to be prepared." Maud replied. "Both Pinkie and Rarity adore you." her steadfast monotone continued. "I have also completed a preliminary report of the most common minerals found in the area."

"Aw, come on Maud, we need to celebrate!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"I figured he would be happy to know how much progress we've made." Maud replied.

"She's got us there!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"And how will the Kirins and Chthonics take it?" Spike grumbled, and Twilight appeared on the ground next to him.

"We talked it over, and couldn't think of a better time... But the constitution they signed allows Harmony Undivided to add members as we see fit."

"You will see that they are... accepting of it?.." he asked her.

"Of course. All you have to worry about is... well... all you have to worry about... Logistics is definitely your thing."

"You're giving Spike a blank slate to do things here?!" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"We wouldn't have made him a prince if we were worried." Twilight added.

"Well, yeah... Makes sense."

"I would like to make a chivalric order." Spike said to Twilight, and she looked at him questioningly. "I did not want to overstep... The Black Watch, consisting of loving Pony and Changeling pairs."

"That... is a fantastic idea!" Twilight exclaimed, "We weren't sure how to integrate Changelings!"

Spike looked around and saw Ember staring at him questioningly, and he waved her over. She carefully strode over until she was a Dragonlength away, but he waved her even closer. She came closer, and he embraced her. Still, she looked forlorn.

"We are so much further away from the Dragonlands..." Ember stated.

"Quite literally the other side of Equestria..." Solace added.

"I'm quite sure that Ember can come visit." Rarity huffed.

Ember looked lost for a moment before squatting down to look Rarity in her eyes, "And that is NOT a daliance?"

"Dearie?" Rarity asked, and waved her closer. Ember moved inches away from her and Rarity whispered in her ear, "I told you that you would be like Twilight." she huffed, and pulled away.

Ember pulled away, still looking lost and confused.

"I hate to ask an' all..." Applejack stated, "But... what's a rainy prince?"

" _Regnant_." Spike said to her.

"It means ruling, dear." Rarity added.

"So, what's Blueblood?" Applejack asked.

"Not - actually - a prince..." Spike stated, "We had a convention that allowed him to use the title, and got away with it because Equestria has never had a Prince- _Regnant_."

"To think I was ever fleetingly interested in him..." Rarity grumbled. Spike dropped his foreclaw to gently pet her on the head, "It turns out my prince was right beside me all along!" she said, and clapped her hooves with glee.

"Quite literally." Ainé added.

Spike heard a faint shuffling, and looked down to see Fluttershy right next to him.

"Woo..." she voiced, before dropping her head in fear. Spike in return picked her up to cuddle her. He then gently place her on the ground and she slipped away.

"ooh, ooh, me!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced in front on him. He grabbed her mid bound and hugged her before putting her down. He looked about to see Rainbow Dash look at him nervously. He opened his arms and she flew towards him, but not close enough to be grabbed. Instead she held her hoof out. Spike closed his fist and pounded it. She then turned to fly away before being grabbed into a hug.

"yeah-yeah..." she muttered as she flew away, but Spike saw a brief smile on her lips.

"Couldn't have happened to a better stallion." Applejack stated, "Er, Dragon. Definitely a Dragon. Definitely a big ol' Dragon."

"Thank you." Spike replied.

"He's not that big!" Pinkie exclaimed, as she bounded into the air to look him in the eyes.

"Well, compared to other Dragons..." Applejack uttered.

"Spike is more adorable!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Spike is quite magnifiscent." Rarity stated, and Rainbow Dash buttoned around to say something.

"Did you just call Spike, adorable?" Rainbow Dash asked, and Pinkie nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"But he's like wicked cool 100,000% awesome." Rainbow Dash dashed, and in a blink was had her hoof in his mouth, opening it up. "See these?" Rainbow Dash asked, only to notice Fluttershy shuddering and let his mouth close, "Dragon teeth. They are so awesome he likes snacking in rocks. Imagine if Ponies had teeth that could eat rocks?"

Ember simply stared with shock at what had happened.

"Ponies can eat rocks!" Pinkie exclaimed, and shoved something into Rainbow Dash's mouth.

"Rock candy doesn't count!" Rainbow Dash mumbled.

"Sure it does!" Pinkie exclaimed, and then crunched on some herself.

"Why don't we ask the geologist?" Spike grumbled.

"If it was a rock?," Maud asked, "it would be igneous."

"You don't melt it..." Spike grumbled, "it's a precipitate..."

"Then it's sedimentary." Maud replied.

"And delicious!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Did nopony notice?!" Ember exclaimed.

"Notice what?!" Pinkie asked enthusiastically.

"She just shoved her hooves in a Dragon's mouth!" Ember added.

"That's nothing!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she opened Spike's mouth and stuck her head inside. "See?, nothing to it!" She then pulled her head out of Spike's mouth and let it close, but Ember was still aghast.

"Oh, don't worry," Solace stated, "he will get her back."

"Yeah, right." Rainbow Dash replied, and spiraled around a few times.

"Not right now." Spike stay.

"When?" Rainbow Dash asked, and he showed her a toothy smile. "You have to catch me, first!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I know where you live!" Spike shouted as she shot away.

"She stuck her head in a Dragon's mouth!" Ember exclaimed.

"She has the upmost confidence in my ability to slober over her..." Spike grumbled. He then turned to Ember, "You will be part of her comeupance."

"I will?" Ember asked, and Spike's toothy smile answered.

"You're not going to hurt her, are you?.." Fluttershy asked.

"Nothing more than some high speed cuddling." Spike dismissed.

"oh..." Fluttershy quietly voiced.

"Your majestic highness." Spike heard, and turned to see Halfire bowing before him, and Spike just glared at him until he stood back up. Spike then glared at Sonet behind him until she followed suit.

"It's time to par-tay!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Indeed." Spike grumbled.

* * *

Spike sat on a hillock, watching the Ponies frolick bellow him while Ember came up and sat beside him. "I expected you to... you know... party..."

"I... would not... want to... stumble..." Spike grumbled.

"Don't Ponies usually have music?" Ember asked.

"We are on the furthest limits of Equestria..." Spike stated. "The only one here with any musical talent is Sonet... and I would not want to imply that was among her duties..."

With this Solace flittered off and Spike sighed. "We're probably going to have some singing..."

"What about the new Ponies?" Ember asked as she looked at Kirin Tor.  
"Neither of the cities would celebrate my ascension..." Spike grumbled. "They've so far only agreed to keep the petty bickering to well... bickering..."

"And what of your precious, radiant gem?" Ember asked.

"She's a social butterfly." Spike stated, "She's most radiant when she's doing this..."

Ember followed Spike's gaze and thought she could see the subtle glow about her. She was the belle of the ball, even if that ball was a moor in the lee of a hill. "Is she always this glamorous?" Ember asked. She saw Spike nod out of the corner of her eye without taking her gaze off of Rarity. There is no way Ember could possible replace Rarity in Spike's heart... and for a moment her chest felt like it tightened. "There's room in your heart?.." Ember asked.

"Of course there is." Spike said, and clutched her claw in his. He finally took his gaze from Rarity and instead looked into her eyes, as if boring into her soul. Ember wanted to look away but could not manage to. She wasn't sure how long it was before the spell was broken, as she heard the most elegant, Ponyish singing. She turned to see Sonet just up from the base of the knoll and singing to the Ponies beneath her. the excitement the Ponies had seem to be banished... squelched... and replaced with entrancement. Before she realized it, she was entranced as well, held in the song's embrace. It wasn't until the song ended that she regained her senses, her awakening broken by the clatter of ponyvish hooves celebrating the song.

Sonet wanted to shy away from the celebration, only to find Rarity behind her gently holding her in place. This forced Sonet to shyly take her applause, culminating with Rarity kissing her on the cheek.

"You did marvelous, dear." Rarity said to her.

"Indeed." Spike stated, and Sonet looked back to see Spike looming over her.

"M... M'Lord..." Sonet stated.

"That's no longer his title." Rarity said with glee.

"Your majestic highness." Sonet added.

"You sung so beautifully." Spike said to her, and gently placed his claw upon her.

"M..." she tried to say, "Your majesty."

And he sighed, "You know how I eschew formality."

"Sp... Spike..." she stated.

Rainbow Dash appeared in front of him, "Come on, big guy, it's your party." She turned away for a moment only to find herself pulled into a hug. "Aww..." she whined. "But, but..."

"I did say I would get my revenge." Spike grumbled. "Besides, I would not want to step on any of you."

"You've never done that!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Because - I am - always - forcing - myself - to - be - wary - of - my - every - step." he stated, "I love you Ponies dearly, and love to spend time around you, but the best thing you can let me do is sit down and not have to worry about crushing you."

"You... got a point, there... So.... you... going to let me go?.."

"I haven't decided." Spike replied, and turned to walk back up the hillock.

"LET ME GO!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Is he not going to let her go?" Fluttershy nervously asked.

"When Rainbow Dash strikes him." Halfire stated.

"Oh... my..." Fluttershy stated.

"He will be quite alright..." Halfire added.

"I know... he is so big... and strong... and Dragon-like..."

Rainbow Dash managed to break one of her forehooves free, and then struggled to turn around. She managed to get into position to sock Spike, and he let her go. She then fluttered after him until he reached Ember, and turned around. Rainbow Dash held out her hoof, and he closed his claw to strike it before sitting down.

* * *

"You should join in." Spike stated.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Twilight said from behind him, as he and Ember looked at the festivities. "Besides, the celebration is for you."

"The celebration is never for a monarch." Spike grumbled. "They are for the subjects."

"And why don't you join in?" Twilight asked him.

"Thorn doesn't want to step on anypony." Solace stated.

"That is pretty reasonable..." Twilight stated. "Is that why I never see you partying?" she asked, and stepped up. Spike's arm scooped her up and held her close. "You used to be a party animal."

"More animal..." Spike stated, "less party... I'm in constant fear of stepping on you. But you know what's going to happen when they see you?" Spike asked, and Rainbow Dash looked at them.

"No?" Twilight asked, but in a blink she was right in front of her. For a moment Twilight was counting on Spike to hold her in-place, but found this hope quickly dashed as Rainbow Dash pulled her out. Before she knew what was happening she was in the heart of the party.

"Twilight!" Rarity exclaimed, and quickly embraced her. Rarity had no sooner let her go when Twilight found Pinkie glomping onto her.

* * *

Discord appeared kneeling in front of Spike and Ember on the hillock. "Discord?" Spike asked.

"I am here to pledge my whatever to the newest monarch." Discord replied, "That's what Ponies typically do, isn't it?"

"I... suppose..." Spike replied, "Wait, did you ever pledge allegiance to Harmony Undivided?"

"Truthfully no, but I figure now is a good time to start. I don't suppose I could have one of your ponyish titles, could I?"

"Do... you even know what the titles mean?" Spike asked him.

"Not really... but I figured I've been a goody-goody long enough to get something."

Spike simply stared at him without saying anything.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head..."

"Everything about you is the very antithesis of Pony society..." Spike grumbled. "The closest we have would be the Night Guard, under Princess Luna."

"I certainly appreciate their sense of style and drama." Discord quipped, but continued to look at Spike.

"Each of the Princesses controls entry into their own orders." Spike said, until his eyes grew wide, "Which now includes me."

In a flash Discord was covered in Royal Dragoon scales with the rifle with butt on the ground, held upright by his right foreclaw.

"No." Spike simply stated.

"Why not?" Discord asked.

"Scientific study is positively dreary." Spike replied, and the accoutrement disappeared from Discord.

"Good point."

"How about something to do with Tartaria?" Spike asked, "Like shadow ambassador?"

"I do like that sound of that." Discord stated.

"It would last only as long as we need a Shadow Ambassador to Tartaria."

"Good point." Discord stated.

"He Who Watches?" Spike asked.

"That is certainly ominous." Discord said with a wide smile.

"Aren't you castellan of the Castle of the Four?" Spike asked.

"Five." Discord replied.

"That makes you a baron." Spike continued.

"It does?" Discord asked.

"How could you not know that?" Spike asked, "Nevermind. Understanding you is beyond me."

"Thank you!" Discord exclaimed.

"We could also make you ambassador to the Dragonlands." Spike continued, "At least when your current quest reaches it's conclusion."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've got plenty of free time."

"He would be your ambassador?" Ember asked.

"We would need somepony could could keep up with the Dragonlands." Spike replied, "He could find you wherever you are, and... facilitate... travel between the two places..."

"I'd be a ferry?" Discord asked.

"Ferrypony." Spike said with a wide smile.

"When you put it like that?.." Discord asked.

"And only for contact between the monarchs."

"That does make it more interesting." Discord continued.

"Could you get Twilight?" Spike asked, and Twilight appeared right next to them in the middle of a dance move."

"uh, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Discord would like a title, and I was thinking of ambassador to the Dragonlands."

"That... makes... far more sense than it should." Twilight slowly stated, "That makes more sense than anything else Discord has done..."

"Thank you." Discord added.

"Ember?" Twilight asked.

"With the way Spike described it... it sounds like... the only way an ambassador could work to the Dragonlands. Dragons fly wherever they feel like, we have nothing that could feed a Pony... as long as he doesn't mind having no formal ponyish reception..."

"Or?" Discord asked, "I could make my own castle?!"

"Embassy." Twilight stated.

"Could it look like a castle?" Discord asked her, but Twilight just looked at Ember.

"As long as it's no where near the creche for the Dragon Migration." Ember replied.

"It should be on the west coast, so Equestrians could come to visit."

"Oh, castle on the sea!" Discord exclaimed, "Can I have secret underwater caves?!"

"I don't see why not?" Twilight asked, "Ember?"

"So long as it doesn't disrupt the coast too much..." Ember voiced.

"Secret!" Discord said with glee.

"Meaning," Twilight stated, "they would fit in with the natural scenery."

"This would mean you would have three castles." Spike stated.

"You are starting to sound like a fuddy-duddy, just like Gerandquill."

"I don't see..." Spike grumbled, "this making any more sense, Twi?"

"Like I said, this makes more sense than anything Discord does..." Twilight stated, "Wait, he's already a baron?"

"Apparently." Discord quipped.

"I'll talk to Celestia..." Twilight stated, and after a brief incantment disappeared in a puff of violet light.


	32. Friendship's Hearth

Twilight and Badb appeared in the ante-chambre of the Crystal Palace. "Your Majestic Highness?!" Baron Northswain exclaimed as he trotted up to them and bowed his head.

"How are you?" Twilight asked.

"My foals are growing up nicely." Baron Northswain said with glee.

"Almost makes me jealous..." Twilight voiced, and left a pregnant pause.

"Will you be needing accomodations?" he asked.

"I have a lot more diplomacy to do..." she uttered, "I'm just here to speak with Cadance and Chrysalis."

"It's wonderful to see you two getting along." Northswain stated.

"The same with Cadance and Chrysalis."

"Oh," Northswain said with a wry smile, "they more than get along. They are... in conference... right now... but we can see to your needs until they are ready."

"Where's Flurryheart?" Twilight asked.

"Studying with Sunburst." Northswain said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "But she can probably take a bit of a break to spend time with her favourite aunt."

* * *

"And those were the pillars." Sunburst said, when he heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" he shouted and ran up to the door. He opened it up, but said nothing, simply gesturing over to Flurryheart. Twilight stepped in and soon enough Flurryheart looked back over her shoulder.

"Oh - my - Celestia!" Flurryheart screamed, and ran over to Twilight for a hug.

"I've missed you." Twilight stated.

"You have to tell me all about what you've been doing."

"We can get back to the pillars, later..." Sunburst stated. "Why don't you two enjoy yourself?"

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and Flurryheart moved over to open it, only to see a Crystal Pony bearing tea.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Flurryheart ran over to open it. "Dad?" she asked.

"Where's the best little sister in the world?" Shining Armor asked.

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever?" Twilight asked.

"And my favourite sister in law?" Cadance asked, as she walked in. Chyrsalis came in a moment later, and the two simply looked at each other.

"We can't all fit in my room..." Flurryheart muttered.

"We can use my drawing room." Shining Armor stated.

* * *

Twilight, Badb, Cadance, Shining Armor, Chyrsalis, and Flurryheart sat around the drawing room.

"I hate to say it," Shining Armor stated, "but you didn't pop over in the middle of adding two cities to Equestria just to visit."

Twilight smiled and shook her head, "Now that Spike is a Prince, he suggested we create a new Chivalric Order, the Black Watch, consisting of, as he said it, loving Pony and Changling pairs." Cadance and Shining Armor developed brilliant smile, but Chrysalis almost looked confused.

"I... have gotten used to just being a concubine... It's been years since I've been a Queen..."

"It would give you the chance you've been looking for." Shining Armor said to her, and Twilight looked at her questioningly.

"I've..." Chrysalis tried to say, but stopped short.

"She's afraid she's always been on the sidelines..." Cadance added.

"She wants to help." Shining Armor stated.

"I want to redeem myself..." Chrysalis added, "My children have gone on to do incredible things... for Equestria... while I..."

Cadance leaned into and hugged her.

"You've more than earned your place." Shining Armor said to her.

"I... I know..." Chrysalis added. "I could found a new colony..."

"When it comes to loving Pony and Changeling pairs, there are noponies in Equestria better than you two." Twilight stated.

"It would let Equestria see how wonderful Changelings can be." Shining Armor added.

"You... have definitely... convinced me..." Chrysalis voiced, "but I will need..."

"Of course we'll help you." Cadance said to her.

"We'll be there every step of the way." Shining Armor added.

"So, Twilight?" Cadance asked, "How is Spike taking it?"

"He isn't..." Twilight voiced, "he doesn't seem to have changed in the slightest."

"Then we made the perfect choice." Cadance said with a wide smile.

"He's hollowing out a mountain to make a new lair. The Dragoons are in Van Hoover, and setting up to extend the railway. Wonderbolts are already on their way to help secure Scorpan's Eye and the Forgotten Acropolis. A full surveil is underway of Scorpan's Eye. Discord is the ambassador to the Dragonlands..."

"He's what?" Shining Armor asked.

"It was Spike's idea." Twilight continued.

"Naturally." Cadance added.

"You know how much trouble we have setting up formal relations with the Dragonlands?"

"They never stay in one place for all that long, unless they are sleeping." Cadance replied.

"So... Discord could be wherever she needed him to be..." Twilight added.

"And what does Discord think of this?" Shining Armor asked.

"He's overjoyed." Twilight stated, "It seems being Castellan of the Castle of the Five while running trade with Tartaria leaves him with too much free time. He took Spike's coronation as a chance to pledge his loyalty to Harmony Undivided. He was looking for acceptance..."

"And he found it." Shining Armor said.

"He puts his heart out... hoping it won't be rejected." Cadance added.

"He's more than earned his place..." Twilight stated.

"Maybe he's just trying..." Shining Armor added.

"Until now?," Twilight asked, "he wasn't worried about being accepted?"

"And now he cares?" Shining Armor asked.

"He needs our love." Cadance added.

"I was afraid you were going to say that..." Twilight grumbled.

* * *

Twilight reappeared in Scorpan's Eye and looked about. The party had cleared out so she looked about until she saw Rarity's palatial tent. "I'll find Rarity, you try to find Spike." she said to Badb, "We're looking for Discord..."

"Mistress." Badb affired, and turned to fly towards the central mountain, thinking it the most likely place to find him, or at least spot him.

* * *

Twilight landed just outside the palatial tent and stepped inside.

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted and glomped onto her.

"Is Rarity here?" Twilight asked.

"Nah!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "She's on top of the mountain with Spike and Ember!"

"Ya don't need to shout, Pinkie!" Applejack shouted at her. "She's, you know, right in front of ya..."

"She is?!" Pinkie shouted, moving her face even closer. In reply Twilight kissed her on the lips before pulling away.

"What was that?" Applejack asked.

"An attempt to get her to stop doing that." Twilight replied, and Pinkie just looked at her quizzically. "I'm not sure if it will work..." she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Pinkie." Maud stated, "Apologize."

"For what?" Pinkie asked. In reply Maud stepped up to her until her face was but inches from Pinkie's.

"This." Maud stated. "Not everypony loves it as much as I do."

Pinkie looked at Twilight, "I'm sorry. I thought everypony loved when I did that."

"That's fine... Pinkie..." Twilight exclaimed. "Where's Discord."

"Nopony knows!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Ya know how he likes to just appear where he wants to." Applejack added.

"Could somepony get the bell?" Twilight asked.

"On it." Applemite stated, and flew up the stairs, appearing a moment later. "Should I ring it?" she asked, and Twilight nodded.

"You rang?!" Discord asked, as he appeared in the middle of the tent.

"I'll get Badb." Twilight stated, "And I would like to visit the Forgotten Acropolis."

"Guests?!" Discord exclaimed, and disappeared.

"You girls don't need to worry about me for dinner tonight."

"Can I... I mean..." Fluttershy voiced.

"You want to come?" Twilight asked, and Fluttershy nodded. "I'm sure he'd love to have you. Badb went up the mountain, if you want to come along?"

"I'm... a little... you know... slow... if you don't mind?"

"I would enjoy it." Twilight stated, "We haven't had a good fly together in... forever..."

"It seems like it." Fluttershy stated.

* * *

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Carys flew up to the mountain, dead silent, but smiling brilliantly.

* * *

Twilight arrived at the top of the mountain, to see Badb talking with Spike, Rarity, Ember, Solace, and Ainé. In a blink Discord appeared between them. "Shall we?" he asked, and Twilight nodded. Badb nodded to the others, who nodded back, and she, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Carys all disappeared.

* * *

They appeared in the main hall of the Forgotten Acropolis. In front of them was a kneeling Gerandquill and Slava. Twilight glared at him but he did not respond. "I have never seen you defer to a Princess."

"I have come to accept I am no longer a royal scholar. It seems my lot in life is to be Discord's... well... friend... I'm hoping the princess of friendship understand how much it means to me..."

"That I do. We all need friends, especially Discord."

"Especially?" Discord asked, without letting Fluttershy out of their hug.

"Friendship is the only thing that grounds you..."

"He cerrtainly needs to be grounded." Gerandquill stated.

"I need to be grounded?" Discord asked.

"We need friends to lend us their strength in our weakness..." Twilight continued.

"I am definitely going to quote you on that." Gerandquill stated, as his quill wrote something in a scroll.

"Everything I have done was because of my friends." Twilight added. "But I didn't come here to lecture you on friendship... I came to be your friend..."

"You?.." Discord asked, "you came... just to be my friend?!"

"I can't let you be the only one who works to keep this friendship." Twilight replied.

"I am aghast, agab, a-googly!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't you show me around your castle?"

"My castle?" Discord asked, "No-no-no-no. My castle is in the Dragonlands!" he exclaimed, and they momentarily teleported to a sea-side castle before returning to the Forgotten Acropolis.

"You can still show me around..." Twilight snarked.

"Well, yes..." Discord stated. They disappeared and reappeared, "This is just outside the main gates. And this is the roof. And this is the kitchen. And this is the lavatory. And this is..."

"Discord!" Twilight shouted.

"Yes?.." he replied.

"Could you give me a chance to look around before teleporting me?!"

"I... suppose I could do that... Where would you like to start?"

"How about the roof?" she asked, and they appeared on the roof. She looked around at the empty moors. "And what direction is Scorpan's Eye?" she asked.

Discord started looking about, as if he had never even thought about it. "uh, that way?"

"And how far as the Wonderbolt flies?" Twilight asked.

"Right, right, distance is important to Ponies. I think Spike said it was a hundred miles?"

Twilight stared into the distance, it was at the edge of what she could see from the roof... but try as she might, she could not see it. "And where in Tartaria are we?"

"Tartaria is unfathomably vast." Discord stated, "We are about the centre of it, but most of the Horses live to the West."

"And from what I understand?," Twilight asked, "it's horribly oppressive."

"And ineffective." Discord added. "This is the reason they need so much food."

"And... we are saving Ponies?.." Twilight asked.

"Horses." Discord stated. "And indubitably. They starve their population and treat them like cannon fodder. Failure of the elite is pretended to be treason by the plebs. Slava," he said, and she appeared on the roof, looking about with a start before relaxing, "was exiled for not stopping a manticore from flying past without actually having a bow."

"But?" Twilight asked, "without... a bow... it would be impossible..."

"Quite." Discord stated.

Twilight then looked at Slava," Sorry to bring you into this."

"If... you want to spend time around the commissar... you have to get used to this... I am happier than I have ever been in my life... A little random teleportation is a smile price to pay. Should I prepare dinner for our guest?" Slava asked, while everyone ignored her gaff.

"Yes, please." Discord quickly stated, and Slava disappeared once again. "Have you... seen enough of the roof?"

"Yes." Twilight smiled, "How about the main hall?"

* * *

Rarity and Ainé laid upon a blanket, as Ember laid beside them, while Spike was busy using his claws to carve into the mountain, debris flying behind him.

"I'm surprised," Ember stated, "that such a fussy Pony could stand to be someplace so... well... dreary?"

"You see dreary, my dear, and I see INSPIRATION!" Rarity replied, "I will admit it is... a bit... dreary... but Dragons seem to like dreary things."

"They do like sparkling hoards." Ember stated, "And by the look of it, you are willingly a sparkling jewel in his hoard."

"I do like the sound of that!" Rarity exclaimed.

"You like being a possession?" Ember asked.

"I can leave whenever I wish!" Rarity huffed, "the only thing that keeps me here is a charming Dragon."

"Maybe that's what Dragon's should start to do..." Ember said sarcastically, "woo a Pony to become their greatest jewel."

"I know it was a joke, dearie, but it does sound positively fabulous! Dragons could stand to be a bit more couth, like my Spikey-Wikey.

"And just how would I completely change Dragon culture?" Ember asked. "You make it sound so easy."

"Oh, it is easy. That's the best thing about fashion!" Rarity exclaimed, "It simply takes one Pony..."

"Just talk," Solace stated, "about how precious Thorn's glowing jewel is."

"Make them want their own!" Ainé added.

"Just make sure they are willing..." Rarity added.

"Kidnapping is against Dragonlaw." Ember stated, "Holding an intruder is not."

"But imprisioned Unicorns do not sparkle as brightly." Ainé stated, and Ember eyes opened wide.

"I need to know if you are being serious or not..." Ember stated, "It's hard to tell with Ponies... and your exuberance..."

"Do it!" Spike exclaimed, "But do it just!"

"I'm sure?.." Rarity asked him, "Ember would like to know if you would like some help."

"I'm quite alright!" he shouted.

"A properly radiant gem," Rarity said to Ember, "needs to be properly kept."

"Love!" Spike shouted.

"And adoration." Solace added, and Spike nodded.

"And finery." Ainé stated. "A good jem needs a good polish."

"She's always polished!" Spike shouted.

"You love me when I'm fabulous!" Rarity shouted, and he grunted an affirmative in reply.

* * *

Twilight sighed as the iris gate to Kirin Tor closed behind her, but her Cutie Mark began to glow. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "I'm tired of the lack of showers... and only eating grass... and the constant complaints! Oh, I hate them! Well I hate listening to!.." she said, and paused mid-sentence. "It's over... it's over... Badb, and can you get everypony?"

"Every... pony?.." Badb asked.

"Everypony not from this Celestia-forsaken place." Twilight stated, and Badb flew off.

* * *

The light faded as Twilight and Badb stood on a hillock outside of Rarity's palatial tent as the last of the Ponies arrived. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Changelings. Spike, Solace, and Ember. Halfire, Fawn, and Sonet. Dandy Lion and Monolith. Starlight Glimmer and Trixie. Maud Pie and Boulder. Last but not least a squadron of Wonderbolts.

"My litte Ponies!" Twilight exclaimed, "And assorted Dragons... my quest here is complete. The railway is not yet complete, so I will bring over some supplies, but anypony who wishes to stay will... have to work without anything more than mailpony to connect back to Equestria!"

"You're leavin'?" Applejack asked.

"I will open a portal for anypony wishing to return!" Twilight exclaimed. "Anypony that remains will be under the auspices of His Majestic Highness, Prince Spike the Brave and Glorious!"

"Don't encourage them!" Spike bellowed, and Twilight smiled brilliantly.

"One of the things you will have to get used to as a Prince- _Regnant_! Ponies bowing down before you and trying to kiss your hooves!" Spike grumbled, a great bellowing sound echoed about, and the rest of those present began snickering.

Ainé whispered into Rarity's ear and she blushed and huffed, "That is highly inappropriate!" Rarity exclaimed, causing some of the snickers to turn into laughter. Rarity began to shake until she felt a claw caressing her. She thought for a moment it was Spike, but as she looked up it was Ember. The two simply smiled at each other.

"I would like to say!" Dandy Lion exclaimed, "I would love to kiss Princess Twilight's hooves!" He then leaned into Monolith. "Wouldn't you?"

"Other way around..." Monolith tried to lightly groan, but his deep monotone simply echoed about. He looked frightened and flushed as he looked at the princess, "My apologies, Princess!" he exclaimed, "That was highly inappropriate!"

"It was Dandy Lion's fault!" Twilight exclaimed, "I would punish him, but after that last outburst, I'd be afraid he would enjoy it! We've gotten... a bit off topic!.." Twilight stated.

"Spike learning to be a Prince is extremely appropos!" Solace exclaimed, and Rarity nodded affirmatively.

"I remember when all I had to worry about was books..." Twilight mumbled, but she smiled as Badb leaned into her.

"You are doing marvelously!" Halfire exclaimed.

"Yes... yes..." Twilight stated. "Any questions?!" she asked, but quickly thought better of it, "About my departure!" she added.

"Can I stay?!" Maud asked in her wonderful monotone.

"Of course you can!" Twilight said to her, "Assuming you don't mind eating grass and living without any luxuries!"

"I am a geologist after all!" Maud replied

"Can I stay too!" Pinkie exclaimed, as she jumped well above the crowd and seemed to stay there for a moment longer than should be possible.

"Did you want to stay?!" Twilight asked.

"If Maud is here!" Pinkie shouted, and glomped onto Maud.

"I will be quite alright, Pinkie." Maud replied.

"You sure?" Pinkie asked.

"I am quite sure, Pinkie." Maud replied. "I will be home in time for Hearth's Warming... presumably... based on rote estimates of Royal Dragoon productivity..."

"I can open a portal to bring everypony home for the holidays if they wish!" Twilight exclaimed.

"yeah, yeah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, as she flew in a circle above the crowd, "Adventure! In the furthest part of Equestria! This is what I have been waiting my entire life for!"

"Not everypony is as eager as you are." Sunshower Raindrops stated, as she fluttered up above the crowd.

"yeah, yeah..." Rainbow Dash stated, "If you don't want adventure, why are you here?!"

"A chance to serve under Prince Spike..." Sunshower Raindrop stated.

"He is pretty rad, isn't he?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He... he is..." Sunshower Raindrop uttered, only to find herself grabbed by a great claw. She was then pulled toward him so he could stare her in her eyes.

"You... don't have the temperment of a Wonderbolt..." he grumbled.

Sunshower Raindrops face fell to his steely gaze.

"He's not judging you." Solace stated as she flittered over his shoulder, and Sunshower looked up at him.

"You are very loving." he said firmly.

"Is that... a bad thing?.." Sunshower asked.

"Hardly." he replied, "I would like to speak to you in private."

"I assure you," Solace said to her, "he is quite pleased with you."

Sunshower developed a half-smile as she hoped it was true.

* * *

Spike carried Rarity as he flew up the mountain, Solace, Ainé, and Sunshower following them.

* * *

They landed in the tower and Spike put Rarity on the ground.

"What kind of cave is this?"

"The kind a Dragon digs out with his own claws." Ainé said with glee.

"And you said in private?" Sunshower asked as she looked at Rarity.

"Mistress can be a bit jealous." Solace stated. Rarity huffed and flicked her mane, but did not say anything.

"I would like to create a new chivalric order." Spike said, and she looked at him questionably. "Like the... Wonderbolts... or Royal Dragoons... Royal Guard... Night Guard..."

"I think she gets it." Rarity assured him.

"You're from Ponyville," Spike said to Sunshower, "how much time have you spent around Changelings?"

"I... left... Ponyville... soon... after..." Sunshower stated.

"Right, right." Spike stated. He then opened his arm, gesturing to Ainé and Solace. Ainé smiled brightly; Solace, a more somber smile. "Changelings need love."

"Love... I have?.." Sunshower asked, and Spike nodded. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I can taste the magic..." Spike said and shrugged.

"Friendship is magic and all." Solace stated.

"Does that explain us?" Ainé asked. "We pretty much feed on friendship."

Spike's eyebrows rose quizzically, but he said nothing about it. He looked back to Sunshower, "Would you be willing to join the order?"

"And do what?" Sunshower asked.

"Save Equestria with the power of friendship." Solace said with a grin.

"It sounds like a joke, but she's quite serious." Rarity huffed. "I mean he... I mean they... I mean..." she said, but calmed as Ainé leaned into her.

"And who would teach me?.." Sunshower asked.

"Anypony you wish to." Spike stated.

"And a Changeling?"

"Queen Chrysalis in the Crystal Empire." Spike added, "She has grown wonderful at finding Changelings to suit a Pony's temperment."

"Do I have to?" Sunshower asked.

"Of course not." Spike stated, "It's a request."

"The first he has made." Solace said firmly, and Sunshower's eyes grew wide.

"I'm... the first?" Sunshower asked. "Why me?"

"Impeccable record..." Spike stated.

"We both know that's not true..." Sunshower stated. "Wait, you read my record?.."

"We were looking into new Wonderbolt attachées." Spike stated. "While I will admit your skill doesn't seem... the best... your heart is a different story."

"My heart?" Sunshower asked.

"You have trouble following... shall we say... morally grey orders..." Spike continued, and Sunshower gulped. "In the chivalry orders... as an equite... knight... you won't have orders to follow. Your morality is the most powerful weapon you could have, and when paired with a Changeling, your love will be your second."

"And what do I have to do?" Sunshower asked.

"Proceed to the Crystal Empire. I will get you a leave of absence from the Wonderbolts." Spike said to her. "If you wish to return to active duty in the Wonderbolts simply approach the nearest muster point. If you accept the new order, you will be honourably discharged from the Wonderbolts."

"Would I be able to return?.." Sunshower nervously asked.

"That's one of the things an honourable discharge gives you..." Spike said to her, "Even with a Changeling in tow..."

"Just remember," Rarity said to her, "if you take a Changeling away from a colony, you must love her dearly."

"Indeed." Spike grumbled.

"Do... I... need to answer... right now?.."

"Of course not." Spike stated. "Your patrols will take you between here and the Forgotten Acropolis... which certainly needs a new name... Whenever you are in Scorpan's Eye you can approach me to talk about it."

"It's a lot to think about..." Sunshower stated, "Would you mind if I... talked to... um... Chrysalis... before... I... you know?.."

"Talk to Chrysalis, talk to Cadance, talk to Twilight, talk to Shining Armor, talk to Rarity, talk to Halfire, talk to Sonet..." Spike shrugged.

"Let's... um... start with Chrysalis..." Sunshower stated.

"Then," Spike stated, "your leave of absence begins right now. One-way trip for a Wonderbolt to the Crystal Empire should take a week, so, a month should suffice. If you wish to extend, just send a letter with the mailmare."

"And if I decide to stay?.." Sunshower asked, and Spike just glared at her.

"Then send that, dearie." Rarity said to her.

"Alright..." Sunshower stated, "I knew you lived in a volcano... but from what I heard it was pretty... you know... Unicorn... How can you live here, like a Wonderbolt?"

"How do you think the volcano started, dear?" Rarity asked her, "And Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity's singsong voice asked, "What about Ironhoof?"

"Ironhoof?" Spike asked.

"For the new castle or whatnot?" Rarity asked, "I hear Tartaria is pretty dreary and oppressive... and all..."

"I like it." Spike said with a wide smile that showed his sharp teeth, which caused Sunshower to shy away. She looked back when she realized it was somehow not bothering what had to be the most persnickety Unicorn she had ever met... or at least from the stories she had heard. She then looked back and leared for a moment.

"You're not afraid of him?" Sunshower asked, "Well, of course you're not afraid of him... you married him and all... but he is a..."

"I know I frighten Ponies." Spike said firmly, "Even Ponies who have known me since I was a whelp. I've had to learn to live with it."

"That simple?" Sunshower asked.

"It was far from simple..." Spike stated, and clutched his claws so rapidly that Sunshower recoiled. "See?" he asked her, "Even the simplest of movements can scare a Pony." Sunshower tried to stop shaking, but only managed to minimize it. "Perhaps this is why I never smile?.." Spike grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Spikey-Wikey," Rarity said to him, "everypony loves you."

"That doesn't stop her from shaking." Solace said as she flittered over and landed in front of her, "Didn't you come here just to fight with him?"

"Y... yes..." she said, and she paused and breathed, and managed to, at least momentarily, find her mettle, "We normally only hear about His Majestic Highness' feats after they have happened..."

"Rainbow Dash had similar complaints." Ainé stated.

"This was my chance to be with him... and he recruits me... and me alone for something I've never dreamt of! I'm having trouble not squeeing or babbling or who knows what... I'm babbling, aren't I?.."

"It's quite alright." Rarity gently said as she looked up to her, "His Majestic Highness understands giddyness."

"She could not love saying those words any more." Ainé said with glee.

"You have to allow me some indulgences." Rarity said to her, but warmed when she saw Ainé's smile. She then turned back to Sunshower.

"There is a time and place." Spike said grimly. "There is nothing wrong with being overcome, here." he stated, "In combat that's a different story. I would not think any less of you if you burst into tears and fell to the ground."

"You wouldn't?" Sunshower asked and sniffed, her eyes obviously moist.

"There is nopony here but stone." Spike said, and looked around. Sunshower in reply fell to the ground, tears moistening it. Spike then looked at the Changelings who nodded him over to Sunshower. He turned to Rarity who did the same, and he walked over to Sunshower, lowering himself to gently embrace her. "Tears are a gift that only Ponies have." Spike added, and Rarity sniffed and wiped her eyes as Ainé consoled her. "Being married to a crybaby requires a certain appreciation for crying mares."

"Brat." Rarity said with a smile and then sniffed.


	33. Ironhoof

Rainbow Dash flew into the open side of the mountain and spiraled around a couple times before coming to a stop. "Cap. Spike?!"

"Rainbow Dash?!" she heard from around the corner, with the clamour of stone being wrent and thrown. Spike then appeared around the corner. "Anyway we could help you?" she asked.

"Not without hooftools and engineering expertise." Spike stated.

"So, what, the Dragoons?" she asked, and Spike grumbled affirmatively. "At least to do the finishing."

"You want to do all of the work by yourself?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"This way I don't have to explain anything to anypony..." Spike grumbled.

"Are you saying we're too stupid to understand?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I'm saying you are a Wonderbolt." Spike nearly spat. "What are Wonderbolts good at?"

"Uh... flying?.." she asked.

"And what are Dragoons good at?.." he huffed.

"Uh... building?.."

"I'm not going to ask a Dragoon to jump off the top of the spire just to see what happens..." Spike grumbled. "If you want to learn engineering, I can teach you engineering..."

"And by teach?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Book work." Spike stated, "Hours at a desk, endless studying."

"What do you mean, endless?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Dragoons are all scientists." Spike stated, "Scientists have to keep themselves abreast of the newest scientific papers."

"Out here?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Once the tramway is complete, yes..." Spike stated.

"So, why can't Doc help?"

"Because he wants to play equipologist. Considering he is a reknowned equipologist I was certainly expecting it. With Halfire, we will learn more about the two cultures than you ever thought possible."

"Alright, alright, but could you take a minute or two to tell me about your swank new whatever you are building... digging?.."

"I would land and close your eyes." Spike said, and Rainbow Dash did just that. Spike exhaled greatly, causing a great plume of dust to be blown out of the mountain.

"A little warning next time..." Rainbow Dash stated, but opening her eyes saw Spike glaring at her, "Oh, right, you did. But now I'm all filthy and dusty... and Doc likes his mares to sparkle... What?.." she asked.

"Of the two of us, which one has more control over the wind?" Spike sighed.

"Well, me, duh." Rainbow Dash stated, "Oooh..." She closed her eyes and summoned the wind, blowing the dust off of her and out of the mountain. Spike then sat on the ground and gestured for her to do the same.

"It won't be swank until Rarity is finished with it..." Spike stated, "but the base will have a lodge and Royal Dragoon chapter."

"And up here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"An aerie for Wonderbolts." Spike stated.

"Just for us?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well..." Spike stated, "And room for a Dragon or two."

"You would give yourself the best view."

"Correction." Spike stated.

"Oh, I get it! You would give Rar the best view." she said to him, and Spike nodded in reply.

"Alright, so up top we have Dragons, and then Wonderbolts, and at the bottom we have Dragoons, and what, a hotel?"

"Basically, yes." Spike stated.

"What about the middle?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have not decided on it..." Spike grumbled.

"Well, what about the new Ponies?" she asked, "The new Unicorns and Ch-th-whatever Ponies?"

"The Chthonic Ponies..."

"Yeah them..." Rainbow Dash replied.

"...would be well adapted to the mountain. I was worried about light intake... And from a point of practicality, we would need elevators, so Unicorns would be a natural choice to operate them... When you see Doc, could you tell him I'd like to speak to him."

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Bathe." Spike said simply. "I imagine that's what Ember and Rarity are doing right now."

"What aboug Solace?" Rainbow Dash asked, and a lavender Dragon appeared from around the corner. She reverted to her Changeling form.

"Dragon scales are helpful when Thorn is throwing things about."

"You could just maybe be in the next room?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Thank you." Spike stated, and looked at Solace.

"All you have to do is order me..." Solace said to him.

"That's why I didn't..." Spike grumbled. "And what about Sprite?" he asked Rainbow Dash.

"She's checkin' out the rest of the mountain, to see what you're up to." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"We are losing light..." Spike stated, "and I promised Rarity I would be there."

"Yeah-yeah... Doc's probably coming back from his talky-talk." Rainbow Dash stated, "Oh, that takes me back to the first time we met. I've never talked to anypony for that long... but his voice... I could sit for hours and just listen to it..."

"We... had trouble believing it... ourselves..."

"I remember the way you reacted when you found out about me and Doc..." Rainbow Dash uttered, "Like the big brother I never had. Like the GIGANTIC brother I never had."

"hm..." Spike grumbled. "I'm going to turn in for the night. See you around the campfire."

"Yeah, yeah." Rainbow Dash replied, "See you there." she said, and then disappeared in a rainbow blur.

* * *

Spike sat down near the bonfire. "What smells like lava?" Maud asked.

"Probably Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said as she snuggled up beside him.

"You act like Dragons bathe in lava..." Maud uttered.

"We - do?" Spike asked her.

"The geological implications are staggering." Maud's monotone stated.

"I would be happy to discuss it with you." Spike replied.

"Darling..." Rarity whined and whinnied, "but... you will hardly say no to science, now will you?.." He placed his claw upon her. "I can hardly deny your calling, can I?.." she asked. "I suppose I can go help Trixie in the kitchen." She then turned to Maud as she stood up, "Please excuse my... whinning... dear... and enjoy your talk with my husband."

"I will." Maud replied, "And thank you."

"For what?" Rarity sniffed.

"I know how much you love to spend time with Spike."

"Oh, yes, well... You're welcome, dearie."

* * *

Halfire stepped out of the command tent and up to the bonfire. "Apologies, Your Highness." he said to Spike as he approached, and Spike glared at him, "Apologies, your Spikey-ness." he added, and Spike almost smiled, "and to you too, Miss Pie."

"For what?" Maud asked.

"For interupting your conversation... I was hoping to come in during a lull, but..."

"We are having an enlightening conversation." Maud replied.

"Which is why I am sorry to interupt, but His... Spike... did ask something of me..."

"Ah?" Spike asked.

"There is considerable interest among the Chthonic Ponies, and a bit among the Unicorns. The problem," Halfire continued, "is that the Unicorns have only just relearned magic..."

"If only we had an army of Unicorns to teach them..." Spike quipped.

"Six months?" Maud asked. "Based on the reports from the Dragoons."

"And now I seem foolish..." Halfire said, blushing, nervously looking about.

"You've just been enjoying your work as an equipologist." Spike said warmly.

"I am indeed, yes." Halfire stated. "I will let you get back to your discussion about rocks."

"Did you want to join us?" Maud asked.

"I am afraid they are not my cup of tea. Luckily, I do have a Wonderbolt I can sexually harass to keep myself busy."

"Sunshower?" Maud asked, "Didn't she depart?"

"I'm afraid... I am simply using... purple prose..." Halfire voiced, and bowed before leaving.

"ah." Maud replied, "Take care."

"Do enjoy your conversation." Halfire said as he walked away.

* * *

"Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity whined.

"If you want to go and sit with him?" Starlight asked, "then just go and sit with him."

"But he's enjoying his conversation..." Rarity whined.

"Trixie... is not good... at social graces..." Trixie stated, "and Trixie cannot believe she volunteered to cook for Ponies until the... mountain... is ready... but Trixie would still want to join Starlight..."

"Then I will do just that!" Rarity exclaimed.

* * *

A determined Rarity stepped out of the palatial tent and augustly walked up to the bonfire, snuggling up with Spike. The two momentarily paused their conversation as she approached, but once it was clear she did not want to interupt, they continued their conversation.

* * *

Trixie, Starlight, Ainé, Solace, and Fawn carried platters and bowls of food from the palatial tent to tables set up near the bonfire. Soon enough the place was swarming with Wonderbolts.

* * *

Thunderlane simply stared at the stars. "It's been years since I've done this. This takes me back to when I went camping with Rumble..."

"My best camps were with Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash stated. "Even if the persnickity Unicorn was there... Have you seen her 'tent'" she said with airquotes.

"I think everypony can see it." Thunderlane snickered.

"I love her and all... but she's not exactly a camping Pony..." Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"It's amazing how dirty dirt can be..." he chided.

"It certainly surprised her." Rainbow Dash said with a bright smile.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked as she approached, "Thunderlane?"

"Oh, hey, Rar." Rainbow Dash said her.

"Yes, well," Rarity said to them, "after it seemed your bunks were not used last night, I thought I would find you, here. We do have bunks for you... you know..."

"Have you seen the stars?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I do suppose you have spent all of those years with nothing but your cloud to lay upon?.." Rarity asked. "Are you sure you two will be alright?"

"We'll be fine, mom." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Mom?!" Rarity huffed.

"Besides?," Rainbow Dash asked, "isn't Sonet den mother, now?"

"Dame-Sergeant of the Keep." Sonet said as she approached the two.

"And what kind of title is that?" Thunderlane asked.

"The kind Prince Spike blessed me with." Sonet said sharply.

"Easy, dear." Rarity said to her.

"I suppose I should be more gracious..." Sonet uttered, "Whine like a maiden in distress and flip my mane?" she asked, and flipped her mane.

"Can't say I didn't like it." Thunderlane added.

"What?" Sonet asked, "Flipping my mane? Is it that easy?"

Rarity looked at her with an encouraging smile and so Sonet breathed in deeply, she flipped her mane and smiled brightly, "The name Spike blessed me with." she said far more warmly.

"Was that so hard?" Rarity asked her. "He's already smiling more than he did before."

"He is?" Sonet asked, as she looked into his eyes. "It's my job to see to the welfare of all under my auspices, so, Thunderlane?," she asked, "Rainbow Dash," she said as she looked at her, "will you two be quite alright tonight?"

"Other than the fact that Rar is teaching you to be persnickity," Rainbow Dash stated, "nah, we'll be fine."

"I find it adorable." Thunderlane stated.

"Um... thank you..." Sonet stated, "Reveille is oh-six-hundred."

"And I am teaching her to be gracious." Rarity affirmed.

"Perhaps even glamorous." Sonet added.

"Well, good luck in your fancy-ponying." Rainbow Dash said to her.

"Despite her diction, she was sincere." Rarity said to Sonet.

Sonet nodded to Rarity and looked Rainbow Dash in the eyes. "Thank you." she said with sincerity, and the two Unicorns departed.

"Did she just thank me" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She is teaching her to be gracious." Thunderlane added. "What?" he asked Rainbow Dash, "you don't get as far as I do without appreciating mares."

"What does that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"While you went and got married to an egghead, I've been doing okay for myself with the mares."

"Doc is more than enough for me." Rainbow Dash stated, "and Sprite... and Fawn... and..."

"Okay, okay, maybe I've got some work to do to catch up to you." Thunderlane chided. "All I'm saying is that I can appreciate mares for being mares, even if I don't understand them..."

"And what's that say about me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That you were keeping my up all night last night and I couldn't sleep."

"You are not going to tell Doc that!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Easy... easy... I was only teasing. What's being with the Dragoons like, anyways?"

"When you are with other Wonderbolts, everypony can do anything, but with the Dragoons, I have to do everything a Wonderbolt does." Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "There is no margin of error..."

"That sounds tough..." Thunderlane stated.

"Yeah, but I can do whatever I want to do when I want to do it." Rainbow Dash stated. "I can just keep it fast and loose. Alright, on the way back from whatever's gate..."

"up north, right?" Thunderlane asked.

"Yeah, we had a whiteout. Guess what Spike asked me?"

"I donno. What could a Pony do with a whiteout?" Thunderlane asked.

"Give him a half-hour..." Rainbow Dash stated. "I don't even know how I did it... but I did..."

"Without knowing how she did it." Sprite stated as she walked up, "She doesn't know how to compare herself to it..."

"That sounds tough..." Thunderlane stated.

"They would also like you to be quiet." Sprite added.

"Yeah, well tell that persnickity Unicorn that I love her dearly and all would consider it an honour to keep her up at night."

Sprite paused for a moment. "Can I do it as you?"

"Heck, yeah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, and Sprite walked away.

"So, didn't you like cooking or anything?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Do you know how protective Trixie is of her kitchen?!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash approached Rarity. "I heard you have a problem with us talking out here."

"You are making a bit of a noise..." Rarity uttered.

"I love you dearly and would consider it an honour to keep you up at night." Rainbow Dash stated, and Rarity paused with shock. All she could so was huff and blush, and nothing seemed to come to her to actually say. "Ainé!" Rarity whined, "Do something!" In reply Ainé just sighed. "Ainé?" Rarity whined.

"Don't say it..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I have to..." Ainé uttered, "Mistress, it's..."

"Rainbow Dash told me to say it." Sprite said as she reverted to her Changeling form, and quickly flew away.

"That rapscallion!" Rarity huffed.

* * *

Rainbow Dash felt a radiating warmth approach her and lay down beside her. "g'night... Doc..."

"Good night, my dynamic dame." Halfire stated and kissed her on the cheek as he rubbed his neck against hers.

* * *

Spike, Ember, and Solace flew the distance between Scorpan's Eye and Ironhoof, a squadron of Wonderbolts at their heels. When they arrived, Spike and Ember landed on the roof, while the Wonderbolts held station as they circled around. Discord appeared on the roof. "So, it begins?"

"The first military presence of Ironhoof." Spike grumbled.

"We can't exactly call it the Forgotten Acropolis anymore, can we?" Discord asked.

"As of this moment, it is part of Equestria. Of course, Twilight wants us to protect it with minimal casualties on either side."

"So?.." Discord asked with withheld exuberance.

"Your mischief will be greatly appreciated." Spike said with a toothy smile.

"And what do we do?" Ember asked.

"If you are here, your help would be appreciated, but I will be setup in Tirith Lüg, and will be the hammer to protect this place. I will make periodic inspections."

"Inspections?" Ember asked.

"Military term... I will just really be checking in." He then held up his claw above his head and closed it into a fist, and the Wonderbolts landed in turn, in formation, behind him. He then turned around to address them, "I know Wonderbolts are not used to garrison duty, but, as it stands, you are all Equestria can provide."

"Aside from some Dragons." Thunderlane stated.

"Aside from some Dragons." Spike said with a great, toothy smile. "Just remember, we are not trying to establish the territory around Ironhoof, aside from between here and Scorpan's Eye. So, scout all you want... I know how futile it would be to try and stop you... but we aren't trying to secure the territory around here, at least not until we get a regular garrison. Do call me if you see a massing military force. On that note, Princess Twilight would like, and I certainly agree with her, minimal casualities on either side. So, if you fight, fight a delaying action. Frustrate their forces until I can come and try to end the deadlock."

This caused some snickering from the Wonderbolts.

"Discord will likely help... in his own ways..."

"Indeed." Discord said with glee.

"We already covered this!" Meadow Flower exclaimed.

"Wonderbolts are known for being... energetic..." Spike said with a smile. "And a tendancy to get a bit carried away." This caused some snickering form the Wonderbolts. "I will be staying for the first week, after which I expect you'll be comfortable here on your own."

"And how do we call you?" Thunderlane asked, and Spike produced a stone. "So, that's it, huh?"

"Throw it into a fire, and the fire will turn green. Anything you burn in the fire will come to me... so... I shouldn't have to say this, but no shenanigans with the important messaging stone." Spike then glared through all of the Wonderbolts in turn. "I will tolerate a great deal of mischief, but - NOT - WITH - THIS!? Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, Sir!" the Wonderbolts shouted.

"The prince," Solace stated, "enjoys his freedom. I wouldn't want to try and shackle a Dragon."

"So, how... close... should we worry about?.." Meadow Flower asked.

"Discord?" Spike asked, "Could you get Slava?", and Slava appeared off to the side. "Slava?" Spiked asked, and she nodded, "How far can a Tartarian military force move in a day?"

"Twenty miles, standard." Slava stated, "At best, one hundred miles."

"Then one hundred and twenty miles." Spike said to the Wonderbolts, "and thank you." he said to Slava, who simply smiled. "The stone will be with Gerandquill."

"And why Gerandquill?" Thunderlane asked.

"Because, as Discord says..."

"He's a fuddy-duddy." Discord stated.

"Ah, cool under pressure?" Thunderlane asked.

"The only thing," Discord continued, "that gets any sort of emotion out of him is Slava. Believe me... I've tried..."

"And what should I do?" Ember asked.

"Stay here?" Spike asked, "Or continue to have fun with Rarity. I'm sure she would love to have the company."

"You were really getting close to her." Solace added.

"I was..." Ember voiced. "Is there a reason she doesn't come here?"

"I would love to have her." Discord stated.

"It is a military mission."

"I'm sure Discord could teleport her away if there was a crisis." Solace added, and disappeared, reappearing inches from Discord's face. He had a wide, wry smile.

"I like you." Discord stated. She then disappeared. He then reppeared with Rarity and Ainé a moment later.

"Spikey-Wikey?!" Rarity whined.

"Ember thought you would like to join us." Solace added.

"That does sound lovely." Rarity said with glee, "If Spikey-Wikey doesn't mind me here."

"So long as Discord could carry you away if there's danger."

"I swear on my name as a god of chaos." Discord quipped.

"And now I'm worried..." Spike grimly stated.

"And you should be..." Discord sighed, "but... I will protect her... I've pledged myself to Equestria, and will do my best to protect her."

"Why, thank you." Rarity happily said to him.

"So, who wants to raise the flag?" Spike asked, and disappeared, reappearing next to a large flag pole that stood high above the fortress. "Me?" Spike asked.

"You are the prince." Discord said dismissively. Spike looked at the Wonderbolts, who seemed to expect him be the one to raise the flag. He breathed deeply, and raised the Equestrian flag. Rarity started a round of applause, and everypony else quickly joined in.


	34. Dragon Fight

"Oooh, Spikey - Wikey!" Rarity singsong voice exclaimed, and Spike stretched as he stood up. Ember did the same just after him. Once free, Solace stretched for a moment as well. All three looked at an exuberent Rarity.

"How is she... so happy?.." Ember asked.

"I will have you know!" Rarity exclaimed, and flicked her mane, "I have been CRE - A - TING!"

"How can so much energy exude from such a tiny Pony?" Ember asked, as she crouched down to look at her. In reply Rarity threw herself around Ember's face with a great hug. She then kissed her on the nose before pulling away. From behind her Ainé passed over a large piece of red fabric. Spike grabbed it and opened it, to see what looked like the shield from a coat of arms. It was black, with the silver ourline of a black hoof.

"Ironhoof?" Spike asked.

"Exactly!" Rarity exclaimed. Ainé then handed Spike a flag who's colour matched his own. When he opened it up he saw a scroll and a green flame. In place of a shield, it instead had a facimilie of his claw.

"Is this?.." Spike asked, and a warm tear fell from his right eye and struck the ground.

"Catch him!" Rarity exclaimed, and Ember looked around a moment before rushing in to brace Spike. It did not seem like Spike was going ot fall, but slowly, more and more of his weight was shifting to Ember before he could recover. He refocused his eyes and realized there was now a thorny crown atop the claw, distinct entirely from that of any of the princesses. Rarity started to breathe headily, and waved her right hoof in her face to give herself air. "Next we have this." she said, and Ainé passed over another. It looked black, but as Spike opened it shifted from black in the haft to white on the far side. In the centre was a Dragon, lion, goat, Pony, and eagle. The animals were held together in the centre by a circle.

"What does the circle mean?" Discord asked, and Rarity and Ainé nearly jumped out of her fur or carapace.

"Oh, dear, Celestia!" Rarity exclaimed, and collapsed into Ainé behind her. She wheezed for a few moments before Ainé pushed her back to her feet. "I'm surrounded by ruffians and rapscallions!"

"And what am I?" Swift Current asked.

"You are indeed both!" Rarity exclaimed, "No offence intended, but you will likely take it as a compliment, anyways." With this the Wonderbolt smiled a wicked smile. "See?" Rarity asked, and looked back to Discord. "The circle, dear, represents harmony?"

"What?" Discord asked as if he was offended, but as he thought about it, his face seemed to soften.

"But the tone changes," Rarity said, "in the reverse of the field, because even if you are fabulous and all, you are still, you know... Discord..."

"I like it!" Discord exclaimed, and disappeared with his flag.

"Next... well..." Rarity tried to say, and Ainé passed over another flag, this one the same colour as Ember. "I don't know if Dragons... use... flags..." Rarity quivered, and Spike opened it, to see a relief of Ember's claw and the Bloodstone Scepter.

"I've never... had... anything like it..." Ember quietly stated, and Rarity looked as if she could and would faint from anxiety.

"She loves it." Solace stated, and Ember looked at her. Her face was uncertain, but it slowly moved towards a smile. With this Rarity embraced Ember. When she pulled away she pulled Solace in for a hug and kiss on the lips.

"I love you!" Rarity exclaimed.

Solace wrapped her neck around Rarity's, "I'm just... used... to speaking for Dragons..."

"I don't have the words to describe it..." Ember stated, "I don't know what to say... th... thank you..."

"You are quite welcome!" Rarity exclaimed, and then a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Spike caught her and then picked her up.

"You've been up all night..." Spike grumbled.

"I know... Spikey-Wikey... but I have to..."

"You have to create." Spike finished for her, and kissed her on the lips. Rarity caressed him with her hooves, seemingly using the last vestiges of her strength before her forelegs fell back into the cuddle.

"We should put her to bed..." a worried Ember stated.

"No!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Even as tired as she is..." Spike said to her, "her blood still roils and has trouble falling asleep."

"The only thing I want right now is to be in Spikey-Wikey's arms..." Rarity cooed.

"And I can hardly deny you." Spike stated. He then turned to Ember, "It's one thing you have to get used do when you marry a fashion Pony as beautiful as her.

"My Spikey-Wikey always indulges my... lesser moments..." Rarity voiced.

"And never judges you for it." Ainé added.

"As if I don't have follies of my own..." Spike grumbled. With this Rarity clutched him closely.

"Spikey-Wikey?.." she pleaded.

"Yes." he replied, "Let's just enjoy ourselves. I have in my arms the most fabulous, radiant, fashion mare in all of Equestria."

"And I the most valiant Dragon to ever exist!" Rarity exclaimed. Ainé fluttered up to the pair, and Spike pulled her into the cuddle. Solace, instead, fluttered up to Ember. Ember nervously reached out to grab the Changeling and carefully coddle her.

"And so what do we do?" Ember asked.

"Act like a prince." Spike stated. "Meadow Flower?!" he called, and she turned from her watch atop Ironhoof, "Could you fetch Gerandquill?" Spike asked.

"M'lord... highness?" Meadow Flower asked, and reluctanctly nodded. She quickly ran down the stairs.

* * *

"Highness?" Gerandquill asked as he climbed the steps, Meadow Flower right behind him, who quickly ran over to resume her watch.

"I assume you've been spending your time reading the books here?" Spike asked.

"I... am no longer a royal scholar... Your Highness." Gerandquill stated, and Spike just glared at him. "Well, yes. Of course I have."

"Do they have surveils around the area?" Spike asked.

"It is as expected," Gerandquill replied, "the only resources around here is grass and peat. This is what made holding this place so difficult. The generals sent here were never given enough resources to maintain a military force. Starvation lead to desertion. Desertion leads to the generals being accused of treason."

"I don't suppose there are any records of where the soldiers... or generals ended up?" Spike asked.

"The new officers were never told." Gerandquill continued, and Spike looked at him quizzically. "Your guess is correct. While the officers never wrote anything of the sort in official reports, the soldiers seem to have encounters with some of the deserters." With this Spike's eyes grew wide. "They were friendly with the soldiers, so long as they pretended it did not exist. It seems possible if likely that they actually helped the soldiers stationed here."

"How about official visits?" Spike asked.

"Only to accuse the generals here of treason." Gerandquill replied.

"How about evidence of visits when it was unoccupied?"

"Perish the thought." Discord stated, and they turned to see him standing in a t-shirt version of his flag. "That's why I choose this place."

"And how could you possibly know that?" Solace asked from within Ember's arms.

"Solace, dear..." Rarity voiced. Solace looked at Spike shaking his head.

"You... don't want to know..." Gerandquill voiced.

"Ponies have gone mad..." Discord uttered.

"Retracted." Solace stated.

"So, what do we do now?" Discord asked.

"Hold station." Spike replied.

"Just wait until somepony comes to visit?" Discord asked.

"Don't you have mysterious trading to do?" Ainé asked.

"Right now I have to meet Fluttershy for tea." Discord stated, and disappeared.

"And what should we do, now?" Ainé asked.

"Enjoy Spikey-Wikey's arms..." Rarity voiced.

"Shh..." Spike soothingly said to them.

"Spikey-Wikey?.." Rarity murmured.

"Your Highness?" Gerandquill asked.

"Thank you." Spike said to him. Gerandquill bowed and left.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flittered to-and-fro about Kirin Tor, moving so quickly to leave a rainbow blur, but then suddenly stopping as she looked about.

"What does the ruffian want now?" Salmon Mana asked.

Rainbow Dash flew right up into her face, the wind shock from her sudden stop struck Salmon Mana. "Have you seen Doc?"

"Nearly every Patrician is a doctor." Salmon Mana huffed.

"No!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "My Doc!"

"Your Doc?" Salmon Mana asked, "Wait, Sir Halfire is married to a ruffian, isn't he?"

"Wonderbolt." Rainbow Dash stated, "I mean Pegasus."

"Considering how willing you were to get within inches of my visage, I don't exactly see the difference."

"Come on, I'm just looking for my husband..." Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"Well... I suppose... that's something... I can respect... Wait, if he's a Sir, does that make you a Dame?"

"I don't know..." Rainbow Dash tried to say, "Doc tried to explain it to me, and I wasn't... paying... that much attention... I think Wonderbolts are kind of like knights, sort of?.."

"I suppose it would be too much to ask from a Pegasus..." Salmon Mana voiced. "But, as his wife, don't you share his titles?"

"Why would I do that?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I've got my own, afterall. I'm a Lieutanant, but Unicorns always call it Lef-tenant, for some reason..."

"yes, yes..." Salmon Mana stated, and Sprite flew up to them.

"Found him."

Rainbow Dash held up her hoof and Salmon Mana just stared at it.

"She wants a hoof-bump." Sprite stated, and Salmon Mana just stared at her. "You just hold up your hoof... and she bumps it..."

Salmon Mana slowly lifted her hoof. Rainbow Dash quickly bumped it and flew off.

* * *

"Do-ooc..." Rainbow Dash whined, and he looked away from the mare he was talking to, to see her floating above them.

"Rainbow?" Halfire asked.

"You said you would be done an hour ago." Rainbow Dash stated.

Halfire pulled out his pocket watch and reacted with shock. "Oh, my, word, and I apologize..."

"And you are?.." the mare asked.

"My adorable wife, Rainbow Dash." Halfire stated.

"Her?!" the Unicorn asked, sounding offended. "What do you see in her?"

"A great many things which if I told you would likely take until the morning to tell, if even further."

"A Pegasus?!" the mare asked.

"My darling wife." Halfire firmly replied, "One to whom I promised by upmost attention... an hour hence... If you would excuse me?" he asked and turned away from a dumbfounded Unicorn. "Shall we?" he asked Rainbow Dash.

"You had me at Rainbow..." Rainbow Dash swooned.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flittered about as Halfire decended the many... many stairs of Kirin Tor. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked excitably, and Halfire did not know how to reply. It was her that came to retrieve him with some urgency, but she seemed to not care what they were doing, so long as they were together... He had to admit he felt the same way. He looked about for a moment. He had been so entranced with her presence that he had failed to notice what happened to their Changelings. "What's up, Doc?"

"Where are the girls?" Halfire asked.

"Dragon fights." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Spike and Ember are fighting?!" Halfire asked.

"Nah. Sprite and Fawn are just having a little go... as Dragons..."

"What, why?" Halfire asked.

"To fight... as Dragons?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"It was foolish of me to ask..." Halfire stated. While he was never a dedicated sportsfan... Rainbow Dash certainly was. "Did you want to... watch the Dragon fight?"

"You mean it, Doc?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly, "I mean..." she said, trying to calm herself down, "they wanted to give us... you know... time... to ourselves..."

"There is little in this world, might I be so bold, that excites you so much as myself and, it seems, Dragon fights..."

"Aw, Doc!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "You're the best stallion a mare could ask for!"

"If you... could... try to contain your exuberance a bit... at least within city walls?"

Rainbow Dash looked about to see a lot of glaring Unicorns. "I'll... behave... at least until we get out of the city. You know what?" she asked, and circled around behind him.

"What?" Halfire asked, as he found himself being picked up. "I should have surmised..." he calmly stated as she carried him down the tor until they found a good vantage point to view the... well... hardly a better name for it than Dragon fights. Other than perhaps Draconis Belli, but perhaps now was not the best time to make such a statement. She did, however, seem to enjoy his purple prose...

Before he could finish his thought, he found himself afoot with his petulant, passionate, Pony wrapping her wing about him. The two sat down to enjoy the show that was about to begin, the two sizing each other up. Fawn was a pink Dragoness sitting on her tail while Sprite was a purple Dragon who's face was covered in long, yellow bangs. Fawn looked over at them, Sprite following her gaze. The two of them looked at Halfire and Rainbow Dash, unsure of what to do. Halfire just waved at them while Rainbow Dash shouted, "Show us what you've got, girls!"

"I suppose we should offer them some incentive..." Halfire voiced.

Rainbow Dash nibbled his ear before leaning forward again, "Winner gets to decide what we do tonight!" She then leaned back to whisper into his ear, "I hope you don't mind..."

"I have nothing to fear." Halfire smiled.

The two Dragons looked at each other with renewed purpose. Sprite moved forward, thinking she had the first movement, but Fawn had already moved, using her substantial tail to propel herself forward. Sprite was caught off guard enough to be grappled in Fawn's claws, who used her momentum to hurl Sprite into a nearby stand of stones. Sprite let out a minor plume of flames as the wind was forced from her lungs. Fawn was already upon her, but Sprite was able to move just enough to avoid the smash, but not enough to move away, and the two were sitting next to each other. Sprite reached over and pulled Fawn across herself, and the two rolled over a couple times until they ended up with Fawn in Sprite's arms. Sprite then spun around to toss her at the standing stones. Fawn was able to reorient and use the massive tail as a sprung to absorb the impact before launching back.

Sprite caught Fawn, but only just, and the two entered a grapple as Fawn's momentum carried them. Sprite struck the ground first, but pulled Fawn into a roll, one that neither knew who would be victorious from. The two kept rolling until they struck another stand of stones. The two were stunned, but still grappled together.

"Now that they've lost momentum, Sprite has the advantage..." Halfire whispered, and as they watched the struggle, Sprite seemed to be slowly winning the grapple. Instead of fighting it, Fawn moved with Sprite instead of against her, and managed to spun out of the grapple. She was ready atop her tail while Sprite was still trying to stand, but faltered when struck by Fawn. Unlike the previous time, Sprite was not ready for this, and Fawn forced her to the ground hard enough for Halfire and Rainbow Dash to feel it through the ground.

"You can do it, Sprite!" Rainbow Dash called out, but Sprite reverted, huffing, desperately trying to breathe. Fawn reverted a moment later and fell into Sprite's forelegs, their faces resting against each other.

"If you would?" Halfire voiced. Rainbow Dash paused for a moment while looking at Haflire when it occured to her, and in a blink and a rainbow blur Halfire's hooves were firmly planted on the ground, using his telekinesis to try and help the two to their feet, but they were so tired he instead choose to lay on the ground and move the two into his forelegs. "You both did wonderfully." Halfire voiced, and kissed each in turn on their inner cheek.

"I'll admit," Rainbow Dash voiced, "I thought Sprite had it, there. Who taught you to fight like that, Fawn?"

"That question?.." Fawn huffed, and looked at Rainbow Dash as she tried to breathe. She gave up trying to speak and simply nodded her head to Halfire. "Doc?!" Rainbow Dash asked. "Wait, why am I surprised... I knew Doc was all kinds of awesome, but..."

Rainbow Dash was cutoff as Fawn pulled her into the cuddle, and the Changelings just breathed deeply.

"I could elaborate..." Halfire stated.

"I could listen to you talk all day..." Rainbow Dash nearly purred.

"It's quite simple, if you use strength against strength, even if you win, you will do so by inches. If you use your strength against your opponent's weakness, you can win every time."

"That doesn't sound very sportsponylike." Rainbow Dash uttered.

"When have timberwolves engaged in fairplay?" Halfire asked.

"I suppose you got a point..." Rainbow Dash replied.

"It's a necessity for Unicorns to learn to fight with... um... more boisterous races..."

"Like me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, of course, yes, you, specifically." he said with a smile. "It's also from Spike's training. Strike before your opponent knows you are striking, and try to off-balance them with your first strike."

"Like what Fawn was trying to do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Thank you." Fawn stated.

"We... were... trying to let you two have some time alone together..." Sprite voiced, and Halfire once again kissed them both on their cheeks.

"You always give us time together... I oft worry that you are sacrificing too much of yourselves for our meagre benefit."

"Meagre?!" an offended Fawn asked. "Your love is quite literally the most precious thing for us. We would crawl through broken glass to have but a scrap of it."

"You do feed us exceptionally well." Sprite stated.

"I'm not talking about food..." Halfire grumbled, and pulled them in more tightly before loosening off once again, "I'm talking about You." he emphasised.

"What about us?" Sprite asked.

"Your personal and spiritual fulfilment." Halfire stated, but neither said anything nor seemed to even have anything to say.

"I don't think they get it Doc..." Rainbow Dash voiced, as she pulled away, and hovered over them. "I don't think **I** get it..." She paused for a moment until Halfire lifted the other two up just enough to grab her. Halfire's telekinesis added to the others and pulled her down into the hug. "Hey. That's not playing fair."

"Somepony wasn't paying attention to Halfire's lecture." Fawn stated.

"At first I thought you were just shy and all," Rainbow Dash said to her, "but now I see how sneaky you really are."

In reply Fawn kissed her on the lips. "And perverted." Fawn said with glee. "Just wait until you hear what I want as my reward."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that..." Rainbow Dash said as she stared at her.

"What will it be?" Halfire asked.

"I want to be raped." Fawn stated.

"How can?.." Sprite tried to ask, but Halfire seemed to already understand.

"You aren't the only mare who likes it rough." Fawn said to Rainbow Dash. "I want to full treatment, tied up, face in the dirt..."

"You are a filthy, filthy mare..." Rainbow Dash said to her.

"Thank you." Fawn replied, and once again kissed her.

"You're not so clean, yourself." Halfire said to her, and let the others go. Everypony stood up on their own, Sprite snickering up a storm.

"As long as this stays between us..." Rainbow Dash nervously stated.

"And Twilight." Halfire stated, "And I'm pretty sure Spike has pieced enough together..."

"And Rarity knows." Sprite added.

With this Rainbow Dash let out and exacerbated sigh and fell back to the ground. "Everypony knows I'm a pervert."

"Just the ones who love you." Fawn stated. "I must say I'm able to speak so freely because of how much I trust you all." She then nervously looked about.

"Your secret is safe with us." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Thank you." Fawn nearly pleaded.

"Let's wrap up our kinky shenanigans before somepony notices us." Sprite stated.

"After one last thing." Halfire said. She looked at him, and he kissed her on the lips. He then kissed Fawn and finally Rainbow Dash. "My life would not be the same without any of you."

"Yeah... yeah..." Rainbow Dash sheepishly said, "We... all... love... each other..."

"Try all you might, mistress." Fawn said to her.

"We can feel your love for us." Sprite finished.

* * *

Twilight and Badb appeared on the roof of Ironhoof and looked about, only to see the Dragons coddling Ponies. She moved over to see it was Rarity, Ainé, and Solace. "I take it Rarity has been up all night, creating?" Twilight asked.

"Indeed." Spike grumbled.

"Twilight dear?" Rarity sleepily asked, wanting to confirm it was indeed her..

"I don't suppose you could show me what you made?" Twilight asked.

"I got it." Solace stated, and then worked her way out of Ember's arms to fly away.

"Discord already has his..." Spike grumbled.

"I saw his shirt." Twilight said with glee, and Spike cocked his head at her. "What?, they invited me over for tea."

"Ah." Spike stated, and then gestured to the flag flying lower than that of Equestria's.

"Isn't it lovely, darling?" Rarity sleepily asked.

"For Ironhoof?" Twilight asked, "It seems perfect."

"Thank you, darling..." Rarity voiced. "I do apologize... I am not at my best at the moment..."

"I've worked all-nighters." Twilight said with a smile.

"You could join in the cuddle?" Ainé asked.

"Embers arms are bare." Spike stated.

"Would you mind?" Twilight asked Ember, who initially did not know how to respond, but eventually nodded, slowly opening her arms.

"Tell me if I squeeze too tight..." Ember uttered as Twilight and Badb moved into her arms. She slowly lifted them up, but they did nothing but smile. "Ponies... are... quite cuddly..."

"I know..." Spike grumbled.

"I'm sure Ember understands why Spike adores them so much." Ainé stated.

"Implying I do not adore you..." Spike grumbled, and then nuzzled the side of her face.

"That's not what I..." Ainé voiced, but instead just smiled and enjoyed herself.

"It's good to see you two getting along." Twilight stated, as she looked between Ember and Spike.

"I thought you were talking about Spike and Ainé." Ember stated.

"Oh, they always get along..." Rarity sleepily voiced, "Sometimes all night.." Her eyes widened as her face filled with shock, surprised at what she had said. "Oh, my word, I did not mean to...."

"Your secret is safe with us." Twilight said with a smile, then turned as Solace appeared with a pair of flags.

"This one is..."

"Spike's?" Twilight asked, and Solace nodded.

"And this one is..."

"Ember's?" Twilight asked, and once again Solace nodded. "They are... perfect?.." Twilight asked.

"Why, thank you, darling..." Rarity uttered, and Spike made soothing noises in her ear. She then yawned loudly. "I think it might be time I had a catnap..." Rarity grumbled. Spike once again murmured in her ear. He then curled up on the ground, allowing her to lay on top of his side while he wrapped his wing around her. Ainé flew around to sneak in next to her mistress.

"I apologize, Twilight..." Rarity said, and loudly yawned once again.

"Your presence has made her so comfortable," Ainé stated, "she cannot help but fall asleep."

"I know what it's like to work all-nighters." Twilight affirmed. She then turned, and used her hoof to wave Ember's head down, to which she kissed her cheek.

"Solace can fill you in on anything else..." Spike grumbled.

"Princess?" Solace asked, "A tour of the castle?"

"I suppose Spike can't exactly walk the corridors." Twilight stated.

"Even Horses aren't quite big enough for him." Solace stated.

Spike groaned at them.

"We should let them get to sleep..." Twilight whispered.

"I can fit through the main gates," Ember stated, "and would like to see inside."


	35. Feared Love Incited

Spike grumbled and his muscles seemed to snap and crack as he stood up.

"Morning, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity chimed.

"Morning, precious." Spike stated and released his stretching. "And how long have you been awake?"

"Let's not worry about small details..." Rarity mumbled.

"Since about oh-four-hundred." Solace stated.

"Solace!" Rarity admonished.

"He's not worried about you waking up early..." Solace replied, "he's worried about protecting you."

"He is?" Rarity wondered.

"I have made no secret of it." Spike grumbled.

"But Spikey-Wikey?.." Rarity whined. "We are protected here, aren't we?" Rarity asked.

"Worrying about you and trusting others to protect you are two entirely different things." Spike grumbled.

"But Spikey-Wikey?.." Rarity whined once again.

"How about turn about?" Spike asked, and dropped his head until he was a few feet away from her, looking her in her eyes. "Do you trust me to not cheat on you?"

"Of course!" Rarity replied, "You would never do anything of the sort!" she huffed.

"Meadow Flower?!" Spike called out, and she trotted over. "Feel free to say no."

"Your... highness?.." she asked.

"Can I pick you up?" he asked her.

"I... suppose..." she said, and Spike scooped her up. He held her with his left foreclaw under her body and started to stroke her. He then looked at Rarity. She started huffy, but every moment seemed to make her more and more frustrated / enfuriated. She tried her best to fight it, but her face flushed and she had trouble standing still until she finally could not hold it it any more.

"Enough!" Rarity exclaimed, and Spike lifted Meadow Flower up and she flew off, flying back around to her watch. Spike looked at Rarity with a wicked smirk. "You can hardly blame me!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Far from it." Spike replied, "but do you understand?"

"Understand what, Spikey-Wikey?"

"Irrational frustration." Solace stated, and Spike nodded.

"It is irrattional, but Spikey-Wikey!," Rarity whined, "you can hardly blame me!"

Spike scooped Rarity up into his arms, "No, but I can adore you." They heard a cough, and looked over to see Twilight. "I knew you were there, but we're having a bit of a moment." Spike stated.

"Discord..." Twilight stated, and Discord appeared right next to ther.

"Wanted to see you!" he exclaimed, "Now that we're all here, I have a question?" He looked between the two and focused on Twilight.

"Yes?.." Twilight asked.

"Well, yes..." Discord stated, "But how... do we know... when the quest... is complete?"

"Your Cutie Mark starts flashing." Twilight stated.

Discord's head disappeared from his body and appeared right next to his rump. "I don't think I have one."

"Then how did you know the map wanted you?" Twilight asked.

"I suppose the map and I have a bit of a connection, after the millennia of knowing each other and various other shenanigans."

"Then how do you know if your quest is complete?" Twilight asked.

"Well, yes?" Discord asked.

"That is a startling question..." Spike stated.

"Whenever he wants it to." Solace stated. "He is a prince. He decides what is best for Equestria."

Twilight stood silent for a moment as she sifted it with her mind, "Well... yes?.."

"And what about me?" Discord asked.

"Did you want to be excused from your duties?" Solace asked him.

"I'm having a delightful time!" Discord exclaimed, and then a dour Gerandquill appeared right next to him, whom Discord quickly embraced.

"He was right." Ainé said as she looked at Gerandquill, "No emotion whatsoever."

"I have become accustomed to chaotic upheaval." Gerandquill simply replied. "I am not entirely opposed to hugs... even if I do not normally initiate them."

"Unless Slava is involved." Discord said as he let him go and Gerandquill disappeared. "As I was saying, I am having a hilarious time."

"A working Discord is certainly better than a sedentary one." Twilight stated.

"And what does that mean?" Discord asked.

"A bored Discord?" Spike asked.

"That is quite a good point." Discord stated.

"Responsibility looks good on you." Spike said to him.

"You look marvelous, dear." Rarity added.

A suit bearing Discord's new flag appeared on him, and he adjusted his tie. "Thank you. But, I have to ask, what am I supposed to do?"

"What you're already doing?" Spike asked.

"Is that enough?" Discord asked.

"As I said," Spike added, "responsibility looks good on you. Ponies need duty as much as love."

"Really?" Discord asked, "I have never really thought... but you Ponies do put your little hearts and souls into your creations..."

"Thank you." Rarity beamed.

"I suppose that does now include me, though it feels like my heart might have grown three sizes from what it was before... You know what?, I've never thought about it... I wouldn't want to go back to the way I was before. YOU PONIES ARE INFECTIOUS!"

"Did you want a cure?" Solace asked.

"NO I DON'T!" Discord exclaimed. "I love being infected by your poniness. It's taken a millennia trapped in stone to appreciate the part of me that is Pony. I've never rambled like this in my life." Discord mumbled, and disappeared, a clear drop of liquid falling to the ground.

"A true, true friend." Spike stated. "If a bit rambunctious..."

"Says the Dragon." Ainé said to him.

"I am... rambunctious..." Spike said with a wide, toothy grin.

"I'm still getting used to that." Twilight stated. "But... if you need anything... you know... write me... or even... if you don't..." Before she finished speaking Spike had enveloped her for a powerful hug. When he let her go she teleported herself and Badb away.

* * *

The two of them appeared in the attic of the Ponyville library, tears pouring from Twilight's face. Badb quickly embraced her, and the two made their way to the bed.

* * *

Twilight wiped her eyes and stood from the bed, sniffling one last time. "Being a princess is so trying... Having six friends was more than enough for me... now... I have to be the friend of everypony in Equestria..."

"And you are the only Pony who can." Badb said with moist eyes an beaming with pride.

"I can?.." Twilight asked, "I can..." she continued. "I can." she said more firmly. "I just miss my dear friends..."

"And they miss you as well..."

"Part of being an adult..." Twilight stated, "Is being so far away from your friends... As a filly, I never dreamt they would mean so much to me... But... I'm a princess... I can be a princess..."

"And I will always be here for you." Badb stated.

* * *

Tears started to form on Ember's face before evaporating. "I've made a decision..." she said and sniffed.

"Darling?!" Rarity asked as she moved up to her, "Spikey-Wikey, help me." she asserted, and Spike piked her up, and held her out to hug Ember.

"Th... thank you..." Ember stated, "I... love you all..."

"Does that mean?!" Rarity asked eagerly, and Ember nodded.

"I have to return to being the Dragonlord..." Ember uttered, "but when I come back..."

"We'll be here for you!" a teary Rarity exclaimed.

"Indeed." Spike's great voice uttered. "And I trust you will always be able to find me."

"I... I will..." an exacerbated Ember exclaimed, before turning away. Her wings rumbled as they flapped before taking wing and flying out of the spire.

"What about her flag?" Ainé asked.

Discord appeared with Ember's flag in hand. "I'll keep it at my castle." he said before disappearing again.

"I'm... never... going to get used to that..." Ainé voiced, "And I'm a Changeling!"

Discord appeared once again, "That gives me no incentive to stop." he quipped before disappearing again. Ainé let out an exacerbated sigh. "At least Spike just takes what he wants without playing games about it."

"She does love when you take what you want." Solace added.

"Now's hardly the tme..." Spike grumbled.

"Now it precisely the time to vent your frustrations." Ainé added.

"Take your pick, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity warmly added.

"I think this might take all of us." Solace stated.

"This sounds like the perfect time to break in the new lair." Ainé added.

"A bit dusty..." Rarity whined, "but is does feel good to get a bit dirty every once in a while. So long as Spikey-Wikey promises to help me get squeaky clean afterwards."

"That I can promise." Spike said forcefully.

* * *

Twilight and Badb stood before a great collected crowd at the sloping entrance to Scorpan's eye. Collected were Chthonic Ponies having learned into step into the sun, Unicorns from Kirin Tor, Wonderbolts, (those not on-station), Royal Dragoons, Prince Spike and his entourage, Viceroy Discord and his. Starlight Glimmer and Trixie. Halfire, Rainbow Dash, and their Changelings.

"Thank you all for coming on this joyous day." Twilight spoke into the microphone, broadcast to all those before her. "With the completion of the railroad, connecting Scorpan's Eye to Van Hoover, we can officially bring in Chthopolis and Kirin Tor! Both Chthpolis and Kirin Tor reasonably demanding the railway before formal induction, along with Chthopolis equally reasonably wanting their own tunnel to access Scorpan's Eye. Now that these have been completed, we can begin formal induction. From Kirin Tor we have Mayor Platinum."

With this Mayor Platinum stepped up to the table. She used her telekinesis to pick up the quill from the ink well and sign the Constitution of Equestria.

"Next we have Chthpolis. Chthopolis does not normally have a Pony with plenipotenriary powers, but they have vested Helena with extraordinary powers to sign this accord."

With this a mare with closed eyes and unearthly beauty approached the table. She grabbed the quill and signed the document.

"With this," Twilight said into the microphone, "Chthopolis and Kirin Tor are official members of Equestria. We have also agreed to work Scorpan's Eye to our mutual benefit. Once the Dragoons have finished their new chapter, they will work on irigation to the Eye from the Veil. We have several Earth Ponies who have volunteered to settle the Eye, once we can give them proper irrigation. Both cities are eager to eat something other than grass. In the meantime we have brought in food relief. Chthopolis has agreed to donate some of their mined resources to help Kirin Tor during this time... in exchange for extensive minining rights." With this Helena developed a wry grin.

* * *

Twilight and Badb flew up to a group of Chthonic Ponies returning, and landed, trotting by them. "Helena!" Twilight called, and she stopped, turning to look at them. The other Chthonic Ponies stopped as well. "If I could have a moment with you!"

"Yes?" Helena's southing, bellowing voice replied, as if the voice were designed to echo inside of your head. Even after the negotiations, Twilight was still not entirely comfortable with it.

"I have some questions..." Twilight stated as she trotted up to her. "The naming systems... of Chthonic Ponies seems... far different from any other records we have of Earth Ponies." Twilight huffed and breathed deeply.

"And... why ask me?..." Helena asked.

"You are... more approachable..." Twilight stated.

"Your stallions are quite guarded." Badb said to her. Helena looked at her quizzically. "Not to say we do not understand why..."

"It was a product of being locked underground." Helena pleaded. "We... needed strength..."

"So, you turned to the old stories?.." Twilight asked.

Helena flicked her mane, "It was... quite simple... Ponies with the old names showed more bravery. It wasn't long until these names were the only ones used..."

"You all needed bravery?" Twilight asked, and with sodden eyes Helena nodded.

"We..." she sniffed, and tears started to form, "had forgotten what daylight was... Every day... we fight horrendous beasts..."

"Are you willing to accept help?" Twilight asked.

"You..." Helena said, and shook her head to throw off some of the tears, "already... have... We might not be able to see the sun, but we can feel it's warmth..."

"Her." Twilight said.

"Hm?" Helena asked.

"Her warmth... Celestia raises the sun."

"Much like the Unicorns believe they do..." Helena stated.

"They did." Twilight said simply, "Not these ones, of course..." she added, looking at Kirin Tor. "When Celestia first arrived, she took over the sun, while Luna took over the moon."

"And you know this for sure?" Helena asked.

"I've... had to..."

"When Celestia and Luna were... prevented..." Badb added, "My mistress took over..."

"I... can't say... I did an especially good job..." Twilight uttered.

"Day... and night..." Helena nervously voiced, "are foreign concepts to us... But now we feel her day and her night... we can go wherever we wish... presumably..."

"New settlements only need approval if you need public access." Twilight stated, "Roads. A railway. The post."

"This post... sounds interesting..." Helena stated. "Autolycus told me a bit about it..."

"Ancient cultures did not have anything of the sort..." Twilight said with unfocused eyes, and shook her head. She then re-established eye contact with Helena... or whatever the appropriate equivalent was. "We have set up a series of post offices across Equestria, for the price of a single bit, you can send a letter to any place in Equestria... at least one with regular postal service."

"A single bit?!" Helena asked. "How do we pay this bit?"

"Right now we are working out of our tents, but a permanent post office will be set up in Spike's tower... mountain..."

"Tirith Lüg." Badb stated.

"Right, the Dragon's Watch." Twilight added. "There you spend a bit, and we give you a stamp. You attach the stamp to your letter and mail it to wherever you need it..."

"That has postal service..." Badb stated.

"Right, that." Twilight added.

Helena sniffled, "I apologize for being so inappropriate in front of a princess..."

Twilight just smirked in reply, and Helena looked at her quizzically.

"We... have a friend... who..." Badb tried to say.

"Has a fainting couch." Twilight stated.

"Could I... meet her?.." Helena asked.

"I don't see why not?" Twilight asked,

"She will likely be around the palatial tent." Badb stated.

Bellerophon then walked up to the trio, "We can trust you to bring her back to us safe?"

"She is a god-princess." Badb simply uttered.

"We will do..." Twilight said to him, "everthing in our power."

"Considerable power." Badb stated.

"I feel... confident in your abilities..." Bellerophon stated. He nodded his head and turned to walk away.

* * *

The three walked up to Rarity's absurd tent and inside. "Mistress?!" Ainé shouted.

"Ainé?" Rarity called from upstairs.

"Princess Twilight!?" Ainé called out, "And a guest."

"Twilight?!" Rarity shouted, and shuffling could be heard upstairs.

"If you would care to sit?" Ainé asked, and Twilight was already walking over to the lounge to sit down, Helena nervously behind her. Twilight and Badb sat down on one of the couches. "If you would?" Ainé asked, gesturing to a different couch.

"That couch seems nicer than any couch I have ever seen..." Helena nervously stated.

"Have a seat!" A sonorous Rarity cried as she descended the stairs, and Helena found herself seated before she even realized it. "Oh, dear, Persephone!" she cried.

"Now, who is Persephone?" Rarity cried as she approached the lounge and sat down. "Ainé?" she asked.

"I'm afraid..." Ainé stated, and turned to their guest, "Do Chthonic Ponies take tea?" she nervously asked.

"I'm afraid I don't have any idea what that is." Helena voiced.

"Then perhaps some coco for her?" Rarity asked.

"Of course." Ainé replied, "Twilight?"

"Coffee..." Twilight grumbled.

"I don't know why I even ask anymore..." Ainé voiced as she turned away.

"Sometimes I do drink tea." Twilight said to her, and Ainé turned around.

"You do have an obvious preference." Rarity said with glee, and Ainé turned back away.

"Do I?" Twilight asked.

"You should hear yourself grumbling, Darling." Rarity said to her. "One might mistake you for a Dragon."

"Probably only because of how much time we spend around Dragons." Twilight uttered.

"How... much time... do you spend... around Dragons?" Helena asked.

"She married one." Twilight uttered.

"And she helped raise him." Rarity added. "Plus Ember has spent quite a bit of time around here, laterly."

"Ember?" Helena asked.

"Lord of the Dragonlands." Twilight uttered. "Wait, was that a grumble? Do I grumble?"

"Almost, Darling." Rarity said with a bright smile "And I do apologize, I am Rarity, and you are?"

"Helena..." she voiced.

"And what can I do for you, dear?" Rarity asked.

"I was just... interested..." Helena voiced, and Twilight sighed.

"I can't think of a polite way to explain this." Badb stated.

"Then I should probably just come out and say it..." Helena voiced, "I'm a crybaby... and I'm always... fighting it?.."

"Why fight it, Darling?" Rarity asked. "I am quite the crybaby myself."

"And she still dazzles the room." Twilight added.

"Which room?" Helena asked.

"Every - room." Twilight continued.

"My Spikey-Wikey..." Rarity stated.

"The Prince Spike." Twilight added.

"Explained it fantastically," Rarity continued, "time and place dear. He is a Dragon who can cry one moment and be a savage beast another."

"Like Achilles?" Helena asked.

"Yes!" Twilight exclaimed. "Sorry, most Ponies don't get these references... I really should spend more time around Chthopolis."

"I'll see that you are welcomed." Helena stated.

"Why thank you, Darling." Rarity exclaimed.

"I'm curious as to what changed?" Twilight asked.

"You are taking a direct interest in us." Helena added, "You are not some god-princess on high come to mete out justice."

"I... what?" Twilight asked.

"You'll be a guest, dear." Rarity said to her.

"I'm so used to being a princess, I wouldn't know... wait... when did I get used to being a princess?"

"You are far more approachable than I thought you would be..." Helena said to her.

"Being a princess can be a bit... stressful..." Twilight uttered.

"Just make sure you come as a guest and not a princess..." Helena stated.

Twilight let out a sigh, "I could use a bit of a break from being a princess..." she grumbled. "Though, while I'm there, feel free to show me anything you need help with."

"Maybe at the end of your visit." Helena smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank the one person reading this; it really means a lot to me.  
> Only one addendum chapter left after this.


	36. Epilogue:  The Grey

The Earth Pony stood in place as the great beating of Dragon wings approached him, before landing in front of him. "Hello little one!" the Dragon bellowed, "I wish to acquire a Pony!" The stallion did not so much as move in reply. The Dragon's head dropped towards him, looking him in the eye. "Is this one defective?" she asked, and poked him with her claw, and the stallion barely moved. "Small one?" she asked him. "Are you... alright?.." Again, there was not an answer. "Are you in need of assistance?" she asked him.

"You're a DRAGON!" he exclaimed, and the Dragon looked at him curiously.

"Did I pretend otherwise?" the Dragon asked.

"What are you doing here?!" the stallion asked.

"I've... come to acquire a Pony?" the Dragon asked. "Are you interested?"

"In becoming your slave?" the stallion asked.

"Jewel." the Dragon stated, and laid down in front of him. "My name is Greycrag. Your prince has proven that the greatest of Dragon hoards is not complete without a Pony."

"You want to treat me like a jewel!" the stallion asked.

"The most precious jewel?" Greycrag asked, but the stallion just shook his head. "Why not?" Greycrag asked. "There must be some way I can convince you."

"Convince me?" the stallion asked, "How could you ask that?"

"How else could I convince you?" Greycrag asked.

"Do you even have anything I want?" the stallion asked.

"And what is it you want?" Greycrag asked, and the stallion paused for thought before shaking his head. "If you cannot be convinced, what could I do to convince other Ponies?"

"I don't know..." the stallion stated, "why would any Pony want to become a jewel?"

"I have prostrated myself before you." Greycrag stated, and he looked at her warily. "Could I at least get your name?"

"Greymane..." he voiced, and Greycrag looked at him with a wry grin. "Don't say it."

"I won't say anything." Greycrag smirked. "But could I come to visit?" Greymane paused, unable to speak. "I will see you when I return." Greycrag stated, and started to flap her enormous wings before flying off.

* * *

Greycrag landed outside a house in the middle of the woods, and Greymane came rushing out, only to pause as he recognized her. "I did say I would return..."

"It's been over a year!" Greymane shouted.

"I apologize..." Greycrag meekly voiced, and lowered herself to the ground, "I am having... difficulty... adapting to the Pony conception of time..."

"how... long?.." Greymane asked, "did you think it was?.."

"One period of sleep and wake..."

"A day?" Greymane asked.

"Is that how long Ponies sleep, once a day?" Greycrag asked.

"That's... definitely... something... you will have to get used to... You can't simple abandon a Pony for a year..."

"I abandoned you?" Greycrag asked, and batted her eyes.

"I..." Greymane said, but wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"So, Ponies need time?.." Greycrag asked, "and appreciation? What else do you need?"

"Food, for one..." Greymane stated.

"How much?" Greycrag asked. "It's been centuries since I ate..."

"You could... join me..." Greymane stated.

* * *

Greycrag watched as Greymane came and went to cook his meal and drag the table outside. It seemed to involve coordinating a dozen tasks while controlling a petulant flame. Eventually Greymane brought out the meal and placed it on the table, before divvying it up.

"This meagre meal is what you eat every day?" Greycrag asked.

"Three times." Greymane stated.

"Three times?" Greycrag asked, "That would take an eight of your day in preparation?"

Greymane did not reply, and simply ate his fare, while Greycrag tried to eat as slowly as possible.

* * *

"Do you mind if I spend your night?" Greycrag asked.

"You can do whatever you want." Greymane said, and closed his door.

* * *

Greycrag was unsure of why she woke and went back to sleep.

* * *

Greycrag opened her eyes, to find Greymane's staring into her. "Were you planning to sleep all day?!" he asked her.

"Dragons often sleep for far longer..." she grumbled. "How could you accomplish anything on so little sleep and so little nourishment? Don't Ponies require both?"

Greymane stared at her as he thought something over, "Don't you?"

Greycrag yawned widely, "If Dragons get enough sleep... we don't need food..." and yawned once again, a yawn powerful enough to blow Greymane's mane.

"Is that how it works?" Greymane asked, and poked her with his pitchfork. "I don't suppose pitchforks do anything for Dragons, do they?"

"Can't you let me sleep?" Greycrag asked, and yawned once again.

Greymane poked her with his pitchfork once again, "Not if you are going to sleep on my stoop. I've got work to do."

Greycrag yawned audibly and mumbled. She eventually stood up and stretched, and he just looked at her with annoyance. "Aren't you afraid of me, little Pony?"

"Oh, quite a bit, but you haven't attacked me yet, and as I just said, I'VE GOT WORK TO DO! So, either eat me and I won't have to worry about it anymore, or get out of my way." Greycrag just stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"I just want you even more, now." Greycrag said to him.

"Does that mean you are going to help?" Greymane asked.

"Help with what?" Greycrag asked.

"Bailing." Greymane said.

"And what is bailing?" Greycrag asked.

"I've reaped and threshed the wheat." Greymane stated, "Now we have to bail the hay. I'll show you."

* * *

Greycrag tried tying the bail as she had seen Greymane do, but could not get it the same as he did. "Am I doing something wrong?" Greycrag asked.

"You just need more practice." Greymane stated. "A few years should do you."

"A few years?" the Dragon asked, "Don't Ponies only live for a few years?"

"Not quite, but we do spend most of our lives working."

"You work hard for how tiny you are." Greycrag stated, and Greymane just smiled at her.

* * *

The two sat around the table, once again on Greymane's front stoop, as they ate their meagre fare. "I apologize is this is inappropriate, but... where is your herd?"

"I lost them..." he uttered.

"But don't you Ponies need a herd?" she asked, and he chewed for a moment before replying.

"You ask that... and want to collect me?.." he asked.

"I viewed it like a challenge, like food." she stated. "Ponies need food... and herd... don't they?.."

"So, what?" Greymane asked, "You will be my herd?"

"I had not thought it through, but if I must..." Greycrag stated, and Greymane just stared at her.

"Will you... hold me at night?.." Greymane asked, "talk to me?.."

"If I must." Greycrag stated, "Do I?" she asked, and Greymane just chewed without saying anything.

* * *

Greycrag looked at the house in a torrential downpour. She looked in the window and saw water seeping inside. Pony houses don't normally do that, do they? She... gently nocked on his door, and he opened it to glare at her. "Your house seems to be leaking..."

"You don't say..." Greymane replied.

"Could I help?" Greycrag asked, and he stared at her for a moment.

"By doing what?" Greymane asked, "use your wings to block the rain." In reply Greycrag did just this, and he simply glared at her. He turned to return inside with a brief smile breaking on his face.

* * *

Greycrag heard a vibration and looked inside the window. It seemed to be coming from Greymane. Perhaps is was the snow swallowing the house. She knocked on his window and he, shivering, approached to open it. "Yes?" he grimly asked.

"You are shivering?" Greycrag asked, "Are you cold?"

In reply he simply closed the window.

* * *

Greycrag felt enough time had passed, so she once again knocked on the window, and once a good a glaring Greymane replied. "What?!" he shouted.

"I want to help..." Greycrag voiced.

"And how are you going to help?!" Greymane asked.

"If you are cold... Dragons... are hot..."

"Are you suggesting I what?.. hide underneath you?.." Greymane asked.

"But... you are shivering?.." Greycrag asked.

"I'm just cold!" Greymane shouted, "Winter tends to do that to you!"

"Don't Ponies normally use fire?" Greycrag asked.

"Winter... is unusually long this year... I did not collect enough firewood..."

"Then use me." Greycrag pleaded, and he looked at her quizzically.

"You'll stay with me?!" he asked, "until the first thaw?"

"A few months is hardly any time for a Dragon."

"You'll... be what, my house?" he asked.

"I suppose... you will be sheltering under me?" Greycrag asked.

"I'm sorry..." he quietly said, and closed the window. A minute passed until he stepped outside the house and took a step towards her.

"What... do I do?.." Greycrag asked.

"I don't know?," the stallion replied, "tent your wings... like you were part of the house?" Greycrag did so. "Uh... extend it to the ground... so the air does not escape."

"Like this?" Greycrag asked, and did so. In effect, Greycrag has become an extension of the house, and Greymane began to warm up.

"Remarkable..." Greymane stated.

"Are you feeling warmer?" Greycrag asked. She lifted her wing just enough to bring her head in underneath.

"Warmer." Greymane stated. "And you will do this until the Spring Thaw?"

"On my word as a Dragon."

"Dragons are big on oaths, aren't they."

"A Dragon is nothing without her oath." Greycrag warmly said to him, as warm as the air was becoming.

"And what do I do at night?" Greymane asked her.

"I honestly don't know..." Greycrag stated. "I've never lived as a Pony before."

"I suppose I should be counting my blessings."

* * *

Greymane slept in his bed, which he had dragged to the porch.

* * *

A drop of water fell under Greycrag's wing, and she simply stared at it. "The thaw." Greymane stated. "You've done what you promised."

"And now what?" Greycrag asked. "I have to leave?.."

"You don't have to..." Greymane stated. "I could... use the company..."

* * *

Greycrag laid on a hill as she watched Greymane working. "So tell me?" Greymane asked, "Why do you want a Pony so much?"

"I don't know..." Greycrag stated.

"But you are willing to do anything and everything to get one?" Greymane asked.

"At first it was a curiosity, but now... I am growing quite fond of you..."

"hm." he replied.

* * *

"What do you call this heat?" Greycrag asked.

"Summer?" Greymane replied.

"To think this happens every year..." she said whistfully. "What do you do in summer?"

"Aside from bask in Celestia's light?" Greymane asked, "I have to carefully manage my water. I don't want to end up with a drought."

"A crucial lack of water?.." Greycrag asked, "Agricultural requires significant water?"

"Water that evaporates in the summer."

"So?.." she asked, "you are... hurt... by this wonderful heat?"

"I'm... used to it..." Greymane stated.

"You Ponies are so tough. You struggle so much... Dragons have no equivalent..."

"It's what we have to do..." Greymane voiced.

"It's adorable..." Greycrag stated, "I find myself entranced in you."

"Ponies?" Greymane asked.

"No." Greycrag replied.

* * *

The leaves are so beautiful..." Greycrag stated, "What do you call it?"

"Fall?" Greymane stated, "Or Autumn as the Unicorns call it."

"Do you ever just sit and watch the leaves?" Greycrag asked.

"I... did..." Greymane stated. "I know... a place... tomorrow I could take you?"

"Tomorrow?" Greycrag asked.

"I would have to prepare a picnic." Greymane stated.

"Food rations?" Greycrag asked.

"We can't just flitter about like some sort of Pegasus filly." Greymane stated.

"I could carry you?" Greycrag asked.

"I would still need food to enjoy myself." Greymane stated. "Aren't Dragons good at waiting?"

"Truthfully... no..." Greycrag stated. "Once we have our minds out something, we have a hard time not pursuing it. Oh, I feel so giddy..."

"You are prancing like a filly." Greymane stated, and she stopped. "I didn't tell you to stop. It's oddly adorable."

* * *

Greycrag slowly walked behind Greymane as he climbed the hill and reached the overlook. He then sat down and she sat down beside him. "It's beautiful..." Greycrag voiced.

"Remember the question you asked me a year ago?" Greymane asked, and she shook her head. "Ponies need five things, food, water, shelter, love, and purpose."

"Purpose?" Greycrag asked.

"What purpose would I have in your hoard?" Greymane asked, and Greycrag had no idea how to answer.

* * *

The sun peaked over the horizon, and Greycrag turned to walk away, but paused as the door flew open, "Where do you think you are going?" Greymane asked, and Greycrag just looked at him, "You enter my life for an entire year, and just want to walk away."

"You... you said?.."

"Ponies have to find their own purpose... you just have to let me..."

"What?" Greycrag asked.

"I'm not so good at doing things like this... but... if you promise to keep me well... I will be your little Pony..."


End file.
